Naruto El Infante de Marina
by jorgecr72
Summary: (REMAKE)Adaptación en español del fic de BloodRedSword23 - Naruto The Marine / La noche del ataque del Kyuubi , Naruto fue enviado a nuestro mundo...a los Estados Unidos de America y aprendió a ser un infante de marina , con el tiempo fue un gran soldado, pero ¿qué pasará cuando Naruto vuelve a casa? ¿que le espera ?
1. La Llegada a Los Angeles

Capitulo 1

10 de Octubre

Aldea de Konoha.

La luna estaba muy brillante en el cielo, desafortunadamente, para Konoha, una noche como ésta no era una noche para disfrutar sino una noche de Terror y caos a su alrededor

Actualmente, el Kyuubi estaba desatando su furia en todo el pueblo, destruyendo casas y matando gente.

Pero por ahora, shinobis de la aldea estaban luchando con todo lo que tienen que detener a la bestia que está destruyendo sus hogares y sus familias.

En ese momento Minato Namizake el Hokage de la aldea, se dispuso a hacer su técnica de sellado, junto a él estaba Kushina su esposa y el hijo recién nacido de ambos Naruto.

**Kushina:**Minato, no puedes hacerlo, piensa en tu familia.

Minato estaba a punto de hacer su técnica, cuando de pronto alguien hizo movimientos similares y sello el alma del zorro en símismo. Y el poder del zorro en el pequeño Naruto.

Minato se acercó a la persona y se sorprendió que fuera Sarutobi el anterior Hokage.

**Minato:**Sarutobi, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

**Sarutobi**: era lo mejor, al menos… pude salvar…a Naruto de una… infancia infernal.

Después de decir esas palabras, el anciano cayó muerto, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando fue devorada por el espíritu extraño que él había convocado mediante la extraña Jutsu.

Pero de pronto Naruto empezó a flotar en el aire rodeada de una luz blanca.

Así delante la vista de sus padres, Naruto desapareció

NARUTO - fue todo lo que pudo decir Kushina antes de desmayarse en brazos de Minato.

_ EN OTRA DIMENCION _

**Orfanato North Hollywood**

**Los Ángeles, California**

**Estados Unidos de América**

El orfanato estaba recibiendo nuevos bebés para cuidar, la mayoría de ellos eran de madres adolescentes y mujeres con problemas de alcoholismo y drogas y otras que no quisieron hacerse cargo de sus hijos, súbitamente apareció un bebe nuevo entre los demás.

¿De donde vino este bebe?- pregunto una monja sorprendida.

"No sé... hermana como si acaba de aparecer de la nada." Dijo el sacerdote entregándole al infante.

El bebé estaba llorando hasta que lo recibió la monja. Ella lo observo bien al parecer acaba de nacer llevaba un colgante con el símbolo del remolino en su cuello. También tenía una manta con el nombre de Naruto bordado….por desgracia el nombre estaba escrito en Japones.

¿Que interesante? - Decía la monja – a partir de este momento él se llamara James, James Daniels.

Él bebe se rio cuando escucho el nombre.

La religiosa puso al bebe en una cunita, Sin embargo, ella no se dio cuenta de que había un aura roja que parecía mecer al niño en su cuna.

La mayor parte de su niñez el pequeño James, tuvo una infancia Feliz a pesar de que nadie lo adopto.

Empezó a interesarse en las artes marciales, se graduó con honores de la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria

No obstante, la hermana Catalina Daniels fue la que prácticamente lo crio junto con la hermana Katrina, desgraciadamente muy pronto Naruto tendría que irse del orfanato debido a que pronto cumpliría los 18 años.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Ultima Mision

Capitulo 2

Finalmente el día más triste para Sor Catalina había llegado , veía con tristeza como James empacaba sus cosas , Sor Catalina le dio algo de dinero que había ahorrado haciendo repostería y Naruto tenía unos ahorros debido a los trabajos ocasionales que encontraba.

Sor Catalina lo despidió y James salió por la puerta que alguna vez entro cuando era un bebe, Sor Catalina lloro como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

Después de salir del orfanato, James no sabía qué hacer con su vida, así que se dirigió a la oficina de reclutamiento de los infantes de marina de los EUA.

Gracias a sus estudios y destreza física, Naruto en menos de 5 años, paso de ser un soldado Razo novato al Capitán de su propio escuadrón, que hacia misiones en ocasiones suicidas, pero a pesar de todo las completaba con éxito, dando como resultado el ganador de las más altas condecoraciones por su gallardía y valentía, el Corazón Purpura, La Estrella de Plata y La Cruz de la Marina.

También le había ido bien económicamente, gracias a sus conocimientos y gran destreza, logro comprarse una casa cerca de la playa en Los Ángeles, cuando estaba de licencia visitaba el orfanato donde creció y los ayudaba económicamente en la medida de lo posible.

Pero mientras eso pasaba en Los Ángeles, en Konoha, Minato mientras hacia el papeleo correspondiente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años.

3 días después del ataque del Kyuubi, el anunció en cómo el Kyuubi fue derrotado por el gran tercer Hokage sacrificando su vida a cambio de salvar su vida.

Él decidió no anunciar que el Kyuubi fue sellado dentro de su hijo ya que por lo que sabía, Naruto podría estar muerto ahora.

Después de unos años de trabajo y reconstrucción, Konoha volvió a su forma original. Durante esos años, el pueblo comenzaba a prosperar muy bien, sobre todo en lo que sucedió después de 5 años de trabajo.

Minato no podía dejar de mirar el cuadro donde él y Kushina se aferra a un bebé en sus brazos.

No querían tener más hijos debido a Naruto, otra cosa que sucedió fue la masacre del clan Uchiha, que ocurrió cuando él estaba ausente en un día de vacaciones.

Kakashi explicó que vio que algo andaba mal cerca del complejo Uchiha ya que muchos han reportado que no habían visto ninguno de los oficiales de policía Uchiha esa noche.

Cuando envió a algunos ninjas para comprobar en la premisa, sólo encontraron Sasuke con vida junto con su madre e hermano, mientras que el resto del clan fue asesinado.

Mientras eso pasaba en la Torre Hokage, en la mansión Namikaze, una mujer de cabello rojo estaba preparando el almuerzo para su marido y ella, era Kushina.

Por lo general, es decir pasa su tiempo entre el hogar y el trabajo en el hospital como enfermera enseñando a un grupo de Kunichis en la academia de medicina.

Mientras Kushina miraba que en un mueble había un sapo de juguete que iba a ser de Naruto.

**Kushina:** Naruto…Regresa por Favor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- Selvas de Colombia –XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Base de EUA.**_

Después de una misión, que fue de derrotar y detener a traficantes de armas y Drogas, el escuadrón de James (Naruto) estaba preparándose para el regreso.

James se reunió vía videoconferencia, con sus superiores.

"... ¿Así que has completo tu misión sin falta...?" – dijo la primera voz.

**James**: …así es Señor…

"... Explique en detalle sobre lo que ocurrirá con lo que el informe que se nos ha dado..." ordenado segunda voz

James explico a sus superiores, como sucedió todo, sorprendiendo a los oficiales del alto mando.

"... Después de revisar su informe y su estado de cuenta, se puede concluir que su misión fue un éxito... Felicidades por terminar la tarea... ya que esta era una misión op negro, los detalles sobre su misión no serían repartidas... Usted puede volver a casa tan pronto como usted quiera ... agracias por completar esta misión para nosotros ... Capitán James Daniel ...lamentamos que sea su último trabajo …no se preocupe en este momento le estamos dando excelentes referencias a la empresa donde laborara, una vez que haya regresado a casa…una vez más muchas gracias Capitán ", dijo el tercera voz.

"... Gracias señor..." respondió Naruto.

Tras el interrogatorio en su misión op negro, se fue a su habitación en la que se alojaba, para reunir sus cosas y estaba listo para volver a casa en Los Ángeles.

En el avión de regreso a casa, James se acordó de su vida en el orfanato.

Recordó que tanto Sor Catalina, Sor Margarita y Sor Karina, cuidaron de él.

Cuando creció, Naruto comenzó a ampliar su terreno, un maestro de artes marciales se interesó en él, según el maestro Miyagi, el tenia potencial, mientras el repartía el tiempo entre de su vida con su Sensei y las monjas del orfanato.

Llego a ser el mejor estudiante tanto de primaria como de segundaria y preparatoria.

Se graduó con Honores en la Universidad de California.

Pero la desgracia llego en setiembre de 2001 , el señor Miyagi había invitado a James y a las monjas que lo acompañaran a New York , habían llegado el sábado 8 de setiembre , tenían previsto quedarse una semana, Naruto le encanto New York , desgraciadamente Sor Karina no pudo acompañarlos , así que Sor Catalina y Sor Margarita , fueron en su lugar.

James (Naruto) había oído y visto por Tv, a las famosas Torres Gemelas, el señor Miyagi, tenía reservación para el "_**Windows on the World**_".

Pero…sucedió el ataque a las Torres, dos aviones impactaron contra ellas, en ese momento Naruto su maestro y las monjas estaban en los edificios, durante la confusión… Naruto y Sor Catalina pudieron escapar de las Torres antes que estas colapsaran y salieron de Manhattan, por desgracia su Sensei y sor Margarita murieron junto a otras 2.978 personas esta terrible mañana.

Jamás encontraron sus restos, de Sor Margarita solo se encontró un crucifijo y del maestro de Naruto el reloj.

Naruto tenía 15 años, después de algunos días Naruto se preguntó por su orígenes, quienes eran sus padres, decidió preparase, si algún día los encontraran que se sintieran orgullosos de él.

Así que, cuando cumplió 17 años, él ya había completado su licenciatura en ciencias de la computación y asesor técnico.

Después entro a los Marines, después de 7 años, decidió presentar su baja después de esta misión y consiguió un trabajo en una empresa de informática y desarrollo de sistemas de software, en Los Ángeles.

En se momento se escuchó un anuncio que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar.

Naruto despertó de sus pensamientos y se preparó para el aterrizaje, Pero a medida que estaba listo para ir a su casa, miró fuera de la ventana del avión y vio la ciudad.

**Naruto: **porque tengo la sensación de que algo, cambiara mi vida para siempre

Continuara…


	3. La llegada al Pais de las Olas

Capitulo 3

_-Anteriormente - _

_En ese momento se escuchó un anuncio que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar._

_Naruto rompió sus pensamientos y se preparó para el aterrizaje, Pero a medida que estaba listo para ir a su casa, miró fuera de la ventana del avión y vio la ciudad._

_**Naruto:**__ porque tengo la sensación de que algo, cambiara mi vida para siempre_

__-Continuamos - __

Después de recoger su equipaje, James salió del aeropuerto, tomo su auto que siempre dejaba en un garaje cercano al aeropuerto, después de pagar la cuota de almacenaje, salió en dirección a su casa… pero repentinamente un sismo azotaba Los Ángeles… James estaba conduciendo en una autopista elevada…perdió el control de su auto y se precipito al vacio, pero antes de que el auto llegara al suelo y explotara…James había desaparecido…

_**LIMBO**_

"¡Ah maldición! ¿Dónde diablos estoy?" Grité como él se despertó y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía mucho de su equipo con él.

"No estás muerto... todavía." Oyó una voz que decía como se dio la vuelta.

"¿Quién anda allí?" Gritó mientras sacaba y preparaba su M16.

"Relájate... No voy a hacerte daño." Oyó la voz que decía desde atrás mientras él se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

Luego, para su completa sorpresa vio a un hombre vestido con un traje blanco. El hombre mismo estaba caminando hacia él casualmente como si no había ningún problema con el paisaje actual. Él se dio cuenta de que el hombre mismo parecía tener una par de alas mientras caminaba hacia James.

"¿Quién es usted?" James preguntó como él quería respuestas.

"En pocas palabras... soy el guardián de esta dimensión…pero puedes llamarme Ángelus." El hombre dijo que la mandíbula de James cayó.

"Así que... estoy muerto ¿no?" Dijo que como el guardián asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí en cierto modo... Naruto." Dijo que James se confundió.

"¿Como me has llamado?" Dijo que él estaba confundido en cuanto a por qué Ángelus lo estaba llamando un nombre extraño.

"Ese es su nombre... su verdadero nombre." Dijo que James negó con la cabeza.

"No, mi nombre es James Daniels... No tengo ni idea de quién es Naruto." Dijo James, Pero Ángelus negó con la cabeza.

"No, le dieron el nombre de James Daniels... pero su verdadero nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Dijo que James se confundió.

"Lo siento, pero no entiendo nada." Dijo Naruto, Ángelus suspiró.

"Para poner las cosas simples... tú no eres de este mundo... y una fuerza extraña te desapareció de tu mundo original hace muchos años." Dijo que James se sorprendió.

"¿Cómo paso eso?" pregunto el ahora nombrado Naruto

Ángelus comenzó a explicar-le dijo que cuando él nació un poderoso demonio atacó a su pueblo. ¿Y cómo sus padres eran dos personas llamadas Kushina y Minato…. cómo fue transportado de su mundo a los Estados Unidos. Para ser honestos, fue muy confuso aun para él. Especialmente cuando mencionó cómo lucharon los guerreros en su mundo.

"¿Quieres decir que me diga... Yo vengo de un mundo... donde hay Ninjas... y utilizo una especie de truco de magia para luchar" Dijo que como Ángelus asintió.

"Esto es realmente... confuso...verdad " Dijo Ángelus.

"Sí, pero ya ves, estoy aquí por una razón diferente." Dijo que James / Naruto lo miró.

"¿Quieres ir a casa?" Dijo Dios

James/ Naruto pensó.

"Hmm... por un lado... tengo la oportunidad de ir al mundo original, tal vez conocer a mis verdaderos padres, y me da un poco de nueva formación de Chacra... Pero ... creo que preferiría quedarse un infante de marina ". Dijo que cuando fue a través de los altibajos.

"Creo que... quiero ir... "Dijo que como Ángelus sonrió.

"Muy bien... Será interesante ver cómo reacciona un infante de marina en un mundo lleno de Ninja". Dijo que Naruto lo detuvo.

"¡Espera! ¿Todavía tendré mis armas?" Pidió como Dios asintió.

"Sí, pero si se te acaban... tendrás que hacer mas tú mismo... Sólo puedo decirle dónde encontrar los materiales, cualquier otra cosa ... sólo pide el zorro sellado dentro de ti." Naruto estaba confundido.

"Pensé que no debía hablar con un demonio." Dijo pero Dios se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, verás... nueve colas no es realmente tan mal... él estaba siendo controlado cuando atacó a Tu pueblo... el realmente un tipo muy agradable" Ángelus dijo, Naruto suspiró.

"¿Puede usted ya…?-" Naruto no había terminado la frase cuando de repente se encontró en medio de un camino de tierra.

"Bueno, esto es interesante." Dijo mientras se comprueba para asegurarse de que tenía todo su equipo.

"Bueno, como me pondré en marcha... a tener que encontrar un lugar para orientarme." Dijo Naruto mientras empezó a caminar por la calle.

Mientras de regreso en el Limbo, Ángelus observaba, de pronto un hombre vestido de Blanco con una cruz de oro en su cuello apareció detrás del guardián.

"ya lo mande de regreso a su mundo jefe Dios…ahora que sigue" - dijo ángelus

**Dios:** "Esperar a que cumpla el destino que le fue trazado, se que lo que le hice a ese pobre muchacho , el día que nació fue muy cruel al separarlo de sus padres… pero era la única forma de que recibiera ese entrenamiento riguroso , como Jinchuuriki no hubiera cumplido su destino , hasta hubiera podido morir antes de que lo cumpliera"

**Ángelus:** lo entiendo…jefe…pero porque.

**Dios:** porque el lugar que el muchacho nació correrá un gran peligro, y si dejo que eso pase desestabilizara, las demás dimensiones, un ser llamado Orochimaru está jugando a ser dios y ha hecho mucho daño, si dejo que el continue , podría ser el fin, me di cuenta que ese Orochimaru quiere usar ese poder para sus maléficos planes, por eso no tuve alternativa…Ángelus, cuando el cumpla su destino… harás lo que te pedí…te lo pido."

**Ángelus:** …Si Señor.

**Dios:** Muy Bien

_**Mientras tanto, en Konoha**_

Minato estaba en su escritorio mirando a la cantidad de papeleo que tenía que hacer. Pero una cosa estaba en su mente…ese asunto que le había estado molestando desde aquella noche de hace 12 años.

"Han pasado 12 años." Minato pensó que él sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Naruto.

No tenía idea de lo que salió mal, lo único que sabía era que Kushina dijo que Naruto desapareció en un destello de luz, él había enviado equipos de Anbu a buscar a su hijo durante años, sin éxito.

"¿Pensando en Naruto otra vez?" Oyó la voz de Kushina frente a él.

"Sí..." dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

"Él tiene que estar vivo... yo... yo sólo siento." Ella dijo mientras asentía.

"Si está vivo... ¿dónde crees que esta?" Minato dijo como Kushina se encogió de hombros.

"No sé... Sólo espero que donde quiera que esté ... feliz ... y tal vez ... él ha tenido una buena vida." Kushina dijo, ya que ambos salieron de la oficina de la Hokage.

"Yo también lo espero... Yo también lo espero." Minato dijo que se fueron a casa.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PAÍS DE ONDA**_

James / Naruto acababa de entrar en un pueblo, se dio cuenta de que la gente parecía estar viviendo en la pobreza. Algunos niños iban por ahí tratando de robar comida sin ser capturados. Se sentía enfermo cuanto a algunos niños estaban desnutridos. Hubo algunas veces el orfanato era pobre. Pero al menos ellos lo suficiente para comer. Se dio cuenta de que la gente lo miraba raro, sobre todo con el hecho de que llevaba camuflaje del desierto, tenía en una mochila, y se lleva algún objeto extraño en sus brazos.

"¿Qué diablos le pasó a este lugar?" Pensó para sí mismo cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de la pierna del pantalón.

Él vio a una niña que tenía cuatro años, ella estaba desnutrida.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" Dijo mientras la niña asentía.

"Bueno, tengo algunos bocadillos en mi mochila." Dijo Naruto mientras ella lo miraba con esperanza.

"¿Tienes familia?" Él preguntó mientras ella asintió y señaló a dos personas que buscan en la basura.

"¿Tienen que comer basura? … ni siquiera los damnificados del Huracán Katrina llegaron a esos extremos… ¡Eso es todo! ¡Estoy ayudando a esta gente!" Él pensó mientras sonreía a la chica.

"Haga que su familia venga... y yo les daré algo de comer." Dijo que llamó a su familia a lo largo.

"Tengo que advertirles que aunque estas comidas... no tienen muy buen gusto... pero podrán mantenerte con vida... ¿lo entiendes?" Dijo que los tres de ellos asintieron.

Luego se puso a trabajar en sacar las comidas que daban en el ejército, les dio instrucciones sobre cómo utilizar la llama del calentador y todos comieron felices mientras se alejaba.

Querían darle algún tipo de compensación. Sin embargo, Naruto dijo que ellos merecían la comida.

A continuación, siguió caminando por la ciudad hasta que se encontró con un espectáculo que hacía hervir la sangre.

"¡Vamos ¡... sabes que lo quiero, Lindura" Oyó la voz de un hombre.

"¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!" vio como una mujer joven estaba luchando contra un hombre con espadas samurái

El hombre estaba tratando de violar a una mujer.

"¡Ese hijo de puta!" Pensó mientras apuntaba su rifle M16 en él.

"¡Oye…Maldito!" Gritó Naruto y vio al hombre volverse hacia él con un gruñido.

"La señorita dijo que la dejara en paz, así que hazle caso" Dijo James/Naruto furioso.

"¡Ha! ... otra persona tratando de ser un héroe... no tienes idea de lo que mi jefe va a hacerte" El hombre dijo mientras sacaba una espada.

"¡Suelta el arma! ¡No voy a repetir ese orden!" James gritó, el hombre se echó a reír.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? ... bueno... y si no quiero ¿Qué vas a hacer? Él hombre gritó.

"¡Esto! … ¡Bang!" James gritó al mismo tiempo que disparó una sola bala.

El hombre cayó muerto con una herida en medio de los ojos.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando al recién llegado en estado de shock, mientras caminaba hacia la mujer, tenía el pelo azul y llevaba una camisa rosada.

"¿Es usted bien ?..Señora" Dijo Naruto.

"¿Quién es usted?" Ella preguntó mientras James la ayudó a levantarse.

"Capitán James Daniels... Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos de América." Dijo Naruto mientras ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse.

Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente.

"Soy Tsunami". Ella dijo que él comenzó a caminar con ella.

"¿Quién es ese hombre? ... ¿viste esa arma?" Oyó decir a alguien en la multitud.

"Así que… señorita Tsunami... ¿Dónde vive?" Dijo Naruto mientras se mantiene su rifle en la mano.

"No muy lejos de aquí." Dijo mirando al extraño hombre frente a ella.

"Voy a acompañarla... después de eso... tiene que estar en guardia." Dijo que como Tsunami asintió.

"Está bien... pero tengo algunos ninjas en la casa... ellos me ayudarán a protegerme." Ella dijo mientras James entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Dónde estaban cuando estabas a punto de ser violada?" Dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"En entrenamiento". Ella dijo

James estaba enojado.

"Y no podían al menos ponerle un guardaespaldas" Él dijo, no estaba seguro de cual diferentes eran los Ninja de los Marines.

"Ellos estaban ocupados." Ella dijo que James la detuvo.

"Miss Tsunami... no puedo correr el riesgo de que ser violada de nuevo... Voy a tener que protegerla, ya que estos llamados 'ninja' parecen estar ocupado." Dijo que mientras seguían caminando.

"¿Por qué me estás ayudando?" Ella le preguntó.

"Semper Fidelis". Dijo mientras miraba confundido.

"¿Eh?" Ella preguntó confundido en cuanto a lo que acaba de decir.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde... ¿Esa es tu casa?" Dijo señalando a una pequeña cabaña.

"Sí lo es, si lo desea puedes pasar..." Ella dijo.

"Está bien... gracias señora." Dijo mientras caminaban en la puerta.

CONTINUARA…


	4. James y Kakashi se conocen

Capitulo 4A

**James y Kakashi se conocen**

James y Tsunami entraron en la casa y se dio cuenta de que se veía un poco mejor en el interior, que en el exterior. Ambos entraron en la cocina como James se sentó en la mesa de quitarse la mochila, todo su equipo. Su Kevlar y su casco, y de mala gana sus armas.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" Ella dijo mientras miraba a él ahora.

"Sólo Agua, señora." Dijo que ella le puso un vaso.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte... ¿qué son exactamente?" Ella preguntó mientras miraba a su M16.

"Soy un infante de Marina de los Estados Unidos de América." Dijo mientras miraba confundido.

"¿Qué es los Estados Unidos?" Ella preguntó mientras James miró hacia arriba.

"Es un país lejano... lejos de aquí... me gustaría saber cómo volver... pero algo sucedió... y lo siguiente que sé que termine aquí." Dijo James.

"Ya veo... y ¿Qué es un infante de Marina?" Ella preguntó mientras sonreía.

"Guerreros de los Estados Unidos, ayudamos a defender al país de cualquier amenaza ya sea nacional o extranjera." Dijo que cuando de repente pasó por su manada.

"Por lo que veo ¿Como un Ninja?" Ella dijo, pero James negó con la cabeza.

"No, no utilizamos algún tipo de truco de magia para luchar... es puramente físico... así como tecnológicamente avanzada... si ves mi rifle de allí." Dijo mientras miraba a él.

"No entiendo ¿cómo es posible que algo tan extraño ser tan mortal?" Ella preguntó james saco una pieza del arma y le mostró las balas.

"No va a funcionar sin balas, estos son los proyectiles con pueden ser despedidos a gran velocidad, utilizando simples pólvora... de una manera están limitados en municiones... pero son muy eficaces como viste." Dijo mientras se metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó su uniforme de gala.

"Bueno, bueno… Incluso tengo mi uniforme conmigo." Dijo mientras sacaba eso y miraba a todas las medallas en él.

"¿Qué son todos estas medallas?" Ella preguntó señalando a un corazón púrpura.

"Esta medalla es un corazón púrpura, significa que fui herido en combate." Dijo que cuando ella empezó a escanear a través de ellos.

"Ya veo, y ¿este símbolo?" Ella dijo mientras señalaba el símbolo de la medalla.

"Eso es el símbolo de la Infantería de Marina... o USMC para abreviar." Dijo mientras sacaba un par de artículos de limpieza.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

"Tsunami... estaban de vuelta." Oyó una voz perezosa dice desde la puerta. Y James consiguió sacar su M9 en ese momento.

"Así que ¿Quién es este?" – dijo un hombre con el pelo color plata, mientras llevaba una diadema con un símbolo de la hoja en él sobre su ojo.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo tienes el cabello así?" James dijo mientras bajaba su arma.

"¿Mi cabello? Tu el que tiene el pelo rapado y que parece un tarro." Él hombre dijo.

"Tienes agallas hombre... dígame señora... ¿son estos los llamados ninjas que se supone que deben proteger a usted?" Pidió Tsunami mientras asentía.

"Oh... ya veo." Él dijo mientras bajaba su pistola y le tendió la mano.

"Capitán James Daniels... Cuerpo de Marina de Los Estados Unidos de América." Dijo que como Kakashi miró la mano confundido, pero luego se la estrechó.

"Kakashi Hatake... De la aldea de la hoja... supongo." Él no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que decir.

"Kakashi sensei… ¿con quién estás hablando?" Oyó una voz que decía cuando se volvió a un pequeño grupo de niños.

Se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos llevaba un vestido rojo y tenía el pelo rosa. Pero la parte más visible de ella era su frente. También se dio cuenta de cómo había un chico Emo que lo veía extrañado, por último que vio a un chico que tenía el pelo negro y la piel pálida y tenía una mirada sin expresión en el rostro.

"¿Quién diablos son estos niños?" James preguntó confundido.

"¡Hey! … ¡Somos Ninja!... ¡No Niños!" la chica de cabello rosa gritó.

"Hey Pinky... yo no estaba hablando con usted." Dijo que cuando se volvió a Kakashi.

"No estoy tratando de ser grosero... pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kakashi dijo mientras James se limitó a mirarlo.

"Estoy aquí, porque a la señora Tsunami aquí presente, estuvo a punto de ser violada." Dijo James...sorprendiendo a Kakashi.

"Sí, y no se supone que ustedes los Ninja deben velar por ella y su familia... así que ¿Qué dices en tu defensa? ¿La abandonaste mientras que ella tuvo que ir a buscar provisiones?" James preguntó como Kakashi comenzó a sudar.

"Bueno, tenemos que prepararnos para una lucha contra Zabuza Momochi y..." Kakashi dijo que James lo interrumpió.

"Así que no podía al menos ponerle un guarda espaldas para asegurarse de que estaba bien... ¿No es así?" Dijo James, mientras Kakashi lo miró con vergüenza.

"Escuche señor... Si usted ha sido asignado a proteger a alguien ... usted debe seguir las órdenes ... ¿y si alguna persona había venido a matarla?" James preguntó mientras Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya veo... creo que he cometido un error." Dijo Kakashi mientras James continuó.

"No hay lugar para errores en el campo de batalla, Hatake." Dijo que cuando se volvió a los tres chicos.

"¿Y esto?... ¿se supone que estos son Ninja?" Dijo James- al menos pueden decirme sus nombres." Dijo James mientras se acercó a los niños.

"Mi nombre es Sakura…Sakura Haruno". Sakura dijo mientras James levantó una ceja.

"Muy bien, ¿qué hay de chico Emo?" Dijo James mirando a Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha". Dijo que James le hizo caso después de eso.

"Y tú...chico." Dijo James viendo directamente al niño sin emociones.

"Sai". Dijo que James levantó una ceja.

"¿no tienes apellido?" Dijo james mientras Sai negó con la cabeza.

"No hay un apellido... sólo Sai." Dijo que James asintió.

"Está bien… no parece ser un gran problema de todos modos... ahora ¿dónde está el resto de la familia del Tsunami?" Preguntó James.

"Bueno…su hijo está arriba... y su abuelo es el constructor de puentes que nos asignaron para proteger". Sasuke dijo que James lo miró.

"¿Entonces por qué no lo proteges?" Él gritó, ya que de repente se dio cuenta de que le habían dejado en el puente.

"Oh, maldición." Kakashi dijo al salir corriendo de la casa.

"Caray... si no estaban siguiendo las órdenes…eso sería insubordinación y otras cosas, pero aquí parece ser una práctica común." Dijo mientras miraba al Tsunami.

"¿Hay algún lugar que puedo descansar?" Preguntó James mientras Tsunami asentía.

"Hay una habitación libre en el pasillo…a la izquierda." Ella dijo que James asintió.

"Gracias señora." Dijo que como Tsunami sonrió.

"eres bienvenido... la cena estará en dos horas... por cierto le sugiero que tome su equipo con usted." Ella dijo que James asintió y se puso todo su equipo.

Mientras camino al puente Kakashi, pensaba en el Capitán Daniels.

¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? no lo entiendo, pero no se parece que él pertenezca a ningún país en las naciones elementales. Pero el hecho de que él señaló todos los defectos y errores que tenía era extraño. Pero todavía tenía mucho sentido.

Me dijo que su nombre era Capitán James Daniels, en primer lugar… ¿Qué es un capitán? Y en segundo lugar, ¿qué era este Cuerpo de Marines de Estados Unidos? Pero ese no era el único que estaba en mi mente...por alguna razón, algo en él le resultaba familiar. Especialmente esas marcas de bigotes y el hecho de que se parecía Minato Sensei. Pero no... aun así ¡no podía ser!...bueno quiero decir el hijo de Minato tendría 12.

Pero ese chico le dobla la edad…posiblemente tenga 23 o 24 años…Quien es este Capital James Daniels... es mejor llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha... tal vez entonces podría averiguar lo que este hombre esconde. …por lo que veo camina como un luchador experimentado, pero él no es ninja, ese muy confuso esta situación… James Daniels, tenemos que averiguar quién es... tal vez él es la persona que hemos estado buscando." Pensó Kakashi mientras fue al puente de Tazuna.

VOLVER A LA CASA

2 Horas Después

James todavía tenía su uniforme de combate, pero él se había quitado todo su equipo. Así que ahora lo único que le quedaba era su chaqueta de camuflaje y pantalones. Y sus botas de combate. Él decidió mantener su cuchillo y su arma con él por si acaso. Se sentó en la mesa como Tsunami, un pequeño niño y un anciano se unió a Kakashi y su equipo en la mesa.

"¿Quién es este?" Tazuna preguntó mientras se preguntaba quién era el recién llegado.

"Capitán James Daniels Señor". Él dijo mientras extendía su mano.

"¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?" Tazuna preguntó mientras él no sabía por qué ese chico estaba en su casa.

"Decidí ayudar a su hija aquí, ya que fue casi violada por un matón…Señor." Él dijo que los ojos de Tazuna agrandaron y sonrió a James.

"Entonces creo que debo darte las gracias... ha pasado un tiempo desde que una persona ha ayudado sin razón." Tazuna dijo como James asintió.

"Bueno Señor... me entrenaron y enseñaron a proteger y luchar, cuando yo estaba en guerra, protegí a todos los miembros de mi equipo... y a cualquier civil atrapada en el fuego cruzado... así que no podía dejar que su hija fuera violada por ese cerdo". Dijo mientras sacaba su bar K. Y cortó un trozo de carne.

"¿La guerra?" Sasuke dijo mientras miraba al hombre.

"Sí…muchacho... Guerra." Él dijo no querer entrar en detalles.

"No importa... todos van a morir." El niño pequeño dijo.

"¿Quién eres tú? ... chico." James dijo mientras miraba al chico.

"Inari". El muchacho dijo que James lo miró.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Dijo que como Inari puso los ojos.

"8… ¿Porque?" Dijo que James entrecerró los ojos.

"Bueno…Inari… no deberías hablar de cosas que no tienes ni idea acerca de la guerra" dijo James, sus palabras conmocionaron a todos en la sala.

"¿Qué quiere decir? Apuesto a que no sabes nada del dolor que tienen que pasar mucha gente…en este lugar" Inari gritó mientras se levantaba y trató de atacar a James.

Pero James lo interceptó y atrapó el puño y lo retorció detrás de su espalda mientras clavándolo al suelo y le puso su cuchillo de combate en su cuello.

"¿Qué yo no sé lo que es sufrir? ¡Eres un idiota! …ver a mi sensei y una persona que aprecie morir delante mío …no es sufrir…o volver en una misión en Irak…y que en una emboscada ….algunos rebeldes Talibanes comenzaron a disparar sin contemplación…mate… quién sabe cuántas ocasiones y he visto muchos de mis amigos de escuadrón morir ante mis ojos! "Dijo mientras se soltó Inari y todo el mundo lo miraba en estado de shock.

"Así que no vuelvas a decirme que no sé lo que es sufrir muchacho… Porque he ido al infierno y he vuelto" Él dijo mientras volvía a su asiento en la mesa, mientras Inari corrió llorando.

"¿Por qué dijiste todo lo que a él?" Sakura dijo mientras James la miró.

"Solo le dije la verdad... me molesta…cuando los niños me dicen que no sé lo que es sufrir... hasta que han trabajado duro para proteger a su país pueden decir eso." James dijo mientras bebía su agua.

"¿Qué es Irak?" Tazuna preguntó…el nunca había oído hablar del lugar.

"Un país que está situado al suroeste del Continente de Asia que abarca la mayor parte del noroeste de la cadena montañosa de Zagros, la parte oriental del desierto de Siria y la parte norte con el desierto de Arabia….eso es todo lo que voy a decir ,Señor" .Dijo James mientras comía un trozo de carne.

El resto de la cena fue silenciosa.

Inari no había salido de su habitación.

James fue a la habitación de invitados que residía, pero luego de repente se oyó el llanto. Él entreabrió una puerta y vio que era Inari llorando, James noto que Inari estaba agarrando una imagen de un hombre. James sospechaba que era su padre chico.

"papá." Dijo mientras se agarraba la imagen en sus manos.

James se sentía un poco de tristeza por el muchacho…a sí que se fue a la habitación.

"¿Es tu padre?" Inari se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

"¿Qué deseas?" Él dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"He oído que llorar." Dijo que como Inari entrecerró los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿has venido a burlarse de mí?" Dijo que James negó con la cabeza.

"No... Te lo digo para que sigas adelante." Dijo que como Inari miró.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Inari dijo con un enojo leve.

"¿Tu padre está muerto, verdad?" Dijo que mientras el chico entornó los ojos de nuevo.

"Sí." Él dijo con tristeza.

"Chico... ya te dije... tú no eres la única persona que ha perdido algo... los hombres que perdí... estos eran hombres que entrené con... los Marines... eran como mis hermanos". Dijo que aunque Inari lo miró confundido.

"¿Marines?" Dijo Inari mientras que James asintió.

"Eran guerreros para nuestro país... Se nos enseña que cada infante de marina es nuestro hermano, y todos luchan para proteger a nuestros hermanos." James dijo que Inari miró.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lucha por algo... si saben que pueden morir?" -preguntó Mientras James se acercó a él.

"Debido a que amaban a su país, querían defenderla de nuestros enemigos, y todos se hicieron amigos durante el entrenamiento... cuando uno muere, nos darles un entierro honorable... y nosotros seguiríamos luchando." James dijo que Inari asintió.

"¿Es por eso? ... ¿mi padre peleó por nosotros?" Inari -preguntó James asintió.

"Sí, él estaba protegiendo lo que ama... igual que un soldado." Dijo que cuando se volvió a salir de la habitación.

Dejó Inari a pensar para sí mismo. Porque sabía que el chico estaba pensando en lo que dijo.

Nunca supo lo que era como tener padres. Pero entonces recordó lo que Ángelus le dijo cuando estaba en el limbo, él le dijo que sus padres estaban vivos en este mundo... su mundo. …Kushina y Minato.

Pero aparte de eso no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran. Lo único que sabía era que tenía un gigante de nueve colas de zorro sellado dentro de él. Quién según Ángelus se supone que es un buen tipo. Que para ser honestos, fue un poco sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que se suponía que era un demonio. Si la hermana Mary sabía que tenía un demonio sellado dentro de él, ella se asustaría. Pero ella probablemente sabe la diferencia entre él y el demonio. Después de todo…cómo se puede esperar que un niño pequeño inofensivo para ser un demonio. ¿Qué clase de idiota habría de suponer eso?

VOLVER en Konoha

La mitad de los miembros del consejo civil, así como una gran cantidad de civiles de pronto estornudó al mismo tiempo.


	5. REFLEXIONES

Capitulo 5

**REFLECIONES**

James todavía estaba pensando en toda esa situación, sobre todo cuando se enteró de su verdadero nombre era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

A pesar de que se había estado preguntando si tenía padres que desde hace mucho tiempo, no se esperan que sean en otro mundo. Sin embargo, era difícil creer que él había estado en este mundo por menos de un día, y ya había salvado a una mujer, ayudó a una familia necesitada.

Además de darles un regaño al su equipo ninja en su misión.

Tuvo que admitir que seguro estaba haciendo bien hasta ahora. Aún así, como él esperaba, este mundo era mucho menos avanzado tecnológicamente.

Se dio cuenta que no tenían automóviles, la verdad él no sabía exactamente cómo construir uno,

El tenía un amigo que era un ingeniero automotriz, le enseño algunas cosas, pero eso fue todo. Pero aparte de que él también tenía un poco de experiencia de la construcción. Y tuvo que admitir que este pueblo necesita realmente para ser arreglado.

Pero eso podría esperar hasta mañana, a decir verdad necesitaba dormir un poco. Después de todo, a pesar de que le encantaba ser un infante de marina, tuvo que admitir, que unas horas más de sueño podrían ser como un regalo de dios.

Por no hablar de la comida que comió mientras estuvo aquí, después de un tiempo de comer de las mochilas que daban en el ejército, agradecía comer la comida regular.

Además, gracias a que paso un tiempo de vacaciones en Okinawa Japón, tenía un poco de experiencia con las costumbres.

Así que sí, definitivamente estaba preparado para lo que estaba pasando. Pero ahora era el momento para descansar un poco.

Él pronto se desmayó en el colchón, manteniendo sus armas cerca de él. Además de dormir con su M9 bajo la almohada.

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

James se había despertado temprano, bajo y vio a Tsunami que estaba preparando el desayuno para todos en la casa.

James decidió ayudarla, Tsunami felizmente aceptó ya que era bastante comida para ella sola.

"De verdad eres útil James." Tsunami dijo mientras comenzaba a cocinar algo de comida.

"Yo hago lo que puedo, señora." Dijo mientras sonreía.

**Tsunami:** "Por cierto, ¿qué esa frase que dijiste ayer?"

"¿Semper Fidelis?" Preguntó Jame mientras Tsunami asentía.

"Está en una lengua llamada latín, es una lengua muerta de donde soy, vera señora Tsunami … El **latín** es una lengua de la rama itálica de la familia lingüística del indoeuropeo¿ que fue hablada en la Antigua Roma y, posteriormente, durante la Edad Media y la Edad Moderna, llegando a la Edad Contemporánea pues se mantuvo como lengua científica hasta el siglo XIX. Su nombre deriva de una zona geográfica de la península itálica donde se desarrolló Roma, pero a pesar de todo, todavía usamos mucho en el ejército de mi país, que se traduce como "Siempre Fiel"." Dijo mientras Tsunami asentía.

"Así que, básicamente, es su lema de…los... marines… ¿Verdad?" Ella preguntó mientras james asentía.

"No sólo para infantes de marina, sino a otros americanos... o civiles de donde vengo... pero cuando te vi en esa posición, no podía dejar que eso suceda." Dijo James.

**Tsunami:** "Bueno de cualquier manera, gracias." Ella dijo mientras asentía.

"No hay problema, señora." Dijo james, se dio cuenta que la gente comenzó a bajar a la mesa.

Se dio cuenta de que Kakashi y su equipo habían entrado en el comedor con la mirada soñolienta en sus rostros. Y el anciano Tazuna entró con una resaca. Qué James conocía la cura para ella.

"Tome esto." Dijo James mientras le dio un vaso con algo.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Tazuna.

"Mi receta secreta para curar resacas". Dijo que Tazuna bebió, y luego sus ojos se abrieron.

"¡WOAH! ¡Eso fue rápido!" Él gritó al notar el dolor desapareció tan pronto como se lo bebió.

"Buenos Días." Inari dijo.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió de que él estuviera en un buen estado de ánimo.

A excepción de James desde que larga conversación ayer, estaba contento de que Inari había tomado la manera correcta. Pero ahora era hora de que se empiece a relajarse.

"Perdonen ustedes ¿Tienes cerveza?" Dijo que Tazuna inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Que es cerveza?" Dijo que de repente James miró en estado de shock.

"O ¿Tal vez Whisky?" Dijo pero Tazuna negó con la cabeza.

"¿Tienes algo más aparte de Sake?" Él dijo mientras sostenía una botella de Sake.

"No lo siento." Dijo que James cara palmeó.

"Maldita sea, bueno, que se le puede hacer." Dijo mientras se servía un trago y lo bebió.

"Tazuna… hombre, esto sabe mal." Dijo mientras se decidió a comer su desayuno.

Así después de desayunar, se propuso a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, para ver lo que necesita ser reparado.

Se puso la chaqueta de camuflaje, sus botas de combate y se coloca una Boina con el símbolo del Cuerpo de Marines sobre su cabeza.

Luego salió de la casa, pero no antes de asegurarse de que el Tsunami estaba protegido.

Jame le entrego a Tsunami su cuchillo de combate, en caso de que algo pase.

Continuara…


	6. ¿De Donde eres James

**Capitulo 5**

**¿De Dónde Eres James?**

NARUTO / JAMES POV

James estaba caminando por la ciudad.

Miraba todo el lugar – Me recuerda a los pueblos en la gran depresión de 1929…no puedo creerlo incluso las personas sin hogar en Carolina del Sur vivían en chozas mejores que en este lugar…! Y eso era decir algo ¡- pensó el Marine

James le había prestado algunas herramientas y suministros adicionales gracias a Tazuna, así como pedir prestado un pequeño carro mientras él estaba reemplazando la madera podrida en algunos de los edificios con madera nueva.

"Señor... ¿qué estás haciendo?" Un hombre preguntó confundido por qué alguien estaba ayudando a reconstruir sin razón.

"Estoy mejorando este edificio... no te ofendas, pero parece que está a punto de caerse... así que lo voy a dar una nueva vida... pásame ese martillo…por favor." James dijo, y el hombre le dio el martillo.

"Puedo ayudar a reconstruir este lugar... sin embargo, que tomará algún tiempo" James dijo mientras terminaba un lado de la pequeña choza.

La familia estaba muy agradecida de que alguien les estaba ayudando, había pasado un tiempo desde que esta ciudad se había visto la bondad... y James se va a asegurarse de que él ayudó a este pueblo a volver a su gloria.

Tazuna le dijo cómo el puente conectaría el País Ola a otros lugares por lo que abrir el comercio. Y lo más importante que comenzaría a inyectar dinero en su economía. Pero en este momento, él sólo tenía que centrarse en hacer la ciudad luciera mejor y asegurándose de que los civiles no murieran de hambre.

La segunda cosa que demostraría ser un poco más difícil, ya que él no tenía que mucha comida del ejército.

Así que sería un poco difícil para eso, pero siempre podía convencer a algunos pescadores locales para salir y tratar de atrapar más alimentos para el pueblo. Pero eso podría resultar difícil. Pero por el momento que iba a centrarse en la reconstrucción de la aldea. Después de todo, él siempre le gustaba construir y arreglar las cosas con las manos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Sakura regreso a regañadientes a la casa.

Había terminado el ejercicio de trepar a los árboles antes que Sai y Sasuke.

Tsunami estaba cortando verduras con el cuchillo de James, Ella se sorprendió de lo bien que cortó las cosas, pero entonces recordó que probablemente mató a personas con ese cuchillo.

Así que se puso a un lado. Como no quería saber si aún había rastros de sangre en el, ella lo puso en la vaina y lo colocó en su cintura. Luego cuando vio a Sakura le pidió que le ayudara a cortar las verduras

Tsunami no le agradaba Sakura, a pesar de que estaba ayudando a proteger a su familia.

Cuando terminó con la comida, se acercó al morral que James siempre llevaba. Ella sabía que estaba mal revisar las cosas de James. Pero ella tenía que saber más acerca de este tipo. Así que ella se abrió una pequeña parte de la bolsa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sakura le preguntó curiosa en cuanto a por qué Tsunami abrió el morral de James.

"Nada... sólo... curiosidad." Tsunami dijo mientras abría el paquete.

Al abrirlo ella vio que llevaba sus uniformes de gala, uno oscuro y otro Blanco, pero uno de ellos tenía unas medallas... él sólo le había explicado sobre el corazón púrpura.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Ella dijo mientras tocaba una estrella de aspecto extraño que parecía hecho de bronce.

Luego vio un pequeño folleto que tenía fotos de esas mismas medallas y descripciones en ella. Así que, lo tomo y busco hasta que encontró la medalla estaba buscando.

"Estrella de bronce... otorgado por heroísmo, valentía o de otros actos de mérito... interesante." Ella dijo mientras miraba a otra estrella, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que estaba justo al lado de la página con la estrella de bronce en él.

"Silver Start (_Estrella de Plata_)... galardonado por su valentía en acción... hombre... ¿cuántas situaciones de combate ha sido en este tipo?" Pensó Sakura que estaba mirando el libro ahora.

"La Cruz de la Marina... raro ¿cómo consiguió esta? haber…. Concede al Valor... ¡cielo santo!" Tsunami dijo mientras dejaba caer el libro.

"El hombre es un héroe." Ella dijo y Sakura la miró extrañamente.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Ella dijo confundida en cuanto a lo que significaban las medallas.

"Este librito están lo que significan esas medallas... dice aquí que se otorgan para las acciones en el combate... la valentía en su mayor parte... el hombre es un héroe de guerra" Tsunami dijo mientras los ojos de Sakura se abrieron.

"No Puede ser... tengo que aprender más acerca de él." Dijo que a pesar de que probablemente podría tener problemas por husmear.

Luego metió la mano en la mochila y sacó un par de otras cosas de camuflaje, no tenía idea de por qué todos parecían iguales. Pero entonces recordó que James dijo que primero había luchado en un país desierto llamado Irak y luego en un país selvático llamado Colombia.

Metió la mano de nuevo y vio un montón de fotografías. Se dio cuenta que James aparecía de pie con un grupo de personas vestidas como él. Por no mencionar el hecho de que estaban llevando las mismas armas que él...

Se dio cuenta de que también parecían estar dentro de algunos artefactos extraños que tenían ruedas en ellos. No tenía idea de qué eran, pero ella pensó que son utilizados para el transporte. Pero entonces se encontró con una foto que fue un poco diferente. Ella se encontró con una foto de James llevaba un uniforme diferente.

En su lugar, llevaba una camisa de uniforme marrón con pantalones verdes, sólo había una raya que señala hacia arriba en la manga en el momento.

Tsunami estaba confundida porque el uniforme que saco tenía tres rayas apuntando hacia arriba sobre su uniforme de gala. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba abrazando a una mujer extraña. Tenía la piel muy pálida y cabello negro. Ella también estaba vestida en su mayoría negro, pero con un poco de blanco alrededor de la cabeza.

Ella también tenía una cruz en su cuello y ella parecía estar sonriendo en la foto. James también estaba sonriendo, ya que había un par de fotos con él y la mujer extrañamente vestida. Miró en la espalda y vio escrito en la parte posterior de la misma.

"James y la hermana Catalina". Fue lo que dijo la frase.

Ahora Tsunami estaba confundido, ¿quién era esta mujer Catalina? Con base en el hecho de que, dijo la hermana de ella, ella asumió que era un miembro de la familia. Pero ella decidió que después de ver demasiadas diferencias.

Así que sí estaba confundida acerca de quién era esta persona. Pero ella puso esa foto a un lado mientras se ponía otra cosa fuera.

Luego miro otra foto que aparecía James, con esa misma mujer junto a un hombre y otra mujer vestida similar, de tras de ellos un pueblo lo que a Tsunami le llamo la atención era los edificios de ese pueblo, habían dos edificios que sobresalían (eran Las Torres Gemelas) volteo la foto y vio escrito en la parte posterior "Mi Viaje a New York".

Así que ese pueblo se llama New York – Pensó la mujer.

Cuando miro el morral de nuevo, se dio cuenta de cómo había algunos discos extraños escondidos en un fardo de ropa o algo así. Ella les sacó a ver que tenían títulos. Había reconocido los discos desde que había oído hablar de la nueva tecnología para las películas que salen en el País de la Nieves.

A pesar de que el país de la onda no podía permitirse ese tipo de tecnología, todavía habían oído hablar de él.

Ella oyó que a esos discos los llamaban DVDS.

Ahora ella se preguntaba por qué James tenía algunos discos y vio los títulos de la colección.

" Earthquake …World Trade Center…Full Metal Jacket ... Jarhead ... El sargento de hierro ... Unos pocos hombres buenos ... The Great Los Ángeles Earthquake…Nunca he oído hablar de alguno de estos títulos…" Ella pensó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que James estaba detrás de ella.

"Es un poco desagradable que veas mis cosas ¿no crees?" Dijo mientras le arrebató el DVD.

"¡Lo siento! Sólo…yo… yo…" Ella dijo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

"Tenias curiosidad por mí." Dijo mientras Sakura lo miró.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Digo… te apareces de la nada alegando estar volviendo de una guerra de un lugar que nunca he oído hablar." Sakura dijo algo molesta.

"dime…Sakura… ¿verdad?… ¿qué sabes acerca de la guerra?" Dijo James, Sakura se quedó sin habla.

"Eso pensé... así que cállate... no sabes nada de mi país o de nuestros militares... " James dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz.

Luego se volvió hacia Tsunami.

"De todos modos, si usted quiere saber más acerca de mí... que podrías haber sólo preguntado." James dijo cuando se sentó y sacó un par de cosas de su mochila.

"Es cierto... He leído en todas esas medallas." Ella dijo que James asintió.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras un héroe de guerra?" Ella preguntó mientras James suspiró.

"Yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer". Dijo mientras sacaba un par de fotos.

"¿Quiénes son estos chicos?" Tsunami le pregunto, en ese momento el resto del equipo 7 entró por la puerta.

"Esos son los chicos de mi equipo... Santiago Piedra... Robert Sullivan ... y Peter Thompson." James dijo mientras señalaba a los chicos.

"¿Cómo es que no están aquí contigo?" Tsunami preguntó mientras Kakashi, Sasuke y Sai estaban escuchando la conversación.

"¿Qué te digo? están muertos... muertos en acción." Él mintió ya que todavía estaban vivos... pero el según estaba muerto.

"Oh... lo siento... yo no lo sabía." Tsunami dijo como James levantó una mano.

"Está bien... lo he superado." Dijo mientras Kakashi entró.

"¿Que estaban a cargo de la escuadra?" Dijo que con curiosidad.

"Yo era el jefe de la escuadra". Dijo que Kakashi lo miró.

"Entonces usted debe ser en lo alto de la clasificación." Dijo pero James se rió de él.

"¿Cuál es tan gracioso?" Kakashi no entender por qué James estaba riendo.

"No estoy muy arriba... Soy un gruñido ... estaban en las filas bajas ... Sólo soy un Capitán de escuadrón ... eso no es muy alto ...¿por qué supones eso? "Dijo que como el ojo de Kakashi se ensanchó.

"Tenemos tres filas principales... Genin, Chunin y Jonin ... después de eso puedes convertirse en un Kage." Dijo que James negó con la cabeza.

"Hmmm... extraño... Pero no importa ... no quiero entrar en ningún detalle ... en fin Tsunami tienes alguna pregunta?" Preguntó mientras asentía.

"Sí... ¿Qué son estos discos con títulos extraños?" Dijo mientras James.

"Son películas... la mayoría de ellos son de la Infantería de Marina en alguna manera... algunos de ellos describen todas las guerras que hemos tenido." Dijo mientras miraba a la colección de DVD.

"¿Cuántas guerras ha sido en su país?" Ella preguntó como todo el mundo lo miró ahora.

"Vamos a ver ...la Revolución Americana ...la Guerra de Secesión ... Guerra Americana Española ... la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial ... la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico ... Guerra contra el Terrorismo …y …La guerra contra el tráfico de Drogas… la que actualmente luché en ...Colombia , Irak y Afganistán". Dijo que como todo el mundo se sorprendió por la cantidad de guerras que su país había estado en.

"Maldita sea... ¿cómo te involucraste?" Ella dijo que el equipo 7 avanzó más cerca.

"Bueno, nosotros ya estábamos teniendo problemas con Irak y Afganistán... todo debido a un grupo llamado Al-Qaeda. Pero realmente empezamos a enviar más tropas... después de los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001." Dijo mirando hacia abajo un poco.

"Los Atentados del 11 de setiembre ¿Que pasó?" Ella preguntó, aunque sabía que no debía preguntar.

"Se suscitaron una serie de atentados terroristas suicidas cometidos aquel día en los Estados Unidos por miembros de la red yihadista Al Qaeda , mediante el secuestro de aviones de línea para ser impactados contra varios objetivos y que causaron la muerte a cerca de 3000 personas y heridas a otras 6000, así como la destrucción del World Trade Center ( Centro Mundial de Comercio) en Nueva York y graves daños en el Pentágono, en el Estado de Virginia, siendo el episodio que precedería a la guerra de Afganistán y a la adopción por el Gobierno estadounidense y sus aliados de la política denominada de Guerra contra el terrorismo.

Los atentados fueron cometidos por 19 miembros de la red yihadista Al-Qaeda, divididos en cuatro grupos de secuestradores, cada uno de ellos con un terrorista piloto que se encargaría de pilotar el avión una vez ya reducida la tripulación de la cabina. El vuelo 11 de American Airlines impacto la Torre Norte entre los pisos 93 y 99 a la 8:45 am y las 9:03 am el vuelo 175 de United Airlines impacto la Torre Sur del World Trade Center, entre los pisos 78 y 85 , provocando que ambos rascacielos se derrumbaran en las dos horas siguientes. El tercer avión secuestrado pertenecía al vuelo 77 de American Airlines y fue empleado para ser impactado contra una de las fachadas del Pentágono, en Virginia. El cuarto avión, perteneciente al vuelo 93 de United Airlines, no alcanzó ningún objetivo al resultar estrellado en campo abierto, cerca de Shanksville, en Pensilvania, tras perder el control en cabina como consecuencia del enfrentamiento de los pasajeros y tripulantes con el comando terrorista. Tendría como eventual objetivo el Capitolio de los Estados Unidos, ubicado en la ciudad de Washington D.C.

Los atentados causaron más de 6000 heridos, la muerte de 2973 personas y la desaparición de otras resultando muertos igualmente los 19 terroristas.

Los atentados, que fueron condenados inmediatamente como horrendos ataques terroristas… por el Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas, se caracterizaron por el empleo de aviones comerciales como armamento, provocando una reacción de temor generalizado en todo el mundo y particularmente en los países occidentales, que alteró desde entonces las políticas internacionales de seguridad aérea." Dijo James mientras se quitaba su camisa ya estaba sudando un poco.

"¿Qué demonios?" Sasuke dijo mientras miraba la espalda de James.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de cicatrices, algunos parecía que hacen un patrón de cráteres en la espalda. Mientras que otros parecía que estaban hechas con un cuchillo. Pero lo extraño era el tatuaje, que tenía una imagen de un cráneo que lleva un casco con un rifle mientras que las palabras "libertad no es libre" fueron tatuado debajo de ella.

"Estas son sólo algunas cicatrices de peleas que no salieron demasiado bien... el otro era un tatuaje que me dieron después de unirme a la Infantería de Marina." Dijo mientras se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar su pistola... con una venda en los ojos.

"De todos modos, voy a ir a hacer algún tipo de formación después de que termine de limpiar mi pistola... así que nadie me molesta." Dijo que ya que todos asintieron, aunque Tazuna, Inari, y el equipo 7 se preguntaban '¿qué diablos es una pistola? ».

Lo miraron mientras se ponía aparte de lo que suponían era un arma.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la tecnología era más avanzada que cualquier cosa que tenían. Por curiosidad Sakura vio una granada y casi le sacó el seguro.

"¡CUIDADO!" James dijo cuando él la abordó y se aseguró de que el pasador se quedó en su sitio.

"¿Te das cuenta de que podríamos habernos mataron?" Gritó a Sakura mientras ella temblaba de miedo.

"Yo no sabía… parecía inofensivo." Ella dijo que James entrecerró los ojos.

"Todos ustedes...síganme." Dijo mientras caminaba fuera.

Equipo 7 salió junto con Tsunami y su familia marcado a lo largo. Entraron en el bosque hasta que finalmente se detuvo mientras se mira en un árbol viejo y podrido.

James sacó el pasador de la granada y la lanzó al árbol.

Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Por qué te…?" Sakura no termino la frase cuando vio que la granada explotó.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?" Kakashi gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que era mucho más poderoso que una etiqueta explosiva.

"¡Eso!... Es lo que podría haber sucedido si se había retirado el pasador... ¡ella podría habernos matado!" James dijo que el Tsunami y su familia regresaron a su casa, y el equipo 7 se quedaron allí... todos ellos tenían diferentes pensamientos.

"¿Qué clase de un arma es eso? Lo más importante...es que ¿Acaso su país va a invadir el nuestro?" Kakashi pensó mientras miraba el árbol que ahora estaba destruido.

"¡Qué poder! ¿Qué clase de hombre es?" Sasuke pensó cuando de repente pensó que el arma podría matar a Itachi al instante.

"Podría haberlos matado... Yo podría haber matado a Sasuke también…¡OH NO!" Sakura pensó mientras ella estaba reprendiendo a sí misma.

"Para ser honesto, esperaba que ninjas que ser inteligente... pero parece que me equivoqué... parece que el cerebro detrás de la frente es pequeña." James dijo mientras corría fuera a ir a hacer algún tipo de formación.

"Ouch". Kakashi dijo mientras Sakura miró hacia abajo y se puso a llorar un poco.

Continuara…


	7. Batalla en el Puente y la Muerte de Gato

Capitulo 6

**Batalla en el Puente**

James e Inari fueron a un herrero local para un pequeño favor. Por suerte, el herrero estaba feliz de ayudarle desde que James le había ayudado a reconstruir su tienda. Así que, básicamente James pidió pequeños cuchillos parecidos a los Kunai.

Él sabía cómo lanzar cuchillos, y por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar para comenzar a perfeccionar sus habilidades ninjas. Sobre todo porque en la actualidad no tenía los materiales para hacer mas balas. Claro que tenía un par de clips adicionales para la M-16 y su M9. Pero aparte de eso, todavía sería tomar un tiempo para encontrar los materiales para hacer mas balas. La pólvora sería un poco difícil de encontrar en esta ciudad, así que se supone que él debe tratar de conservar sus balas para algo que lo requieran. O si lo que necesitaba para proteger a alguien. Por suerte había algunos cuchillos que estaban listos para él. Así que se podría empezar a trabajar con ellos.

Luego pensó en todo el entrenamiento que hizo en los Estados Unidos. Por supuesto, recordó cómo él fue recomendado para la Fuerza de Reconocimiento. Y que iba a comenzar a entrenar pronto, pero desafortunadamente él fue enviado a este mundo antes de que pudiera. Claro que sabía que había algo que podría ser muy útil en este mundo estilo Ninja. Ya sabía cómo lanzar cuchillos, y él estaba bien entrenado en combate mano a mano. Pero luego estaba el hecho de que Ángelus le había dicho que estas personas podían realizan algo llamado Jutsu.

Tuvo que admitir, él pudo haber dicho a sí mismo para seguir con el entrenamiento físico, pero algo le dijo que tarde o temprano tendría que comenzar a aprender un poco de Jutsu. Pero hasta que llegó ese momento, tenía algunas otras cosas que atender. Por una vez, cuando estaba caminando por el bosque con Inari. Se dio cuenta de algo, se detuvo Inari caminar. Y entonces miró a los árboles. Parecían tener algunos cortes en ellos, y algunas ramas fueron cortadas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un jabalí que había sido asesinado.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención fue la dirección que se dirigía en.

"Tsunami". Dijo que de repente empezó a correr. Podía oler problemas.

Inari escuchó su nombre su madre y comenzó a correr. James, por otro lado sacó su cuchillo de combate, pensó que iba a necesitar. Ambos llegaron allí y se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba forzada.

James le entregó Inari un cuchillo extra que tenía él.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Tenemos esta perra! ¡ Ahora de prisa y volver con el jefe." Oyó una voz que decía. Miró alrededor de la esquina y vio a un tipo raro culo usando maquillaje con el pelo gris.

"Vamos ¿No podemos tener un poco de diversión con ella primero?" El otro dijo: Estaba sin camisa y parecía que era un aspirante a pirata.

James había oído suficiente, sacó uno de los cuchillos que acababa de adquirir y lo lanzó al hombre sin camisa. La hoja hizo su impacto en el cuello y la sangre comenzó a disparar hacia fuera de la herida.

"¡Waraji!" Su compañero gritó cuando se volvió y vio un cuchillo dirigió al cuando se dio cuenta, estaba muerto.

.

James se dirigió a donde Tsunami.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto, Tsunami asintió con la cabeza que sí.

"Inari... cuida a tu mamá... Tsunami ... ¿donde están los ninjas ?" James preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza.

"Ellos tuvieron que escoltar a mi padre al puente... pero nadie ha vuelto todavía... Creo que podría estar en problemas." Tsunami dijo como James asintió.

"¿En qué dirección está el puente?" Dijo al ver punto Tsunami en una dirección determinada.

"Me voy." Dijo pero Inari lo detuvo.

"¿Cómo puedes ir así no más?" Inari dijo que él era un poco escéptico.

"Inari... hago esto para vivir." James dijo mientras tomaba su arma M-16 con él.

James afortunadamente sabía cómo seguir la escuadra Ninja, parece que habían dejado huellas en la tierra.

"Se siente como en casa." Él dijo mientras continuaba corriendo hacia el puente.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUENTE

Kakashi estaba teniendo problemas contra Zabuza. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero parecía ser más fuerte que la última vez que se enfrentaron. Sasuke no estaba en mejor condición que él, estaba luchando actualmente contra un usuario de hielo dentro de esa técnica del espejo de cristal.

Sakura estaba actualmente custodiando al constructor de puentes. Sin embargo, incluso entonces ella estaba luchando con toda la intención asesina procedente de las batallas. Así que, en todas las cosas no iban bien.

"Caray, Kakashi,... Yo estaba realmente esperando para una mejor pelea". Zabuza dijo mientras añadía otro corte a la zona del torso de Kakashi.

Mientras cerca de ahí James se acercaba

"¡Maldición! ¡No puedo ver nada con esta niebla!" James dijo

"¿Quieres ayudar?" Oyó una voz en su cabeza hablarle.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién era?" Dijo james extrañado.

"Ángelus te ha hablado de mí ya." La voz dijo que James buscó en su memoria.

"Espera... ¿tu eres el Zorro de nueve colas?" Pidió al oír la voz de nuevo.

"Sí, y yo sé que usted sabe lo que pasa... pero podemos salvar a todos, los detalles para que más tarde... mi pregunta es ¿quieres ayudar?" El zorro dijo que James asintió.

"Usted me conoce... Semper Fi, nunca deje a un hombre detrás." Dijo que al sentir la sonrisa del Zorro.

"Ustedes los Marines... con todo tu honor... tengo que admitir que es admirable... muy bien…voy a ayudarte." El zorro dijo que James sonrió ante su elección de palabras.

"Muy bien, ¿cuál es su plan Sir?" James preguntó mientras se trajo a su ojo hasta su alcance.

"Bueno en primer lugar, por suerte puedo darle algunas habilidades que pueden ayudarte, el resto depende de ti." El Zorro dijo, James asintió.

A continuación, una red de Chacra lo estaba envolviendo.

_**Con Kakashi y Zabuza**_

Kakashi y Zabuza se congelaron cuando sintieron una poderosa chacra.

"¿Qué demonios? Este Chacra... No puede ser!" Kakashi entró en pánico cuando reconoció el Chacra del Zorro.

"! El Zorro de nueve colas!" Pensó cuando de repente vio algo rojo fuera de la niebla.

"¿Qué demonios es este Chacra? Este no es uno de los mocosos de Kakashi... ¿quién demonios es?" Zabuza pensaba como él no podía entender lo que era.

Pero entonces fue cuando sucedió, la entidad roja fuera de la niebla estaba cada vez más cerca. Hasta que saltó justo en frente de ellos y ambos consiguieron un buen vistazo a la cosa.

"! No puede ser!" Kakashi pensó que él sabía que sólo había una persona que tenia al Zorro en el... pero el hombre delante de él... ¡era James!

"Naruto." Él dijo en voz baja mientras recordaba el nombre del hijo de Minato. Pero él no podía creer que este chico James era Naruto. ¡No tiene sentido!

"Kakashi... ¿usted sabe de este tipo?" Zabuza le preguntó cómo podía sentir el poder que irradiaba de este tipo.

"Hey Kakashi... ir ayudar a sus estudiantes." James le dijo

"Pero que dices él es…" Kakashi fue cortada como James apuntó con su Vareta contra él.

"ESO ES UNA ORDEN!" Gritó a Kakashi mientras se volvía a Zabuza.

"Bueno… interesante... no estoy seguro de quién diablos eres... pero puedo sentir que Chacra... y su visible... usted debe ser fuerte." Zabuza dijo mientras hablaba con James.

"Sí, me reuní algunos trucos llamados Jutsus en libro extraño que encontré... que dijo que eras un rival difícil... Probablemente soy rival para ti ... pero nunca me rindo". James dijo mientras ponía su Berreta de distancia y se metió en una posición de combate.

"Me gusta tu actitud... y ¿estás seguro que es una buena idea para ir al combate mano a mano cuando me dieron una espada?" Zabuza dijo mientras sostenía su espada gigante.

"Probablemente no es mi mejor idea... pero si usted tiene alguna honra... creo que me puedes ganar en combate mano a mano." James dijo mientras sonreía.

"¿Así que quieres pelear?" Zabuza -preguntó James asintió.

James esquivó y le agarró la muñeca y lo lanzó por encima del hombro. Sin embargo Zabuza se giró y aterrizó una patada en la espalda. Pero James volvió y conectó un par de golpes en el estómago de Zabuza. Pero Zabuza todavía era experto en las artes físicas.

Pero James no era fácil de convencer. Tan pronto como Zabuza entró por otra patada. James atrapó su pie lo arrojó en el aire... y luego se levantó de un salto después de él.

"Bueno, esto es raro... supongo que estas cosas chacra hizo que mi cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte como para saltar tan alto... impresionante." James dijo mientras golpeaba a Zabuza... pero luego Zabuza se convirtió en agua.

"¿Qué demonios?" James dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

"Parece que no estás familiarizado con las técnicas Shinobi." Zabuza dijo cuando apareció detrás de James. Y lo golpeó en la espalda.

"Uf... No realmente." James dijo mientras se agachaba tomo un cuchillo y tomo a Zabuza del cuello.

De repente sintió que algo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Se volvió un poco la cabeza para ver a un tipo con una máscara, con cuchillo kunai.

"Stop, o te mataré." El tipo dijo que James reconoció de pronto la voz.

"Espera un segundo... ¿no es ese chico que conocí en el bosque?" Dijo que como Zabuza repente miró al chico en la máscara.

"Espera... Haku ... ¿sabes este tipo?" Zabuza dijo como Haku asintió, y de mala gana se quitó la máscara.

"Hola... James." Haku dijo como James repente golpeó el Kunai de distancia.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Puede que no sepa mucho acerca de lo que pasa aquí... pero al ayudar a este chico a matar a Tazuna, simplemente estas ayudando a que un tirano a esclavizar a personas inocentes". James dijo que Haku asintió.

"Yo no soy más que una herramienta para ser usada... Si Zabuza pide que haga algo ... yo lo haré." Haku dijo como James sorprendentemente le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Su herramienta? ¡No me hagas reír! Todos tenemos una opción, todos somos humanos... es imposible cerrar todas las emociones por completo... no puedo creer esto. "James dijo que es sorprendente todo el mundo dejó de luchar.

"Usted no entiende... quiero esto... yo... yo debo Zabuza mi vida." Haku dijo cuando de repente empezó a explicar lo que estaba pasando.

Él explicó a James sobre su vida en la aldea oculta en la niebla. Aparentemente Haku había sido perseguido debido a su línea de sangre para controlar hielo. James no vio lo que estaba mal con eso. Por no hablar de los . los soldados matarían tener habilidades como esa. Pero en este mundo… ¿fueron cazados y exterminados por sus dones?... Eso no está bien… ¿cómo puede alguien hacer eso a otra persona?

"Bueno, bueno, al parecer fracásate… Zabuza" Oyeron una voz, todos se volvieron para ver un hombre acompañado de algunos matones.

"! Gato! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Zabuza gritó, mientras Gato se echó a reír.

"Ya ves, estoy terminando su contrato, eres demasiado caro, así que tienes estos chicos por el mismo precio que usted "Gato dijo

Eso enfureció a James salió de repente delante.

"Así que tu eres el que estado arruinando la vida de la gente de la onda… ¿no es así?" Gritó como Gato tiene una sonrisa enferma en su rostro.

"! Sí, he sido yo! ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Gato gritó

Porque tan pronto como él dijo eso, James sacó la M-16 de su espalda y apuntó a la cabeza del Gato.

"! ESTO ES POR EL PUEBLO!" Él gritó como él disparó una sola bala.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al oír el eco fuerte explosión en el aire. Zabuza miraba en estado de shock al ver lo que le pasó a Gato.

Ahora Gato estaba muerto, tenía un gran agujero en el centro de la cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios?" Dijo Cada Ninja que estaba en el puente ya que podían ver lo que pasaba.

"¿que demonios hiciste?" Uno de los matones le gritó a James como él se volvió hacia ellos.

"Maté a un tirano, ahora…van a compartir su destino." Dijo James.

Los matones se dieron cuenta de que James estaba cargando algún cartucho extraño en un tubo grande en su M-16 y luego comenzó a disparar.

El resto de la gente en el puente estaba aterrada.

Sakura estaba literalmente aterrorizada de las armas que James lleva con él. Ella estaba teniendo escenas retrospectivas a la vez que casi quitó el seguro de la granada. Sasuke estaba teniendo un flashback de cuando Itachi mató a su clan, pero ahora lo estaba imaginando Itachi usando esas armas. Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a ver tal carnicería, pero nada como esto, él simplemente no podía creer la cantidad de daño que James estaba infligiendo a estos chicos…y él ni siquiera se movía de su lugar, Zabuza y Haku, estaba sorprendido, Haku recordó el momento en que él mató a su padre en defensa propia. En cuanto a Zabuza, así que había matado a todos sus compañeros de clase en la aldea niebla. Así que él estaba sentado allí, admirando la carnicería en realidad.

Luego, después de todos los matones estaban muertos, James volvió a todos ellos.

"Ustedes dos... se quedan aquí para hablar con ustedes… me despierte." Dijo que cuando de repente cayó sobre una rodilla y sorprendentemente Zabuza fue el que lo atrapó.

"Zabuza... ¿por qué se le ayudando? ... y ¿por qué no nos atacas?" Kakashi preguntó, aunque sabía qué la batalla había terminado.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Después de lo que acabo de ver... ¡no quiero tener problemas con él!" Zabuza dijo mientras ponía James sobre sus hombros.

Continuara…


	8. El Regreso a Konoha

**Capitulo 7**

**Regreso a Casa**

JAMES POV

Estaba abriendo mis ojos por un breve segundo. Pero luego volví a cerrarlos, obviamente todavía no estaba completamente despierto. Hombre de mi cuerpo se sentía muy adolorida, me sentí como si me hubiera caído del Edificio Empire State de Nueva York. Traté de levantarme sólo para ser presionada por una mano.

"Oye… no debería te esfuerces demasiado." Oí una voz que decía cuando abrí mis ojos para ver al chico Zabuza que conocí en el puente.

Espera un segundo, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿No era yo estaba peleando contra él hace poco? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? – pensé, todavía me sentía adolorido.

"Uf... Jesús ... me siento como si me hubiera caído del Empire State." Dije mientras Zabuza parecía confundido.

"¿Qué demonios es el Empire State?" Pidió como acabo Negué con la cabeza.

"Un edificio muy alto…no importa... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Después de lo que acaba de ocurrir en ese puente, no me siento con valor como ir contra ti... sobre todo después de que el daño que causaste... algunos de esos matones... bueno los que habían quedado de todos modos". Dijo que me reí un poco en eso.

"Les muestra lo que pasa cuando te metes con un infante de marina." Dije mientras miraba confundido una vez más, me olvidaba que yo no estaba en Estados Unidos.

"y hablando de todo un poco, ¿Dónde está el cíclopes y su pequeño equipo?" Le pregunté como Zabuza me miró raro.

"¿Te refieres a Kakashi y su Genin?, ellos están afuera, por alguna razón Kakashi no ha dejado de preocuparse por ti." Zabuza, dijo, ya que era mi turno de ser confundido.

"¿los he preocupado?" Le pregunté como Zabuza me contestó.

"Bueno…al parecer el chico Uchiha se sorprendido por la masacre y la de cabello rosado no pararán murmurando sobre la violencia que veía." Dijo que yo negué con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si ella es un ninja, debe acostumbrarse a ver violencia como esa." Dije ya que si ella era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser un ninja, ella tendría que experimentar la violencia y la carnicería de esa manera.

"Bueno… no todos los días se ve que alguien se muere en menos de un segundo... es difícil para mí hacer eso... pero lo hiciste con esas extrañas armas de los suyos." Zabuza dijo mientras señalaba a mi rifle y brazo lateral.

"De todos modos, ¿donde está Haku?" Le pregunté como Zabuza me miró.

"Él salió para ir a buscar hierbas para usted, por alguna razón, parecía preocupado por ti, parece lo que dijo realmente tiene para él... eso es bueno, yo realmente no quiero Haku pensar que él es una herramienta más". Zabuza dijo mientras miraba a él, mientras que poner en mi camisa. Entonces me puse mi chaqueta Camuflaje y mi boina de Infantería de Marina.

"Eso es bueno, odio cuando la gente piensa de sí mismos como herramientas, me hace sentir mal por dentro." Le dije a Zabuza cuando escuche tocar la puerta

"Adelante". Dije mientras se abría la puerta, y vi Kakashi caminar hacia a mí, y por alguna razón él tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Zabuza... puedes dejarnos por favor... Necesito hablar con James en privado." Kakashi dijo mientras hablaba mi nombre con un poco de duda en su voz.

"No hay Problema, Hatake." Zabuza dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Entonces cuando se cerró la puerta…Kakashi dio un paso adelante.

"Está bien James, ¿quién eres realmente?" Pidió que lo mirara confundido.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunté mientras tomaba otro paso adelante.

"¿Sabes lo que estoy hablando, vi lo que hiciste en ese puente?" Kakashi dijo mientras yo miraba a él - ¿que era lo que él quería hablar?

"Sí, yo maté a todos esos hombres… ¿y qué?" Me dijo que me alejé de él.

"Estoy hablando de la chacra rojo que utilizaste." Kakashi dijo mientras me volví hacia él.

"Sí, así que utilicé Red Chacra... ¿por qué te importa?" Le pregunté mientras me di la vuelta y estaba a punto de ir al baño.

"Porque yo sé quién eres... Naruto." Dijo que me quedé helado.

"¿Qué demonios? Ese fue el nombre que... que era mi nombre original antes de ir a los Estados Unidos... ¿cómo lo sabes?" Le grité en mi mente mientras me volví hacia él muy lentamente.

"¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?" Le pregunté mientras me miraba.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Él me pidió imitando la frase anterior, el hombre se sorprendió cuando lo agarré por la garganta y contuve la pistola en la cabeza.

"Si no me dices cómo sabes mi nombre real te voy a matar…así que ¡HABLA!" - le dije con un dejo de enojo en la voz.

No tenía ni idea de por qué yo estaba exagerando, lo único que sé es que si este chico sabía mi nombre real, entonces él podría tener información de dónde vengo y quién era yo. Parecía bastante tranquila, aunque como él empujó lentamente la pistola de su cabeza.

A continuación, comenzó a hablar en un tono claro, y por alguna razón me podía ver que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro bajo la máscara.

" ... No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo hemos estado buscándote…Naruto." Kakashi dijo.

"¿de qué estás hablando?" Le pregunté mientras me miraba de forma extraña.

"Lo que no entiendo es tienes 24 años... cuando sólo han pasado 12 años aquí." Él dijo que yo estaba recibiendo más y más confuso.

"¿QUIÉN ME HA BUSCADO?" Grité la pregunta mientras miraba a mí.

"Tus padres". Dijo que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y me dio un paso atrás.

"¡tu Sabes quienes son!" Grité, pero no pude detectar cualquier mentira en su voz o los ojos.

"Sí yo las conozco sus nombres son-" Empezó, pero luego lo corte con mis palabras.

"Kushina y Minato." Dije mientras sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos

"Espera, ¿cómo sabes sus nombres?" Kakashi dijo que de repente me acordé de algo importante.

"¿Qué diablos le digo ahora?" Pensé mientras me preguntaba cómo iba a explicar esto a él.

Finalmente Suspiré, pero primero saque mi colgante, la cara de Kakashi era todo un poema y entonces decidí contarle mi historia.

Le dije cómo me había trasportado a EUA, la noche en que el zorro atacó, y cómo me crié en un mundo donde la tecnología era mucho más avanzado. Cómo vivíamos de una manera muy diferente. Pero cuando terminé el cuento, sobre todo cuando le dije que me enviaron aquí después de mi supuesta muerte por el guardián de esa dimensión, su reacción a la historia me sorprendió.

"Bueno, eso explica por qué pareces mucho más diferente, y esas armas que llevas." Él dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Acaso… ¿me crees?" Le pregunté todavía sorprendido de que en realidad me estaba creyendo.

"Me doy cuenta cuando la gente está mintiendo, y le digo la verdad, su historia puede ser confusa...pero a pesar de todo…encaja." Dijo que como vi un perro aparece junto a él.

Luego escribió un pequeño mensaje en el perro mensajero y entonces el perro desapareció en una nube de humo. Me sorprendió que todo el asunto, pero me estaba acostumbrando a ello ya que estas personas habían estado usando estos extraños jutsus. Así que me estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a eso….aun así Kakashi vio mi cara de confusión.

"Sí, él es un perro de convocatoria, olvidé de que usted no tiene Jutsu en su mundo, así que supongo que estaba sorprendido por eso." Dijo mientras asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que le diste al perro?" Le pregunté mientras me dio una sonrisa.

"Envié un mensaje a su padre, el Hokage de Konoha." Él dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

"¿Qué es un Hokage?" Le pregunté como Kakashi sonrió.

"Nuestra Hokage es nuestro líder militar y, básicamente, el gobernante de nuestro pueblo." Dijo que mis ojos se abrieron.

"Maldita sea, es como el comandante de la Infantería de Marina... no está mal." Dije mientras Kakashi sonrió.

_**Mientras tanto, en Konoha**_

Minato estaba actualmente sentado en su escritorio, mientras unos clones lo ayudaban a hacer el papeleo. El que se le ocurrió que la técnica era obviamente un genio. Y él estaba en su lugar mirando una foto de él cuando Kushina estaba aún embarazada de Naruto…de pronto uno de los perros de mensajería de Kakashi había aparecido en una nube de humo. No tenía idea de lo que había en ella. Él sabía que Kakashi había encontrado Zabuza en su misión. Pero estaba seguro de que su equipo podía manejar él. Sobre todo porque tenían que chico de ROOT en su equipo. Así que tomó el mensaje de la boca perros.

"Minato Sensei, la misión se ha completado, estamos todos a salvo, y Zabuza y su aprendiz aún estamos vivos... y se unirán a Konoha." Leyó la carta que se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Zabuza quería hacer.

"Para ser honesto, pero hay algo aún más sorprendente... nosotros... encontramos a alguien…muy especial." Leyó mientras se preguntaba lo que Kakashi estaba hablando.

"Él fue el que logró salvar a todos nosotros en esta misión, al final de la misión, Gato había logrado traer un centenar de matones con él... esto... el hombre se los llevó hacia abajo sin ayuda de nadie." Los ojos de Minato ensancharon… ¿un hombre se había hecho eso?

"Pero a pesar de que sólo utiliza sus armas para matarlos... hay algo que usted debe saber... el chacra que usó... era rojo." Minato casi dejó caer la carta en esa frase.

"Chacra… rojo... no puede ser." Él dijo mientras seguía leyendo la carta.

"Minato... no sé cómo... pero este hombre... es tu hijo... Naruto." Minato dejó la carta y dejó que sus ojos se cierran.

"No puede ser... después de todos estos años... él apareció" Minato dijo cuando sintió una sonrisa a hacer su camino en los labios.

"Él está vivo... ¡ANBU!" Gritó como un gato enmascarado Anbu apareció.

"¿Sí, señor?" Se sorprendió al ver el Hokage tan feliz.

"Ve a buscar a mi esposa... tengo una gran noticia". Minato dijo que el Anbu se inclinó y desapareció.

Minato esperó un minuto, mientras esperaba que él metió la mano en su escritorio y sacó un libro de Jiraya, fue su primera de ellas, la que dieron el nombre de Naruto después, 'Historia de un Gran Ninja'.

A los 10 minutos Kushina apareció.

"Minato... ¿qué está pasando?" Kushina dijo mientras se preguntaba por qué Minato la había llamado.

"Lee esto". Él dijo mientras le entregaba Kushina la carta.

Al principio parecía aburrido, pero a medida que se acercaba el final, sus ojos se abrieron y ella cayó de rodillas. Entonces Minato vio lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos.

"Mi…Minato…es cierto… ¿Lo encontraron?" Kushina preguntó con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos.

"Es... cierto…Naruto apareció…estoy seguro." Dijo que como Kushina lo abrazó.

"El va a volver a casa... mi bebé está llegando a casa" Kushina dijo en felicidad mientras abrazaba a Minato con más fuerza.

"Pero aún así... Kakashi dice que él era un hombre ... ¿no debería ser ... ya sabes ... un niño?" Minato -preguntó Kushina miró.

"Lo sé... pero no me importa... Sólo quiero ver a mi bebé." Ella dijo mientras seguía abrazando a Minato.

_**Tres días después en el País de La Ola.**_

Naruto tenía sus cosas, tenía su fusil guardado en la mochila y su arma atada a la cintura para un fácil acceso.

Así que James los espero en la entrada del puente, como el resto del equipo 7 comenzó a llegar junto con los habitantes del pueblo, gracias a él El pueblo en un tiempo volverá a recuperar su esplendor antes de la llegada de Gato.

"James, hay una cosa que queremos hacer a usted antes de salir." Tsunami dijo como James levantó una ceja.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, había un par de personas que se dirigían hacia él con trajes de fantasía. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, tenían sus uniformes en sus manos… Recordó que los dio a Tsunami para que los cuidara, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en ellos. En lugar de sus tres rayas que indican que él era un Sargento... tenía cuatro franjas. Pero eso sólo fue dado a las personas que se habían ganado el rango de Mayor... lo que estaba pasando.

"Sargento James Daniels." Tsunami dijo cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba lo que parecía ser un uniforme.

"Sabemos que no somos Marines como tú, pero sabemos que usted se merece esto, a través de sus acciones, ha ayudado a salir de la oscuridad al País de la Olas y regresarlo a su antigua gloria, nos liberaste de un tirano, por esto ... creemos que se merece el grado de Mayor ... …felicitaciones ". Tsunami fue obviamente no muy versado en los discursos, pero su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto.

Tan pronto como ella dijo eso, ella le dio su uniforme de gala, y dos hombres le entregaron dos pines para poner en su cuello. Tuvo que admitir, que siempre imaginó ganar este rango de sus oficiales superiores.

Aceptó su uniforme de gala con entusiasmo y saludó al pueblo de la Ola. Él sonrió mientras guardaba sus uniformes en su mochila... se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es James Daniels... pero mi nombre de nacimiento... es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Tan pronto como él dijo eso, Kakashi sonrió, Sakura y Sasuke solo lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, y Sai se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Tan pronto como él dijo eso, todos se alejaron, con Sakura volviéndose hacia James.

"Tu… ¿eres el hijo del cuarto Hokage?" Ella dijo mientras miraba a ella.

"Sí... confía en mí... Me sorprendió cuando Kakashi lo confirmó para mí." Dije mientras Sasuke me miró.

"¿No deberías estar de nuestra edad?"...Sasuke no dudaba de que el hombre era el hijo del cuarto, sin embargo tenía que tener 12 no 24 años.

"Es una larga historia, y yo no tengo ganas de contarla." Naruto dijo mientras caminaban hacia Konoha, con Zabuza y Haku después de ellos.

Sin embargo Haku estaba un poco enojado con Naruto….la razón Naruto le había cortado todo el pelo mientras dormía. Lo mismo sucedió con Zabuza, Haku no le gustaba cómo Naruto había hecho eso... pero tenía que admitir, el corte de pelo le hacía lucir bien.

_**Puertas de Konoha **_

_**Una semana más tarde**_

La banda había llegado a las puertas de Konoha, Naruto aún tenía su camuflaje del desierto. Se acercó a las puertas, se sorprendió de que los dos hombres que vigilaban la puerta estuvieran durmiendo en el trabajo. Oh tendría que despertarlos, al igual que su instructor lo hizo.

"¡DESPIERTEN PAR DE HARAGANES!" Él gritó mientras los dos hombres se despertaron.

"Oh… Lo sentimos… señor... ¿Eh? Tú no eres el Hokage." Uno de los hombres dijo.

"Yo no soy... lo siento pero aun así…NO DEBEN DORMIR EN EL TRABAJO…ENTIENDEN." Dijo Naruto, produciendo un escalofrió en los chicos que asintieron con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo James, fue divertido, pero de todos modos, el equipo 7 de regresa de una misión, con tres personas extra." Kakashi dijo mientras señalaba hacia Zabuza, Haku y Naruto.

"Está bien adelante….Bienvenidos a Konoha" – Dijeron los guardias, mientras entraban por las puertas.

Continuara...


	9. La Familia Reunida

Capitulo 8

_**La Familia se Reunió**_

Naruto acababa de entrar por las puertas de Konoha.

Al parecer, se las había ingeniado para separase del grupo junto con Zabuza y Haku

Naruto estaba fascinado por la estructura de los edificios, eran muy distintos a los grandes rascacielos del centro de Los Ángeles por no hablar de que le gustaba la forma en que todo el pueblo parecía estar establecido.

Él decidió que si iba a ver a sus padres, lo haría con su uniforme de Gala

Se detuvo frente a un baño público y buscó en su mochila y sacó el mencionado uniforme.

Así se metió al baño y volvió a salir con su uniforme azul de Gala, junto con el sombrero blanco con el emblema de los marines

"Oye Chico…o ¿por qué te pusiste esos atuendos?" Zabuza preguntó mientras pasaba sus dedos por su nuevo corte de pelo.

"Uno porque se ve bien... dos porque me dio la gana." Dijo Naruto mientras él todavía tenía su pistola atada a su cintura.

También tomó aparte su rifle y lo puso en el interior de su mochila. Al parecer, no quiere pasar todo el tiempo en el pueblo con un arma. A pesar de que algunos no saber que era un arma. Luego fue a la zona de los mercados de todo el pueblo.

"Wow, este lugar me recuerda el momento en que una feria que hubo en Los Ángeles hace algunos meses." Naruto dijo mientras miraba a través de todas las tiendas.

Bueno, eso es hasta que una tienda en particular le llamó la atención. Se dio cuenta que un anciano y una joven trabajan en ese puesto. No podía leer el idioma en el letrero, pero reconoció el plato de fideos que estaban cocinando Ramen, le recordaba cuando su maestro Miyagi lo invito a él y a las monjas a un puesto cerca de WTC antes de los ataques.

Para ser honesto, antes de eso sólo había comido ramen instantáneo cuando estaba corto de dinero en la secundaria. La mayoría de las veces tenía que cocinar en un microondas en el orfanato.

Así que Naruto no perdió el tiempo y entro al local con Haku y Zabuza.

"Discúlpeme." Dijo mientras caminaba hasta el asiento.

"Bienvenido, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" – dijo la joven cocinera, mientras Naruto se sentaba junto con Zabuza y Haku.

"Soy nuevo por aquí, y tengo un poco de hambre, así que me acerqué para ver si la comida aquí era buena." Dijo Naruto mientras el cocinero sonrió y llamó a su papá.

"Oye papá, parece que tenemos un tipo aquí que quiere saber si nuestro ramen es bueno." La chica dijo que el anciano sonrió.

"Oh créame joven, en el momento en que usted lo pruebe, pensara diferente." El anciano dijo mientras se ponía a preparar una orden.

"Está bien, me da un Miso Ramen, por favor." Naruto dijo mientras se sentaba

Zabuza y Haku también se habían sentado.

Naruto tomó su sombrero mientras miraba a la comida que se cocina, tuvo que admitir el olor era realmente intoxicante. Le recordó el momento en que él comió en ese puestito en Nueva York.

Así que finalmente tuvo un tazón de ramen en frente de él

Tomó sus palillos y él probo su ramen.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

"Oh... mi... Dios ... creo que puedo oír el coro cantando Aleluya". Naruto dijo mientras empezaba a comer el tazón más y más rápido.

El viejo hombre y su hija sonrió al ver lo empiezan a comer el recipiente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ellos tuvieron que admitir, que ese hombre parecía al Yondaime Hokage. Pero se dieron cuenta de que era sólo una coincidencia.

Pero Áyame tuvo que admitir, que el hombre era bien parecido, a su manera, por alguna razón, el corte de pelo y el hecho de que él estaba limpio y afeitado hacían sentir algo.

Así que ella sólo le sonrió mientras el comía el Ramen.

Zabuza y Haku había terminado el suyo más rápido y habían decidido caminar por la ciudad un poco, por casualidad vieron al Equipo 7 venir y decidieron seguirlos a la torre Hokage.

Después de terminar su Ramen, decidió ir por ahí a ver algunas tiendas al azar. Pero había uno en particular que llamó su interés.

Él la reconoció como una tienda de armas. Y por alguna razón, de en su casa en Los Ángeles tenía una gran colección de armas. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero él sólo le gusta todo tipo de armas de cualquier tipo. Así que pensó que también podría ir a la tienda para ver lo que tenían. Tan pronto como entró en la tienda, se dio cuenta de cómo había una chica adolescente sentada leyendo una revista de armas.

"Disculpe señorita." Naruto dijo que el adolescente lo miró.

"¿Sí, señor?" Ella preguntó mientras Naruto la miró y se quitó el sombrero.

"Tengo una petición especial para una espada... es decir, si usted sabe cómo forjarlas." Dijo Naruto y la chica le sonrió.

"Por supuesto que sé cómo forjar espadas, pero ¿qué entiende usted por la petición especial?" Ella dijo mientras miraba al hombre y su extraño uniforme.

"Está bien, espere un momento." Dijo mientras se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño folleto.

"Quiero que hagas una espada que listos para el combate como las que tienes aquí... y quiero que sea este estilo." Naruto dijo mientras la chica miró el folleto de forma extraña.

"Nunca he visto una espada como esta antes... bueno, esto debería ser un buen desafío... pero los materiales que necesito para hacerla no será barato." Ella dijo que James sacó una gran billetera llena de dinero.

"¿Es esto suficiente?" –preguntó Naruto, mientras los ojos de la chica se abrieron a la cantidad de dinero que estaba repleto de esa cartera que tenía la forma de un águila.

"Sí... eso es suficiente, de todos modos una espada como esta podría tomar un par de días... pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que es la primera vez que he hecho una como esta, puede ser que tome un poco más." Ella dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza en tono comprensivo.

"No hay problema, podre esperar, gracias señorita, volveré en un par de días " Dijo Naruto mientras salía por la puerta y decidió que ya era hora de conocer a sus padres, así que se encamino a la torre Hokage.

No fue difícil averiguar qué edificio era. Después de todo, era el edificio más grande en el pueblo, y Naruto (James) sentía que ahí debía ir.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON MINATO

"¿Dónde está Kakashi?" Minato preguntó Deseoso de ver a su hijo, pero se decepcionó al ver que no estaba allí con ellos.

Incluso Zabuza y Haku estaban allí.

Kushina se impacientaba por el hecho de que aún no había visto a su hijo.

"Estoy seguro de que está en camino hacia aquí, sólo quería explorar este lugar un poco más, la última vez que lo vi, estaba en un puesto de ramen llamado Ichiraku." Zabuza dijo tan repentinamente Kushina se echó a reír un poco.

"¿Cuál es tan gracioso?" Haku preguntó Kushina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¡Él es parecido a mí! …ojala venga pronto…yo solo... sólo quiero verlo…he esperado 12 largos años para volver a ver a mi bebe" Kushina dijo con emoción en su voz.

"Así que dices que Naruto tiene 24 años… ¿Cómo es eso posible?" Minato preguntó mientras Kakashi acaba de cerrar su único ojo.

"Pregúntale a él cuando llegue aquí." Dijo Kakashi.

.

De repente la puerta se abrió.

Kushina estaba tan asustada y Minato y Kushina vieron a la persona que entro, era un hombre extraño, que vestía un uniforme con un montón de medallas en un lado de su pecho. También vio que tenía muchas cintas de colores en otro lado. Él también tenía una manga donde tenía tres franjas que van hacia arriba y una franja en una posición transversal. También ha notado cómo el uniforme tenía grandes botones en el frente cubierto en un extraño símbolo. También llevaba un sombrero blanco con el símbolo de lo que parecía ser un águila, un globo, y un ancla.

Pero lo que le sacó más de este hombre, era su rostro. Era idéntico a Minato, excepto que este hombre tenía marcas de bigotes en su mejilla.

"Na…Na…Naruto." Kushina dijo mientras caminaba hacia él con sorpresa.

El hombre se volvió a mirarla con sorpresa.

"Sin faltar el respeto, pero… ¿la conozco señora?" El hombre le preguntó cortésmente.

"Es muy respetuoso". Kushina pensó mientras se acercaba a él.

"Por favor... ¿tu nombre es Naruto?" Ella le preguntó.

"Sí…es mi nombre, James Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... y... ¿el suyo?" Pregunto al ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze... Yo-yo soy tu madre." Ella tartamudeó como los ojos del hombre se abrieron en estado de shock.

"¿Mamá?" Preguntó Naruto.

"NARUTO." Ella dijo mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazó.

El hombre la abrazó mientras dejaba que algunas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Él siempre se preguntó si su madre lo odiaba o no. Pero ahora, él sabía todas las respuestas ya fueron respondidas. Por fin había encontrado a su madre.

"Eres Tu, ¡Mi bebe!" Ella dijo mientras dejaba que más lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

"Después de todos estos años... ... preguntándose lo que me pasó... es casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad" Naruto dijo.

Finalmente, después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ambos se separaron y se miraron.

"Hijo…hay…alguien que quiere conocerte." Kushina

De pronto vio que había un hombre rubio de pie justo detrás de ella. El hombre rubio tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Pero parecía que había también una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. El hombre no estaba llorando, pero Naruto podía decir que él estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Hijo... mi nombre es Minato... yo soy tu padre". De pronto corrió hacia él y lo abrazo también.

Minato y Kushina se sorprendieron que Naruto fuera muy alto

Ellos notaron que su hijo eran un par de pulgadas más alto que ellos.

Era increíble lo diferente fue la diferencia de altura.

Kakashi y los demás estaba conmovidos viendo la escena ante ellos.

"Yo... no puedo creer que esto... esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad." Naruto dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Pero es cierto... están todos aquí ahora... pero primero... qué tal una presentación apropiada." Naruto dijo mientras ponía su sombrero de nuevo y miró a todos en la sala.

"Soy el Mayor James Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Cuerpo de Marines de Los Estados Unidos de América e hijo de Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze y el Cuarto Hokage... encantado de conocerte." Dijo que una vez más la familia abrazó.

Después de tantos años, su familia finalmente esta unida.

Sin embargo lo que muchos no saben, es que en ese mismo momento, se acaba de formar una nueva vida dentro de Kushina. Algo que fue un accidente, pero se convertirá en algo grande.

Continuara…


	10. Explicaciones

Capitulo 9a

_**Explicaciones**_

Después de esa pequeña presentación, la familia Namikaze lo abrazó de nuevo.

Sin embargo Minato y Kushina estaban confundidos fue el hecho de que Naruto dijo otro nombre antes del suyo con un rango que nunca había escuchado.

"Naruto, ¿por qué te presentas como Mayor?...y Porque dijiste James antes de tu nombre " Kushina le pregunto.

"Mayor es mi nuevo rango, Mama.. Y James ese era mi nombre antes de saber de ustedes." Dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

"¿Qué pueblo ha estado viviendo en que tiene filas que nunca he oído hablar?" Minato preguntó a Naruto

Kushina estaba pensando lo mismo.

"No he estado viviendo en un pueblo papa…en realidad... yo... ni siquiera he estado en esta dimensión." Dijo que los ambos padres se confundieran aún más...

"hijo... ¿Qué quieres decir?" Kushina pregunto.

"Bueno, lo único que se…es que la noche en que el zorro atacó, me enviaron a una dimensión diferente, viví en una gran ciudad llamada Los Ángeles…Papa…Mama en esa dimensión la tecnología es mucho más avanzado…es así de avanzada que incluso se pudo viajar a la luna." Dijo Naruto

Sobra decir que todos los que estaban en la sala, estaban en estado de shock.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?... ¿Viaje a la luna?" Kushina preguntó

**Naruto:** "Te lo diré después... de todos modos en esta dimensión, aparecí en un Orfanato…estuve ahí hasta que cumplí los 18 años."

**Kushina:** "Espera... ¿nunca fuiste adoptado?".

"No... Yo fui criado por una mujer que era como una hermana para mí." Dijo Naruto, mientras sacaba una foto de él con Sor Catalina.

"Pero…al salir del orfanato…no sabía qué hacer con mi vida…había estudiado….busque trabajo…pero no tenia suerte…el dinero que tenia se me estaba acabando…pero un día, me encontré fuera de una oficina de reclutamiento de los marines". Dijo Naruto, en ese momento Minato lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué es un Marine?" le pregunto su padre, Naruto le sonrió.

"Un infante de marina es un guerrero de los Estados Unidos, Papa…es lo que soy técnicamente, somos guerreros de élite, siempre que estallase la guerra, seremos los primeros en llegar a luchar, así que se podría decir que somos la primera línea de defensa... ¡Ooh Rah!"De repente gritó la última parte al final.

Kushina y Minato habían reído un poco en la última parte de su historia.

Seguramente el "Oh Rah" de Naruto, equivale al "Dattebane" de Kushina.

"Y entonces vamos a ver, básicamente, me encontré con un sentido a mi vida, mi propósito en la Infantería de Marina, me encantó mi país y quería defenderla, y durante 7 años hice mi deber para con mi país ... pero eso es cuando regrese a casa , un terremoto azoto Los Ángeles …yo perdí el control de mi auto y entonces … lo siguiente que sé, fue a un ser llamado Ángelus y me dijo todo con lujo de detalles lo que me paso aquí hace 12 años …lo siguiente que sé es que me despierte en medio del País de la Ola y una mujer llamada Tsunami estaba a punto de ser violada ". Dijo que ambos sonrieron en ese hecho.

"Estas Jugando al héroe como tu viejo… ¿eh?" Minato dijo mientras Kakashi le tocó el hombro.

"Minato Sensei... técnicamente... él es un héroe." Kakashi dijo mientras Minato y Kushina lo miraron.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kushina preguntó mientras ella estaba con ganas de aprender más acerca de su hijo.

"¿Ven todas esas medallas en el pecho?" Kakashi dijo, ambos asintieron.

"Estas medallas significan…todos los actos de valentía que he hecho para ganármelas... aquí tengo un libro sobre ellas." Dijo Naruto mientras les entregó a sus padres el manual de todas las medallas militares y cintas.

"Por Dios... ¿cómo se gana todas estas cosas?" Minato dijo mientras miraba a las numerosas medallas que Naruto había ganado.

"Las gané a través de mi valentía y el hecho de que nunca abandoné mi equipo, y también cuando estábamos bajo el fuego, nunca deje un hombre atrás." Kushina y Minato sonrió ante eso..

"Hijo, ¿podrías decirnos sobre su tiempo en ese lugar llamado Afganistán?… ¿crees que podrías decirnos?" Kushina preguntó ya que ella quería saber más acerca de su hijo.

"Señor, el consejo ha exigido su presencia en una reunión." Un Anbu dijo mientras entraba por la puerta y Naruto la miró.

"¿Y quién es usted?" El Anbu dijo como Kushina la miró.

"Yugao... el es Naruto... nuestro hijo." Tan pronto como ella dijo eso, El Anbu miró a Naruto.

Ella se quitó la máscara y miró a Naruto.

"I-imposible... Naruto debe tener ... 12 años ... y ... te ves como ... de 22" Yugao dijo mientras Naruto se acercó a ella y le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

"En realidad…tengo 24…encantado de conocerte también señorita." Dijo que Yugao sonrió un poco y le estrechó la mano.

"Pero... ¿cómo? Kushina sensei…" Ella fue cortada por Naruto.

"¿cómo sabes de mi Mama?" Dijo mientras señalaba hacia Kushina.

"Yo era su aprendiz, recuerdo lo emocionada que estaba sobre ti Naruto, pero ¿dónde has estado todos estos años?" Yugao preguntó mientras miraba a la apariencia de Naruto.

"Si quieres respuestas, pregunte a Mama… o si quieres, te voy a contar la historia más tarde esta noche." Dijo Naruto mientras Yugao asintió con la cabeza.

"Naruto, Yugao era una de las mujeres que querían ser como una hermana para ti." Kushina dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

"¿Hermana eh? Yo tenía una hermana de crianza, sin embargo, me temo que nunca seré capaz de volver a verla." Naruto dijo mientras miraba una foto de Sor Catalina en su cartera.

"¿Por qué? ¿Esta ella... muerta?" Yugao preguntó mientras trataba de ser sensible.

"No... no está muerta, ella es sólo... fuera de mi alcance." Dijo Naruto mientras Yugao estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Minato detuvo esa conversación.

"De todos modos, ¿qué quiere ahora el Consejo?" Minato dijo que él sabía que si el consejo exigió su presencia, era porque estaban quejándose de algo.

"Me gustaría saber, pero yo sólo estoy trabajando como mensajera en estos momentos." Yugao dijo que no le gustaba ser un mensajero para el consejo. Especialmente desde el lado civil estaba lleno de un montón de arrogantes.

"Suena como el consejo es un montón de arrogantes, pesados, malcriados y mimados." Dijo Naruto mientras Yugao trató de no reírse de esa frase.

"La parte civil si lo es, no así la parte Shinobi." Yugao dijo mientras miraba hacia Minato.

"Mejor voy a ver que quieren." Minato dijo que de repente Naruto le tomo por el hombro.

"Papa, voy contigo." Dijo Naruto mientras Minato levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué?" Minato preguntó curioso.

"Quiero ver si puedo con esos idiotas." Dijo Naruto mientras Minato levantó la otra ceja.

"Te das cuenta de… espera un segundo...! Oh ¡... Me pregunto cómo van a reaccionar cuando se enteran de que eres hijo mío." Minato dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Se van a morir de rabia…va a ser una gran manera de no meterse con mi familia." Naruto dijo.

A medida que se alejaban, Kushina y Yugao comenzaron a seguirlos.

"Parece que usted y su hijo comparten la misma afición de cabrear al consejo, Kushina sensei." Yugao dijo como Kushina le sonrió.

"Parece que es una mezcla de Minato y yo... No puedo esperar a ver qué pasa con el consejo." Kushina dijo, ya que los siguieron hasta la puerta.

Continuara…


	11. James Naruto VS El Consejo

Capitulo 9B

**_James Naruto VS El Consejo_**

_**Cinco minutos más tarde**_

Minato y Naruto estaban justo delante de la puerta de la sala del consejo. Sin embargo Minato detuvo Naruto y lo miró con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Naruto, podría ser mejor si esperas aquí... los civiles no toleran a... los extranjeros." Minato dijo mientras Naruto asintió.

"Caray, parece que donde quiera que vaya, a los locales no les gustan los extranjeros." Naruto dijo al recordar cómo los talibanes alentaban a algunos vecinos del lugar en Afganistán para lanzar piedras a ellos cuando estaban en patrulla.

"Sí, sólo tiene que esperar hasta que te llame." Minato dijo mientras Naruto asintió y se puso delante de la puerta, como si estuviera en guardia.

"Kushina, ¿por qué no esperas aquí con Naruto?" Minato dijo, Kushina no tenía objeción ya que quería pasar más tiempo con Naruto.

Minato procedió a entrar en la sala del consejo. Y por alguna razón, todos los miembros del consejo civil parecía que estaban enojados por ninguna razón aparente. El lado Shinobi parecía irritado con la parte civil., Minato se sentó en su asiento en el consejo, entonces decidió iniciar la reunión y ver por qué los civiles parecían tan cabreados.

"Muy bien, ¿qué quieren?" Minato dijo en un tono muy seco.

"Tenemos el informe sobre la misión de Sasuke Uchiha y oímos algunos detalles interesantes." Uno de los civiles dijo

"Nos enteramos de que un solo hombre mató a por lo menos un centenar de bandidos, sin usar chacra, de hecho, nos enteramos de que ni siquiera se movió cuando él los mató, y que usó algunas extrañas armas." El mismo civil dijo

Minato estaba confundido- . ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir con armas?- pensó el Yondaime.

"También hemos oído que has traído a este hombre a nuestro pueblo." otro de los civiles dijo, las cabezas de los clanes Shinobi, estaba confundidos.

"¿Y qué? Un hombre les ayudó en su misión... no como su una gran cosa, deberíamos agradecerle ¿No es así?" Tsume Inuzuka dijo que los otros jefes de clan y Shinobi estaban de acuerdo con ella.

"Lo que debemos hacer es ponerlo en prisión y tomar sus armas para nosotros…es mas, deberíamos hacerle confesar donde está su aldea…seguramente tiene muchas más de esas extrañas armas de donde viene ese hombre." Uno de los civiles dijo tan campante.

Repentinamente Minato se levanto enojado.

"Tú... serias capaz de poner un aliado potencial... en la cárcel… ¿Eres estúpido?" Minato gritó como todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver al Hokage tan enojado.

"Señor Hokage, sus armas podría beneficiarse enormemente del pueblo, además podríamos ir a su aldea…para apoderarnos de todo su armamento…además es solo un hombre, a nadie le importaría si desapareciera"- el mismo Civil dijo…de repente Minato saltó y cogió al chico por su garganta.

"Usted sabe, yo debería matarte por decir eso, pero creo que voy a dejar que otra persona decida…pero antes diré algo" Minato dijo mientras dejaba caer el hombre y retrocedió.

"Como todos ustedes saben, hace 12 años, el Kyuubi atacó Konoha y había alguien detrás que lo manipulo a destruir nuestro el pueblo." el consejo asintió al recordar tal evento. Minato continuó: "Gracias al sacrificio del Sandaime Hokage, el Kyuubi fue derrotado. Pero lo que muchos de ustedes no saben es, antes de que el ataque sucedió algo más…. Mi esposa, Kushina dio a luz a mi verdadero heredero del clan Namikaze / Uzumaki, mi hijo."- dijo Minato, esas palabras dejo al consejo pasmados.

"Sin embargo... había algo que incluso me sorprendió de mi hijo." Esto hizo que el consejo pusiera su atención en Minato.

"Pero es mejor que el mismo se los explique… ¡Mayor James Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! ¡ENTRE!" Todo el mundo de repente se quedó inmóvil al oír el nombre que acaba de pronunciar Minato.

Naruto entro junto con Kushina entró caminando a la sala de consejo. Llevaba un uniforme con medallas en él y símbolos, que para ellos era un poco extraño (era el uniforme de gala, de color azul de los Marines)

Kushina detuvo su paso y Naruto siguió caminando al centro de la sala, lleno de orgullo, valor, determinado,

Él sostiene su sombrero marina blanco con el símbolo de los Marines en él.

Naruto se puso junto a su padre con un rostro serio y dijo: "Señor".

"Todo el mundo... este es mi hijo y heredero del clan de Namikaze / Uzumaki ...James Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." anuncio Minato

Todo el mundo lo miró con asombro

"¡Mayor!" grito Minato

"¡Señor!" se puso firme Naruto

"Descanse..." Naruto se puso de pie con calma mientras él puso su mano junto a sus espaldas

"Mayor Namikaze... explique su actual estado militar y de que fue entrenado" ordenado Minato

"¡Sí, señor!" Gritó Naruto , luego se dirigio a los miembros del consejo.

"Honorables miembros del Consejo…Soy James Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, también conocido como James Daniels... Soy un ex capitán del cuerpo de Marines…tengo 24 años... soy un ciudadano de los Estados Unidos de América… Yo vivía en unas de sus provincias o estados, ese lugar se llama California, viví en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. He vivido ahi durante casi toda mi vida…cuando entre a los Marines a los 18 años…fui entrenado…en diferentes técnicas de uso de armas…. soy un experto francotirador… así como un experto en el arte marcial mixto que incluye los tipos que lucha pueden no estar familiarizados…. Las artes marciales que sé que son kickboxing, lucha libre y kung fu, estilos mantis, Tai Kwon Do, Técnica Aikido, así como un especialista en cuchillo y medio experto en Kenjutsu. "Dijo Naruto.

"¡I-Imposible!" Uno de los civiles gritó como vieron a Naruto entrar por la puerta.

Naruto se le acabo la seriedad y dijo: "Oye papá, ¿qué pasa con estos chicos?" Naruto dijo que él tenía su arma en la mano.

"Maldita sea, es un chico guapo y caliente que tienes ahí…Minato" Tsume y Mebuki gritaron.

Naruto de repente se volvió hacia las dos mujeres.

"Wow, otra muchacha de cabello rosa….Vaya nunca pensé que iba a ver a dos personas con el pelo de ese color… Aunque usted… es más hermosa…y quien fue el depravado que la hizo madre tan joven." Dijo Naruto…en realidad estaba coqueteando con la madre de Sakura.

"Jejejejeje…Adulador…." – dijo Sayuri Haruno con la mejillas rojas.

Naruto se volvió hacia Tsume.

"Y usted se ve salvaje... Hmm, me pregunto si serias más salvaje en la cama." Dijo Naruto mientras Tsume se rió un poco.

"Sabes, me gustas chico… Podría haberte castrado por decir eso, pero Nah, es interesante." Tsume dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

"OYE DEJA DE COQUETEAR CON MI HIJO, TSUME" Kushina dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

"Señor Hokage, si este es el hombre que el equipo 7 menciona, debemos tomar sus armas ahora." Uno de los civiles ligeramente más atlético dijo.

"Lo siento, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?" Dijo mientras daba un paso más y se quitó la chaqueta de vestir dando lugar a una camiseta verde.

"Debe ser fácil….no creo en esa palabrería que digiste…a simple vista... te ves débil." El civil dijo que Naruto estaba flexionando sus músculos, que eran grandes para los estándares de cualquiera en esa sala.

"YA SACASTE BOLETO…sostenme la chaqueta mamá... Creo que la guerra acaba de ser declarada". Dijo Naruto mientras pateaba el hombre en el pecho y fue expulsado de su silla.

Naruto y el civil se enfrascaron en una pelea de puños, pero al final Naruto simplemente dio una patada al hombre en el pecho de nuevo. El hombre que cayó al suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"Esa fue probablemente la pelea más cara que he visto en mi vida." Shukaku Nara dijo mientras sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

"¿Alguien más quiere pelear?" Todos los civiles negaron con la cabeza.

"Bueno, lo siento mamá, voy a dar un paseo…antes de que se produzca una masacre aquí." Naruto dijo mientras recogía la chaqueta de la mano de su Madre, su arma y salió por la puerta.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?" De todos repentino en la sala levantaron la mano.

"Bueno, vamos a empezar con Choza de allá." Dijo que como todo el mundo bajaron sus manos.

Continuara…


	12. Raund 2 : Pelea de Bar

Capitulo 9c

**Raund 2: Bar de Konoha**

Naruto después que salió molesto de la sala del consejo, decidió entrar en un bar local.

Por suerte todavía tenía mucho dinero en efectivo, ya que él había tomado la cartera del cuerpo sin vida de Gato, por lo que tenía dinero para sus gastos.

Recordó que en el camino de regreso, Kakashi explica el costo de algunas cosas y cómo su moneda era diferente del dólar. Así que en general, tuvo una buena comprensión de cuánto gastar.

Él había cambiado de su uniforme de gala y lo cambió de nuevo a su uniforme de camuflaje del desierto ya que el uniforme de gala era demasiado formal para llevar a un bar.

Cuando entro al bar, todo lucia idéntico a los bares del Barrio japonés de Los Ángeles, el único problema que tenía era que sólo vendían Sake.

Él sólo quería un poco de un buen whisky, por desgracia Sake era todo lo que tenían de pronto escucho algo que empezó a hervirle la sangre…de nuevo.

"Vamos nena, pasaremos un buen momento." Oyó una voz ebria decir justo al lado de él.

Se dio cuenta de cómo vio a un tipo borracho estaba tratando de tocar a una chica en la butaca contigua.

Él miró y se dio cuenta de cómo la mujer estaba sentada junto a otra mujer. La primera mujer tenía el pelo púrpura hecho en cola de caballo de punta, y vestía una gabardina color canela y un traje de red en el cuerpo.

Qué tenía que admitir era un poco caliente, pero él optó por no mirar.

La otra tenía pelo negro y ojos rojos, llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido hecho de vendajes. Se dio cuenta de cómo las dos mujeres parecían incómodas con el chico.

"Yo preferiría que nos dejaras en paz." La chica de pelo negro dijo tratando de mantener calmada a la del pelo púrpura, de repente el hombre se enojó.

"¡Vamos! Ustedes dos zorras deben ser rogándome para llevarlas a la cama" El borracho dijo mientras se rompió una botella en la mesa.

Fue entonces que Naruto decidió intervenir, ya que parecía que iba a usar esa botella en una de ellas. Él corrió y lanzo al hombre al suelo. Todo el mundo en el bar se sorprendió al ver a Naruto.

Naruto que se puso de pie con los puños para arriba como el hombre lo miró.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Tratando de ser un héroe? ¡Te mostraré!" El hombre dijo que él todavía tenía la botella rota en la mano.

"¡Hey muchachos! ….calmados por favor" El camarero dijo, por desgracia sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

Sorprendentemente, el chico fue noqueado por la patada en la cara. Así que Naruto sólo le dejó ir. Entonces el chico vino a Naruto de nuevo con una botella rota. Él la hizo girar violentamente a Naruto y se las arregló para conseguir un pequeño corte en él. Naruto se puso un poco molesto y logro inmovilizar al tipo, sacó su cuchillo de combate y la mantuvo hasta el cuello y sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

"Ahora escucha aquí…Maldito insolente. Tu vas a salir de este bar... vas a dejar de acosar sexualmente a las mujeres ¿Capichi?" Gritó Naruto, el hombre lo miró con temor y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, porque si tengo que decirte esto de nuevo, digamos que te tendrías que usar muletas." Él dijo mientras lanzaba el chico de la puerta.

Luego se sentó y pidió algo de comer. Pero tan pronto como un minuto pasó, oyó una voz que le hablaba.

"¡Hey compinche! ¿Por qué no vienes sentarse por aquí?" Oyó una voz decir cuando miró y vio a las mujeres de pelo morado y negro sonriéndole.

"Eh, estoy seguro por qué no...me late beber solo." Dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a las dos mujeres.

"Tengo que admitir que esos eran algunos movimientos bastante impresionante allí, nunca he visto ese estilo de lucha, sin embargo." El pelo púrpura dijo como el pelo negro miró a ambos.

"Es mi propio estilo de lucha personal y no es difícil luchar contra alguien que está borracho." Naruto dijo mientras tomaba otro trago de sake.

"Bueno, tengo que decir, la mayoría de los extranjeros no arriesgan sus cuellos para defender a alguien que no conocen." Kurenai dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ella también parecía sospechosa.

"Bueno, eso me sorprende, que me quiere decir que la gente aquí simplemente dejan pasar eso así de borrachos" Dijo que como el pelo negro asintió.

"Maldita sea, este lugar es muy diferente a los Bares de Los Ángeles." Dijo que de repente el pelo morado se dio cuenta de algo.

_"Los Ángeles… ¿Deber ser nombre de alguna aldea que no conozco?... Quizás apenas acaban de fundarla._" Pensó Anko

"Usted sabe, nosotras todavía no sabemos su nombre." La de pelo púrpura dijo...de repente se dio cuenta de que nunca se presentó.

"Oh... que grosero de mi parte, mi nombre es James Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Dijo que cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso.

"Espera... acabas de decir... ¿Namikaze?" El pelo negro dijo con un dejo de sorpresa.

"Sí, yo realmente no tengo tiempo para explicarles... ¿cuáles son sus nombres?" Naruto pregunto.

"Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai dijo mientras se inclinó un poco la cabeza.

"Y… ¡soy Anko Mitarashi!" El pelo púrpura exclamó.

"Encantada de conocerte." Dijo que él puso su cuchillo de nuevo en su vaina.

"¿Qué demonios es ese cuchillo?" Kurenai preguntó mientras él la miraba.

"podría decirse que equivale a sus cuchillos Kunai, y nunca voy a ninguna parte sin un arma que pueda usar. Después de algunas de las cosas que he pasado, es algo paranoico." Dijo Naruto mientras Kurenai parecía confundido.

"Además, me pareció bastante eficaz al asustar a ese tipo". Naruto dijo, ya que ambos se rieron ante eso.

"Dímelo a mí, creo que el chico meó encima." Anko se rió como Kurenai se rió un poco.

"Así que supongo que ustedes ¿dos son Shinobi también?" Dijo Naruto, ellas asintieron.

"Sí ¿Por qué preguntas?" Pidieron que él pensara para sí mismo.

"Sólo preguntaba, el último Shinobi que conocí fue un tal Kakashi." Dijo mientras gemían Kurenai y Anko.

"Oh, bien, ese pervertido... quiero decir, él es un buen Shinobi, pero un pervertido." Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Es por eso que siempre está leyendo ese libro naranja con la imagen del hombre persiguiendo a una mujer en el frente?" Naruto preguntó cómo había sospechado que era una novela carbón.

"Sí, usted actúa como si nunca ha visto ese libro antes." Kurenai dijo mientras miraba a él.

"Yo no soy exactamente de por estos lados." James Naruto dijo mientras colocaba un poco de dinero en la mesa y se levantó.

"Oye, ¿a dónde vas?" Anko preguntó mientras se preguntaba donde Naruto iba.

"Digamos me encantaría seguir hablando con ustedes dos un poco más, pero, por desgracia, El deber llama, las veré después." Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Ese es un tipo interesante... ¿Anko? ¿Anko?" Kurenai dijo conseguir la atención de Anko.

"Hm, oh sí, ¿qué?" Anko dijo mientras Kurenai sonrió.

"Hmm, parece que le impresiono." Kurenai dijo en tono de burla.

"¡Cállate!" Ella dijo.

Y comenzaron a beber una vez más.

Continuara…


	13. Armas y Peliculas

Capitol 13

**Armas y Peliculas**

Después de Naruto salió del bar, se detuvo por un par de tiendas de ropa, quería conseguir uniformes de camuflaje separadas hechas que eran básicamente una versión diferente color de su uniforme desierto.

Luego de esa diligencia, decidió reunirse con sus padres de vuelta en la torre Hokage.

Después de llegar ahí, se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban esperando afuera.

"Hijo… ¿Y esa Ropa?" Kushina dijo, preguntándose por qué ahora llevaba un extraño traje de camuflaje.

"Este fue el traje de camuflaje que llevaba cuando yo todavía estaba luchando una guerra en Afganistán, Colombia e Irak, que fueron las 3 guerras que participé." Dijo Naruto mientras Minato lo miró.

"Maldita sea, tres guerras a la vez." Dijo Minato recordando oyó hablar de la primera gran guerra Shinobi...

"Sí, pero hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer por ahí." Naruto dijo mientras miraba a los dos.

"Papa…Mama, ¿me podrían decir si saben un lugar que podía quedarme?" Naruto preguntó mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO HIJO… ¡Puedes quedarte con nosotros!" Kushina dijo como si fuera un hecho probado.

"Sí, me refiero a que no hemos visto desde hace 12e años... o 24 años para ti, así que será bonito para llegar a conocernos unos a otros." Minato dijo mientras Naruto sonrió a los dos.

"En ese caso, vamos a casa". Naruto dijo, ya que comenzó a seguirlos.

Todo el mundo en la aldea se preguntaba quién era el extraño hombre que estaba con la pareja Namikaze, se asumió que él era pariente de algún tipo. Pero nunca lo habían visto todo, lo único que sabían era que parecía al Hokage.

"Por qué es donde quiera que vaya, siempre hay un grupo de personas que me miraban, lo juro estas marcas bigotes realmente hacen las personas me miran". Dijo Naruto.

"Naruto...Hijo… no son las marcas de bigotes, es que recuerda no te conocen…para ellos eres un extraño, y su caminar junto con nosotros... que esperabas de ellos." Kushina dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Oh bien, lo que pasa es que en los Estados Unidos, especialmente en Los Ángeles, estas marcas de bigotes parecieran captar la atención de todos... Las mujeres pensaban que eran lindos, y los chicos pensaron que eran raros." Dijo Naruto mientras Minato se rió de eso.

"¿No hay Shinobi en tu mundo?" pregunto el Yondaime, tenía curiosidad, por saber del lugar donde Naruto de crio.

"No papa, pero según leí si habían Shinobi hacer como 300 a 500 años… por alguna razón se me olvida." Dijo Naruto

Los ojos de la pareja se abrieron asombrados ante eso.

"Y no podían usar chacra... ¿en absoluto?" Minato preguntó todavía un poco curioso sobre todo el concepto.

"No, yo nunca había oído hablar de él antes de venir aquí... la verdad solo escuche del chacra en Nueva Deli…la capital de un país llamado India…tengo entendido que los hindúes creían en Chacra... pero es probablemente diferente de la manera que ustedes piensan de Chacra... es bastante seguro de vuelta en mi mundo, no podría ser utilizado para ataques y Justus". Naruto dijo que ambos fueron absorbiendo la información.

"Entonces, ¿qué nos puedes decir acerca de este mundo tuyo?" Kushina preguntó Naruto sonrió.

"Bueno, mira en el bolsillo de mi mochila." Dijo que como Kushina miró a los numerosos bolsillos.

"¿Qué bolsillo? Hay un montón de bolsillos." Dijo que de pronto recordó que pequeño hecho.

"La de la derecha abajo en la parte inferior de la manada." Él dijo mientras abría el paquete cuando se detuvo para poder abrirlo.

"Vamos a ver... Windtalkers,ID4, Earthquake, Banderas de nuestros padres, Mayor Payne, La Marina, Terremoto, Las Torres Gemelas ,¿ cuántas de estas películas tiene usted aquí? " Minato -preguntó cuando Kushina le mostró todos los DVDS

"Las películas, todo acerca de la Infantería de Marina de vuelta a casa, hay un montón más de ellos allí... seguro que algunos de estas películas no son históricamente correcto, pero yo sólo puede corregir las cosas en que eso no es correcto, pero esta El campamento Leatherneck es en realidad un documental sobre marines en Afganistán. Así que le puede dar un poco de información sobre la guerra que hemos estado luchando". Naruto dijo mientras les sonrió.

"Es una buena cosa que los reproductores de DVD acaba de salir, de lo contrario no seríamos capaces de ver estos". Minato dijo mientras miraba una película.

"¿Quién diablos son estos actores? ... Oh, espera... se me olvida que usted acaba de venir de un mundo diferente." Kushina dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

"Sí, y ¿qué diablos son ese extraño objeto que tiene ese hombre en la mano?" Minato preguntó mientras señalaba a una imagen de una ametralladora.

"Por qué mejor… ¿vamos a casa y ver algunas de ellas?" Naruto dijo, ya que ambos se encogieron de hombros y decidió mostrarle a la casa... o debería decir Mansión.

_**En la finca Namikaze**_

"¡Demonios Papa ¡…acaso ¿Vive Burt Reynolds aquí?" Preguntó mientras miraba el tamaño de la mansión que sus padres.

"¿Quién es Burt Reynolds?" Minato preguntó

Naruto una vez cometió el error de decir un nombre que nadie había oído hablar.

"es un actor papa... sólo estoy diciendo que el lugar es enorme." Naruto dijo mientras caminaban por la puerta.

"Y... ¡Es impresionante en el interior también!" Dijo mientras miraba el interior.

Le recordó a un hotel japonés se quedó, cuando fue a Okinawa de vacaciones. Era muy elegante.

Se dio cuenta de cómo el lugar en sí era muy amplio, pero la mejor parte fue cuando llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento. Era una habitación gigante llena de muñecos de entrenamiento, armas, objetivos, y casi todo lo demás que un Shinobi necesitaría a fin de entrenarse para ser el mejor. Naruto ya podía decir que le iba a gustar este lugar. Incluso tenían una carrera de obstáculos en interiores, además de tener una más grande y más peligrosa afuera.

"Oh hombre, creo...que… ¡estoy empezando a amar este lugar!" Dijo mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento y sus padres sonrieron.

Entró en otra habitación y se dio cuenta cómo tenían un televisor, aunque era un poco viejo para sus estándares, que tenía un reproductor de DVD conectado a la misma. Tendría que tener un maratón de películas después. Pero por el momento, se sentó en un sofá.

Sus padres se sentaron en otro sofá mientras lo miraban.

"El hombre que tengo que admitir que he estado aquí por lo menos un par de minutos, y por alguna razón esto está empezando a sentir como en casa... Hey papa...Mama...No tienen un taller de carpintería… ¿verdad?" Pregunto al ver que Minato sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Hijo acaso tu… ¿trabajas la madera?" Kushina preguntó mientras ella quería saber más acerca de Naruto.

"Sí, me despertó la pasión en después de ver un episodio de NCIS." Ellos estaban confundidos por sus palabras, pero decidieron explicar.

"Para hacer el cuento largo, es un programa de televisión, y el personaje principal mantiene construye un barco en su sótano." Naruto dijo, por suerte, parece que cuando Ángelus lo trajo aquí, él también era lo suficientemente bueno para darle un poco de las cosas que le gustaban.

"Oh bien." Kushina dijo que aunque ella todavía estaba un poco confundido sobre el tema.

"Así que, de nuevo en la sala del consejo, los miembros del consejo dijeron que utilizó armas extrañas... ¿qué es exactamente lo que hacen?" Minato preguntó preguntaba cuál era el objeto extraño que él tenía.

"Oh, bueno para eso, vengan a la sala de entrenamiento para que vean eso." Dijo mientras tomaba un empaque de su mochila.

"está bien." Minato dijo mientras lo seguían de nuevo a la sala de entrenamiento.

"Ahora denme un segundo, tengo que armar esta cosa." Naruto dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y puso el paquete en la mesa.

A continuación, comenzó a sacar un montón de piezas extrañas, Minato y Kushina no tenían idea de qué diablos iba a emplear las partes para. Pero si esas eran las armas que el consejo mencionó... que estaban empezando a preguntarse si el consejo le faltaba un tornillo... otra vez.

De todos modos, de repente se dieron cuenta de que él sacó un cronómetro y lo activo, de pronto comenzó a poner todas las piezas juntas y se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a tomar la forma de ... algo que no podían describir.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que era un arma totalmente montada en sus manos.

"Ustedes pónganse estos tapones para los oídos." Dijo Naruto mientras les entregó dos juegos adicionales de tapones para los oídos.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Ambos pidieron cuando de repente se puso el casco de Kevlar, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que el casco tenía tapones para los oídos.

"Voy a estar bien... ¿Ven el maniquí de allí?" Preguntó Naruto, ya que ambos asintieron.

"¡Observen!" Gritó como repente oyeron una serie de pequeñas y fuertes explosiones.

Los tapones para los oídos no ayudan mucho, ya que ambos se taparon los oídos con las manos.

"AH MALDICION… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Kushina sorprendentemente gritó al ruido fuerte.

"Eso fue mi rifle... ahora miren el maniquí." Naruto dijo, ya que ambos se volvieron y quedaron boquiabiertos.

Se dieron cuenta de cómo había una gran cantidad de agujeros en el maniquí. Pero ¿cómo diablos fue eso?

"Este es un M-16 A-2 rifle de servicio, dispara objetos llamados balas, lo que pasa es que esta arma dispara las balas a alta velocidad, por lo que les hace casi imposible de esquivar." Naruto dijo mientras sacaba una bala de un clip y lo mostró a ellos.

"La pólvora está dentro de esta parte de la bala, y cuando el percutor en el rifle que tengo en la mano golpea la cartilla en la final de la bala... se enciende la pólvora, lo que hace que se dispare a la velocidad que usted Acabo de ver". Naruto explicó cómo estaban asombrados.

"¡Dios mío! ... el mundo vienes ... lo que realmente era mucho más avanzada que el nuestro ... ni siquiera estamos cerca de utilizar este tipo de cosas ... la pólvora ,la mayoría de la gente la utiliza en los fuegos artificiales ... a pensar que puede ser utilizado para esto también ". Minato dijo mientras sostenía el rifle. Pero Naruto apuntó hacia el blanco.

"Papa….trata de tomar el rile correctamente….no quieres poner un agujero en el pie. "Dijo Naruto mientras Minato asintió.

"Pero parece que voy a tener que encontrar una manera de hacer mi propia munición ahora." Naruto dijo que él sabía que iba a ser difícil encontrar lo que necesita.

"Bueno, podríamos ayudarle a encontrar los suministros que necesita." Kushina dijo feliz mientras que él le sonrió.

"Gracias Ma... ahora ¿qué les parece si vamos ver algunas películas?... voy a advertirte, sin embargo, algunas de estas películas son bastante violentas." Dijo que a medida que asintieron.

"Vamos, creo que podemos manejar eso, lo mal que iban a ser." Kushina dijo mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala de estar.

_**POCO TIEMPO DESPUÉS**_

"Maldita sea ... Joel Enders." El hombre de la película, dijo que él murió.

"¡No! ¡No! NOOOOOOOOO!" El otro hombre gritó como una granada aterrizó justo al lado de él. Y toda la escena estaba cubierta de humo y polvo.

Minato y Kushina se sorprendieron de la carnicería que la película muestra. Claro que puede haber luchado en una guerra Shinobi. Pero aún así, para ver algunas de las cosas en esta película fue brutal.

"¿Cómo se puede ver este y otra vez?" Minato le preguntó a pesar de que era tan pegado a la TV como eran Naruto y Kushina.

"Hey esta película es entretenida. Y me gustan las películas por alguna razón." Dijo Naruto mientras robaba un poco de palomitas de Kushina.

"Sí, tengo que admitir, sin embargo, puede ser violento, pero lo hace captar su atención." Kushina dijo mientras tomaba sus palomitas de maíz detrás de él.

"¿Cuántas más de estas películas tiene?" Preguntó Minato, tuvo que admitir estas películas estaban capturando su atención.

"Mucho más, algunos de ellos usted puede encontrar ofensivas, sin embargo, ustedes probablemente debería ver a algunos de ellos por ustedes mismos. Pero por ahora, vamos a simplemente ver esto." Dijo que la película ya había cambiado a otra escena.

"¿Cuál es esta película?" Minato preguntó desde que se olvidó el nombre de ella.

"Habladores de viento." Dijo Naruto mientras continuaban ver las películas.

Continuara…


	14. ¿Qué?¡es su hijo!

Capitulo 14

**¿Qué?...¡es su hijo!**

Naruto hacía tiempo que había cambiado el DVD del reproductor. Él y sus padres ya se había observado World Trade Center, Windtalkers, Banderas de nuestros padres, y las arenas de Iwo Jima.

Mientras tanto, afuera en las calles, todo el mundo podía oír el fuego de las armas que viene de las películas se preguntaban qué diablos estaba pasando en la finca Namikaze.

Cuando sus padres se vieron por primera vez la película su primera reacción fue.

"¡El instructor es un inútil!" Ambos dijeron cuando vieron las primeras escenas.

Por supuesto se dieron cuenta de cómo el ser duro para los reclutas se entrenó con eficacia para ser guerreros.

"¿Por qué es que todas estas películas son tan brutales?" Minato -preguntó Naruto lo miró.

"Bueno, la guerra es brutal, las películas tienen que ser brutal ... además de los hechos reales que sucedieron en estas películas ... bueno, en el cine cosas están censurados ... las guerras reales en mi mundo eran mucho más brutales ". Naruto dijo mientras ponía su chaqueta en la mochila.

"¿A dónde vas?" Kushina le pidió a su hijo como él la miraba.

"Es un poco tarde, así que voy a ir a dormir un poco... papa…mama ¿adonde está mi habitación?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Por el pasillo y hacia la izquierda." Kushina dijo mientras asentía y les sonrió y se alejó.

"Bueno... tengo que decir las películas son brutales... pero sí nos dan alguna información acerca de su mundo." Minato dijo como Kushina asintió.

"Sin embargo, algunas de las armas que mostró en esas películas... si las tuviéramos aquí... ¿Puede usted imaginar la cantidad de destrucción que podrían causar? Especialmente aquellas bombas atómicas que se mencionan en esa película... qué tipo de poder... "Kushina se apagó al final.

"Y pensar que su mundo es mucho más avanzada que la nuestro ... por lo que sabemos ... en 200 a 300 años podríamos ser capaces de tener esas armas ... Quiero decir …mira Kushi-chan…Naruto me dio este libro en las armas ... ". Minato dijo mientras sostenía un gran libro en la mano.

"¿Ya enviaste la carta a Tsunade y Jiraya?" Kushina -preguntó Minato rió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, cariño...sabes que esos dos fueron que lo buscó más cuando enviamos los grupos de búsqueda. Naruto era prácticamente la única razón que Tsunade incluso regreso a Konoha,". Minato dijo mientras asentía.

"Lo que me recuerda... ¿qué rango le vas a poner en él como un Ninja?" Kushina dijo como Minato se metió en una actitud de pensamiento.

"Yo no estoy seguro... es definitivamente superior a un Genin alto y no hablar de su experiencia en combate... el único problema es el Ninjutsu es limitada debido al hecho de que nunca ha utilizado chacra... así que si lo entrenamos para un poco en eso, que podría resolver ese problema…. ¡pero su Taijutsu es excepcional! dijo que el estilo de lucha era una forma híbrida de su formación PAMCM". Minato dijo como Kushina miró raro.

"Él dijo que son las iníciales para el Programa de Artes Marciales del Cuerpo de Marines, también dijo que él estudió y entrenó en otras artes marciales, así que su Taijutsu es superior." Minato dijo como Kushina sonrió.

"De alguna manera es como Gai... pero Naruto todavía necesita Ninjutsu y Genjutsu en su formación... y él me dijo que tenía una espada que había ordenado a una tienda de armas local." Kushina dijo como Minato miró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

"Sí, así que en general, creo que a partir de ahora está a la altura de un Chunin debido a su experiencia en combate ya, por no hablar de las armas que utiliza para compensar el hecho de que él no conoce el Ninjutsu." Minato dijo como Kushina asintió.

"Sí, él también dijo que le gustaría ser abordado por el rango que ganó en la Infantería de Marina... así de turno que le gustaría ser llamado Mayor." Kushina dijo como Minato se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, porque no vamos a la cama... ha sido un día muy pesado." Kushina dijo mientras hizo un guiño a Minato.

"Bueno." Dijo mientras caminaba con ella a su habitación.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO CON KURENAI Y ANKO**_

"Así que Anko, ¿te acuerdas cómo ese chico Naruto dijo que su apellido era Namikaze?" Kurenai preguntó a su amiga mientras caminaban a casa.

"Sí, es lo que me confunde, ya que era el nombre del hijo del Hokage... pero no tiene sentido... si él era su hijo... él sería de 12 años... no de la edad suficiente para salir conmigo." Anko dijo mientras Kurenai se volvió para mirarla.

"Caray, Anko, acabas de conocer al tipo y quién sabe, podemos preguntarnos al Hokage de esto más tarde... ¿No me digas que todavía estas pensando en sus músculos y el hecho de que defendió?"Kurenai dijo que Anko miró.

"¡Hey vamos! ¡Veo que hagas lo mismo con Asuma!" Anko dijo mientras Kurenai se sonrojó.

"Bueno…bueno, probablemente deberías tratar de averiguar más acerca de él... porque estoy confundido acerca de toda esta situación." Kurenai dijo como Anko asintió.

"Y tal vez voy a averiguar más acerca de él." Anko dijo mientras sonreía.

"Una vez más Anko, tienes que dejar de acechar chicos." Kurenai dijo como Anko sacudió la cabeza como si fuera una blasfemia.

"¡NUNCA!" Ella dijo que ella se fue.

_**2 DÍAS DESPUÉS **_

Naruto estaba durmiendo en una cama muy cómoda como se despertó cuando los rayos del sol golpean su rostro. Había pasado los últimos dos días conociendo a fondo a sus padres, su padre se tuvo que ir a la oficina en la torre Hokage, y Kushina se quedo en casa con él.

"Bueno, este sol está mucho mejor que despertar en Afganistán." Naruto dijo mientras se levantaba.

Estaba vestido con unos Bóxer ajustados, sin camisa, que hizo alarde de su masculinidad y los músculos.

Básicamente era un espectáculo que Anko o cualquier mujer alrededor de Konoha matarían a ver.

Pero luego se cambio. Se puso unos pantalones color verde oliva y su camisa beige mientras caminaba por la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

Cuando llego a la cocina, Su madre le sirvió su desayuno

"Te juro Mama… que si hubiera sido por tu ayuda... me perdería todo el tiempo." Dijo Naruto mientras él todavía estaba impresionado por el tamaño de su nueva casa.

Kushina simplemente sonrió.

"Con gusto, hijo, con gusto"- dijo su madre

Después de terminar su desayuno se fue a su habitación de nuevo…se arreglo un poco más, como de costumbre, ya que pesar de vivir con sus padres es todavía un militar y es un hábito difícil de romper.

El se aseguró de que todo estaba en perfecto estado dejó su mochila en su habitación. Decidió dejar sus armas detrás, ya que no quería llamar la atención. Así que sólo atado a su cuchillo K-Bar a su brazo.

También cogió un par de cuchillos arrojadizos que ya ha recibido esa tienda de armas.

De todos modos, él acaba de salir por la puerta principal y pasó todas las medidas de seguridad de que su padre había establecido.

Esa era otra cosa que había sucedido en el último par de días, sus Madre le estaba enseñando algo de sellado básico y algunos Ninjutsu, mientras que su padre le había estado enseñando algunas cosas cuando estaba disponible.

Lo que él estaba deseando sin embargo, fue el entrenamiento en el arte de la espada que su madre había accedido a enseñarle.

Naruto salió a recoger su espada de la tienda de armas. Sin embargo, él era también un fanático de los tipos de espada en Los Ángeles. La única razón por la que él no tiene una colección fue porque las monjas del orfanato que no permitían armas.

E incluso apoyó esa idea, porque cuando volvió de permiso de Afganistán, le dio a Sor Catalina un cuchillo de supervivencia general. Por supuesto, sabía que ella nunca haría daño a una mosca, pero sería divertido ver que algún asaltante fuera tan imbécil como para asaltar una monja y la monja saca un cuchillo que era más grande que su navaja pequeña.

Naruto había llegado a la de la tienda de armas donde hizo el pedido especial hace un par de días.

"Buenos Días." Él le dijo a la chica que se sorprendió al ver el extraño hombre que vio hace un par de días tan temprano.

"Buenos días, Joven." -Tenten dijo-"no lo esperaba por lo menos durante un par de horas".

"Digamos que yo estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano en la mañana." Naruto dijo mientras asentía.

"Está bien, Así que está aquí para recoger su espada." Ella dijo que Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Correcto, Tenten." Dijo Naruto, había aprendido el nombre de la niña desde que entró en el taller de armas.

"Está bien, solo espera un momento." Ella dijo que ella se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda.

"Usted sabe, yo realmente me esmere haciendo esta espada ... que era algo diferente para tratar de hacer más que una Katana ... así que fue bueno tener un cambio." Ella dijo que ella trajo un objeto largo envuelto en tela.

"Ahora vamos a ver a este chico malo." Naruto dijo mientras se desenvolvió el trapo de todo el espada y la espada era una cosa de belleza.

Estaba mirando su espada, en realidad era una autentica espada de los marines.

Luego agarró la empuñadura y miró a la hoja un poco más cerca. Incluso Tenten añadió los todos los detalles en la hoja que eran por lo general en las espadas ceremoniales en los Marines. Ahora que era sólo pura genialidad.

"Muy bueno, muy bueno." Dijo que como lo hizo un par de swings de práctica.

"Sin embargo…te pregunto ¿Por qué me mandaste a hacer esa espada tan extraña?" Tenten dijo preguntándose.

"Bueno, esta espada es una parte muy importante de mi historia, pero es una historia muy larga, así que la voy a decir en otro momento." Dijo Naruto mientras sujeta la espada al cinto negro.

"Si necesitas que te enseñe cómo utilizarla…-" Ella se cortó cuando Naruto levantó una mano.

"Está bien, tengo un entrenador ya." Dijo que Tenten levantó una ceja.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?" Ella preguntó ya que había muy pocas personas en todo Konoha que utilizaba una espada.

"Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze." Él dijo mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿La esposa del Hokage? ¿Cómo conseguiste que te entrenara?" Tenten preguntó…mataría a estar en sus zapatos en ese momento.

"Bueno, es porque soy... pensándolo bien por qué no me acompañas… ¿Qué dices?" Naruto dijo, cuando de repente Tenten lo empujó hacia la puerta y cerró la tienda y colgó un cartel de cerrado en ella.

"¡Como voy a rechazar una oportunidad como esta!" Tenten dijo mientras Naruto se rió de su entusiasmo.

"Muy bien, vamos." Dijo que cuando empezaron a caminar de regreso a la finca Namikaze.

Mientras tanto, Anko estaba acechando Naruto ya que ella todavía estaba tratando de averiguar más sobre él desde que llego al pueblo.

"Incluso… ¿entro a la finca Namikaze? ¿Cuál es su conexión con la Hokage y su mujer?" Anko dijo mientras los seguía por las calles, sin embargo, ella permanecía invisible.

"Sabes Tenten…tengo la sensación de que estábamos siendo observados." Naruto dijo pero Tenten simplemente le dijo que él estaba imaginando cosas.

Anko estaba sorprendido de que este chico podía sentir a pesar de que él no llevaba la ropa que simbolizaba de un ninja.

Anko le llamo la atención el símbolo del águila, el globo y el ancla que vio en la parte posterior de la camisa y el sombrero. Tal vez era un pueblo recién fundado o algo así... lo que fuera, lo iba a averiguar. Y tal vez conseguir una cita en el proceso

_**FINCA NAMIKAZE**_

Naruto ahora caminaba hasta la puerta de la finca después pasar los sellos de seguridad... de nuevo. En serio a veces las cosas podrían ser molestas.

"Estoy en casa." Él dijo mientras entraba a la casa y vio a sus padres sonreírle.

"Espera... ¿vives vive aquí?" Tenten preguntó sorprendido de que este extraño viviría con la Hokage y su esposa.

"Sí." Dijo Naruto, Tenten repente vio a Kushina.

"Hola, Jovencita… ¿Qué se te ofrece?". Kushina dijo mientras Naruto le señaló que Tenten venía a hablar con ella.

"Hola... Señora Namikaze ... ahhhh…Bueno…el joven aquí presente me dijo que lo va a entrenar ... y yo quería saber… ¿por qué lo eligió a él como estudiante?" Tenten dijo llegando directamente al grano.

"Bueno... ¿por qué no iba a entrenar a mi hijo?" Kushina dijo, los ojos de Tenten se abrieron de golpe.

Anko estaba mirando por la ventana de la casa y su reacción fue la misma que Tenten.

"¿ES SU HIJO?" Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero todo el mundo sólo escucho a Tenten.

Después de que escucho las palabras de Kushina, Anko salió de prisa de la finca Namikaze y fue directamente a casa de Kurenai.

"¡KURENAI!" Anko dijo mientras estaba llamando a la puerta de su casa de su amiga.

"¡Que te pasa, Anko! Es muy temprano todavía... ¿qué diablos te pasa?" Kurenai dijo un poco enojado cuando notó la mirada de Anko.

"¡Confía en mí! …esto valdrá la pena." Anko dijo mientras entraba a la casa y cerró la puerta.

Continuara…


	15. ANOTER CHACHA EN KONOHA

Capitulo 15

_**ANOTER CHACHA EN KONOHA**_

Tenten se desmayó en el suelo después de escuchar la gran noticia acerca de Naruto.

Kushina estaba sacudiéndola ligeramente con el fin de que se despertara.

"Tenten… Tenten... ... despierta." Kushina dijo cuando todavía estaba tratando de despertar a la niña inconsciente.

"Maldita sea, pensé que este tipo de cosas sólo ocurrió en los dibujos animados." Naruto dijo.

"Naruto pro curiosidad… ¿Por qué sigues llevando ese cuchillo todo el tiempo?" Su padre le preguntó como Naruto cogió el cuchillo de la espalda.

"Oh tu sabes papa, sólo un hobby mío... como esto." Naruto dijo mientras lanzaba el cuchillo en una parte aleatoria de la pared a centímetros de la cara de su padre.

"¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" Minato dijo un poco enojado, pero sobre todo confundido.

"Mira de cerca." Naruto dijo simplemente.

Minato al mirar el padre de cerca, se sorprendió al ver que había una mosca apuñalada en la pared. Minato miró a Naruto con una mirada sorprendida.

"Guau, buenos reflejos, hijo." Minato dijo mientras asentía.

Kushina puso Tenten en el sofá.

"Bueno, me voy a ir a hablar un paseo por la ciudad, Chaito." Naruto dijo, sus padres lo miraron extrañamente.

"¿Otra vez? Usted ha estado tomando un paseo por la ciudad durante los últimos dos días." Dijo Kushina.

"Además, Tu la trajiste aquí, Naruto, ¿no crees que deberías quedarte?, ella es un invitada aquí después de todo." Minato dijo mientras Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, pero lo más probable es que cuando se despierte ella querrá hablar con mamá, además apuesto $5, que ella no se dará cuenta de que fui." Naruto dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"De cualquier manera, ¿cuándo cree que esta chica se despierta?" Minato preguntó Kushina como ella sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"No sé, tal vez sólo tendremos que probar algún otro método con el fin de despertarla." Kushina dijo que iban a ir a buscar una jarra de agua fría.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE KURENAI**_

"Tu me estas vacilando ¿verdad?" Kurenai dijo no creer lo que acababa de oír.

"¡Por supuesto que No! … ¡Kushina le dijo a Tenten que Naruto era su hijo!" Anko dijo mientras Kurenai negó con la cabeza.

"¡Anko! Esto no parece correcto, si es su hijo, él tiene que tener... no sé... ¡12 años!" Kurenai gritó.

"Bueno, él es su hijo y tiene más de 20… No sé lo que pasó... estoy tan confundida." Anko dijo mientras Kurenai llegó de repente una sonrisa.

"Ahora que lo pienso de ella, si en realidad tiene 12 años, que haría una pedófila". Kurenai dijo como Anko miró enojada.

"¡Púdrete!" Anko gritó como Kurenai se rió un poco.

"No sé, tal vez podemos preguntarle al Hokage sobre esto." Kurenai dijo Anko como de repente levantó la mano para interrumpirla.

"¿No es un poco sospechoso que nosotras preguntemos por su hijo?" Anko dijo mientras Kurenai hizo considerar esa posibilidad.

"Es cierto, pero siempre podíamos inventar alguna excusa, además si se trata de su hijo probablemente no le importará." Kurenai dijo como Anko asintió, pero ella seguía siendo cautelosa.

"Y… ¿si él no quiere hablar de ello?" Anko dijo mientras Kurenai se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos." Kurenai dijo como Anko asintió y se fue a la calle.

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento cerca de su casa.

"Estoy muy contento de haber conseguido mi radio y reproductor de CD conmigo, de otra forma no sería capaz de vivir sin mi música... " Naruto dijo mientras miraba a su colección de CD.

Él estaba en el medio de uno de los campos de entrenamiento, se quito la camisa y reveló su musculoso cuerpo tonificado mientras mantenía sus pantalones de camuflaje desierto junto con sus botas de combate. Iba a hacer algo de entrenamiento físico, iba a golpear un poste de madera con los puños.

"¡Ah! Aquí vamos... la música perfecta para el entrenamiento." Naruto dijo mientras ponía un CD en el reproductor, y volvió la música para arriba.

La siguiente cosa que todo el mundo escucho fue un fuerte:

_**One two cha cha cha, three four cha cha cha**__**  
><strong>__**One two cha cha cha, three four cha cha cha**_

Que sonó en toda Konoha.

_**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA NAMIZAKE**_

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Kushina preguntó cuando oyó una extraña... ¿música?

"No tengo ni idea." Minato dijo mientras Tenten finalmente despertó.

"¿Qué demonios?" Ella dijo que ella se despertó.

_**CON KURENAI Y ANKO**_

"Anko... ¿Has oído eso?" Kurenai pregunto al oír música sonando.

"Sí, es que viene de campo de entrenamiento 44... Espera un minuto... eso viene del bosque de la muerte" Ella gritó mientras se dirigía ahí.

"¿Quién diablos esta en el bosque?" pregunto Kurenai mientras seguía a Anko.

_**Con el equipo GAI**_

"¡LEE! ¿QUÉ ES ESA MUSICA?" Gai gritó mientras él y Lee de repente fueron a averiguar donde ese sonido venía.

Neji simplemente se resigno a seguirlos con vergüenza.

_**EQUIPO 8**_

"Akamaru, ¿Has oído eso?" Kiba dijo como Akamaru asintió y Shino y Hinata sólo miraron confundidos.

"Nunca he oído nada como esto antes." Shino dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con Kiba.

"¿qué es esto?" Hinata tartamudeó mientras seguía a su equipo.

Muy pronto muchas personas estaban empezando la migración hacia el bosque de la muerte para averiguar qué era ese ruido.

_**I know a place where you can know all by yourself**__**  
><strong>__**With pretty ladies to below all by herself**__**  
><strong>__**It doesn't matter if you don't have much to say**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I've hearded more all simple matter anyway**_

Al acercarse la gente al bosque, se dieron cuenta de que era un hombre de entrenaba golpeando un gran árbol, prácticamente todos los ninjas estaba ahí, hasta el Yondaime hokage y su esposa habían aparecido, y tenían algunos jefes del otros clanes con ellos y algunos Genin.

_**Another cha cha!**__**  
><strong>__**Por favor, queremos sabor!**__**  
><strong>__**Another cha cha!**__**  
><strong>__**One takes you crazy and everyone sayin' is "hot"**__**  
><strong>__**Come on, "it's hot"**_

Ellos se acercaron mas y se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente, era un hombre que se parecía mucho ¡AL YONDAIME HOKAGE! …Excepto su pelo era rapado.

_**Llnsk emjrcfnnog**__**  
><strong>__**[Woah]**__**  
><strong>__**you can say: you've been working very hard [oh no]**__**  
><strong>__**they say [poor change, don't you get too tired]**__**  
><strong>__**we got all this music we will playing it all night**__**  
><strong>__**you and other cha cha, it would be "all right"**_

El hombre estaba entrenando con tanta fuerza que la sangre empezaba a filtrarse desde las vendas que había envuelto alrededor de los nudillos. Sus músculos estaban preparados desde el trabajo a cabo como estaba sudando. Anko se sonrojaba un poco como si fuera una adolescente.

_**Another cha cha!**__**  
><strong>__**Por favor, queremos sabor!**__**  
><strong>__**Another cha cha!**__**  
><strong>__**Music is crazy and everyone saying' is "hot"**_

Hinata y su equipo se preguntaban por qué todo el mundo se reunió alrededor de este hombre.

Todo lo que sabía era que este hombre estaba sangrando los nudillos de sus manos y él todavía estaba entrenando. Esto plantea su confianza, si este hombre podría entrenar tan duro.

_**Please, baby please**__**  
><strong>__**Is the same simple game**__**  
><strong>__**I look at you, but you won't look at me**_

_**Please, baby please**__**  
><strong>__**Won't you tell me your name?**__**  
><strong>__**Why don't you see what you do to me?**__**  
><strong>__**[Woah oh]**_

_**[Cha cha] x4**_

_**Brake**_

_**[cha cha] x4**_

_**Long brass brake**_

_**[Haber, queremos bailar]**_

_**Cha, cha cha! **__**X10**__**  
><strong>__**Cha cha!**__**  
><strong>__**Por favor, queremos sabor!**__**  
><strong>__**Another cha cha!**__**  
><strong>__**Music is crazy and everyone sayin' is "hot"…**_

De repente, el hombre lanzó un último golpe cuando la canción terminó. Su respiración era sorprendentemente estable, a pesar del ejercicio que acaba de hacer y de que estaba sudando como un cerdo y sangrado de los nudillos.

Él que se echó a reír, y que desenvolvía sus manos.

"Wood, ¡maldita sea no había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo!" Él gritó mientras miraba a todas las personas que lo miraban fijamente.

"Perdón…les importaría decirme ¿por qué todos me miran así?" Naruto dijo.

"¡ENTRENAS MUY DURO AMIGO! … ¡TUS LLAMASA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE COMO UN SOL! - Un adolescente gritó

Naruto se dio cuenta que el estaba acompañado de un adulto que vestía igual.

"EEH….Gracias... sabes... no quiero sonar grosero... pero ¿por qué gritas tan fuerte? ... te das cuenta de que si gritas lo suficientemente fuerte… ¿podrías revelar tu posición en la batalla? "Naruto preguntó.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Yo nunca lo piense de esa manera!" Los dos clones dijeron, mientras se miraban el uno al otro y comenzaron a hablar más tranquilo.

"Una cosa más…y ese…traje verde y esos calentadores naranjas de las piernas… una vez más no estoy tratando de ser grosero." Naruto preguntó mientras se miraban uno al otro.

"¿Cuál es el problema con nuestros trajes?" Gai preguntó.

"Bueno, para empezar, los calentadores de la naranja de las piernas son un letrero de neón que apunta directamente para atacar, en segundo lugar, el traje verde, puede funcionar en ciertos ambientes, pero no va a funcionar en otras áreas, como en un desierto, el enemigo podía ver fácilmente. " Naruto dijo, Gai y Lee asintieron.

Todo el mundo tenía la mandíbula floja, habían convencido a dos ninjas más tontos del pueblo a parar dejar de estar gritando todo el tiempo y que se cambien sus trajes verdes y sus calentadores naranjas.

Todos juran que escucharon el coro cantar aleluya.

"¡Naruto, tú eres un dios!" Dijo de repente Tenten y se inclino ante él.

¿Eh? – dijo el aludido.

"No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces todos hemos tratado de que dejen de gritar y se cambien esos horribles trajes" Tenten dijo mientras Naruto simplemente se rascó la cabeza.

"Una vez más, esto parece algo sacado de un dibujo animado de Tex Avery." Él murmuró para sí mismo.

De repente se vio a Anko y sonrió.

"Hola hermosa…que pasa…note que no paras de mirarme" Él dijo mientras se acercaba a Anko y ella le sonrió.

"Oh, realmente piensas mal de mi verdad…Naruto" Anko dijo un poco coqueta.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando su no usarme para sus propias fantasías pervertido, creo que estoy bien con eso... bueno... es hora de irme… ¡Chao!" Naruto dijo que desapareció de repente con un shunsin.

"¿Cómo diablos hizo eso? Yo no selo enseñe." Minato dijo como Kushina sólo parecía sorprendido de que lo hizo con demasiada facilidad.

"Me gustaría saber." Kushina dijo como todo el mundo los miraba.

"Uhm, Señor Hokage, ¿quien era él?" Gai -preguntó

Minato sonrió ante eso.

"Voy a anunciarlo al pueblo esta tarde." Minato dijo que tanto él como Kushina desaparecieron usando uno de sus kunai especiales.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué nadie tiene información sobre este tipo?" Kiba le preguntó en voz alta mientras el equipo 7 miró hacia otro lado, ellos ya sabían la respuesta.

_**4 horas más tarde**_

"¿Parece que el Hokage va a hacer un anuncio?" Uno de los habitantes del pueblo le dijo a un comerciante.

"No sé, es probable que sólo sea otra Shinobi." Uno de los comerciantes dijo al aldeano ya que pensaba que los Shinobi eran una pérdida de tiempo.

"Gente de Konoha, tengo una gran noticia " El Hokage habló con un poco de un tono feliz.

"Cada uno de ustedes saben que hace 12 años, en el mismo día del ataque del Zorro de 9 colas, mi hijo desapareció y se encontraba desaparecido desde entonces". El Hokage habló como todo el mundo asintió y se preguntó qué tenía que ver con lo que estaba anunciando.

"Bien…me alegro anunciar que finalmente… ¡apareció mi hijo!" Gritó como todo el mundo de repente se sorprendió.

"Sin embargo, según una investigación…mi hijo fue trasportado a un mundo distinto…muy diferente…al nuestro…pero después de 12 años volvió a casa…" Minato dijo

Todo el mundo estaba confundido.

"Cuando lo vean, usted sabrá lo que quiero decir….habitantes de Konoha…les presento a mi hijo…al Mayor James Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Minato dijo mientras señalaba a alguien a salir de la sombra de la torre Hokage.

"HOLA KONOHA…Soy James Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Naruto dijo mientras salía y todo el mundo pudo verlo bien.

"¡POR KAMI-SAMA! ¡El HOKAGE FUE CLONADO!" Un civil gritó y se desmayó

De repente, hasta los ninjas se pasmaron, cuando vieron a Naruto, cierto se parecía al Yondaime, pero tenía más de 20 años

Ninguno de los nueve novatos podía creer que habían encontrado el hijo del cuarto Hokage y todos dijeron una cosa al mismo tiempo.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?" Todos ellos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, si ya me presente ante el pueblo Papa...me voy de aquí." Naruto dijo mientras desaparecía una vez más.

"Maldita sea, ¡ese niño sigue desapareciendo todo el tiempo!" Minato dijo como toda Konoha tenía una gota de sudor.

Continuara…


	16. ENCUENTRO CON TSUNADE

Capitulo 16

_**ENCUENTRO CON TSUNADE**_

Naruto iba al Ichiraku ramen de nuevo. En serio que no tenía idea de por qué, pero él simplemente no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Cada vez que quería algo de comer, lo primero que pensaría sería ramen, era una droga sabrosa que no podía dejar de comer. En el último par de días que había estado yendo allí para el almuerzo todo el tiempo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad

"Lo juro, esta nueva adicción va a realmente me arruinara si yo no lo entiendo bajo control." Dijo mientras disfrutaba otro tazón de ramen.

"Pero su sabor es tan condenadamente bien... oh Red." Dijo mientras se acaba de pedir otro recipiente después de comer su quito plato.

"Lo estas disfrutando, ¿no?" Áyame dijo mientras Naruto asentía.

"¿puedes hacer Ramen más saludable?" Naruto preguntó mientras Áyame asentía.

"Podemos, va a costar un poco más, sin embargo." Ella dijo que Naruto puso una bolsa de dinero sobre la mesa.

"Págate, voy a comer un par de copas de cualquier ramen saludables que tengas." Naruto dijo mientras sonreía.

"por Kami, eres tan adicto al ramen como Anko con el Dango". Naruto se volvió y dejó de comer.

Detrás de él estaban las dos mujeres que conoció antes en el Bar, Kurenai y Anko. Tenía curiosidad de por qué sólo le habían seguido. Se dio cuenta de que Kurenai parecía sorprendido y tenía sus manos en sus caderas hasta que ambas tomaron asiento junto a él. Bueno, con Anko sentado junto a él y Kurenai sentado al lado de Anko.

"¿Por qué ustedes me siguieron?" Preguntó Naruto después de haber pedido un bol.

"Bueno, después de escuchar el anuncio, que sólo tenía que venir y conocerte mejor." Anko dijo mientras Naruto la miró.

"A pesar de que ya conocimos en ese bar la noche anterior y hablamos por un tiempo… ¿eh?" Naruto dijo Anko como parecía avergonzado mientras Kurenai sonrió un poco.

"Bueno, en realidad me dijo Anko antes de que lo anuncio." Ella dijo, los ojos de Anko se abrieron y Naruto se volvieron a Anko.

"¿Y cómo exactamente podría saber yo era el hijo del Hokage?... ¿eh?" Naruto dijo mientras miraba a Anko con una sonrisa.

"¡Yo estaba…eh…acosándote!" Anko dijo y se llevo las manos a la boca, Naruto rió.

"¿Me estabas Acechando?...se puede saber… ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Naruto interesado.

"Es parte de mi entrenamiento…! Necesitaba practicar mas el sigilo!" Anko dijo mientras Naruto murmuró un "Oh, ya veo."

"Oh, está bien…oh de casualidad… ¿no fue a causa de mi gallarda buena apariencia?" Bromeó como Anko sonrojó muy débilmente y Kurenai estaba riendo de lo lindo.

"¡No! ¡No! …bueno…tal vez un poco... quiero decir ¡no!" Anko dijo mientras Naruto simplemente continuó riendo.

"¿Ella es siempre así?" Naruto preguntó Kurenai mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"En realidad no, ella trabaja en el departamento de tortura e interrogatorio, que en realidad puede ser muy sádica a veces." Kurenai dijo mientras Naruto se volvió a Anko con shock.

"Una señora bonita ¿torturadora? Nunca vio eso en Los Ángeles, pero supuesto no es la cosa más inusual que he oído en mi vida." Dijo Naruto mientras Kurenai miró.

"¿Qué insinúas? ¿Acaso crees que las mujeres no pueden hacer el trabajo?" Ella dijo con los ojos estrechos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"He visto mujeres destruir hombres sin mover un dedo." Él dijo, ya que ambos se rieron de eso.

"¿Estás hablando de amigos tuyos?" Anko, dijo, ya que habían logrado superar por completo la parte sonrojándose de la conversación.

"Ah, sí, un amigo mío Sullivan, cuando estábamos de permiso de los infantes de marina, nos fuimos a un casino en Las Vegas y él sedujo a una prostituta, y al día siguiente... pensándolo bien que hizo prometer a todos no decir a nadie lo que pasó ". Dijo que Anko murmuró un "maldito" y Kurenai simplemente cerró los ojos.

"Sólo había que hablar con él ¿no?" Anko dijo mientras asentía.

"Bueno, la única persona que podía decirle lo sucedido sería el propio Sullivan... y no está aquí ahora." Naruto dijo con un tono un poco deprimente.

"Oye, que me recuerda, ¿cómo aprendiste Shunsin ya? Sus padres se mostró sorprendido de que has aprendido." Kurenai preguntó

Naruto las miró y pensó:

"¿Debo decirles que las nueve colas me enseñó? No, sólo voy a decir yo leí en un libro." Pensó.

"Lo leí en un libro, pensé que parecía interesante y resultó que funcionó." Dijo Naruto.

"¿En serio?" Dijeron ambas y él se limitó a asentir.

"¿Qué? ¿No es como lo hice sin leer sobre él? Me refiero a ¿cómo puedo aprender acerca de eso si nadie me había enseñado?" Dijo Naruto.

"A pesar de que, técnicamente yo tuve un maestro. Pero sería un poco difícil de explicar en este momento, ah que bueno…está llegando mi Ramen." Naruto dijo mientras Áyame le puso un nuevo Bol de Ramen.

"Parece que heredaste la adición de tus padres." Anko dijo mientras Kurenai miró.

"Por supuesto que todos tenemos algún tipo de adicción en estos días... por ejemplo, tu adicción a Dango". Kurenai señaló como Anko se volvió para mirarla.

"Esto viene de la persona que parece que ella tiene una adicción a Asuma." Anko dijo que de repente Naruto escupió su comida de vuelta en el cuenco.

"Cof Cof... ... Lo siento, ¿Adición a Asuma?" Él dijo mientras se reía un poco cuando vio a Kurenai con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"¡Cállate!" Ella dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo y Anko y Naruto comenzó a burlarse de ella.

"Vaya... no es tan lindo, que está enamorada." Naruto dijo.

"¿Cuándo vamos a ver a su novio?" Anko dijo.

"¿Se van a callarlos dos?... ¡Dios!" Dijo que a pesar de que se estaba riendo un poco.

"Hombre, este día se pone cada vez más y más interesante." Naruto dijo cuando de repente oyó un ruido.

"Uh oh, Naruto... es posible que desees esconderte." Kurenai dijo mientras la miraba confundido.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto, Anko señaló algo en la distancia.

Naruto se asomó y se sorprendió por lo que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Había una multitud de gente muy emocionados y felices corriendo hacia él con fotos de su cara en ella... ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

"¡Maldición! Esto es otra cosa que esperaba ver en una maldita caricatura." Dijo que cuando de repente terminó sus ramen a una velocidad que no podía ser medida por pruebas modernas.

"¡Hasta más tarde!" Gritó como solía Shunsin para alejarse del lugar tan rápido como pudo.

"¿Has visto al guapo hijo del Yondaime Hokage? ¡Oímos comió aquí!" Una de las chicas locas del club de culo Fan.

"Sí, se fue por allá." Anko dijo mientras señalaba en la dirección exactamente opuesta de donde se dirigía.

"¡GRACIAS!" Ellas gritaron, ya que comenzó a correr de nuevo.

"KAMI... tal vez es por eso que él no se quedó durante tanto tiempo cuando su padre lo anuncio... probablemente él sabía que iba a suceder." Kurenai dijo como Anko sacudió la cabeza.

"Con base en la expresión de su rostro cuando se presentaron, no creo que ese era el caso, ha estado en el pueblo de como tres días y ya tiene fanáticos REC...me siento mal por él". Anko dijo mientras Kurenai se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a comer dango?". Kurenai dijo mientras la cara de Anko se iluminó.

"¡HURRA!" Ella gritó cuando ella se echó a correr.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué abrí la boca?" Kurenai se preguntó.

_**CON NARUTO CAMINO A SU CASA**_

"Juro por Dios, que no hay manera de que esa cantidad de gente puede ser que obsesionado con alguien que apenas conocen, lo primero que voy a hacer cuando llegue a casa es golpear a mi padre." Naruto dijo que él sólo había evitado otra turba fan loco.

"Puedo colarme a lugares con hombres con armas automáticas, fui elegido para misiones de sigilo de EUA ... pero todavía estoy teniendo problemas para evitar estas turbas ... así que supongo que es mejor que tener un grupo de personas que tratan de matarte a estas mujeres quieren violarme ". Dijo Naruto mientras estaba ahora corriendo en los tejados.

"Y ahora estoy corriendo y saltando de los tejados como en la hermandad de los Asesinos... es sólo yo, o mi vida parece ser realmente extraño en este momento" Dijo mientras tomaba una escalera hacia un callejón.

Por suerte ya estaba cerca de su casa, tuvo que saltar en una pila de heno para evitar ser visto por una turba de Chicas con deseos nada santos. Lo cual le hizo pensar acerca de se sentía que estaba en un videojuego.

Se escondió en tienda de armas de Tenten como la multitud de chicas pasaban.

Él también se devolvió al Ichiraku para recoger un plato de ramen en el camino, pero una vez más tuvo que esconderse detrás del mostrador de la tienda, después de 20 minutos de peripecias ,finalmente pudo volver a casa cuando vio a su mamá y papá en la sala de entrenamiento.

"Oh Hey hijo, ¿dónde has…?" dijo Minato, pero Naruto fiel a su palabra, le dio un puñetazo a su padre en la boca.

"Naruto ¿qué estás haciendo?" Kushina preguntó sorprendida.

"Ese golpe fue por todos los fans locos que tengo ahora, Papa, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo difícil fue escapar de todas esas chicas? ¿Eh? " Naruto dijo con tono sarcástico.

"Aún así, ¿tenias que pegarme?" Minato dijo mientras que su mandíbula estaba empezando a doler.

"Sí, lo hice, me pareció una buena idea en ese momento... además vi a un tipo de pelo blanco espiando a un grupo de mujeres en las aguas termales." Dijo que sus ojos se abrieron.

"Hijo… ¿De casualidad estaba usando un chaleco rojo y una diadema en la frente que tenía el símbolo de petróleo?" Minato preguntó

Naruto asintió.

"Sí, fue divertido como lo golpeaban después de que grite."PERVERTIDO", después de la paliza me acerqué a él y le ayude a llegar a un hospital... ". Dijo Naruto mientras Kushina lo interrumpió.

"Deberías haber dejado allí... le habría enseñado una lección." Kushina dijo mientras Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Lo dudo, el chico parecía demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo para realmente aprender de esa experiencia, además de que ahora sólo tiene que tener más cuidado cuando se acerque a los manantiales de agua caliente." Naruto dijo.

"¿Podemos dejar el tema de mi sensei pervertido?" Minato preguntó mientras Naruto se echó a reír.

"¡Espera! ¡Ese tipo era tu maestro! ¡Oh hombre eso es de locos!" Dijo mientras se echó a reír.

"También es tu padrino." Kushina dijo mientras Naruto de repente paro de reír.

"¿Ustedes eligieron a un pervertido como mi padrino? ... supongo no es tan malo... ". Dijo Naruto

Kushina miró con esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"Naruto, ¿has estado pasando el tiempo con Anko?" Kushina preguntó mientras él la miraba.

"Un poco, no la conozco tan bien... ¿por qué?" Dijo Naruto mientras Kushina sólo examinó su sonrisa.

"No hay ninguna razón en particular... de todas formas también hay otra persona que queremos que conozcas." Kushina dijo cuando de repente escucharon tocar la puerta.

"¡Kushina! ¡Minato!" Oyeron una voz femenina llamar a ambos.

"Wow... hablando del diablo... Tsunade apareció rápidamente." Minato dijo mientras tanto Kushina y Naruto fueron hasta la puerta.

Naruto se dio cuenta que Kushina estaba abrazando a una mujer de pelo rubio que estaba muy atractiva.

"Vine tan pronto como recibí tu mensaje, ¿es verdad? " La mujer dijo que Kushina miró a Naruto.

"¿Qué tal si le preguntas a el mismo?, está parado justo allí." Kushina dijo mientras Tsunade se volvió hacia Naruto que le sonrió.

"¿Y quién sería esta atractiva jovencita?" Dijo Naruto mientras Minato rió un poco en eso.

"Esta es su madrina... Tsunade." Kushina dijo mientras Naruto se pasmo.

"Espera…Espera… ¿Ella es mi madrina? …Guau… ¡Ella es de mi edad! "Naruto exclamó mientras Tsunade sonrió.

"¡Me gusta tu hijo!" Tsunade dijo que ella se acercó a Naruto y le dio un abrazo.

"¿Un abrazo? Está bien." Dijo Naruto mientras le devolvió el abrazo.

"Naruto, ella puede parecer joven, pero ella tiene 50 años." Minato dijo mientras Tsunade le devolvió la mirada.

"Wow, se ve muy joven para su edad." Dijo Naruto mientras Kushina tosió.

"Naruto, ella utiliza una técnica médica para ocultar su edad... ella tiene 50." Dijo Naruto mientras Tsunade suspiró.

"¡Vamos! … ¡Disfruté de los comentarios!" Tsunade dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

"Eh, bueno ella se ve mucho mejor que ese viejo pervertido que me encontré con anterioridad." Dijo Naruto mientras Tsunade se volvió hacia él.

"¿Se encontró con Jiraya?" Ella preguntó mientras Naruto asentía.

"Sí, él fue apaleado por un grupo de mujeres a las Aguas Termales." Dijo mientras se quebró sus nudillos en eso.

"Voy a hacerle una visita más tarde." Ella dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"De todos modos, tus padres no explicaron lo que te había pasado... así que… ¿crees que podrías decirme?" Tsunade dijo mientras Naruto asintió.

"Bueno... madrina todo empezó hace 12 años…." Naruto dijo mientras empezaba a contar la historia de su vida.

CONTINUARA…


	17. La Última Medalla de Naruto

Capitulo 17

**La Última Medalla de Naruto**

_**-anteriormente-**_

_"¿Se encontró con Jiraya?" Ella preguntó mientras Naruto asentía._

_"Sí, él fue apaleado por un grupo de mujeres a las Aguas Termales." Dijo mientras se quebró sus nudillos en eso._

_"Voy a hacerle una visita más tarde." Ella dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá._

_"De todos modos, tus padres no explicaron lo que te había pasado... así que… ¿crees que podrías decirme?" Tsunade dijo mientras Naruto asintió._

_"Bueno... madrina todo empezó hace 12 años…." Naruto dijo mientras empezaba a contar la historia de su vida._

_**-Continuamos-**_

"Así que básicamente, después de ataque del Zorro, desaparecí de este mundo, y caí en otro mundo." Dijo Naruto mientras Tsunade parecía confundida.

"Es broma ¿verdad?" Tsunade preguntó mientras Naruto tenía una sonrisa malvada.

"Aquí ver este televisor, esta debe describir algunas de las cosas en mi mundo." Le dije mientras me miraba.

"¿Y qué es usted?" Tsunade le preguntó mientras le sonrió.

"Soy un marine... un guerrero para uhm, los clanes de los Estados Unidos." Él dijo que él simplemente decidió ponerlo en términos que ella pudiera entender.

"Así que... ahora que no estás ahí... ¿Eso te hace un ex marine?" Ella fue cortada como Naruto la miró.

"No hay tal cosa..." Dijo Naruto, Tsunade puso sus manos en alto.

"Whoa, ¿de acuerdo ?...no hay necesidad de enojarse." Ella dijo, Naruto se calmó un poco.

"Lo siento, puedo ser, pero no importa qué, soy todavía un infante de marina hasta el día de mi muerte, y estoy orgulloso de continuar con el legado del Cuerpo". Naruto dijo mientras sonreía.

"Suena como tu realmente dedicado a esa... ¿Infantería de Marina?" Ella preguntó mientras asentía.

"Sí, de todos modos, ¡tiempo de la película!" Gritó como todos se volvieron a mirar TV

"¿Cómo es que esta película va a explicar las cosas?" Ella preguntó mientras le sonrió.

"Todas estas películas que tengo, involucrar a la Infantería de Marina, de alguna manera, pero también tengo los otros que son diferentes tipos de géneros, de todos modos aquí vamos." Dijo mientras sacaba un tazón de ramen de la nada.

_**30 minutos más tarde**_

"¡Maldición!" Tsunade dijo cuando vio una bomba en la pantalla de TV.

No estaba segura de lo que era el nombre de esta película, pero Tsunade vio una escena del bombardeo de Hiroshima, cuando Estados Unidos lanzó la bomba atómica. Ella no podía creer que hubo una explosión con tanto poder... lo peor, que vio todo el daño que hizo al pueblo japonés.

En serio, ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? Este mundo, su guerra probablemente creó más muertes que todas las guerras Shinobi combinadas, y quién sabe cuántas más guerras Shinobi tendría que haber para igualar el número de víctimas en el viejo mundo de Naruto.

"¡Dios mío!, ¿cómo diablos puede que crear este tipo de armas?" Tsunade preguntó mientras Naruto la miró.

"Fácil, Ciencia, todas nuestras armas fueron creadas por la ciencia, la bomba atómica no es probablemente la peor arma que tenemos, de hecho, ya ha sido considerada obsoleta por ahora en comparación con algunas de las armas que tenemos ahora, como la bomba H y todas esas otras armas nucleares ". Dijo Naruto mientras Tsunade se volvió hacia él.

"Usted me quiere decir que hay más de esas armas, y algunos pueden incluso hacer más daño" Ella gritó de sorpresa.

"Peor, durante mi tiempo en la Infantería de Marina, no sólo en las unidades de infantería, teníamos que tener cuidado debido a que en algunos países árabes, para evitar intrusos en células terroristas, usaban minas explosivas "Naruto dijo que todos en la casa lo miraron.

"Bueno, obviamente tu pueblo no necesitaban Chacra, esas armas que hacen algunos de nuestros más poderoso Jutsu parecen cosa un juego de niños." Minato dijo como Kushina asintió.

"Oh, sí, pero, por supuesto, que también se basan en artes principalmente físicas, Ninjas contra marines, ¿quién ganaría? No estoy seguro, los Estados Unidos ha avanzado en armas y tecnología y los Ninja tienen Jutsu... es difícil decir quién iba a ganar". Naruto dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¿A dónde vas?" Tsunade preguntó preguntándose por qué su ahijado se va tan pronto.

"Tengo una cita." Dijo que sus ojos se abrieron.

"Kami…Naruto ¿has estado en este pueblo por sólo un par de días y ya tienes una cita?" Kushina y Tsunade preguntaron al mismo tiempo exacto.

"Sí, bueno, no estoy seguro si es una cita o no, voy a ir a pasar el rato con Anko, pero en sus palabras, que podrían no ser realmente clasificada como una cita". Naruto dijo mientras levantaba su rifle y la pistola atada a su pierna.

"¿Por qué estás llevando tus armas?" Minato le preguntó extrañado.

"Anko parece el tipo de chica que ama las armas, por lo que daré clases de tiro con el rifle y se duplicó con un restaurante de lujo que también tiene dango, creo que va a salir bien". Naruto dijo que él cambió a uno de sus apretadas camisas de montaje y un par de pantalones forestales camuflado.

"Por lo menos ahora tengo algo de camuflaje para encajar en el medio ambiente." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Déjame ver si entendí bien, tu hijo va a una cita con Anko del departamento de interrogación y Tortura de Konoha…al menos ¿No deberían advertirle de sus tendencias sádicas?" Tsunade le preguntó.

"No, él sabe, y créelo o no, creo que encontró ese lado sexy de una manera, eso o que simplemente no tiene miedo de ella." Kushina dijo mientras Tsunade se rió un poco.

"Bueno, al menos no es un pervertido como Jiraya, y tengo que admitir, que era la única persona aquí que no se burlan de mí por mi edad real." Tsunade dijo mientras miraba a otro DVD.

"¿World Trade Center? ¿Qué es esto?" Tsunade dijo mientras metió el disco en el reproductor de DVD.

_**CON ANKO**_

"Todavía no puedo creer que saldré con Naruto, tengo que admitir que es bastante guapo, y no es técnicamente incorrecto ya que es físicamente tiene mi edad y es un Chunin, por lo que su perfectamente aceptable, todavía no puedo evitar sentir nervioso por esto ". Ella dijo que cuando ella se volvió y vio a Naruto estaba detrás de ella y ella saltó asustada.

"¡KYAAAA! ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?" -preguntó Anko asustada.

"no te asustes…era parte de mi formación, mi oficial al mando siempre nos decía que siempre entrenamos incluso cuando estaba en las etapas más normales de su vida. "Dijo Naruto mientras Anko sonrió.

"Parece que usted trajo algunos juguetes nuevos con usted." Ella dijo mientras miraba a sus armas.

"Ah, estos son para el corazón más dulce, por ahora vamos a comer." Naruto dijo.

"Su suerte me gustas, de lo contrario yo no dejaría que me llamas corazón dulce." Ella dijo mientras entraban en el restaurante.

"O ¿te gusta mirar mi cuerpo?" Naruto dijo mientras se sonrojaba, de hecho ella estaba realmente navegando por sus músculos debajo de su camisa apretada piel.

_**10 minutos más tarde**_

Naruto y Anko estaban riendo y pasando un buen rato mientras Naruto estaba contando una de sus historias a Anko mientras comían sus respectivas comidas.

"Así que, cuando volvimos, aunque la misión parecía una broma sobre el accidente, hicimos un trabajo tan eficaz, que me dio una estrella de bronce." Naruto dijo mientras se reía.

"Así que me dijiste, que todas esas medallas que tiene, a pesar de que simbolizan la valentía en combate, en realidad ¿una de ellas la ganaste por error? Pero los únicos que saben la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió durante la misión eres tú y tu equipo ¿Verdad? "Anko preguntó mientras Naruto asentía.

"¡Oh hombre! … hay Anko a pesar de que estoy de vuelta en este mundo y conocía mis padres…extraño mi antigua vida en Los Ángeles… sabias que antes de venir aquí…hice mi última misión militar….pero cuando regresaba a casa… un terremoto azoto la ciudad y acabe en el país de las Olas… ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora? si sólo Sullivan y los chicos estuvieran aquí ahora." Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la cara de Anko.

_**ESTADOS UNIDOS**_

_**Cementerio nacional de Arlington, Virginia**_

El recién ascendido Sargento Robert Sullivan estornudó mientras estaba viendo la tumba del capitán James Daniels.

La lapida decía:

_"A la Memoria del Cap. James Naruto Daniels 1991- 2015"_

Todos los miembros de su antiguo escuadrón se habían reunido en su tumba.

Supuestamente encontraron los restos de James junto a los de su auto calcinados, el temblor que azoto Los Ángeles causo algunos daños, por desgracia, según la investigación policial, James perdió en control de su auto en una autopista elevada y se precipito a tierra y el auto estallo al impactar contra el suelo.

"Hey James, sabes que no es lo mismo sin ti aquí, es como si la luz del escuadrón se extinguió." El recién ascendido teniente Peter Lance Thompson dijo mientras miraba a la tumba.

"Si no fuera por ese maldito sismo, todavía estarías vivo, de cualquier manera..." Dijo mientras sacaba una cajita.

"Sólo vine a darte esto, que se suponía que estaríamos juntos en la base para recibirla, pero supongo que más vale tarde que nunca... ¿verdad?" Dijo mientras se coloca el objeto en la tumba de piedra.

"Gracias por defendernos de esos traficantes de Drogas…gracias por eliminar a esos malnacidos… Santiago sobrevivió a las balas que lo impacto, fue como un milagro, de hecho él está con nosotros en este momento". Peter Thompson dijo mientras que Casey Stone se acercó en una silla de ruedas.

"Hey Capitán, no puedo decir lo afortunado que soy de estar vivo, gracias a ti, lo siguiente que sé, que me despierte y resulta que yo estoy en estado crítico, pero aún con vida, a pesar de que me pusieron en esta maldita silla de ruedas, los médicos dicen que sería un milagro si volviera a caminar de nuevo, pero de cualquier manera, yo cambiaría todo, si eso significaba que todavía estarías aquí con nosotros…adiós Capitán". Casey Stone dijo mientras se retiraba junto a otros miembros del equipo.

"Semper Fidelis (Siempre Fiel)". Todos dijeron el lema de los marines y salieron de la zona.

Lo que no sabían, que la Medalla de Honor del Congreso que James había ganado fue tomado por Ángelus en ese momento

"No se preocupen, en la va a recibir en su cuello en este momento" - dijo Ángelus y la desapareció en un destello de luz, como si nunca estuvo allí.

Al rato Ángelus desapareció

Continuara…


	18. Recordando

Capitulo 18

Recuerdos

-Anteriormente -

_-__"Semper Fidelis (Siempre Fiel)". Todos dijeron el lema de los marines y salieron de la zona._

_Lo que no sabían, que la Medalla de Honor del Congreso que James había ganado fue tomado por Ángelus en ese momento_

"_No se preocupen, en la va a recibir en su cuello en este momento" - dijo Ángelus y la desapareció en un destello de luz, como si nunca estuvo allí._

_Al rato Ángelus desapareció_.

-Continuamos-

_**De vuelta en el Restaurante.**_

Naruto y Anko fueron sorprendentemente todavía estaban hablando de recuerdos que tenían, y las cosas estúpidas que habían hecho en sus vidas.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es la tecnología de dónde vienes?" Anko -preguntó Naruto sonrió.

"Bueno, es mucho más avanzado que algunas de las cosas que tienes aquí, para ser honesto aquí no hay ciertas cosas que tenemos allá." Él dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

"y ¿que son esas cosas?" Ella pidió pero Naruto sólo sacó su billetera.

"Debido a mi bebé aquí." Él dijo mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿tienes un hijo?" Ella dijo sintiéndose un poco celosa.

"¿Eh?, ¡oh no no no! Quiero decir esta belleza." Dijo mientras sacaba una foto de su billetera.

Anko miró la foto y se dio cuenta de que Naruto aparecía junto a una mujer y junto a ellos un extraño carruaje, no tenía idea de lo que era, estaba segura de que era una especie de vehículo de transporte y tenía dos neumáticos en cada lado como así como el aspecto de un vehículo pesado.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Ella dijo confundida en cuanto vio la imagen.

"Eso es algo que se llama un Automóvil, pero específicamente, este es mi Dodge Challenger, muy buen vehículo, es algo que la gente en mi mundo utilizan para viajar a más rápido y más fácil, por lo que no tiene que caminar por todas partes que vaya." Dijo mientras le besaba la imagen en su billetera.

"y… ¿Quién era la mujer que esta junto a ti?" – Anko pregunto interesada.

"Era Natusha, mi esposa"- dijo Naruto algo triste.

**Anko:** "Eres Casado"

**Naruto**: "Natusha…ella… murió hace 3 años".

**Anko:** "Perdona…no no quise".

**Naruto:** "No Anko …no te preocupes… ella me dijo antes de morir que me buscara una buena mujer que me hiciera feliz…me había casado hace 5 años , ella tenía 19 , yo 20 , fuimos felices el primer año de matrimonio, tratamos de tener familia , pero de alguna forma ella no quedaba embarazada, se hizo unos análisis para ver cuál era el problema… en ellos exámenes a Natusha se le detecto cáncer, durante un año ella lo combatió , con fuertes quimioterapias …al final el cáncer la venció y el 2 de julio hacer 3 años , murió… mi mundo se hizo pedazos, fue gracias al mi escuadrón y a Sor Catalina que me recupere…ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padres.

"Sor Catalina… ¿Te refieres a la mujer que te crio?" Anko preguntó

Naruto asintió.

"Sí, una de las chicas más dulces que he conocido, ella habría hecho a un hombre feliz, si ella no hubiera tomado los votos de castidad... Me gustaría saber lo fue de ella...daría lo que fuera porque estuviera aquí…" Naruto dijo deprimido.

"Ella está bien, estoy segura que ella está muy bien." Anko dijo mientras sonreía suavemente.

"Gracias Anko." Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba.

"¿A dónde vas?" Ella pregunto extrañada.

"No te había dicho que te iba a dejar probar estas nuevas armas ¿no?" Dijo mientras sonreía.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Por fin puedo ver lo que hacen esas cosas!" Ella dijo en un tono de niña de escuela.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS**_

_**Casa de Catalina Daniels**_

Sor Catalina o la ex hermana Catalina se encuentran en su casa, estaba su cama mientras ella se aferraba a una foto cerca de su pecho. Nadie sabía que era esa foto a excepción de ella, era una foto de ella con su pequeño hermano James. Recordó aquel terrible día cuando un oficial de los Marines había venido a informarle de que James había muerto en la autopista elevada tras el sismo que había azotado la ciudad.

Su corazón se partió en dos cuando escuchó esas palabras.

James fue más que un hermano pequeño para ella, él era casi como un hijo... un hijo. Ella prácticamente lo crió cuando era todavía un niño. Ella le enseñó todas las habilidades que necesitaría en la vida, y ella lo apoyó sin importar lo que hizo en su vida. Cuando se enteró de que se había alistado en los marines, que estaba orgullosa pero asustada al mismo tiempo. Su padre Teodoro Daniels había sido un infante de marina y ella estaba contenta de que James se había alistado, estaba feliz de que su hermanito sentara cabeza…cuando se entero que se casaría con Natusha Del Bosque …para Catalina ,ella era la mujer que James necesitaba… se puso triste cuando Natusha murió de cáncer …con el tiempo logro recuperarse de esa experiencia …la puso muy feliz el día que le dijo que después de esta misión se daría de baja …para trabajar en una compañía….pero él había muerto en un accidente…y ahora su pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Ella oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

"¿Cathy?" Oyó una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

"Sargento Sullivan." Ella dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa, y por supuesto que veía todos los miembros del escuadrón de James en la puerta.

"Acabamos de regresar de visitar a James... puse la medalla en su tumba." Peter dijo mientras sonrió un poco.

"Así que es cierto… ¿dejaste el convento? ¿Porque?" Thompson dijo extrañado.

"Bueno, desde que James murió, fue difícil para mí…hable con la madre superiora…ella entendió mi razones…por eso deje el convento, además, no ha sido fácil, ya que ese lugar me recordaba a James, yo no podía quedarme allí." Ella dijo muy triste.

"Sabemos cómo te sientes Cathy, James era como un hermano para nosotros, recuerdo que yo era el padrino de su boda con Natusha y luego él era el padrino en la boda de mi hermana." Stone dijo al recordar ese día.

"Recuerdo ese día, todavía temblabas todo el tiempo, fue divertido, puedes mirar por el cañón de un rifle sin sentir miedo, pero el hecho de que tu hermana se casa te puso la carne de gallina." Catalina dijo mientras sonreía.

"Sí, mi hermana no tomó la noticia muy bien, ella y James eran buenos amigos, ¿Sabían que lo convenció para ser el padrino de su hijo?" Stone dijo que como todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por eso.

"No… ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?" Sullivan dijo.

"Después de que él compró un par de cosas para ellos, saben que a James le encantan los niños...soñaba con tener sus propios hijos…pero al parecer el destino le tenía otra cosa preparada" Stone dijo que todos sonreían.

"Lo Juro, James era como un santo." Catalina dijo mientras sonreía recordando a su hermano / hijo.

"Así era, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a alguien en necesidad... Ojalá pudiéramos verlo de nuevo." Thompson dijo que todos oyeron una voz.

"Parecen que todo lo extrañan." Oyeron una voz que decía, ya que todos se dieron la vuelta.

"Chicos... ¿Has oído eso?" Thompson dijo que ya que todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar detrás de ellos.

"Les gustaría volver a ver a james"- dijo la voz.

"…Si…me gustaría volverlo a ver. " Dijo Catalina

"Entonces…prepárense…pues irán donde el esta"- dijo la voz.

De pronto todos desaparecieron.

_**De vuelta en Konoha**_

Anko estaba actualmente gatillo fácil con la M-16, le había tomado el gusto a las armas que James había traído. Por supuesto James también estaba teniendo una competición de cuchillo de lanzar con ella. Así que tenía que dejar el rifle por un tiempo mientras tenían un objetivo establecido, y que estaban lanzando cuchillos kunai con mangos de madera.

"Te he vencido Naru." Dijo Anko mientras sonreía...

Tiró el cuchillo sin apenas siquiera intentarlo y no sólo se las arregló para golpear el punto muerto.

"¿Cómo diablos lo haces?" Ella preguntó mientras Naruto se limitó a sonreír.

"Bueno, yo tuve entrenamiento previo en la academia antes de venir aquí"- Él dijo mientras bebía agua.

"De cualquier manera, sus habilidades con los cuchillos da miedo." Ella dijo mientras se reía y le acerco.

"Oh, estás... ¿intimidado por mí?" Naruto dijo algo coqueto.

"Un poco, pero creo que su intimidación necesita un poco de trabajo." Ella ronroneó como ella apretó su cuerpo más cerca de ella.

"Ya sabes, si alguien viniera y arruinar el momento, que totalmente sería un asco." Dijo mientras asentía.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron. Se miraron a los ojos de los demás como ellos trajeron sus labios más cerca. Finalmente trajeron sus labios al sentir una sensación electrizante. Y Anko podría haber jurado que había hecho esto antes.

"¡Kami! ¡Es un muy buen besado!..Y eso que tuvo esposa antes de venir aquí… ¡Oh!" Pensó mientras continuaba besándolo.

"Hacia 3 años no besaba a una mujer... Wow…nunca pensé que nada podía sentirme tan bien otra vez...Natusha tienes razón…creo que encontré un nuevo amor" Naruto pensó mientras sostenía en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Finalmente tuvieron que tomar un descanso para el aire, y por el momento en que finalmente rompieron el beso, los dos estaban jadeando y resoplando como habían quedado sin aire. Y de lo que ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Naruto de repente sintió que algo ceñido alrededor de su cuello.

"Anko… ¿pusiste algo alrededor de mi cuello?" Preguntó mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

"Naruto... hay una... extraña medalla alrededor de su cuello." Dijo Anko de pronto sus ojos se abrieron.

"Anko... ¿es la forma de una estrella? Y con un tipo azul de la banda y en la banda es un grupo de estrellas blancas" -preguntó mientras se preguntaba si en realidad estaba sucediendo lo que él estaba pensando.

"Si…Mira." Dijo que ella trajo la medalla para que pudiera verlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Naruto vio la medalla…! Tenía la medalla de honor del congreso! Pero, ¿cómo? …¡Espera! Ángelus lo trajo aquí, en primer lugar, ¿significa que el la trajo también? Pero Naruto no resistió más y se desmayó.

"¡Naruto!" Anko dijo mientras ambos cayeron al suelo encima de ella.

"¿Naruto? ¡Despierta! Caray, no me importaría esta posición si nos conociéramos mejor" Ella gritó cuando ella logró zafarse.

¡Shadow Jutsu clon!" Ella gritó mientras otros tres Anko aparecieron.

"Vamos señoras, llevémoslo a casa... Me pregunto porque se desmayo cuando vio esa medalla en su cuello." Ella dijo que él sus clones lo ayudaban a llevarlo.

Continuara…


	19. Significado de la Medalla

Capitulo 19

_**Significado de la Medalla**_

**-Anteriormente-**

_Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Naruto vio la medalla…! Tenía la medalla de honor del congreso! Pero, ¿cómo? …¡Espera! Ángelus lo trajo aquí, en primer lugar, ¿significa que el la trajo también? Pero Naruto no resistió más y se desmayó._

_"¡Naruto!" Anko dijo mientras ambos cayeron al suelo encima de ella._

_"¿Naruto? ¡Despierta! Caray, no me importaría esta posición si nos conociéramos mejor" Ella gritó cuando ella logró zafarse._

_¡Shadow Jutsu clon!" Ella gritó mientras otros tres Anko aparecieron._

_"Vamos señoras, llevémoslo a casa... Me pregunto porque se desmayo cuando vio esa medalla en su cuello." Ella dijo que él sus clones lo ayudaban a llevarlo._

**-Continuamos-**

Maldita sea Naruto, a pesar de que eres puro musculo, pesas mucho ¿no? "Anko dijo cuando estaba tratando de llegar a su casa después de que Naruto se desmayó cuando vio la medalla alrededor de su cuello.

"Y para empeorar las cosas, mis clones de sombra no dejar de sentirte" Anko gritó mientras sus clones de sombra tenían un rubor en sus mejillas sintiendo sus músculos abdominales.

Anko puede haber sido un pervertido en el interior, pero cuando sus clones estaban sintiendo un hombre se desmayó en público, fue más probable que va a pasar como violación o algo así. Y Kami sabe que Anko tenía suficientes problemas con algunos civiles en la aldea ya.

Anko seguía recibiendo algunas miradas extrañas de algunos de los habitantes del pueblo. Por supuesto, cuando vieron que era el heredero Namikaze. Todos ellos le sonrieron, algunos de los civiles que eran sus amigos, le hicieron burlas, fue muy vergonzoso, añadir que el hecho de que sus clones no dejar de sentir a Naruto. Sí que era seguro decir que algunas personas no iban a dejarla vivir en paz.

"Kami, gracias a cielo que estamos cerca de mi…casa-" Anko no podía creerlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su casa estaba en llamas.

"¡Oh no puedes ser!... ¿Qué diablos pasó?" Ella gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que sus vecinos estaban mirando el fuego.

"¡Anko!" Oyó la voz de Kurenai

Anko se dio cuenta de Kurenai había aparecido y la envolvió en un abrazo.

"¡Gracias a Kami! ¡Pensamos que estabas ahí!" Kurenai dijo mientras Asuma se acercó al lado de ellos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué es mi casa en llamas?" Anko preguntó.

"No sabemos, algunos vecinos escucharon una explosión…posiblemente fue una fuga de Gas." Asuma dijo.

"¿Fuga de Gas? …un momento….antes de salir me llego un olor raro…y ¡Maldita sea!" Anko gritó.

Anko se dio cuenta que posiblemente el olor raro que percibió antes de salir era gas, no podía creerlo.

Asuma y Kurenai se dieron cuenta de que Naruto estaba con ella.

"Hey, ¿No es el hijo del Cuarto Hokage? ¿Por qué está contigo? "Asuma preguntó mientras Anko finalmente se cansó de sus clones.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Todos ustedes disípense ahora!" Ella ordenó como sus clones gimieron pero se disiparon.

"Hombre, mi suministro Dango estaba allí también... bueno, al menos yo tenía mi dinero en el banco en lugar de tenerlo en mi colchón como solía hacerlo." Anko dijo mientras Asuma levantó una ceja.

"¿Guardabas tu dinero en el colchón?" Él preguntó con una mirada extraña en su rostro cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, yo solía pensar que era una buena idea... hasta que accidentalmente en un apagón puse una vela en mi mesa de noche y cuando me di cuenta la vela se volcó y la cama alzo en llamas y lo perdí todo, me tomó tanto tiempo para volver a recuperar el dinero." Anko dijo mientras Asuma y Kurenai miraron Naruto de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo con Naruto?" Kurenai y Asuma preguntaron como ella les sonrió.

"Bueno, estábamos en una cita." Anko dijo mientras Kurenai llegó de repente una sonrisa maligna.

"Awww... ¡No es lindo!" Kurenai bromeó mientras Asuma puso de repente la misma sonrisa.

"Ah…. ¿y qué? ¿El chico rudo no podía manejar su primera cita?" preguntó Asuma con una sonrisa.

"No, lo único que sé es que se desmayó cuando vio esta medalla extraña alrededor de su cuello." Anko dijo mientras Kurenai y Asuma miraron la Medalla de Honor del Congreso en torno al cuello de Naruto.

"Bueno, ¿no crees que debería llevarlo a casa?" Asuma preguntó mientras Anko asentía.

"Sí, ustedes pueden ayudarme…la verdad es que Naruto pesa un poco." Anko dijo mientras Asuma tomó uno de los brazos de Naruto y la ayudó a salir.

"Anko, ¿es tu lápiz labial en los labios del chico?" Asuma preguntó mientras Anko se sonrojaba.

"Cállate y sígueme". Ella dijo.

Kurenai estaba pensando en diferentes maneras de molestar a Anko, después de todo, ahora que Anko y Naruto estaban ahora técnicamente saliendo juntos, ella podría hacer tantos chistes sobre ellos como ella quería, y ahora Anko no podría molestarla sobre Asuma tanto como antes. Oh dulce venganza.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Namikaze, Tsunade estaba sorprendida, había visto la película "World Trade Center" y después vieron un documental llamado "Las Torres Gemelas entre los escombros", ahí Minato le explico a Tsunade que a causa de ese atentado Naruto se había enlistado en los Marines.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida, estaban viendo una película llamada "Mayor Payn"

Ellos tuvieron que admitir que la película era divertida, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteran de esa película era una comedia. Minato se había reído de una de las partes, y los otros dos sólo tenían problemas para controlar su risa. Pero para ser honesto, también podrían ver algo como esto suceda en la vida real

Todos oyeron un golpe en la puerta que les hizo una pausa en la película.

"Hm, me pregunto si es Naruto." Kushina dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y por supuesto era Naruto, que estaba siendo ayudado por Asuma y Anko mientras Kurenai los seguía.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué le pasó?" Kushina le preguntó preocupada.

"Nada, sólo se desmayó cuando vio esta medalla." Anko dijo como Minato y Tsunade se acercaron al grupo.

"¿Medalla?...qué raro Naruto tiene todas sus medallas son de aquí." Minato dijo mientras mostraba en una pequeña vitrina todas las medallas que Naruto había ganado por su sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

"Santo Kami-sama, eso es un montón de medallas, pero cuando vio está en su cuello y se desmayó." Ella dijo mientras tocaba la medalla.

"Anko, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que es la medalla?" Minato dijo extrañado.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nunca he visto nada como esto antes!" Ella preguntó mientras Minato suspiró y se trajo un libro de medallas de Naruto.

"¿Qué es eso?" Anko preguntó, pero Kushina respondió por Minato.

"Anko, es un libro que contiene toda la información acerca de las medallas que Naruto ha ganado mientras él era un infante de Marina." Kushina preguntó mientras Asuma parecía confundido.

"¿Que es un infante de Marina?" Pregunto confundido Asuma.

"Es un guerrero del viejo mundo de Naruto." Ella dijo sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

"Espera, tu hijo ¿no es de este mundo?" Asuma preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No, mira Asuma en resumen…mi hijo Naruto el día del ataque del Zorro…fue trasportado a otro mundo…ahi él era un soldado...a pesar de todo todavía la situación me confunde." Kushina dijo mientras suspiraba.

"¡Ah aquí está!" Minato dijo que encontró la página en el libro que estaba buscando.

"Está bien, ¿qué es esta medalla?" Anko dijo.

Pero tan pronto como lo leyó, Minato se congeló , estaba en estado de shock. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

"Esa medalla... aquí dice... que es la medalla de honor del congreso, la más alta condecoración militar otorgada por el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, esta medalla condecora la gallardía e intrepidez a riesgo de su vida por encima y más allá del llamado del deber... ¡Dios mío! ¡Naruto realmente es un héroe! "Minato exclamó mientras sus ojos se abrieron.

"Pero... ¿cómo se gana eso?" Kushina preguntó mientras ella sabía que su hijo había muerto antes de venir aquí, ¿cómo se lo ganan si estaba muerto?

"Probablemente la gané después de mi supuesta muerte." Naruto dijo después que se despertó.

"La medalla de honor, debido a las acciones que hice para ganarla... Eso se da generalmente a un destinatario que en caso de muerte se le da a su familia, o en mi caso, cuando fui traído aquí... Supongo que me la he ganado cuando salve a mi equipo en la misión en las selvas de Colombia ". Dijo Naruto mientras acarició la medalla.

Todos lo veían sorprendidos.

"Aún así, este es un gran honor... quiero decir... no puedo creer esto." Naruto dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

"Naruto, este es un gran honor ¿no es así?" Kushina preguntó, Naruto sonrió.

"Así es Mama, me siento honrado, pero me sentí como que debería haber hecho más, puede ser considerado un héroe de guerra, pero incluso que esto sigue siendo un gran problema, me siento como que soy un soldado raso de nuevo, me hace falta mi viejo escuadrón". Dijo Naruto mientras Anko se sentó junto a él.

"No es bueno que preocuparse por el pasado Naruto, tenemos que concentrarnos en el futuro, y además, tus amigos, ¿crees que los verás cuando mueren?" Anko preguntó mientras asentía.

"Si…pero no todavía." Naruto dijo mientras sonreía.

"Eso es muy cierto, no todavía, porque tú no te vas a morir antes de nuestra segunda cita y sobre todo porque se desmayó durante nuestra primera cita." Ella dijo mientras se rió un poco.

"Es cierto, ¿qué tal mañana por la noche? Te voy a mostrar cómo hacer granadas y lanza granadas." Dijo que Anko chilló de felicidad.

"¡HURRA!" Ella gritó mientras empujaba la cara de Naruto en su pecho. Todo el mundo estaba bien sorprendido.

"Maldita sea Señor Hokage, Parece que su hijo tiene talento con las arma y los jutsus". Asuma dijo mientras Naruto se puso de pie.

"Ahora que lo pienso... Asuma verdad…te pareces a ese señor que papá me mostró una foto ... Creo que su nombre era Hiruzen Sarutobi…¿no es así?" Naruto declaró como Asuma asintió.

"Sí... Él era mi padre." Asuma dijo mientras Naruto asintió.

"Un buen hombre, que dio su vida por su pueblo y por mi familia, ese tipo es un héroe ante mis ojos y él también es una especie de ídolo." Naruto dijo mientras le daba la mano.

"Mi Padre era bastante influyente con la gente." Asuma dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Naruto.

"De todos modos…qué dicen si vamos a comer… después de todo, esto hay que celebrarlo" Naruto exclamó mientras todos asintieron.

Kushina y Minato fueron tomados de la mano, Asuma y Kurenai tenían sus brazos entrelazados juntos, y Naruto como una broma se llevo a Anko al estilo nupcial caminaron hacia la puerta.

Continuara…


	20. Reencuentro – Parte 1

Capitulo 20

**Reencuentro – Parte 1**

_**LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA**_

_**Casa de James Daniels**_

Un chico de 20 años de nombre Natan La Salle, estaba recogiendo sus cosas, debido a la muerte de James, el no podía ocupar mas la casa…debido a que él era un inquilino…la casa ahora le pertenecía a Catalina….ella insistió que se quedara…pero él le dijo que con la muerte de James ya no se sentía cómodo ahí.

James y el ocupaban la casa, compartían gastos y de vez en cuanto iban de juerga…pero ahora eso se acabo…gracias a unos ahorros, el vivirá en un hotel hasta que consiga otro lugar para vivir.

"Oh…compañero…lamento tanto tu muerte…eras lo más cercano que tuve a un hermano." Natan dijo mientras sonreía recordando a su casero /hermano...

"Parece que lo extrañas también, verdad." Natan oyó una voz y dio vuelta y vio a un hombre extraño con alas.

"¿Quién eres?" Natan dijo.

"Digamos que un conocido de James…Embrujado"El hombre dijo, causando conmoción en el muchacho

"Como sabes eso…RESPONDE"- dijo Natan sorprendido.

"Se todo acerca de tu familia Natan…no te preocupes…pero necesito tu ayuda…puedes llamarme Ángelus"

Ángelus puso al tanto a Natan de la situación que Naruto (James) se enfrentara, sobra decir que el chico estaba sorprendido.

"ahora te gustaría ir donde esta James"- dijo la voz.

"…Si…Esta bien…. " Dijo Natan

"Entonces…prepárate…pues irás donde el esta"- dijo Ángelus.

De pronto Natan desapareció.

_**KONOHA**_

Cuando salieron del compuesto Namikaze con sus padres y Kurenai y su novio. Ellos habían sido emboscados por un grupo de fans. Para empeorar las cosas, había también fans del cuarto Hokage allí con ellos. Era en momentos como este, que Naruto quería darse un tiro en la cabeza.

"Te lo juro, yo preferiría morir de nuevo que escuchar a estos fans hablar y hablar" Pensó para sí mismo mientras iba a sacar su arma.

"Naruto, por favor no armas delante de los civiles." Minato dijo mientras sonreía a su hijo.

"Yo no iba a apuntar hacia ellos, en serio papa…quería volarme la cabeza, son tan molestos." Naruto dijo como Minato y Kushina suspiró.

"Si...pero esto es ridículo... por qué es cada vez que me acorralan, veo como algo salido de una caricatura… Te lo juro Mama…solo falta que salga la máquina de misterio por allá." Dijo mientras señalaba a un edificio al azar.

"¿una que…?" Anko preguntó cómo estaba confundida de las palabras de su novio.

"No importa, no es nada importante." Dijo que a medida que comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

"No, en serio... ¿que es una máquina de misterio?" Anko preguntó, ella no podía dejarlo ir debido a su curiosidad.

"Es un programa de Tv que veía cuando era niño, el programa se llamaba Scobby Dio y la maquina del Misterio es una camioneta…." Naruto dijo.

"Ah…bueno" Anko dijo al saber la respuesta.

"De todos modos, ¿a dónde vamos?" Asuma preguntó.

"Qué hay de ese lugar de barbacoa, la verdad es que echo de menos un poco de buena carne de edad con salsa barbacoa." Dijo Naruto mientras Anko asintió.

"Venden Dango allí también, así que entremos." Ella dijo alegremente mientras Kurenai asintió.

"¿Por qué no? Yo no llegué a comer mucho hoy de todos modos." Kurenai dijo mientras Asuma se limitó a sonreír.

"Hey, me di cuenta de algo, ¿a dónde fue Tsunade?" Minato preguntó mientras todos miraban a su alrededor para ver si Tsunade era cualquier lugar alrededor de ellos.

"Ella me dijo que se quedaría viendo mas películas... no sé por qué." Kushina dijo

_**MIENTRAS TANTO CON TSUNADE**_

"¡JIRAYYYYYA!" La voz de Tsunade sonó por el complejo.

Unos minutos antes Jiraya fue al complejo Namikaze y encontró a Tsunade viendo una película.

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo?" Tsunade gritó al darse cuenta de que todos los infantes de marina fueron desnudados de repente.

Había aparecido en Jarhead en el reproductor de DVD ya que ella no llegó a verlo antes debido a Kushina quitárselo para poner en Sands of Iwo Jima.

"¡Basta! ¡Ponga la ropa de nuevo imbéciles!" Sargento Syles gritó al grupo de infantes de marina que ahora estaban realizando actos... pervertidos en el televisor.

"Hey Tsunade….oye… ¿estás viendo porno?" Jiraya le preguntó al ver esa escena de la película.

"¡NO! ¡Maldito enfermo pervertido!" Tsunade gritó y golpeó a Jiraya, saliendo disparado de la casa Namikaze.

Lo que significaba que él voló por la ventana y aterrizo en un podio...pero para el Sannin pervertido su día no podía ponerse peor

"La reunión anual Feminista contra pervertidos de Konoha comenzará ahora." Oyó la voz de una mujer decir al levantar la vista.

"Oh, maldición." Dijo Jiraya cuando lo vieron a él.

"¡HEY! ES El SANNIN QUE ESCRIBIR ES ESOS LIBROS PERVERTIDOS… ¡A EL!" La líder era una ninja, dijo, ya que todos se sacaron sus Kunai.

"Noooooooooo!" Jiraya dijo mientras saltaba fuera del agujero en la pared.

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ!...VAS A PAGAR POR ESPIAR A MI HIJA" La dirigente dijo mientras perseguía a Jiraya por toda Konoha.

Mientras en el restaurante, Naruto y los demás habían llegado sin ser atacado por los más Fans.

Naruto recordaba cuando era niño y un gran fan de Start Wars y atacó a la gente con un sable de luz. Excepto el único problema era que no estaba tan loco como la gente que lo acosaba. Todo lo que sabía, era que su club de fans nunca iba a dejar de cazarlo.

De todos modos, todos estaban sentados en una cabina, reían y pasaban un buen rato. Naruto estaba comiendo lo suficiente barbacoa para tres hombres.

"Cómo puedes comer 5 tazones de ramen…un aperitivo cuando llegó a casa… y aún tener suficiente espacio para comer más que todos los demás aquí…" Anko preguntó sorprendida.

"Porque soy Thor." Él dijo que hacer una referencia a la película de 2011, donde Thor comió más que nadie.

"¿Quien?" Minato preguntó confundido en cuanto a que esta persona 'Thor' era.

"Lo siento, recuerdo que ya no estoy en América, para resumir era un personaje de una película…creo que está en mi morral…todavía." Naruto dijo mientras comía otro pedazo de carne de cerdo.

"Oh hombre, tienes que probar este uno, no estoy seguro de qué tipo de especias que utilizan, pero es bueno." Naruto dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

Por alguna razón, Kushina había comenzando a desarrollar los antojos de los últimos tiempos, no tenían idea de por qué.

"Vaya…acaso los Namikaze de son como pozos sin fondo" Asuma dijo que todos los demás en la mesa ya había comido hasta saciarse y se espera de la familia de tres para terminar.

"Me lo dicen mucho." Naruto y Minato dijo sincronizada mente.

En serio, ¿cómo diablos alguien comer tanto y seguir siendo el mismo peso? ¿Qué tipo de persona puede hacer eso? – asuma dijo sorprendido.

"Señor Hokage." Todos se volvieron y vieron a un hombre de pelo marrón con una cicatriz en la nariz.

"Ah Iruka, ¿cuántas tengo que decirte que fuera de la oficina no me digas Señor Hokage?...llámame Minato cuando estés fuera de servicio." Minato dijo mientras Iruka asintió.

Iruka y Minato había sido amigos, después de Iruka perdió a sus padres en el ataque del Zorro. Minato había estado al pendiente de el ….es mas Iruka se fue a vivir con ellos hasta que pudiera valerse por sí mismo.

Cuando Iruka se enteró de que el hijo de Minato había regresado, quería conocerlo.

"por curiosidad… ¿Este hombre es su hijo?" Iruka preguntó mientras Minato asintió.

"Hola, soy Iruka Umino, Chunin instructor en la Academia." Iruka se presentó como Naruto se puso de pie y todo el mundo se maravilló por su altura.

"Vaya…, eres muy alto." Iruka dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

Naruto era tan alto que la mayoría de la gente en el pueblo, todo el mundo media máximo 1.78, Naruto media 1.90 de altura.

"Buenas Tardes, Mayor James Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, recién ascendido a Chunin, al menos eso es lo que Pa me dijo." Naruto dijo mientras señalaba con el pulgar de Minato.

"Chunin… ¿eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Iruka preguntó mientras Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, ¿Hay alguna posición en la academia?" Naruto preguntó mientras Iruka asintió.

"Bueno, podríamos usar un sustituto por si acaso, Minato me dijo que eres un héroe de guerra de dónde vienes." Iruka señalado ya que tuvo una reunión con Minato sobre este tema no hace mucho tiempo.

"Se podría decir si… ¿voy a torturar a algunos niños?" Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Anko chilló.

"¡KYAAAA! ¡Mi novio es como yo!" Anko gritó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Teniendo en cuenta el lote que tenemos este año, la mayoría de chicos no saben lo que es ser un Ninja... lo toman como un juego." Iruka dijo

Naruto se puso muy... muy molesto.

"¿Un juego? …¡Oh ¡…con mi método de enseñanza, les mostraré lo que es la defensa de su país, pueblo y el hogar. ¡Ooh Rah!". Dijo Naruto al final, se había convertido en una marca verbal para él.

"Hijo pareces decir ¡OH RAH! Tan a menudo como Kushina dice "DATTEBANE"." Minato señaló como Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Sí, parece que heredé eso de ella….antes decía "DATEBAYO"… pero después de un par de años en la Marina eso cambio." Dijo tímidamente.

"Bueno, me voy a ir, así que te voy a llamar por si se necesita un substituto." Iruka dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"Sí, nos vemos después Iruka." Dijo Naruto mientras Iruka se alejó.

"es un buen tipo." Naruto dijo como todo el mundo sonrió.

"Iruka ha sido conocido por ser amable con la gente." Kushina dijo mientras Naruto levantó la vista de su comida.

"¿La mayoría de la gente?" Pidió a medida que asintieron.

"No le gustan las personas que se burlan de cómo murió de sus padres." De repente Naruto dejó de comer tan pronto como escucho una voz conocida.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" Dijo / gritó esa voz.

"Hijo… ¿Qué pasa?". Minato dijo mientras Naruto apretó el puño de.

"Me recuerda a mis tiempos en el orfanato, algunos chicos se burlaban de mí porque nunca fue adoptado." Naruto dijo mientras todos fruncieron el ceño.

"Por cierto, Anko, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que tu casa se quemó?" Asuma preguntó en voz alta, esperando que captar la atención de la familia Namikaze.

"¿Tu casa se quemó?" Naruto preguntó casi al instante.

"por desgracia si, se incendio esta tarde por una fuga de Gas." Ella dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"¿A dónde vas a ir?" Kushina le preguntó un poco preocupada por ella.

"Bueno, Ibiki podría tener un lugar que me puedo quedar…" Ella empezó a decir, pero Minato la interrumpió.

"¿Qué tal si vives con nosotros hasta que encuentre un nuevo lugar?" Minato dijo mientras Naruto escupió lo que estaba bebiendo.

"Cof Cof..., ¿papá? ¿No es eso un poco precipitado?…." Naruto se detuvo cuando vio a Anko sonriendo.

"¡Eso es una gran idea!" Anko dijo mientras abrazaba a Naruto de nuevo.

"Bueno, esto podría ser divertido." Él pensó cuando escuchó un ruido de estrellarse.

"¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?" Oyó una voz que parecía muy familiar.

"¿Eh, yo conozco esa voz?" Dijo que cuando vio Iruka en el suelo y vio al hombre de la puerta…Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿SULLIVAN?" Preguntó mientras el susodicho miro al hombre.

"¿SARGENTO DANIELS?" Gritó cuando empezó a estrechar la mano de Naruto.

"Si Peter soy Yo… ¿Qué paso?" Ambos terminaron abrazados entre sí por un segundo.

"¡Jesús! No pensaba que te veríamos que tan pronto" Sullivan dijo que Naruto sonrió.

"¿Nosotros? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" Pregunto Naruto interesado.

"No sé, solo vimos a un tipo en un traje blanco que nos trajo hasta aquí…se llamaba Ángelus." Sullivan dijo.

"Entonces, ¿quién más está aquí?" Preguntó Naruto cuando de repente oyó un grito ahogado y una voz.

"¿James?" Oyó una voz tímida decir cuando se volvió y vio a alguien importante para él.

"Catalina". Dijo mientras corría hacia delante y le dio un abrazo.

Iruka no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba pasando. Primero tropezó con una botella de sake y había agarrado accidentalmente pechos de esa mujer, y que este gran hombre vestido como Naruto trató de atacarlo.

"¡Pensé que te había perdido!" Catalina gritó cuando Naruto sonrió.

"Está bien hermanita, estoy bien." Dijo que Catalina le sonrió.

"ESTAS VIVO" Naruto vio a su compañero de casa.

Ambos se abrazaron, Natan tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Naruto…. ¿quiénes son?" Anko preguntó mientras ella se acercó y señaló que el grupo que salió.

"¡ESTÁ VIVO!" Ambos gritaron pero que volvieron su atención a Anko.

"Naruto, ¿quién es esta gente? ¿Los conoces?" Ella preguntó mientras asentía y todos los hombres de su escuadra estaban babeando ante Anko.

"Maldita sea James, finalmente has encontrado una novia… ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!" Sullivan dijo orgulloso.

"Si... verán chicos mi nombre no es en realidad James." Naruto dijo en confusión mientras Catalina miró con confusión.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Yo te di ese nombre." Ella dijo con un poco de dolor.

"Es el nombre que me diste, hermanita… pero mi padre que está allí me dijo mi nombre real." Dijo mientras señalaba a Kushina y Minato.

"¿Esa es tu mamá? Ella es... ¡preciosa!" Peter Thompson le susurró a Naruto Kushina pero todavía lo escuchó.

"¿gracias?" Kushina dijo que no estaba segura de quiénes eran esas personas.

"Oh, lo siento, eran miembros de la de la escuadra de hijo, soy Robert Sullivan, el es Lance Thompson, Natan La Salle y el de la silla de ruedas es Casey Stone, el es Santiago Piedra y allí es la hermana adoptiva de Jame Catalina Daniels." Sullivan dijo que todos sonreían.

"De todos modos, James, podemos castigar a este tipo… Él agarró los pechos de Catalina." Thompson dijo que Naruto miró a Iruka.

"¡Fue un accidente lo juro! ¡Yo me tropecé con una botella de sake!" Iruka dijo asustado.

"¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Lo siento." Todos dijeron…Naruto se palmeo la cara.

"Esto es igual que Maui." Dijo Naruto.

"Por cierto, ¿dijiste que James no era tu verdadero nombre?" Catalina pidió preguntándose qué había pasado con su hermano adoptivo / hijo.

"Antes que nada Cathy decidí conservar el nombre que me diste, mi verdadero nombre es James Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Dijo que todos miraron con extrañeza.

"Eso es un buen bocado." Sullivan dijo que todos se rieron.

"Sí, ríanse…." Dijo Naruto pero se dio cuenta que todos llevaban sus armas.

"¿Por qué todos están armados? Incluso Cathy está llevando un arma de fuego... ¿qué está pasando?" Pidió que todos sonrieran.

"No sabemos, cuando fuimos traídos aquí por Ángelus y él nos dio nuestras armas y equipo, creo que fingió nuestra muerte en un accidente de auto o algo así."Casey Stone dijo que mientras él todavía estaba en la silla de ruedas, pero tuvo su equipo.

"¿Podría alguien explicarme?" Minato dijo mientras todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

"Esta va a ser una larga historia." Naruto dijo mientras todos se sentaron a comer

Continuara…


	21. Reencuentro - Parte 2

Capitulo 21

**Reencuentro - Parte 2**

**__-Anteriormente-__**

_"Antes que nada Cathy decidí conservar el nombre que me diste, mi verdadero nombre es James Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Dijo que todos miraron con extrañeza._

"_Eso es un buen bocado." Sullivan dijo que todos se rieron._

_"Sí, ríanse…." Dijo Naruto pero se dio cuenta que todos llevaban sus armas._

_"¿Por qué todos están armados? Incluso Cathy está llevando un arma de fuego... ¿qué está pasando?" Pidió que todos sonrieran._

_"No sabemos, cuando fuimos traídos aquí por Ángelus y él nos dio nuestras armas y equipo, creo que fingió nuestra muerte en un accidente de auto o algo así."Casey Stone dijo que mientras él todavía estaba en la silla de ruedas, pero tuvo su equipo._

_"¿Podría alguien explicarme?" Minato dijo mientras todos se volvieron para mirarlo._

_"Esta va a ser una larga historia." Naruto dijo mientras todos se sentaron a comer_

_**_-Continuamos-_**_

_**Rato después**_

"Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo Natan… usted y el resto de la plantilla, así como Cathy decidió venir aquí porque me extrañaban... Vaya ... me siento halagado." Naruto dijo,

Todos se rieron un poco.

"Bueno…y que esperabas…tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que estabas muerto…" Catalina dijo un poco molesta.

"Mira lo siento Catalina, pero no podía evitarlo perdí el control de mi auto." Dijo Naruto mientras Anko se sentó junto a él.

"Así que… ¿esta es la mujer que te crio como su hermana mayor?" Anko preguntó

Naruto asintió.

"¿Y quién es usted?" Catalina le preguntó mientras miraba a la mujer atractiva frente a ella.

"¡Soy Anko Mitarashi! … ¡la Novia de Naruto!" Anko dijo, Catalina miró.

"Ella se viste como una prostituta... pero ella parece agradable." Catalina pensó.

"Encantado de conocerte Anko." Catalina dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Anko.

En es Iruka la interrumpió.

"Perdona Cathy… ¿verdad ?...mira sólo quiero disculparme por... uhm... eh." Él pobre Iruka trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"quieres decirme que… ¿estás apenado por tocar mi pecho?" Catalina le preguntó en un tono normal, lo que sorprendió a Naruto ya que pensaba que las monjas debían estar disgustadas por ello.

Pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que Catalina no estaba vestida de monja, de hecho estaba vestida como una persona normal. Llevaba una camiseta apretada, así como un par de pantalones vaqueros, también había dejado que su pelo caiga libremente en vez de tenerlo en un moño todo el tiempo.

"Uh, sí lo siento por eso, me tropecé y tú estabas en el camino y…" pero Catalina levantó una mano.

"Está bien, sólo me había asustado, eso es todo." Ella dijo, a pesar de que ella no admitiría que la sensación que recibió era algo bueno.

"Está bien, ¡Uf!... me preocupaba que su novio trataría de matarme aquí." Iruka dijo mientras se sonrojaba y Sullivan se rió.

"¡Él no es mi novio!" Catalina dijo que todo el equipo soltó una carcajada.

"Bueno, Cathy tienes la opción de buscar novio ahora, ya no eres una monja más…" Sullivan dijo que Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza, sino que se volvió a Catalina.

"¿Cómo que ya no eres una monja?" Pregunto Naruto, le sorprendió, desde que tenía memoria Cathy fue siempre tan dedicada a Dios.

"Yo deje el convento cuanto... me avisaron que moriste." Catalina dijo.

"No suena tan decepcionado, era su elección, no tiene sentido mirar atrás ahora." Dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía.

"Gracias…. Naruto." Dijo Catalina mientras sonreía.

"No hay problema hermanita." Dijo Naruto mientras Kushina y Minato sonrieron al grupo.

"Si…Capitán." Thompson dijo que Naruto levantó una mano.

"Es en realidad es Mayor ahora." Dijo mientras señalaba al pin pegado a su cuello.

"Cuando sucedió eso, tu moriste antes de ser ascendido." Preguntó Stone como hizo girar a sí mismo a la mesa.

"Liberé un pueblo de la tiranía de un contrabandista local." Naruto dijo que Thompson se rió.

"¡Sí, Claro!" Dijo Thompson sarcastico, Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Espera…Espera ¿es en serio?" Thompson preguntó mientras Naruto asintió.

"Maldita sea, volviste a tu mundo por menos hace una semana y liberarse un pueblo, eres el mejor Marine que conozco". Stone dijo mientras miraba a los padres de Naruto.

"Así que ustedes dos son los padres de Naruto, puedo ver de dónde saco la buena apariencia…de su madre." Stone dijo que mientras estaba coqueteando un poco con la madre de Naruto.

"Gracias... pero estoy casada, y es extraño salir con amigos de mi hijo de cualquier manera." Kushina dijo que ella estaba un poco avergonzada de que este joven... musculoso estaba coqueteando con ella.

"DEJA A MI MAMA EN PAZ" dijo Naruto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

_**30 minutos más tarde**_

Naruto y su equipo estaban pasando un buen rato. El único problema era que el único alcohol que había era Sake. Sólo querían beber un poco de buen whisky o cerveza. Pero por desgracia no tenían otra cosa que Sake.

"Sabes Naruto… yo solía trabajar en una fábrica de cerveza antes de unirme a los infantes de marina, tal vez podría comenzar una fabrica aquí." Stone dijo y todo el mundo lo abrazó.

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Naruto dijo mientras sonreía Stone.

"Sí, recuerda cuando fuimos de licencia a Las Vegas donde nos bebimos tanto y que terminamos en una pelea en un bar con ese chico famoso…" Stone dijo que ya que todos ellos se estremeció ante la mención de ese viaje.

"Sí, eso fue tu culpa, gracias a ti, nos patearon el trasero por… ¡Brian Stann!" Sullivan dijo al recordar la memoria.

Todos sabían que Brian Stann era un luchador de UFC que estaba en la Infantería de Marina antes de ellos, de hecho Naruto había sido realmente un fan de Brian Stann antes de eso y él era el único que no llegó borracho esa noche. Así que no sólo tenía que salvar a sus amigos de de una paliza, también consiguió un autógrafo fuera del reparto.

"¿Quién es Brian Stann?" Minato le preguntó cómo estaba confundido.

"Oh, bueno Papa ….es un americano jubilado de artes marciales mixtas y marine estadounidense que compitió como un peso medio en el Ultimate Fighting Champion . Él es un ex campeón Stann es Presidente y Director General de los Héroes de alquiler de ., una organización sin fines de lucro que ayuda a los veteranos militares de Estados Unidos. "Naruto dijo, ya que todos asintieron.

"Ah…entiendo" - dijo Minato con una gota de Sudor

Ellos siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que finalmente todos habían comido hasta saciarse y comenzó a salir del restaurante. Todo el mundo miró al grupo de hombres de camuflaje del desierto mientras seguían a la familia Namikaze.

Los amigos de Naruto de pronto llamaron la atención de algunas chicas…y tuvieron que admitir, que estaban empezando a amar la atención

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Naruto, todos se maravillaron con el tamaño de ella.

"¡Maldición!... ¡tus padres son ricos!" Sullivan gritó mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Sí hombre!... ¿Qué hacen tus padres?" Preguntó Stone como Naruto sonrió.

"Mi papá es el Yondaime Hokage…el jefe de la aldea y mamá es conocida como la Habanera sangrienta, ella es también un ninja." Naruto dijo mientras sus ojos de los demás se abrieron pasmados.

"Oh…apropósito Casey… ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en esa silla de ruedas?" Naruto dijo mientras sonreía a Stone.

"No lo sé Mayor…la verdad los médicos dijeron que sería un milagro, si yo volviera a caminar." Dijo Stone algo deprimido, Minato sonrió.

"Podemos pedirle a Tsunade para te ayude." Kushina dijo que Stone se giró hacia ella.

"¿Quién es Tsunade?" Preguntó cuando la puerta de la finca Namikaze abierto.

"Esa sería yo." Tsunade dijo que los ojos de piedra sobresalían de su cabeza.

"Oh, Dios mío... creo... que… ¡estoy enamorado!" Dijo que cada uno de los chicos empezó a reír.

"Ahora, ¿qué un ángel como tu caído desde el cielo?" Stone dijo con un romanticismo muy cursi.

Tsunade por otro lado estaba amando el hecho de que el hombre estaba felicitando ella. A diferencia de Jiraya que acaba de hacer comentarios pervertidos sobre ella todo el tiempo.

"Bueno, yo soy la madrina de Naruto." Tsunade dijo que Stone volvió hacia Naruto.

"¡Dios mío Naruto!... su madrina es preciosa" Stone dijo que Tsunade sonrió de nuevo.

"Ahora, escuche que necesitas ayuda" Tsunade dijo y señaló sus piernas.

"Bueno, la verdad no creo que puedas…." Fue interrumpido cuando Tsunade lo paso adentro y lo había colocado sobre una mesa.

"Tenías un médico pésimo, esto es fácil de solucionar... pero va a ser doloroso." Tsunade dijo mientras se subió las mangas.

"He pasado por cosas peores." Stone dijo recordando cómo casi murió de nuevo en Colombia o en Irak.

_**30 minutos más tarde**_

"Bueno, Stone va a estar bien, sólo va a tomar una larga siesta después de que el trabajo que acabo de hacer." Tsunade dijo que todos los infantes de marina en la sala de estar se echaron a reír.

"Oh, Dios… Eso fue rápido" Thompson dijo que Tsunade estaba confundido en cuanto a lo que estaban dando a entender.

"¿Qué? ¿Acabo de hacerle una cirugía?" Tsunade dijo que ella no podía entender su humor.

"No importa." Thompson dijo mientras miraba a través de la colección de DVD de Naruto.

"Hombre, tienes todas las grandes cosas aquí, que incluso tienen Forrest Gump... amo esa película." Thompson dijo mientras sostenía el Rvd.

"Sí, como no he empezado oficialmente mi carrera como ninja, así que tengo tiempo libre en mis manos cuando no estoy con Anko." Dijo Naruto mientras Anko estaba sentado en su regazo mientras él tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Qué es con todas estas películas?" Anko preguntó mientras Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"A mí me gusta las películas, que es una de las muchas cosas que colecciono, como la colección de mis arma." Me dijo que ella me sonrió.

"¿Usted tiene más armas?" Ella preguntó mientras Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"No aquí en realidad señorita Anko... en su casa en Los Ángeles, tiene una habitación llena de ellas – dijo Natan.

"No te preocupes... probablemente podría hacer más si puedo conseguir los materiales adecuados." Naruto dijo mientras sonreía.

"¡Hurra!" Ella dijo que Thompson le susurró al oído.

"Naruto... cásate con esa chica." Dijo Thompson, Naruto dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

"Silencio." Él dijo, ya que ponen en Forrest Gump.

Continuara…


	22. Catalina e Iruka segundo encuentro

Capitulo 22

**Catalina e Iruka segundo encuentro**

_**Casa de Los Namikaze**_

Todos estaban viendo Forrest Gump en la pantalla de plasma. Tsunade todavía no podía envolver su mente alrededor del hecho de que alguien que tenía ese nivel de inteligencia puede tener tanta suerte. La hacía sentir mal, ahora que ella había llamado a otras personas estúpidas sin siquiera pensar en que estaba siendo insensible.

Así que, básicamente, tendría que con formarse con insultar Jiraya llamándolo un pervertido por el resto de su vida, porque parece que Forrest Gump era más inteligente que Jiraya.

"Wow, esta película es genial, un poco confuso para mí, pero es genial." Anko dicho ya que tenía que envolver su mente alrededor de toda la tecnología avanzada que tenían.

"Lo sé…Anko...Lose." Naruto dijo

De pronto Casey Stone había irrumpido de repente en la sala de estar.

"¡Chicos! …miren puedo caminar" Casey gritó mientras empezaba a hacer un baile feliz.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Cerveza para todos!" Thompson gritó cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

"Ah, un momento…demonios... no tenemos cerveza... bueno, vamos a fabricarla en otro momento." Thompson dijo que ya que todos asintieron.

"Hola Casey." Tsunade dijo mientras le guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno mira lo que tenemos aquí... una mujer muy hermosa." Dijo mientras se acercó y le besó la mano.

"Usted luce muy bien ahora." Tsunade dijo que Stone le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¡Dímelo a mí! No tengo ni idea de cómo usted reparo mis piernas, pero se sienten diez veces más fuerte…!me siento muy bien!... Yo podría correr ahora un centenar de vueltas alrededor de este pueblo…." Exclamó, ya que todos de repente

Naruto se levanto y fue a su habitación.

"Discúlpenme un segundo." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

"¿Qué paso?" Thompson preguntó mientras miraba a Catalina.

"No tengo ni idea." Catalina dijo mientras se estaba pintando sus uñas.

Naruto regreso a la sala con par de películas…todos vieron eran Avatar y Thor, volvió a sentarse y Anko se sentó en su regazo. Thompson y Sullivan ya estaban celosos de que no tenían a nadie con quien celebrar. Demonios, incluso Casey estaba coqueteando con la rubia médico increíblemente caliente, pero lo dejarían pasar, simplemente encontrarían un bar esta noche y tratar de coquetear con las dos primeras mujeres que se encuentran. Sin embargo, ellos iban a asegurarse de no molestar a las mujeres, porque todos habían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido a algún infeliz en las calles, básicamente, el hombre estaba siendo golpeado por un grupo de mujeres en una organización anti- pervertidos.

"¡Oigan chicos! ¡Miren!" Casey dijo que todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

Aparentemente Tsunade había quedado dormido en el pecho de él mientras estaban viendo Forrest Gump. Ellos tuvieron que admitir, se veía muy lindo. Especialmente desde que fue acurrucarse en su pecho como si fuera una almohada.

"Hmmm." Ella dijo , mientras que Casey Stone sólo les mostraba un pulgar arriba.

"AHH... me recuerda mis tiempos en la escuela secundaria." Stone dijo que Naruto lo miró.

"¿No lo chicos de ir a la misma escuela secundaria?" Preguntó Naruto, ya que ambos asintieron.

"Técnicamente si Naruto, pero cada uno estaba en diferente salón." Thompson y Sullivan dijo que Naruto miró hacia abajo.

"Ahhhh…Comprendo." Naruto dijo y vio que la película finalmente terminó.

"Muy bien, ¿quién quiere ver lo que sigue?" Naruto dijo mientras sostenía un ramo de DVD.

"Yo digo que veamos "Thor"." Thompson dijo pero Casey negó con la cabeza.

"No digo que veamos "Avatar" de James Cameron." Dijo Casey, todo el mundo lo miró.

"¡HEY! La historia es genial... Y los Na'vi son bastante caliente." Ambos dijeron que Anko miró confundido.

"¿Quiénes son los Na'vi?" Anko -preguntó Naruto de repente tuvo una idea.

"Tal vez si miras la película…lo sabrás Anko" dijo Naruto cuando puso la película Avatar en el reproductor de DVD.

_**10 minutos más tarde**_

"Esta película es buena, aunque la tecnología avanzada me confunde." Anko dijo que asintieron Minato y Kushina.

"En cierto modo Jake y Neytiri me recuerdan a mí y Kushina." Minato dijo que él comparó a las personalidades de los dos personajes a su esposa y él mismo.

Habían estado teniendo un maratón de películas para el último par de horas, para amenizar la reunión decidieron comprar comida.

"Bueno chicos. Que les parece si compramos algo de comer, ¿Qué quieren ustedes?" Catalina dijo mientras Naruto le daba dinero.

"a mí me traes Ramen". Naruto dijo mientras se giraba para Anko.

"a mi Dango". Anko dijo mientras se volvían hacia el resto de los miembros del equipo de Naruto.

"a mi Soba… Stone y Sullivan, probablemente tendrá algunos bocadillos a la Barbacoa…. yo creo que eso es todo, ya que Tsunade sigue durmiendo." Thompson dijo

Kushina y Minato habían ido a la cocina a preparar unas bebidas.

"Ok, estaré de vuelta pronto." Catalina dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Al poco rato se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, Naruto se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.

"¿Me pregunto quién puede ser?" Naruto dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Oh es usted." Dijo que se dio cuenta de que era Jiraya en la puerta.

"Oh, vamos, al menos podrías estar emocionado de verme" Exclamó mientras pasaba a dentro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sannin pervertido?" Naruto preguntó mientras Jiraya miró ofendido.

"Estoy aquí para pedirle a su madrina una cita… ¿Está aquí?" Jiraya dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

"Ella dijo que no las ultimas 3 veces… ¿qué te hace pensar que va a decir que sí ahora?" Dijo Naruto mientras Jiraya sonrió.

"Porque, ¿quién puede resistirse a mi encanto?" Jiraya dijo que la cara de Naruto palmeó.

"Oh, por favor... Una serpiente tiene más encanto que usted." Naruto dijo cuando, de repente, Jiraya se deprimió en una esquina.

"Maldita sea... Orochimaru ... incluso cuando traicionas la gente del pueblo aún me comparan con sus malditas serpientes…" Dijo Jiraya, Naruto suspiró.

"Además, Tsunade tiene a alguien ahora." Naruto dijo que pudo haber jurado que vio Jiraya a punto de darle un ataque al corazón.

"¡Qué! ¿Pero quién saldría con una señora mayor?" Dijo que cuando de repente sintió un poco de instinto asesino.

"¿QUE DIJISTE JIRAYA?" Oyó la dulce voz de Tsunade como él también escuchó el sonido de los nudillos de ella.

"Oye nena... ¿que pasa?" Stone dijo mientras caminaba sin camisa.

Al parecer, Thompson había derramado un poco de jugo en su camisa así que tuvo que quitársela y llevarla al cuarto de lavado. Por el momento, él estaba mostrando su cuerpo atlético, y Tsunade estaba actualmente mirándolo como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

"no te preocupes…cariño…después de "Aclarar "unas cosas con el…te lavo tu camisa…" Tsunade dijo mientras volvía a ver a Jiraya.

"! Oh Jiraya ¡ ... ¡tienes tres segundos para correr!" Tsunade dijo cuando comenzó a correr.

"... AUXILIO:….!" Fue lo único que se escucho de la boca de Jiraya, antes de echar a correr.

"Amigo, su madrina es tan impresionante." Casey dijo mientras sonreía al verla perseguir a Jiraya.

"Sí, lo sé...ah…una recomendación… si de empezar a salir con ella... No dejes que vaya al casino, siempre pierde en los juegos de azar." Naruto dijo mientras Casey sonreía.

"Está bien, soy bueno en los juegos de azar, puedo equilibrar." Stone dijo que cuando entró en la casa.

_**Catalina POV **_

Yo estaba caminando por la ciudad tratando de reunir toda la comida que los chicos y Anko me dijeron…lo que Anko y Naruto querían eran fáciles de encontrar, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde había una tienda de Soba. Puedo haber estudiado japonés cuando yo estaba en la universidad, pero yo estaba un poco oxidado con el idioma. ¡En serio!

_**Fin Catalina POV **_

"Oh… ¡demonios!" Oyó una voz gritar como de repente Catalina sintió dos manos le agarraron los pechos.

"¡Otra vez no!" Catalina pensó, mientras vio al hombre que la tocó caer al suelo.

"Hola... Iruka." Ella dijo que Iruka farfulló y la miró.

"¡Puedo explicar! …yo volvía de una reunión del consejo y me tropecé con ese pedazo de madera" Iruka explica toda la situación a como Catalina.

"Realmente…tenemos que dejarnos de ver en estas circunstancias como esta... esta es la segunda vez que me tientas por accidente." Catalina dijo que Iruka se disculpó una y otra vez.

"Está bien, si quieres disculparte, tal vez me ayudes a buscar un lugar." Catalina dijo mientras Iruka asintió.

"Claro, ¿qué estás buscando?" Iruka preguntó mientras Catalina levantó una bolsa.

"Bueno, estoy buscando un restaurante de Soba y barbacoa, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde están." Catalina dijo mientras Iruka sonrió.

"Bueno, yo puedo ayudarle a encontrar esos, además necesito que hablar con Naruto de todos modos." Dijo Iruka, Catalina miró.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó, tenía curiosidad por que Iruka quería hablar con Naruto.

"Bueno, él me preguntó si quería un puesto de profesor sustituto en la academia ninja cuando necesitamos una mano extra y por casualidad tenemos una vacante y además voy a ser también su asesor". Iruka dijo

Catalina sonrió mientras caminaba con Iruka.

"Eso es bueno, esperaba que el hiciera algo que ayudaría a la gente, aunque no me gusta la idea de enseñar a los chicos a matar... supongo que eso es sólo cómo funciona este mundo." Catalina dijo mientras Iruka asintió.

"Sí." Iruka dijo, ya que comenzó a acercarse al restaurante de barbacoa.

Continuara…


	23. Leccion de Historia

Capitulo 21

POV de Naruto

Nos habíamos detenido finalmente ver películas. Después de todo, habíamos visto casi toda mi colección de DVD y quería ver un poco más tarde. Así que al final ya que era mi casa y mis reglas, terminé ganando el argumento. Ahora el resto de la plantilla, junto conmigo y Anko, estaban abajo en el área de entrenamiento para que pudiéramos afinar nuestras habilidades.

"Hey Naruto, ¿de dónde sacaste todos estos objetivos?" Thompson preguntó mientras ellos estaban buscando a través de un montón de salidas y metas definidas.

Tenía metas que fueron fabricados para parecerse a Hitler, Osama Bin Laden, Saddam Hussein, y muchas muchos que el mundo consideraba villanos.

"Fácil, fui a este artistas locales y le di las fotos de los chicos, y los fabricaron." Naruto dijo mientras todos lo miraban.

"¿Llevas fotos de estos chicos en su cartera?" Piedra preguntó mientras estaba un poco preocupado.

"No, me los encontré en un libro de historia que tenia al momento de venir aquí." Dijo mientras señalaba hacia un estante de libros.

"Oh, supongo que eso tiene sentido." Sullivan dijo mientras se preparaba su arma y apuntó a un blanco de Osama.

Tan pronto como él disparó al blanco, Anko prácticamente saltó de emoción, ella había disparado algunas de las armas de Naruto, pero para ver otra era emocionante. En cuanto a Naruto, él pasaba entrenado en otro maniquí.

Por suerte uno de sus instructores en el Cuerpo era un cinturón negro en artes marciales y puesto que ya estaba aprendiendo MCMAP, él también podría aprender algunos otros estilos. En cuanto a los padres de Naruto, que habían regresado de su paseo por el pueblo sólo para ver a las personas que entrenan en la planta baja. Incluso Tsunade había despertado y estaba mostrando a Naruto a canalizar chacra en sus puños para darle fuerza sobrehumana.

Sin embargo, parece que esto llamó la atención de los otros infantes de marina en la sala, que querían saber cómo podían conseguir súper fuerza. Sobre todo porque querían mostrar, sino también porque podrían venir muy bien con trabajo pesado. Así Tsunade estaba tratando de explicar a todos ellos. A pesar de que también estaba haciendo Thompson, Stone y Sullivan hacían ejercicios de control de chacra. Ya que entre todos los que estaban en la habitación tenía más experiencia que ellos. Incluso Naruto tenía más formación en él, y él sólo había comenzado no hace mucho tiempo.

Pero de cualquier manera, Kushina y Minato que decidieron dejarlos solos, decidieron ir a relajarse en las aguas termales fuera, que parecía una idea razonable.

POV de Catherine

Catalina tuvo que admitir, que estaba realmente pasando un buen rato hablando con Iruka, que era en realidad muy similar a cómo Naruto actuaba de niño. Ambos eran los payasos de la clase, y ambos técnicamente se quedaron huérfanos como jóvenes. Aunque, Naruto no podía llamar a un huérfano más debido al hecho de que sus padres aún estaban vivos y que vivía con ellos.

"Sabes, creo que Naruto sacó una broma como esa en su juventud." Catalina dijo que ambos estaban riéndose de viejos tiempos travesuras de Iruka.

"Tengo que admitir, que puede haber sido algo pesada, pero hay veces que echo de menos las travesuras." Iruka dijo y Catalina asintió.

"Cuando Naruto estaba en el orfanato, sus bromas nos haría reír a todos al final... en los viejos tiempos acostumbrábamos a golpear con una regla... pero nosotros no hacemos eso". Catalina dijo que Iruka se rió entre dientes.

"Hombre, me sorprende cómo el hijo de Lord Hokage puede ser tan parecido a mí, siempre he pensado que tendría personalidad tranquila del Hokage, y no de su madre." Iruka dijo que Catalina asintió.

"Así me enteré de que su madre se llama "La Habanera Sangrienta"... ¿Por qué ella la llamaron así?" Preguntó Catalina confusa.

"Oh, cuando ella estaba en la academia, era el objeto de burla de algunos estudiantes por su cabello rojo y se burlaban de ella por eso... algunos casi no sobrevivieron." Iruka dijo mientras se estremecía ante eso.

"es estúpido burlarse de cabello de una mujer, eso es ridículo." Catalina dijo mientras Iruka asintió.

"Ella nunca lloraba, pero ella golpeó a todos los que se atrevieron a burlarse de ella, el infierno, una vez el ayudante de mi maestro era tan estúpido que también salió golpeado por ella." Iruka dijo que Catalina suspiró.

"Bueno, el mundo es así, no podemos cambiarlo." Ella dijo que Iruka asintió.

"Sí, el mundo sólo está lleno de personas que no saben cómo pensar con claridad." Iruka dijo que estaban fuera de la finca Namikaze.

"Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a casa y revisar unos papeles." Dijo pero Catalina le detuvo.

"En realidad, ya que pedimos algo de comida cuando yo estaba en el restaurante, ¿Por qué no te nos une? Después de todo, comer solo no es divertido." Ella dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Claro... Me encantaría." Él dijo mientras abría las puertas.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! – se escuchaba adentro de la casa

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Iruka preguntó curioso.

"Oh, sólo los amigos de Naruto entrenando con sus armas, no es gran cosa." Catalina dijo mientras dejaba toda la comida en la mesa y gritó hacia abajo en el sótano.

"¡Ya volví! Vengan a comer, mientras está caliente." Catalina gritó y de vieron un montón de gente corriendo por las escaleras.

"¡Muy bien! Me muero de hambre." Stone dijo que ya que fue el primero en subir.

Thompson y Sullivan fueron tras él, fueron poco seguidas de Anko y Naruto. Y de Minato vino de bañarse en las aguas termales exteriores.

Natan se había en la sala estado viendo algunas películas.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" Naruto preguntó mientras Minato se encogió de hombros.

"En el cuarto de baño, por alguna razón, ella ha estado vomitando mucho últimamente." Minato dijo mientras Naruto asintió.

"Sí, creo que ella también ha estado teniendo antojos últimamente también papa, recuerda lo mucho que comió esa noche" Dijo Naruto mientras Minato asintió.

"Bueno, yo traje la comida Señor Namikaze, así que venga a comer con nosotros." Catalina dijo mientras todos asintieron.

"¡Ya estoy de vuelta!" Kushina dijo mientras salía de una habitación.

"Mama... ¿te sientes mejor?" Naruto preguntó cómo estaba sorprendido por el resultado.

"Sí, ahora, yo solo... realmente... tengo... ¡hambre!" Ella dijo que ella escogió su tazón de ramen de la bolsa del restaurante.

"Ah, y Tsunade, me imaginé que esto le antojaría a usted." Catalina dijo mientras sostenía un plato de carne con una botella de Sake.

Tsunade estaba muy feliz de tomar la comida y bebida, todos se sentaron con su comida en la mesa y comenzó a tener una conversación mientras comían.

"Hey Naruto." Iruka dijo mientras todos lo miraban.

"Oh… Hey Iruka, lo siento… no te había visto." Dijo Naruto mientras Iruka suspiró.

"Bueno, Catalina me invitó a cenar, y tenía que hablar contigo de todos modos." Iruka dijo mientras Naruto asintió.

"parque soy bueno." Dijo Naruto, Iruka lo miró mientras comía su ramen.

"Bueno, resulta que necesitamos un nuevo maestro sustituto en la academia, por lo que ya conseguiste trabajo." Iruka dijo mientras Naruto dejo de comer su ramen.

"¿De verdad? …vaya… ¡Eso fue rápido!" Dijo Naruto, Iruka asintió.

"Bueno, los otros instructores quieren a alguien que pueda mantener a los estudiantes a raya." Iruka dijo mientras Naruto se reía.

"¡Por supuesto!...los voy a entrenar tan duro como Teodoro Roosevelt entrenó a los jinetes ásperos…" Dijo que algunas de las personas en la mesa miraron confundidos, mientras que otros se rieron de él.

"Todavía no veo por qué tiene tal obsesión con Teddy Roosevelt". Thompson dijo que él nunca podría entender por qué Naruto idolatraba al hombre tanto.

"Hey, Roosevelt fue un gran hombre." Naruto dijo rápidamente, ya que sabía que no debía entrar en mucho detalle, de lo contrario, podría ir en una diatriba.

"¿Quién es Teddy Roosevelt? y ¿quiénes son los jinetes ásperos?" Iruka preguntó, todos se quejaron.

"Yo te voy a decir quién es" Naruto dijo entusiasmado.

"Genial, ahora tenemos que escuchar su lección de historia." Sullivan dijo mientras ponía unos auriculares en sus oídos y subió el volumen.

"Oh...Vamos Sullivan…a mi...me gusta la historia" dijo Natan

**Naruto****:**Teodoro Roosevelt nació en Nueva York el 27 de octubre de 1858 , fue el vigésimo sexto Presidente de los Estados Unidos, es algo así como tu puesto papa, gobernó de 1901 a 1909. Es recordado por su personalidad exuberante, su amplitud de intereses y logros, su personalidad de "cowboy", su masculinidad y su liderazgo del Movimiento Progresista, un período de activismo social y reforma en . entre 1890 y 1920 destinado a acabar con la corrupción. Fue líder del Partido Republicano y fundador del efímero Partido Progresista de 1912. Antes de acceder a la presidencia ocupó cargos en la administración local, estatal y federal. Los logros de Roosevelt como naturalista, explorador, cazador, escritor y soldado contribuyen tanto a su fama como sus cargos políticos.

Nacido en el seno de una acaudalada familia, Teodoro Roosevelt fue un niño enfermizo y débil que sufrió asma y salió poco de casa, donde se quedaba aprendiendo historia natural. Para compensar su debilidad física, desarrolló una vida intensa. Estudió en casa y acudió a la Universidad de Harvard, donde practicó el boxeo y desarrolló interés por los asuntos navales. En 1881 fue elegido para la Asamblea del Estado de Nueva York como su miembro más joven. Su primer libro de Historia, _La Guerra Naval de 1812_ (1882), le otorgó fama como historiador serio. Tras unos años trabajando en un rancho de ganado en las Dakotas, Roosevelt retornó a la ciudad de Nueva York y se ganó fama luchando contra la corrupción policial. La Guerra Hispano-Estadounidense estalló cuando Roosevelt estaba dirigiendo el Departamento de la Armada, cargo al que renunció de inmediato para liderar en Cuba un pequeño regimiento conocido como Rough Riders, que obtuvo una nominación para la Medalla de Honor y que le fue entregada de forma póstuma en 2001. Tras la guerra volvió a Nueva York y fue nombrado gobernador en una reñida elección. En el plazo de dos años fue elegido vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos.

En 1901 el presidente William McKinley fue asesinado y lo sucedió Roosevelt, que entonces contaba 42 años y se convertía así en el presidente más joven de la historia de los Estados Unidos1 y el primero desde 1865 que no había luchado en la Guerra de Secesión. Roosevelt trató de virar el Partido Republicano hacia el progresismo, incluyendo la lucha contra los monopolios y la regulación de las empresas. Acuñó la frase "Square Deal" para describir su política interna, haciendo hincapié en que el ciudadano de a pie tendría su justa parte bajo sus políticas. Como amante de la naturaleza, promovió la conservación ambiental. En el escenario internacional las políticas de Roosevelt estuvieron caracterizadas por la doctrina del Gran Garrote (Big Stick). Promovió la terminación del Canal de Panamá, envió la Gran Flota Blanca a circunnavegar el mundo para demostrar el poder de su nación y negoció el fin de la Guerra Ruso-Japonesa, por lo que fue galardonado con el Premio Nobel de la Paz, convirtiéndose así en el primer estadounidense en ganar un premio Nobel.

Roosevelt declinó presentarse a la reelección en 1908. Tras dejar el cargo se embarcó en un safari por África y un tour por Europa. A su retorno a los . se enfrentó con el nuevo presidente William Howard Taft. En 1912 intentó arrebatarle la nominación republicana a Taft; como no lo consiguió, fundó el Partido Progresista. En las siguientes elecciones, Roosevelt consiguió ser el único candidato de un tercer partido en quedar en segundo lugar en unas elecciones presidenciales en los Estados Unidos, batiendo a Taft pero perdiendo contra Woodrow Wilson. Tras las elecciones, se embarcó en una gran expedición a Sudamérica, donde el río por el que navegó recibió su nombre. Durante este viaje enfermó de malaria, lo que deterioró su salud, murió en su hogar en Oyster Bay, Nueva York el 6 de enero de 1919. a la edad de 60 años. Roosevelt ha sido considerado por los historiadores como uno de los mejores presidentes de los Estados Unidos.

Todo el mundo estaba comiendo o alguna no había estado prestando atención. Los que estaban prestando atención fueron sus padres y Iruka.

Iruka en realidad estaba fascinado por la historia que Naruto conto de su mundo.

"Wow, eso es absolutamente una lección de historia." Iruka dijo mientras Naruto asintió.

"No te preocupes, voy a entrenarlos hasta que vomiten ." Naruto dijo,sus padres asintieron.

"Bueno, los niños realmente lo necesitan para hacerse más fuerte, de lo contrario morirán en su primera misión." Minato dijo, Kushina asintió.

"Bueno, es haciendo tarde, creo que debo dormir un poco, así que tengo que trabajar mañana Iruka" Naruto preguntó.

"Sí, necesitamos a alguien para mañana a la 9 de la mañana." Iruka dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

"Bueno, por lo seguiré ,tomando misiones regularmente?" Naruto preguntó mientras asentía.

"Sí, no te preocupes, todavía puedes tomar las misiones cuando ya no es necesario." Iruka dijo mientras Naruto asintió.

"Muy bien, así que voy a dormir, los veo chicos mañana." Naruto dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

"Hmm, creo que voy a ir con Naruto." Anko, dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

"Oh, yo lo entiendo, ella es que va a dormir en su cama, que sorpresa se va a llevar jejeje" Sullivan dijo que los demás se rieron.

"¿Y ustedes van a permitir eso?" Iruka preguntó.

"Si más o menos." Todos dijeron que Iruka suspiró.

"a decir verdad, chicos, ya los señores Namikaze saben lo de Natusha…creo que ya es hora que Naruto sea feliz"- dijo Natan

"Oh, bueno, podría ser divertido, ahora me tengo que ir, dígale a Naruto que tiene que estar en la academia a las 9 am, para conocer a sus nuevos estudiantes." Iruka dijo que sus padres asintieron.

"Ahora, en cuanto a ustedes, tenemos habitaciones con camas para todos ustedes, ya que no tienen lugar para ir, te puedes quedar aquí, ya son amigos de Naruto." Minato dijo mientras sonreía y asentía.

"Está bien, por cierto, nosotros levantamos temprano, así que no se asuste cuando usted oye ruidos, cuando todavía está durmiendo." Stone dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se fue por el pasillo.

"Está bien, Naruto tiene esa costumbre también, él todavía se levanta temprano." Kushina dijo, ya que todos se rieron.

"Así que Tsunade... ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Minato -preguntó de repente,

Vieron a Jiraya venir a la mesa.

Parecía que lo habían golpeado hasta cansarse y todos sabían exactamente por qué.

"Oh, hola Sensei... ¿que paso?" Minato dijo mientras Jiraya gimió.

"para decirlo simple Minato… Este simplemente no es mi día." Jiraya dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Continuara…


	24. Nuevo Maestro y una gran Noticia

**Capitulo 24**

**Nuevo Maestro y una gran Noticia**

_**Habitación de Naruto**_

Era temprano en la mañana, la habitación de Naruto estaba justa al lado de sus otros amigos marinos. Al parecer, habían decidido por hoy romper el hábito de levantarse temprano y entrenar como lo hacían en el campo militar. Sin embargo, todos ellos decidieron que descansar lo suficiente, valía la pena las horas extra de sueño. Sin embargo Naruto parecía tener una buena noche de sueño.

"Mmm, estas almohadas son suaves... y cálidas." Pensó mientras se acurrucaba en las dos almohadas…Mmm se sienten como de piel.

"Un segundo... Las almohadas no se siente como piel." Él pensó mientras abría los ojos.

"AHHHH… ¡DIOS MÍO!" Él gritó al darse cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en los pechos de Anko.

"¿Hm?...Naruto...ya despertaste." Anko dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella se despertó.

"¡Anko!...se puede saber… ¿Qué haces en mi cama?" Dijo Naruto con la mayor calma posible.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no te acuerdas lo de anoche?" Anko dijo mientras decidió burlarse de él.

"¿Qué?...lo…de anoche" Preguntó con un tono nervioso.

"Si…te luciste cariño… era como la noche perfecta… ¿Cómo no te acuerdas?" Ella dijo con dolor fingido, pero fue suficiente para engañar a Naruto.

"No…. ¡espera! ¡No llores! Lo siento." Dijo que mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho desnudo y sus abdominales.

"¡Que cálido es su pecho!" Mentalmente se dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

"En realidad... yo estaba bromeando, no tenía ningún otro lugar para dormir y tu cama es tan grande... así que me dieron ganas de dormir contigo" Ella dijo en un tono coqueto.

"¿Qué?...Eso era mentira… ¡Anko!...me hiciste sentir mal." Dijo Naruto mientras Anko sólo se acurrucó en su pecho más.

"¡Oh, vamos! No fue tan malo, además depende de ti si quieres dar ese paso." Ella dijo mientras besaba su pecho, le chupo sus tetillas, Naruto soltó un gemido y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

"Wow no sabía que Anko…podía hacer eso con la lengua... ¡Maldita sea Naruto! ¡Enfóquese! Él pensó mientras empezaba a besarla de nuevo.

"Espera…espera Anko….tengo que levantarme a hacer mis ejercicios antes de ir a la academia." Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama, Anko sonrió.

"Oh…Naruto... ¿no puedes quedarte un poco más?" Ella preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Me temo que no, de acuerdo con este calendario, la clase comienza a las 9 am, son las 6 am así que después de correr y nadar un poco , regresare a ducharme, afeitarme, preparar mi uniforme, desayunar ... ya sabes todo eso." Dijo que Anko gimió.

"Pero…Naruto….." Ella murmuró mientras Naruto sonreirá.

"Está bien Anko... esta noche te compensare…Ok." Dijo mientras le besaba el cuello y ella sonrió.

"Bueno, en ese caso, tortura a algunos niños para mí." Anko dijo mientras Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"Claro que sí." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño, para ponerse su ropa para correr, Anko vio que su novio era todo un adonis , ese pecho musculosos y esa ropa interior que tenia , eran unos Bóxer ajustados de color rojo, cuando salió, lucía una camiseta verde fosforescente y una pantaloneta color gris.

Naruto le dio otro beso y salió de la habitación, y tras un breve calentamiento salió trotando, algunos ninjas lo veían y lo saludaban, algunas mujeres suspiraban al verlo.

Después de una hora de trotar, Naruto fue a la piscina de Konoha, ya le había pedido al encargado el permiso de usarla, alguna chicas admiradoras lo seguían, cuando salió del vestidor las chicas se pasmaron, era el cuerpo más perfecto que ellas vieron, en su espalda lucia el emblema de los marines, en el pecho un tatuaje de una Balanza, representando el signo Libra cual Naruto nació.

Usaba un Speedo de color azul y rojo con una estrella blanca en un lado.

Después de un breve calentamiento, Naruto se lanzo al agua, las chicas se sorprendieron Naruto era un gran nadador, lo que no sabían era que Naruto había sido campeón regional de triatlón en Los Ángeles durante 2 años consecutivos.

Después de su práctica Naruto de nuevo se vistió y caminando con calma regreso a su casa.

Naruto llego a su habitación y saco su uniforme y se dirigió al baño.

"Oh hola Naruto." Sullivan dijo medio dormido y Naruto suspiró.

"Hey Sully... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Pidió que Sully se encogió de hombros.

"Tuve que usar el baño... ¿por qué hay algo malo?" Pidió como Naruto asintió.

"La verdad sí, al parecer otra vez olvidaste ponerte algo encima." Naruto dijo que los ojos de Sullivan se agrandaron.

"! Maldición ¡" Dijo mientras corría de vuelta a su habitación.

"Genial, que va a ser difícil deshacerse de esa imagen, ahora." Naruto dijo mientras iba al baño.

Se miró en el espejo antes de prepara su navaja de afeitar Gillette. Por suerte, él tenía su kit de higiene personal, pero de pronto mientras se afeitaba, se dio cuenta de que había algo en la bañera, retiró la cortina de la ducha / bañera y miró adentro y estaba sorprendido por lo que vio.

"¿Thompson?" Pidió que Thompson se despertara de repente.

"¿Eh? Naruto? ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?" Thompson dijo que Naruto suspiró.

"Thompson...amigo….a estás en el baño… ¿Creo que has estado caminando sonámbulo de nuevo?" Naruto preguntó mientras Thompson miró alrededor del lugar.

"Oh hombre, pensé que superé esto cuando era un niño, me iré a mi habitación." Dijo que él se levantó y salió del baño.

Tan pronto como salió del baño, Naruto echó otro vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más estaba en el baño, cuando acabo de revisar el lugar, continuó con su ritual matutino. Se afeitó la cara, se dio una ducha, se puso su uniforme verde Cuerpo de Marines, con un sombrero de instructor recién adquirido, se comió un desayuno rápido consistente en la barbacoa sobrante y ramen de la noche anterior y para finalizar se cepilló los dientes , cuando salió del baño escucho a su padre.

"Hey Naruto." Minato dijo mientras caminaba por la casa sin camisa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Papa? …pensé que ya te habías ido a la oficina" Naruto dijo mientras miraba a su padre.

"Mande a un clon…la verdad no se qué le pasa a tu madre…ha estado en el baño vomitando, así que me decidí a quedarme en casa y hacer algo de desayuno." Minato dijo que Naruto lo pensó.

"¿De qué podría estar enferma? ¿Tiene un resfriado o algo así?" Naruto preguntó mientras Minato negó.

"Ella nunca ha tenido un resfriado en su vida... que yo sepa." Minato dijo mientras Naruto se miró en un espejo.

"Bueno, una cosa es cierta, tengo que llegar a la academia y actuar como un profesor substituto." Dijo Naruto, Minato asintió.

"No trates de dejarlos traumatizados, pero al mismo tiempo... no vayas por el camino fácil." Minato dijo mientras Naruto abrió la puerta.

"Hey vamos... ya sabes, no voy a ir por el camino fácil." Naruto dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se fue.

"Hmmm... espero que no los traumatices…Hijo". Minato dijo mientras se preparó una taza de té.

"Ahhhh... esto es relajante." Dijo Minato, cuando vio a uno de los amigos de Naruto llegar a la cocina.

"buenos días, Señor Namikaze." Sullivan dijo mientras caminaba completamente vestidos.

"Hey Sullivan." Dijo Minato, mientras Sullivan se sirvió una taza de té.

_**ACADEMIA NINJA DE KONOHA**_

"Buenos días, Estudiantes ". Iruka dijo mientras entraba en el aula.

Ninguno de los estudiantes fue realmente prestando atención a él, que estaban hablando de lo que habían comido esa mañana para el desayuno.

"¡Siéntense y cállense!" Gritó Iruka.

Como si fuera magia, todos los estudiantes se sentaron y se callaron.

"Iruka Sensei, ¿por qué siempre tiene que gritar?" Konohamaru dijo mientras miraba a Iruka.

"Debido a que ninguno de ustedes prestan atención, Konohamaru." Hanabi Hyuga dijo, a diferencia de él, ella estaba prestando atención todo el tiempo.

"Hanabi, no tienes que ser tan seria todo el tiempo " Konohamaru dijo, la Hyuga simplemente lo ignoró.

"De todos modos, tengo algo importante que decir, a partir de hoy que se reunirá su nuevo maestro sustituto debido a que Mizuki ahora está ausente debido a algunos problemas personales...me gustaría presentar su nuevo sustituto". Iruka dijo mientras se volvía hacia la puerta.

La verdad es que Mizuki había estado bebiendo la noche anterior, y todo el mundo sabe que cuando bebe, él siempre se despierta en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, tendrían que esperar a que volviera... una semana después. Así que a partir de ahora, que iban a tener que esperar una semana antes de que él se presente de nuevo.

"¿Tenemos un nuevo substituto? ¿Él realmente nos enseñara algo útil? A diferencia del sustituto anterior que sólo se sentó y no hizo nada, aparte de leer ese libro naranja". Hanabi dijo mientras Iruka se crispó.

"¡Kakashi leía ese libro pervertido frente a mis estudiantes! …Juro que voy a tener una conversación con él cuando lo vea." Iruka pensó mientras miraba a Hanabi.

"Confía en mí Hanabi, creo que este nuevo maestro será bueno, así que si nada, me gustaría presentar a su nuevo sustituto, Mayor Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Iruka dijo que algunos de ellos se quedaron sin aliento.

"¿El hijo del Hokage?" Todos ellos gritaron en sus pensamientos, ya que dirigieron su atención a la puerta.

Se volvieron a ver a un hombre que estaba vestido con un uniforme verde con dos símbolos en el cuello que parecía un águila, un globo, y un ancla, él también tenía tres contornos rojos de rayas de bajaban de los brazos, junto con un extraño sombrero que era plano y tenía el mismo símbolo en la frente que estaba en su cuello.

"Buenos días estudiantes". Dijo que mientras todos lo miraban.

"Buenos días Sensei." Todos dijeron con un tono aburrido.

"Jesús…acaso entre a una academia o una funeraria… ¡BUENOS DIAS ESTUDIANTES!" Gritó Naruto.

"¡Buenos días Sensei!" Ellos gritaron de nuevo mientras Naruto sonreía.

"De eso es lo que estoy hablando" Dijo mientras miraba a los estudiantes.

"Como ustedes acaban de escuchar del maestro Iruka, soy el Mayor Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki su nuevo instructor sustituto, a partir de ahora va a hablar sólo cuando se le habla, se refieren a mí como SEÑOR, no sensei, ¿entienden?" Dijo que ya que todos asintieron.

"Señor, sí señor" Ellos dijeron de nuevo a él.

"¡No los oigo!" Dijo que ya que todos gritaron de nuevo.

"¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!" Todos ellos gritaron de nuevo.

"El hombre, se siente como en el campo de entrenamiento." Él dijo mientras miraba a ellos.

"Ahora, yo no soy un maestro académico... yo soy su entrenador físico, por lo que íbamos a comenzar este día con una carrera alrededor de todo el pueblo…" Dijo Naruto

Uno de los estudiantes tomó la palabra.

"Disculpe Señor…no es que quiera quitarle autoridad…pero no puede esperar que hagamos una carrera como un calentamiento" El estudiante civil gritó, Naruto se volvió hacia él.

"Lo siento, acabo de oír que querías hacer dos vueltas alrededor de todo el pueblo" Naruto preguntó mientras el niño lo miró con una mirada pasmada.

"¿Qué? ¡No! …No dije eso señor" El estudiante dijo, Naruto sonrió.

"Muy bien todo el mundo, ya que su compañero de clase ha decidido cuestionar mi autoridad, como castigo, todos vamos a correr tres vueltas alrededor de todo el pueblo" Exclamó Naruto

Todo el mundo se quejó.

"Mira lo que hiciste… ¡Ukita!" Moegi gritó como Naruto miró.

"Ahora vamos... Vamos …" Dijo Naruto mientras los chicos lo seguían por la puerta.

3 horas más tarde

Todos los estudiantes se encuentran normalizando su respiración, una cosa es que den vueltas cortas alrededor de la Academia, pero otra cosa hacerlo alrededor del pueblo, era una locura, añadiendo que por desgracia, Naruto ni siquiera estaba cansado.

"Muy bien, ahora que nuestro calentamiento termino, es hora de un pequeño entrenamiento de combate." Él dijo mientras miraba a sus alumnos.

"Ahora quiero que se junten grupos de dos." Dijo que a medida que asintieron y se emparejaron.

"Ahora Iruka, te necesito aquí." Naruto llamó a Iruka mientras se acercaba.

"Está bien, vamos a demostrar algunos movimientos simples para aprender, desde que tomé un vistazo al estilo Taijutsu de la academia, simplemente no es lo suficientemente fuerte, así que voy a mostrarle mi propio estilo." Dijo Naruto mientras tanto Iruka y lo retuvieron hasta sus puños.

"Ahora bien, si él lanza un puñetazo a mí en este momento, siempre se puede mover a un lado y contrarrestar así." Dijo que Iruka lanzó un puñetazo, él esquivó y empujó el brazo de Iruka y lo mando al suelo.

"Muy sencillo y fácil de aprender, ahora todos lo intentas." Dijo Naruto sacando un silbato.

"¡Okey! Yo tocaré este silbato, usted va a hacer un movimiento a la vez lentamente, ¿entienden?" dijo Naruto, los chicos asintieron.

"¡Sí, señor!" Todos ellos gritaron mientras ponía el silbato en la boca.

"Está bien, ¡AHORA!" Dijo mientras soplo el silbato.

_**Casa Namikaze**_

"Kushina? ¿Estás bien?" Minato preguntó afuera del baño.

"Yo estoy más que bien Minato." Kushina dijo mientras abría la puerta.

"Pero... ¿qué pasó?" Pregunto Minato al ver la expresión de su cara.

Ella parecía estar llena de felicidad a pesar de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y vomitar, ella también parecía estar sosteniendo su estómago y frotarlo, también estaba sosteniendo un objeto en la mano.

"Minato, algo maravilloso ha sucedido." Ella dijo mientras sostenía el objeto en la mano.

"Espera un segundo... ¿es una prueba de embarazo?" Minato preguntó mientras él comenzó a sonreír.

"Sí... Minato ... estoy embarazada ... ¡de nuevo!" Ella dijo con un tono feliz.

"Embarazada." Minato dijo mientras una sonrisa se grabada en su rostro.

"¡Vamos a tener otro hijo!" Gritó en la felicidad mientras recogía Kushina y la hizo girar.

Los dos estaban riendo de alegría, ya que se dieron cuenta de que el resto de los habitantes de la casa estaban viendo ellos.

"¿Naruto va a tener un hermano?...Si… ¡vamos a ser tíos!" Sus amigos dijeron.

"¿Así que Kushina está embarazada?...bien por ella." Anko dijo mientras le sonreía a la madre de Naruto.

"¿Otra vez? … ¿Después de todos estos años?" Tsunade dijo preguntándose cómo de repente sucedió.

"¡Hombre!... Naruto va a enloquecer cuando llegue a casa" Anko dijo mientras se preguntaba cómo Naruto iba a reaccionar al hecho de que su madre iba a tener otro hijo.

_**ACADEMIA**_

_**3 horas más tarde**_

"Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente por hoy." Naruto dijo que todos los estudiantes prácticamente se desmayaron.

Los que estaban aún despiertos eran Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, y Hanabi. Calculó que tenían algún tipo de formación antes a mano.

Él estaba conversando con Iruka mientras miraba a todos los estudiantes.

"Tengo que admitir Naruto, eres bueno en esto, aprendieron más durante un día... además de su forma de enseñar puede ser malo y cruel con los niños... pero es muy eficaz". Iruka dijo que Naruto había estado actuando como su antiguo instructor de vuelta en la isla Parris.

"Bueno, esa es la forma en que mi instructor nos entrenó, y fue efectivo…bueno pero… ¿debo volver mañana?" Naruto preguntó mientras Iruka sonrió.

"Hablare con mis superiores para que te quedes todo el resto del año" Iruka dijo mientras Naruto se rió.

"Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que voy a quedarme un sustituto, después de todo, yo quiero tomar misiones más a menudo... ¿qué tal si voy por un poco de ramen? Yo invito". Dijo Naruto mientras Iruka asintió.

"Claro" Dijo Iruka al salir de la academia.

Eventualmente los padres de los chicos vinieron y les asustaron al verlos en el suelo y los llevaron de vuelta a casa, ahí tuvieron que escuchar a sus hijos hablar de cómo era despiadado el nuevo sustituto.

_**Complejo Hyuga**_

"Así que Hanabi, ¿qué has aprendido hoy?" Hinata preguntó mientras su hermana salía con ella.

"El nuevo instructor en realidad fue duro con nosotros y nos enseñó este nuevo estilo de lucha" Hanabi dijo mientras Hinata se preocupó.

"Pero, nuestro padre se enojara contigo…cuando aprendas no sólo con el estilo de Taijutsu Hyuga" Hinata preguntó mientras Hanabi miró.

"Hermana, usted hace lo mismo con su propio estilo del puño suave, además que tiene de malo con aprender algunos nuevos estilos… Nosotros no podemos confiar en una cosa todo el tiempo." Hanabi dijo que Hinata le sonrió.

"En ese caso, me gustaría conocer a este nuevo maestro" Hinata preguntó mientras Hanabi asintió.

"Claro que puede ser difícil, pero también es muy agradable, su nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Hanabi dijo, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron.

"Ella es alumna del hijo del cuarto Hokage" Hinata pensó mientras sonreía ante la idea de su hermana de recibir entrenamiento de alguien que obviamente era fuerte.

_**Casa de Konohamaru**_

"Hey Kono... te ves un poco adolorido." El tío de Konohamaru Asuma dijo, mientras Konohamaru se sentó en el sofá.

"Y lo estoy, el nuevo instructor es un negrero" Konohamaru dijo mientras Asuma levantó una ceja mientras Kurenai entró en la habitación.

"¿Quién es tu nuevo instructor?" Kurenai preguntó preguntándose quién podría ser tan negrero.

"Es el hijo del Hokage... ¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" Konohamaru dijo mientras ponía algunas bolsas de hielo sobre su cuerpo.

"¿Estas siendo entrenado por Naruto? ¿Desde cuándo llegó a ser un instructor?" Asuma y Kurenai pensó mientras se miraban Konohamaru.

_**Con Udon**_

"Udon? ¿Estás bien?" La madre de Udon dijo como Udon prescritas en el sofá.

"Nuevo instructor... difícil... voy a perder el conocimiento." Udon dijo que se desmayó en el sofá.

"¿Quién podría ser tan negrero?" Su madre pensó.

_**Con Moegi**_

"Moegi? ¿Vas a estar bien?" El padre de Moegi dijo mientras asentía.

"Sí, me siento muy adolorida, tengo que descansar un poco." Moegi dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

"Parece que el nuevo instructor que contrataron de veras los hizo entrenar." Su padre pensó mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala de estar.

Continuara…


	25. PLEITO Y UN ANUNCIO

Capitulo 25

_**PLEITO Y UN ANUNCIO**_

Naruto estaba charlando con Iruka, ya habían ordenado ramen en Ichiraku. Naruto tuvo que admitir que Iruka realmente tenía un buen sentido del humor. Iruka le habló de todas las historias que había oído acerca de su familia cuando estaban en la academia. Cuando Iruka comenzó la academia y se enteró de lo que hicieron el Yondaime y su esposa, comenzó a idolatrarlos. Sobre todo porque Iruka era un niño travieso en ese momento y Kushina era prácticamente una versión femenina del dios nórdico de la travesura. Pero también estaban hablando de algunas de las travesuras que Naruto hacia cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria.

"Sí, esa si fue una venganza por las personas que se burlaban de mis marcas de bigotes". Naruto dijo mientras comía sus Ramen.

"Así que en eso te pareces a tu mamá, cuando alguien se burlaba de su pelo rojo." Iruka dijo que él había oído las historias de humor de Kushina de Minato.

"¿Por qué las personas se burlan de su pelo rojo? ¡Es impresionante!" Naruto dijo en un tono confuso.

"¿Qué pasa con los hombres del clan Namikaze y el pelo rojo?" Iruka pensó al recordar cómo Minato se sintió atraído por el pelo de Kushina.

"Bueno, como sabea a tu mama la llama "La Habanera Sangrienta de Konoha" por nada, digamos que muchos chicos aprendieron a la mala a no molestar a tu madre de esa manera." Iruka dijo mientras Naruto pidió otro plato de ramen de miso.

"Por qué es algunas personas abusan de los demás, cuando no tienen idea de la magnitud del daño a esa persona... en serio, que está mal con la gente en estos días "Naruto le preguntó a nadie en particular, al levantar la vista.

"No lo sé, pero ¿te das cuenta de que hay un par de personas detrás de ti?" Iruka preguntó mientras Naruto se dio la vuelta.

Efectivamente había un grupo de civiles muy molestos de pie justo detrás de él. No tenía idea de cuál era su problema, Naruto suspiró mientras ponía su sombrero sobre el mostrador y se volvió hacia los civiles.

"¿Hay algún problema aquí señores?" Naruto preguntó como uno de los hombres le escupió.

"¡No actúes de esa manera Namikaze!" El hombre dijo con veneno en su voz.

¿Cuál es el problema de este tipo?- pensó Naruto.

"Lo siento, ¿Acaso les hice algo malo?" Naruto preguntó mientras miraba al grupo de hombres furiosos.

"Usted lo hizo absolutamente nada a nosotros, pero que ha estado a nuestros hijos en la academia ¿No es así?" Uno de ellos dijo que Naruto suspiró.

"Sí, los estoy entrenando a ellos... ¿Cuál es el problema?" -preguntó Naruto confundido.

"No metimos a nuestros hijos en la academia para que vuelvan a casa adoloridos y magullados por el entrenamiento" Uno de los civiles dijo furioso.

"Así que permítanme un segundo para aclarar esto, en vez de entrenarlos duro y prepáralos para la batalla, que quieres que me vaya por el camino fácil…no lo creo…ellos podrían morir en su primera misión real" Naruto dijo molesto.

"Nuestros hijos son demasiado talentosos para morir en su primera misión" Uno de los civiles más arrogantes dijo mientras levantaba sus puños.

"Lo dudo, sus hijos necesitan entrenar duramente…y ustedes me exigen que vaya por el camino fácil…pues lo siento…puesto que mi unidad no tolero llorones". Naruto dijo, mientras uno de los hombres le dio un puñetazo.

Naruto lo esquivo el puñetazo y golpeo al hombre civil enojado.

"Usted va a dejar el trabajo de instructor de la academia ahora" otro hombre dijo que Naruto bostezó.

"No, los voy a linchar a todos." Naruto dijo que el hombre se burló.

"No me vengas con esa tontería, somos más que tu" Dijo el hombre, Naruto empezó a mover las piernas.

"Si esto funciona... Vuelvo impresionado conmigo mismo." Pensó que el hombre miró sus piernas confundidas.

10 minutos después

Todos los hombres civiles salían con costillas aporreadas, ojos morados y demás contusiones.

Naruto que se volvió a sentar para disfrutar del ramen y conversar con Iruka de nuevo.

"Ahora que he terminado con esos civiles... ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?" Dijo Naruto mientras Iruka parecía él con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

"Para ser honesto, creo que tengo que volver a revisar algunos de los papeles de los estudiantes... usted sabe que me alegro de que eres sólo un sustituto... no tienes que preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas". Iruka dijo mientras se levantaba de su taburete y se alejó.

"Gracias por el ramen." Iruka dijo mientras Naruto asintió y le sonrió.

"Nos vemos mañana amigo." Naruto dijo mientras seguía comiendo su ramen.

"Sabes, no creo que haya habido un día desde que llegaste aquí que no hayas comido ramen al menos una vez al día." El chef ramen dijo mientras Naruto sonrió y terminó otro tazón.

"Y... ¿que tiene de malo?" Naruto dijo mientras se ordenó otro tazón.

"Oh…no diablos nada… con todo el dinero extra que estoy recibiendo, puedo darme el lujo de pagar la educación de mi hija... de alguna manera estas pagando por sus clases de cocina." El chef dijo que su hija se quejó en vergüenza.

"¡Papá! … ¡No tienes que decirle eso!" Áyame dijo con vergüenza.

"Hey está bien." Naruto dijo mientras comía otro tazón, pago y se levanto.

"¡Gracias señor! … por favor, venga otra vez" El chef dijo mientras miraba a su cliente favorito.

"Y no te preocupes voy a estar de vuelta para la cena de mañana después de la academia." Naruto dijo mientras se alejaba.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE.**_

"Ves Anko, cocinar no es tan difícil" Kushina dijo mientras le enseñaba a Anko a cocinar.

"Maldita sea, lo entiendo, pero esto es muy confuso." Anko dijo Kushina como su entrenadora para que aprendiera a hacer un guiso.

"Bueno, será más fácil a medida que avanza." Kushina dijo con una sonrisa.

Kushina estaba de buen humor desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada de nuevo, fue una buena sensación de hecho. Sobre todo porque Naruto tendría la familia que siempre quiso, sobre todo porque nunca tuvo hermanos mientras crecía, cuando Natan le dijo lo de Natusha, eso la deprimió bastante, en esos momentos sentía que tenía que haber estado ahí para consolar a su hijo, por fortuna tenía amigos…bueno, a excepción de Catalina, pero ella era como su madre adoptiva. Así que de alguna manera ella era su madre y su hermana a la vez. Pero de cualquier manera, Naruto probablemente le encantaría la idea de conseguir un hermano.

"¡Hey mamá! ¡Anko!" Naruto dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y besó a Anko.

"Hey Naruto." Kushina dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba.

"¿Qué hacer ustedes?" Dijo Naruto mientras Anko miró la olla.

"Bueno, esto era estofado... pero creo que se arruino." Anko dijo que ella había puesto accidentalmente veneno en el guiso.

"Demonios... le dije a Minato que mantuviera el veneno para roedores fuera de la cocina." Kushina dijo algo molesta.

"Hey... Tengo una idea." Naruto dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que en la nevera tenían un pollo.

"¿Qué?" Anko preguntó

Naruto sonrió.

"Ustedes simplemente relájense... estoy en un buen estado de ánimo... Creo que esto requiere de pollo frito." Naruto dijo, ambas mujeres estaba confundidas.

"¿Que es pollo frito?" Preguntaron a Naruto, este sonrió.

"Ya verás... ¡Hey Thompson!" Naruto gritó, cuando el susodicho hombre apareció.

"¿Sí?" Pregunto Thompson, Naruto sonrió.

"¿Por qué no cocinas tu famoso pollo frito?" Naruto dijo que Thompson sonrió.

"¡POR SUPUESTO MAYOR!" Thompson dijo, mientras Kushina y Anko salieron de la cocina.

"¿Qué es lo bueno de este pollo?" Kushina preguntó preguntándose qué podría ser tan bueno en ello.

"¡Es delicioso!...Mama, Thompson es una de las pocas personas que conozco que puede hacer el mejor pollo que cualquier cocinero, sorprendentemente se puede cocina muy bien." Sullivan dijo mientras los otros marines se lamieron sus labios.

"Sí, recuerdan que el tiempo cuando estábamos en la licencia en casa de su familia, es una receta de familia" Stone dijo, mientras estaba sentado junto a Tsunade.

Por alguna razón, Tsunade era un poco más joven de lo habitual, Kushina parecía ser la única que pareció darse cuenta de su cambio de edad. Estaba segura de que era debido a que el Jutsu de Tsunade lo había perfeccionado. Básicamente se volvió a los veinte años de edad, pero sólo había un efecto secundario del Jutsu. Ella sólo podía usarlo una vez en su vida, pero ella estaba segura de que no tendría que volverlo a usar. Después de todo, no había manera de que ella querría ver a sus amigos morir una y otra vez.

_**Una hora más tarde**_

"Aquí vamos." Thompson dijo que él trajo un poco de pollo frito.

"Sabes Thompson, es un poco extraño verte cocinar." Minato dijo que él estaba acostumbrado a la cocina de Kushina.

"Hey, no se le dice nada hasta que prueben un bocado." Catalina dijo, todo el mundo tomó un pedazo.

Todos ellos consiguieron una pieza de pollo hasta sus labios y le dieron un mordisco, el efecto sobre la familia fue instantáneo.

"Oh Kami... Esto es delicioso!" Minato dijo mientras tomaba otro bocado.

"¡Secundo eso!" Kushina dijo mientras Tsunade empezó a devorar el suyo.

"Así que Naruto, ¿cómo fue la academia?" Minato preguntó preguntándose si su hijo era una buena opción para un sustituto.

"Muy bien, he trabajado en su formación física hoy, pero mañana, voy a tratar de enseñarles el verdadero significado de la guerra y voy a repasar algunas tácticas." Naruto dijo.

"Escuché que se metió en una pelea con algunos de los padres de civiles." Minato dijo mientras Asuma se había avisado del incidente.

"Sí, ellos estaban tratando de tomar el camino fácil para sus hijos, ya que llegaron a casa lloriqueando." Dijo Naruto mientras Minato suspiró.

"Lo que me recuerda, ¿qué pasó con el sabio pervertido?" Naruto preguntó como Minato y Kushina miró hacia arriba.

"Bueno..." Minato dijo mientras lanzaba un kunai en el techo.

"Oh… ¡Maldición!" Jiraya gritó como él tuvo que esquivar el kunai que fue enviado por Minato.

"¿Se esconde en el techo?" Naruto pregunta ya que era un poco extrañado su padrino.

"Bueno, él dirige una red de espionaje, y él dice que esto le ayuda a infiltrarse... pero él no sabe que guardo los sellos de vigilancia alrededor de la casa, incluso en las paredes y el techo." Minato dice que Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"Tengo que admitir, es bueno para el alivio de la comedia." Naruto dijo que los otros sacaron sus armas.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Naruto preguntó mientras lo miraban tímidamente.

"Lo siento, es un reflejo." Sullivan dijo mientras miraba a Thompson.

Todos tomaron un respiro y regresaron a su comida. Kushina fue, obviamente, resistiendo la tentación de dejar escapar la buena noticia a todo el mundo. Pero que, por supuesto, ella perdió a sus palabras cuando Jiraya entró en la habitación.

"¡Hey! Todo el mundo, Kushina y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer." Minato dijo como Kushina y él mismo se puso de pie.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Naruto preguntó mientras se levantaba.

"Bueno... Naruto ... ¿Quieres una familia?" Minato preguntó, Naruto asintió.

"Claro, me refiero a que tengo a Cata que es como una hermana... Tengo mi equipo que son mis hermanos, Tsunade y Jiraya son mis padrinos ... pero a veces me gustaría tener algunos hermanos menores ... usted sabe alguien que cuide de mí ". Naruto dijo.

"¡Su deseo se ha cumplido!" Minato dijo mientras miraba a Naruto confundido.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" Naruto preguntó confundido como Kushina sonrió.

"Naruto... estoy embarazada." Kushina le dijo mientras sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Embarazada?" Le pidió a su madre como ella asintió.

"Sí." Dijo mientras sonreía.

"Voy a tener un hermano" Preguntó por la excitación.

"Sí." Dijo que de repente Naruto sonrió.

"¡IIIIIIIIIIAAAAGUUUUUUU, SSSSSSÍ!" Dijo que como lo hizo una voltereta hacia atrás.

"¡Vamos a celebrar!" Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

"Vaya compañero, esto es peor que cuando se enteró de mi hermana estaba embarazada." Stone dijo al recordar cómo Naruto enloquecía por los bebés.

"Lo Juro, son peores que algunas mujeres locas que conozco." Thompson dijo, Anko sonrió.

"Bueno, al menos él no estará aburrido." Anko dijo cuando todos comenzaron a celebrar.

Continuara….


	26. La Reunión de Los Guardianes

Capitulo 26

**La Reunión de Los Guardianes**

Naruto se estaba arreglando para ir a la academia, todavía asimilando los sucesos de anoche

- Yo no podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, primero me enteré de que mi mamá está embarazada, así que voy a ser un hermano mayor y nos lo pasamos muy bien anoche.

Anko estaba durmiendo de nuevo en mi cama, y yo tenía que admitir que a pesar de que era un poco extrañada, he de admitir, que era una forma muy agradable de despertar, todavía no me acostumbro del todo a despertar con otra persona a mi lado, no desde la muerte de mi esposa, en este momento estoy preparándome para ir a dar clases en la academia y me pregunté qué tipo de formación que iba a usar con los chicos... Hmm... tal vez practicando algunas artes marciales mixtas que aprendí cuando estaba en los . Después de todo, yo estaba practicando Artes marciales mixtas un tiempo, incluso tuve la oportunidad de luchar contra un luchador profesional de U.F.C, así que fue bastante impresionante, por supuesto, perdí esa pelea, especialmente ya que resultó que mi contrincante era Anderson Silva…debo aceptarlo el hombre me apaleo, pero después de esa pelea que había comenzado a estudiar artes marciales más en lugar de confiar sólo en la formación del C. . Pero a pesar de todo tenía las fotos de todos mis ídolos en el U.F.C cuando yo estaba en mi propio mundo.

"¡Hey Naruto! ¿Por qué tienes la foto de este hombre aquí?" Anko preguntó mientras sostenía una porta retratos con la foto autografiada de Anderson Silva.

"¡Hey, no toque esa foto!... En serio, es importante." le dije a Anko y le arrebate la foto y puse de nuevo en mi cómoda.

"No entiendo cuál es el problema con esta cosa de U.F.C... suena como una pelea regular." Anko dijo mientras miraba yo la miraba extrañado.

"No es una pelea normal... A.M.M ha sido conocido como uno de los deportes más sangrientos que existen ..." Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía las botas.

"Está bien, pero no tenemos nada de eso aquí." Anko dijo mientras Naruto se limitó a sonreír.

"¿Por qué no? …ustedes podrían utilizarlo como una prueba de habilidades para Taijutsu..." Dijo Naruto mientras se poni la chaqueta de su uniforme.

"Te lo juro Naruto… ustedes los hombres aman la violencia... pero no creo que estoy en posición de hablar... yo trabajo como especialista de tortura." Ella dijo, Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

"Nos vemos después amor..." Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y ella se limitó a sonreír.

"Me gusta esta sensación." Ella dijo mientras se sentaba y jugaba con su mascota serpiente.

_**Limbo, reunión de guardianes dimensionales**_

Dios llamo a todos los guardianes de las diferentes dimensiones, esa reunión era urgente, puesto que el averiguo algunas cosas

**Ángelus:** Gran Kami, los reuní a todos.

Cuando entro a la habitación, el Gran Kami (DIOS) vio a los guardianes se reunieron en una mesa, están ansiosos, incluyendo al guardián del mundo Dragón Haku Ryu.

Dios recordaba que en la última reunión fue para tratar el asunto del demonio Imugi Buraki , el Rey del mundo de los Dragones Bután , estaba a punto de retirarse después de gobernar por 500 años, lo que marca la ley en el mundo Dragón.

En ese tiempo hace 500 años cuando Bután gano el título de Rey, su esposa, la reina Daenerys tuvo 2 crías, fue un momento de júbilo en el mundo Dragón.

Los príncipes Imugi, fueron preparados fisca y espiritualmente para ese deber, pero solo uno llegaría a ser el Rey dragón, en ese tiempo el Imugi Seiryū, junto a su hermano Buraki, fueron entrenados para ser el sucesor de su padre.

No obstante , a pesar de que ambos fueron entrenados juntos, el corazón de Buraki se empezó a llenar de odio y envidia hacia su hermano , provocando una rivalidad sin precedentes , Buraki empezó a usar la piedra del mal , que estaba sellada en una sala en la biblioteca del palacio , cuando se socito el combate por el título del Rey , Buraki uso ese poder maligno , Bután al ver esa acción , reprendió a Buraki, este sin embargo le dijo que él era muy suave , que el mundo Dragón debería gobernar el más fuerte , pero dijo también porque gobernar solo el mundo Dragón si no todas las dimensiones con garra de hierro.

Bután al ver la maldad y el deseo de poder de su hijo, nombro a Seiryū como su Sucesor, eso provoco la ira de Buraki así fue el comiendo de la Guerra de Dragones que duro 100 años y acabo con la derrota de Buraki.

Al final de la guerra, Buraki logro liberar al Ejercito Artox , cuando finalmente fue derrotado y el ejercito destruido, fue trasportado a la prisión del reino, Kokuryu el guardián dragón de la prisión lo escoltaba hacia su celda cuando hubo un ataque , el guardián fue herido y Buraki escapo, lo único que se supo es que escapo hacia una dimensión usando el medallón sagrado.

**Gran Kami:** estamos reunido aquí para tratar un asunto urgente, guardianes, gracias a una exhaustiva investigación, logre dar con el paradero de Buraki.

**Haku Ryu:** está seguro Gran Kami, puesto que no hemos sabido de él en mucho tiempo.

**Gran Kami:** por desgracia no son buenas noticias, según lo que averigüe, el aterrizo en la dimensión ninja.

Astero el guardián de la dimensión Ninja se levanto.

**Asteron:** por desgracia así es queridos guardianes, según mis contactos , Buraki al cruzar la barrera dimensional ,perdió su cuerpo, por desgracia aterrizo casi al final de la llamaba tercera guerra ninja , en ese momento uno de los llamados Sannin de Konoha llamado Orochimaru estaba a punto de morir , en ese momento Buraki aprovecho y se introdujo en su cuerpo , provocando tiempo después la traición hacia Konoha , a demás fue el que provoco el ataque del Kyuubi usando su técnica "Ojos de Serpiente".

**Gran Kami:** como sabemos nosotros no podemos intervenir, así que con el dolor del alma tuve que llevar al contenedor del Kyuubi a la dimensión que cuida Ángelus, ahí tuvo que preparase y ser un soldado, hace poco lo regrese a su hogar, ese muchacho es el paladín que enfrentara a Buraki, pero hay una forma de derrotarlo de una vez por todas

En ese momento Atena se levanto.

**Atena:** este es el arco y la flecha de Sagitario, cada uno de mis caballeros, dioses y fuerzas del bien incluyéndolos a ustedes que depositaron una gota de sangre en esta Flecha, cuando esta flecha sea disparada el espíritu de Buraki saldrá del cuerpo que poseyó y lo eliminara para siempre.

**Asteron:** y tenemos que darnos prisa, porque según mis contactos, bajo Konoha, esta la tumba de Draganth el dios dragón de la oscuridad, si Buraki llegara a apoderarse de ese cuerpo cada dimensión estará perdida.

**Haku Ryu:** No se preocupe Asteron, estoy seguro que el paladín lograra vencer a Buraki y las dimensiones estará a salvo.

**Gran Kami:** Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, estaremos en contacto

Y así los guardianes se retiraron

_**Konoha **_

_**Academia Ninja**_

"Ahora, voy a mostrar algunas técnicas de artes marciales." Naruto dijo, todos los estudiantes asintieron, ya habían pasado por un infernal calentamiento, así que estaban listos para el entrenamiento.

"Pero señor... no creo que algunos de nosotros podemos ajustarnos a ciertos tipos de combates... algunos de nosotros no puede ser acrobáticos." Un estudiante dijo que Naruto lo miró.

"No te preocupes tengo un amplio conocimiento de diferentes artes marciales que se pueden utilizar para golpear... pero todo lo que tendrá que aprender la flexibilidad en el cuerpo... esa es una de las claves para Taijutsu... ahora todos se lleven una pareja ". Dijo Naruto, el le tendió la mano a Konohamaru.

"Vamos Kono... sube... no quiero hacerte quedar mal ¿verdad?" -preguntó Naruto, mientras Konohamaru le tomó la mano.

"Gracias señor... ¿y qué tipo de lucha cree que yo podría hacer?" Konohamaru preguntó interesado.

"Tal vez el Muay Thai o algo que implica golpear... vamos a ver... cada uno comience… "Dijo que como todo el mundo continuó entrenando, Naruto simplemente se emparejo con Konohamaru ya que todos los demás ya tenía un socio.

Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que él estaba mostrando favoritismo, solo necesitaba un compañero de entrenamiento.

_**FINAL DEL DÍA**_

"Bueno chicos eso es suficiente... vuelvan aquí mañana, y yo te mostraré un par de jugadas más." Naruto dijo

"¡Sí, señor!" Todos dijeron mientras sonreía.

"Dios me encanta la forma en que lo dicen... no es de extrañar que los oficiales como él siempre se dirijan con respeto... te da una sensación de poder... hombre... ahora ¿qué voy a hacer?"Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba a casa.

"¡Naruto!" Oyó una voz que decía cuando se volvió y sonrió.

"¡Ah! Rock Lee... Mighty Guy... ¿cómo lo están ustedes?" Naruto preguntó mientras miraba a la nueva y mejorada imagen de Mighty Guy y Rock Lee.

Se las había arreglado para persuadirlos para deshacerse de los monos verdes y calentadores en las piernas, ahora ellos vestían uniformes camuflados, ya que cada uno tenía cortes de pelo altas y estrechas.

"... nos enteramos que estaba enseñando a los estudiantes en la academia." Tipo dijo que Naruto asintió.

"Sí, el único problema es que hay un par de personas que se quejan, pero en lugar de castigar a esa persona sola... castigo a toda la clase ... de esa manera se les enseñará que sus acciones afectarán a sus compañeros de estudios y compañeros de futuro... de todos modos, ¿qué están haciendo?". Dijo Naruto.

"Estábamos entrenando, pero Guy Sensei tiene una cita... lo cual es extraño ya que nunca nadie le ha pedido una cita antes." Lee dijo que Naruto podía entender por qué.

"Bien por él... dime a dónde vas." Naruto dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"Ah…es que tengo una pelea en unos minutos." Lee dijo mientras se alegaba de Naruto.

"¿Por qué es que Lee me recuerda a Bruce Lee? ... diablos incluso tienen el mismo apellido... Me pregunto si él es su reencarnación o algo así." Naruto pensó como Rock Lee hizo una semejanza llamativa a Bruce Lee.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, Naruto se encontró con Haku.

"Hola Haku." Saludo Naruto.

"Naruto... ha pasado un tiempo, me entere que eras el hijo perdido del Yondaime... tenía que decir... fue toda una sorpresa." Haku dijo, mientras Zabuza apareció no muy lejos detrás de él.

"Oh hola Naruto, de casualidad no has visto a una mujer con el pelo rosa por aquí ¿verdad?" Pregunto Zabuza, Naruto lo pensó.

"Algo me dice que él está hablando de la madre de Sakura... oh dios... No me digas que Zabuza tiene una cita con ella!" Naruto pensó mientras se decidió responder.

"No, yo la he visto... ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Bueno, yo tengo…una... cita con ella." Zabuza dijo mientras Naruto estaba riendo en el interior.

"Lo siento, la última vez que la vi fue en el edificio del consejo, por lo que bien podrías ir a la casa Haruno, es aquí calle abajo." Dijo Naruto, el había aprendido las direcciones a todos los civiles y miembros del consejo Shinobi.

"Gracias de todos modos." Zabuza dijo mientras salía para allá.

"¿Y tú Haku?" Naruto preguntó mientras Haku se rascó la cabeza.

"He tenido que registrarse como Chunin para las fuerzas Ninja, así que estoy haciendo el bien... hablando de eso me dieron una misión..." Dijo Haku, Naruto asintió.

"Claro, cuídate." Él dijo, ya que ambos fueron por caminos separados.

TORRE HOKAGE

"Minato, recuerda que este año son los exámenes de Chunin aquí en Konoha ¿no?" Asuma dijo.

"Sí, lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Minato dijo preguntándose por qué Asuma estaba hablando de los exámenes en este momento.

"Bueno, necesitamos un supervisor y Hayate no está bien de salud, así que estaba esperando que usted podría enviar a Naruto como un supervisor." Asuma dijo como Minato levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué quieres a Naruto como supervisor?" Minato pregunto

"Porque él tiene más experiencia en combate, y su formación está progresando rápido... que puede que no sea a nivel Jonin aún, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para el trabajo... además, ya sé que entrena en el bosque de la muerte... y además trota y nada en las mañanas, no le podía perjudicar". Dijo que como Minato asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, él está ocupado en la academia, pero voy a preguntarle, si no puede, Hayate va a tener que hacerlo". Minato dijo mientras Asuma asintió.

"Una cosa más, Naruto dejo esto en una mesa en el restaurante de barbacoa, creo que él lo querrá de vuelta." Asuma dijo mientras extendía Ipoh de Naruto.

"Sí, gracias, voy a devolvérselo mas tarde." Dijo Minato y después de que Asuma se fue, regresó a trabajar.

Continuara…


	27. Reflexiones 2

Capitulo 27

_**Reflexiones**_

Naruto estaba entrenando en el dojo de la casa de su familia, él y sus compañeros de equipo. Por alguna razón, el entrenamiento siempre le ayudó a calmarse y relajarse.

Eso debe sonar extraño a cualquiera, pero a Naruto siempre le encantó entrenar, por eso se veía a la vista al ver sus músculos.

Oyó una serie de explosiones cuando se volvió y vio a Anko, ella tenía una sonrisa sádica en su cara mientras ella estaba apuntando a blancos de un hombre de pelo negro de piel pálida con ojos de serpiente de color amarillo. En ese momento, Naruto sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

"¿Ella está desquitándose con la imagen de un pedófilo?" Se preguntó mientras miraba la sonrisa de Anko en su rostro, a pesar de que la encontró atractiva, también era aterradora al mismo tiempo.

Decidió ignorarlo por ahora como él regresó a su saco de boxeo. Llevaba guantes de M.M.A como estaba practicando sus patadas y puñetazos. Comenzó sus estudios de artes marciales con su maestro Miyagi, se intereso mas cuando su maestro murió el 11-S y después de que se unió a los marines, ya se había entrenado en la academia militar, también fue entrenado en una serie de artes marciales de diferentes partes del mundo.

Razón por la cual él estaba enseñando algunos de los niños en la academia algunos de los movimientos básicos, ¿quién no quiere aprender de ellos?

"Hey Naruto, ¿quieres entrenar un rato?" Thompson dijo que él estaba en un pequeño Ring de lucha que habían hecho para M.M.A.

"Claro, es mejor que el saco de boxeo." Dijo mientras se quitó la camisa, que inmediatamente oyó un silbido de Anko.

"Tengo que admitir Mayor, de verdad la traes muerta." Thompson dijo con un tono de burla.

"Yo también lo creo…hombre." Dijo mientras se empezaron a entrenar.

Naruto bloqueó un par de golpes al cuerpo y trató de lanzar algunos golpes en el rostro de Thompson, pero él era demasiado rápido y logró esquivar la mayoría de ellos. Todos, excepto uno que rozó el rostro un poco. Naruto entonces pateó su sección media de un par de veces para conseguir que se colapse. Sin embargo, Thompson consiguió suficientemente distancia para hacerlo crear al suelo a Naruto.

Eso hizo que Naruto usara técnicas de Ji Jutsu brasileño para tratar de conseguir el otro a caer. El entrenamiento finalmente terminó con Naruto y Thompson en el suelo.

"Touché". Naruto dijo, Thompson procedió a tocarse el brazo.

"¡Maldición hombre! ¿Soy yo o te has vuelto más fuerte?" Thompson dijo mientras tosía un poco.

"Bueno, de he hecho entrene un poco con mi papá, así que sí me he vuelto un poco más fuerte." Él dijo que Thompson se levantó y se dieron la mano.

"Bueno, supongo que voy a tener que ponerme al día en mi entrenamiento entonces." Él dijo mientras volvía a la prensa de banco.

Naruto entonces se bajo del Ring y vio a Anko, a también tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras Naruto se acercaba a ella.

"¿Así que esto es lo que ustedes hacen para divertirse?...rodar por el suelo sin ninguna camiseta con otro hombre" Ella preguntó mientras Naruto sonrió.

"¿Preferirías que lo hiciera contigo?… ¿Amor?" Naruto le preguntó, mientras se sonrió un poco a ella.

"Puedo verte sin camisa cuando yo quiera, pero la lucha libre podía ser divertido." Ella dijo que la escuadra de Naruto se fijo en ellos.

"En serio, no es hora de coquetar ahora…recuerden que estamos entrenando aquí." Stone dijo que estaba trabajando en sus músculos de las piernas.

_**Casa Haruno **_

_**Con Zabuza**_

"Así que… ¿te contrataron originalmente para matar a mi hija?" Sra. Haruno preguntó

Zabuza estaba sudando pero asintió.

"Sí... bueno, me asignaron a matar al constructor de puentes... ¡no a ella!" Él dijo en su defensa, la madre de Sakura sólo le sonrió.

"Está bien, eso está en el pasado, nada que podamos hacer al respecto." Ella dijo mientras Zabuza suspiró.

"Gracias a Dios." Pensó Zabuza aliviado.

Habían elegido algún restaurante de lujo para su cita. Zabuza había insistido en llevar su espada con él, le dijo a la madre de Sakura que sonaba algo paranoico que alguien iba a atacarlo. ..Perlo le confesó a la mujer que no se fiaba de nadie en el pueblo, por lo que optó por mantener su espada cerca de él, en lugar de dejarlo en su apartamento sin vigilancia. Además, incluso cuando se estaba recuperando de la primera pelea con Kakashi, su espada no estaba muy lejos, que era más de una defensa si alguien fuera a atacarlo y que necesitaba su arma junto a su cama. De cualquier manera, se veía muy intimidante que lleva una gran espada gigante en su espalda a través del pueblo.

_**Tienda Infantil**_

Minato se preguntaba cómo se debe sentir, si por un lado estaba feliz de que su familia iba a crecer pero, por otro, que estaba deprimido por estas compras para el nuevo bebé.

Sobre todo porque él siempre se aburrió con este tipo de cosas. No veía por qué Naruto y Kushina habían enloquecido con la Noticia.

Claro para Kushina era factible al ser la madre del niño o niña, Naruto realmente quería un hermano o hermana, pero para el no es como que no quería otro hijo, él simplemente se sintió igual antes del nacimiento de Naruto, a veces sentía que su destino estaba sellado.

Pero otra razón por la que no se metía en el centro comercial era porque estaba pensando en la palabras de Asuma. Claro Naruto era fuerte, pero para ser un supervisor en el examen Chunin… No estaba seguro de eso, puede que ya sea un Chunin, pero seguía siendo un recién ascendido Chunin que acababa de empezar a trabajar en la academia…e incluso entonces no era más que un profesor sustituto, Así que su experiencia de trabajo con otros ninjas era muy limitada. Así que él no tenía la experiencia necesaria en caso de emergencia…. pero por otro lado... él ya tenía experiencia de combate, y recordó que Naruto le había dicho que tenía algo de experiencia con las misiones de infiltración. Lo que era una misión que por lo general se realiza por Ninja. Así que él tenía algo de experiencia en misiones de estilo Ninja.

Minato no sabía qué pensar, por un lado, de que pudiera seguir adelante y darle el trabajo de supervisor. Pero si hacía eso, Naruto probablemente se sentiría un poco molesto que no hablaba con él primero. Así que… ¿cuál era la otra opción? Bueno, la otra opción era que hablar con Naruto y lo envían en un par de misiones para ayudarlo con su experiencia, después de todo, debería al menos hacer un par de misiones de rango c antes de que él se convierte en un supervisor. De lo contrario la gente podría pensar que él tenía ese puesto porque era su hijo del Hokage.

Sí, hablando con Naruto era la mejor opción, además de que todavía necesitaba devolverle su Ipoh. Por alguna razón se relajo con la música que este llevaba , la canción que escuchaba se llamaba "Only Time" de una cantante llamada Enya, según una conversación que tuvo con Natan , después de la muerte de Natusha , los superiores de Naruto le dieron una licencia por 6 meses, Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad y viajo a un lugar llamado Irlanda , conoció a una chica de nombre Enya Brennan, según él se hicieron amigos , es mas lo invito a quedarse en su casa, durante su estancia , logro aplacar un poco el dolor que le dejo la muerte de su esposa, también se entero que esa mujer publicó una edición especial de esta canción para recaudar fondos para ayudar a las familias de las víctimas de los atentados del 11 de Setiembre.

Naruto le dijo que después de pasar 6 meses en Irlanda, se sintió mejor, y el y Enya quedaron como buenos amigos.

"¡Oh Minato! ¿Qué te parece esta ropita?" Kushina preguntó mientras sostenía un trajecito de bebé.

"Claro, al bebe le quedara muy bien." Dijo Minato.

Tal vez sería disfrutar de este día de compras después de todo.

_**Complejo Uchiha**_

_**Con Sasuke.**_

Sasuke siempre le gustaba entrenar para desahogar su frustración. Por alguna razón se había sentido realmente frustrado consigo mismo. Desde que habían llegado de la misión del país de las olas, se sentía tan débil... se sentía débil por lo que pasó en el puente, cuando vio que el hijo del cuarto del hokage sólo apareció de la nada, pensó que él sería débil sin el entrenamiento ninja, aparecer y logro matar a esos bandidos, él no lo podía creer lo que veía en un principio. Pero esas armas... ¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas?

Fueran lo que fuesen, era de una tecnología que ni siquiera habían visto las naciones elementales, esas armas eran más poderosas que algunos de sus más fuertes sellos explosivos. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse incluso con su Sharingan activado. Y eso era decir algo, no se suponía que su línea de sangre para poder mantenerse con todo esto…También escucho que el venia de un lugar llamado Los Ángeles.

Le iba a exigir al hijo del Hokage, que lo entrenara en el uso de esas armas…o que le digiera donde estaba ese lugar llamado Los Ángeles, para ir el mismo allá y conseguiría esas armas. Si lo logra convencer, entonces su búsqueda para matar a Itachi acabara pronto…y su clan finalmente pudra descansar en paz.

Poco sabía Sasuke que se iba a llevar una gran decepción.

_**Casa Namikaze**_

_**Sala familiar**_

Naruto y Anko estaban viendo"Warrior" en DVD. Anko se abrazan en el pecho de Naruto, Ella tuvo que admitir, hasta el momento la película estaba manteniendo sus intereses. Además, por alguna razón, él hecho le recordaba las veces que vio a Iruka entrar en una pelea en un bar. Ahora que lo pienso de ella, que no había visto Iruka por la ciudad últimamente, ¿donde puede estar?

"Hey Naruto, ¿has visto Iruka últimamente?" Anko preguntó preguntándose qué estaba haciendo su viejo amigo.

"Sí, él estaba en la academia y ahora está saliendo con Cathy." Dijo Naruto, Anko se rió de eso.

"Es curioso…sale con la mujer que le toco los pechos por accidente en un bar." Anko dijo, Naruto se rió un poco en lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"Sí, pero bueno, no es que ella lo odia, todos esos años en el convento le ha enseñado a perdonar a la gente... sobre todo cuando la persona se siente culpable por algo". Naruto dijo recordando cómo ella solía perdonar fácilmente a la gente.

"Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros pequeños caprichos." Ella dijo que a medida que continuaron para ver la película.

"Sí, no tiene sentido negar ese simple hecho." Dijo que ahora estaban viendo el resto de la película.

El escuadrón de Naruto todavía estaba en el Dojo, ya que Naruto entreno desde temprano que ellos, se tomó un descanso para que pudiera pasar tiempo con Anko. Además, estaba realmente en el estado de ánimo para ver la película "Guerrero", por lo que estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro…pasar el rato con su novia y ver una gran película. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Los amigos de Naruto pensaron en que en este lugar… tenía que toque hogareño. Además, cuando pensaba en ello, no ha cambiado mucho en realidad, sólo la tecnología, la gente y la cultura, pero aún había algunas personas que eran imbéciles y aún había gente que estaban muy cuerdas. Así que la gente no ha cambiado mucho.

La cultura en sí era interesante, y tenía que admitir, que hizo como ser una parte de ella. Y a pesar de que todos extrañaban la tecnología como sus Autos, celulares y computadoras.

Ellos pensaron que podían salir adelante sin ellos. Además cada vez que estaba en el Internet, que terminaron adictos a facebook y youtube. Así que estar en este mundo era una buena manera para que ellos superen su adicción.

Sí, la vida era buena.

En otro lado de la aldea Natan, admiraba el paisaje desde el monte Hokage, gracias a los señores Namikaze, compro un equipo para pintar y estaba en ese momento pasmando a Konoha en un lienzo.

Continuara….


	28. PUNTOS DE VISTA

Capitulo 28

PUNTOS DE VISTA

_**Punto de vista de Naruto**_

Naruto se había ido a dormir temprano la noche anterior ya que necesitaba para comenzar otro día como sustituto en la academia de nuevo. Tuvo que admitir, que el trabajo no era tan malo, pero las primeras horas eran molestas, a pesar de que él estaba acostumbrado a ello en los marines, pero por alguna razón, aquí simplemente se acostumbro todo el tiempo. Otra cosa que tengo la extraña sensación que algo importante va a suceder y que no iba a gustar.

Se estaba acomodando su uniforme mientras se ponía su sombrero boina. Se aseguró de que sus botas de combate fueron lustradas y atadas antes de ir abajo para desayunar.

Su madre estaba cocinando debido al hecho de que ella estaba en otro de sus buenos estados de ánimo debido al embarazo, bueno, era mucho mejor que verla enojada y violenta debido al mismo embarazo.

Pero me di cuenta de toda la comida que había cocinado.

"Antojos "– pensé

_**Fin Pov Naruto**_

"Naru…hijo ¡buenos días!" Kushina dijo en un tono alegre mientras utiliza su propio apodo para él.

"Buenos días Mama... ¿dónde está papá y Anko?" Pregunto Naruto, cuando se levanto noto que Anko no estaba en su habitación y a su padre estaba en casa a esta hora generalmente.

"¿Anko? …pensaba que estaba contigo." Kushina dijo mientras miraban a su alrededor confundida.

"Mmggmmm." Oyeron un murmullo, voltearon y vieron a Anko... con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Es ella sonámbula?" Naruto preguntó mientras Kushina la miraba extrañada.

"Hmmm." Anko gruñó mientras se dirigía a la máquina de café.

"Oh, ella está bien Mama... no hay necesidad de preocuparse." Naruto dijo, sabía que ella estaba simplemente cansada y todavía se necesita un rato para despertarse por completo.

Naruto se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió un poco de huevos, tocino y pan tostado.

Anko tan pronto como lo había tomado un sorbo de su café, se había despertado por la cantidad de cafeína.

Ella se sentó al lado de Naruto.

"Caray... Algunas mañanas no puedo despertarme tan rápido como siempre." Anko dijo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

"Todavía estás cansada, cariño." Dijo Naruto.

"Hey, yo estoy autorizada a estar cansada en mi día libre." Ella dijo, Naruto levantó una ceja.

Podría haber jurado que ayer era su día libre, Oh no importa. Él no iba a preocuparse por ello. Si su padre no se quejaba de ella estaba aquí, obviamente, sabía que no estaba trabajando en el último par de días.

**Naruto**: "De todos modos, me tengo que ir... así que voy a ver a los dos más tarde... y mamá…

**Kushina:** …Si Hijo…

... por favor no cocines demasiado... y si lo haces y no puedes terminar toda la comida, hay un par de personas sin hogar allá afuera que estarían muy agradecidos por la comida". Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué de repente me siento como una niña aquí?" Kushina preguntó mientras Anko estaba desayunando.

"Yo no sé, pero su hijo tiene razón." Anko dijo, Kushina pronto se sentó a comer.

_**TORRE HOKAGE**_

_**Punto de vista de Minato**_

Yo estaba revisando los informes de la academia, desde que Naruto comenzó a enseñar.

Tuve que admitir, me quedé impresionado. La disciplina y la moral habían subido. Antes, algunos de los niños civiles rogaban que los cambiaran por algún otro instructor, pero ahora parecería que Naruto estaba tomando medidas enérgicas contra los estudiantes que se atrevieron a mostrarle falta de respeto.

También había recibido informes sobre los estudiantes que están aprendiendo nuevas formas de Taijutsu, que era el área especializada de Naruto era ben. Al parecer, él les enseñaba algunos estilos de lucha de su mundo, algunos de los estilos ellos habían ayudado. Algunos de los estilos habían sido diseñados y creado específicamente para lucha en el suelo. Y luego estaba el hecho de que él les enseñaba alguna forma de combate armas llamado Esgrima.

Según me explico Naruto hace tiempo, el Esgrima es un arte marcial filipino, con influencia del esgrima español del siglo XIX, debido a la colonización española de Filipinas hasta 1898

Según las palabras de Naruto, A diferencia de otras artes marciales tradicionales, donde se da una especialización temprana en el uso de: manos/ puños, patadas, luxaciones, o lanzamientos; para abordar mucho después el uso de las armas tradicionales. En el arte de la esgrima se inicia por las técnicas con armas tradicionales. Sea con bastones, puñales, machetes, hachas, u otras. Pero todas siguen los mismos principios, los cuales posteriormente se incluyen al combate a manos vacías, dentro de la práctica avanzada del arte.

La filosofía del sistema de esgrima es simple; 'el todo es más grande que la suma de sus partes'. Colocando a los fundamentos y principios por encima de las diferentes técnicas, tácticas e inclusive del acondicionamiento físico. Por ejemplo, una técnica o táctica no funciona en sí misma, si no está combinada con los conceptos de anulación, sensibilidad, equilibrio, potencia, rapidez, enfoque, timan/ sincronización y actitud. Gracias a la combinación de estos elementos, al final el todo es mucho más eficaz de lo que sería normalmente la suma de las partes. Por esta razón, las técnicas practicadas en el esgrima solo son herramientas para comprender, aceptar y guardar fundamentos. El número de técnicas diferentes aprendidas por un individuo no aumenta su nivel de competencia de este sistema, al contrario de muchos donde se acumulan muchas técnicas, inclusive copiándolas de otros estilos. Las técnicas solo son movimientos hasta que están combinadas con los conceptos intrínsecos de la lucha, sea con armas, o cuerpo a cuerpo.

El esgrima, dentro de la variante enseñada por las organizaciones del estilo de kung fu, wing chun/ Tsun o derivadas del sistema Latosa, consiste en cinco movimientos, no bloqueos ni movimientos ofensivos/ defensivos, sólo movimientos. Estos movimientos entran en la definición de bloqueos, pero realmente se convierten en golpes de interferencia. La idea es comprender los movimientos, para después relacionarlo con cada concepto estudiado en esgrima. Con sólo cinco movimientos la aproximación es simple, sin embargo la variedad es infinita.

Al principio, también para el sistema Latosa y derivados, se aprende con un palo corto, de aproximadamente 55cm. Éste tamaño corresponde al de un machete, arma usual en las Filipinas. Pero el sistema se adapta a todas las armas blancas (palo largo, cuchillo, doble palo, etc.), incluso se practica con manos libres. Bill Newman, maestro de esgrima Latosa, ha integrado en el estilo las armas medievales. Pero la esgrima es ante todo un estilo muy realista, completamente adaptable a las armas blancas actuales, que pueden llegar a ser, por ejemplo, un simple bolígrafo.

Según el Sifu Javier Gutiérrez (alumno directo de Bill Newman), la esgrima Latosa no es un estilo, sino un sistema de entrenamiento cuyo objetivo es que cada practicante consiga alcanzar el máximo grado de eficacia. Como la práctica exige vigilancia con el fin de que nadie se lesione, los practicantes están en un estado de alerta, en una condición mental que se aproxima a una situación de autodefensa. También deberían dominar su temor al choque. Todos estos factores, propios al desarrollo del espíritu de las artes marciales, hacen del esgrima Latosa un complementario excelente del Wing Tsun, aunque las artes marciales filipinas tienen su propia identidad que no necesita de ningún tipo de relación vinculante con otros estilos.

Algunos maestros connotados de eskrima han sido Antonio Ilustrísimo, Angel Cabales, Anciong Bacong, Filemón Cañete,Ciriaco Cañete, Dionisio Cañete, Floro Villabrille y su sucesor, Ben Largusa, o el alumno de Bruce Lee, Dan Inosanto.

El término escrima con "c" es utilizado únicamente por los practicantes de las diferentes organizaciones de Wing Tsun y sus variantes, siendo un término no usado en Filipinas, donde se usa la "k" para designar a la eskrima.

Sea cual sea la variante que usa Naruto, era eficaz aquí. Y se alegraba de que Naruto tuviera cierta capacidad de enseñanza. Pero él seguía pensando en el hecho de que él podría ser un supervisor para los exámenes de Chunin. Mientras que sin duda tenía la experiencia en la enseñanza y la lucha, él todavía era el responsable de juzgar sobre quién sería avanzar y que no lo haría. Pero entonces, por supuesto, siempre habría la remota posibilidad de que habría una ronda preliminar durante su examen de Chunin que el asistió…también cambiaron procuradores de aquellas a las finales. En otras palabras, él podría tener a Naruto como un supervisor durante los preliminares.

Ah… ¿por qué estaba preocupado por todo esto? Naruto era un hombre adulto, a pesar del hecho de que se suponía que debería tener 12 años, él era un hombre adulto. Él podía cuidar de sí mismo, eso era evidente. Ya era hora de que deje de preocuparse por él, y en realidad ofrecen Naruto la posición.

Pero por ahora... él tenía papeles para terminar y algunos formularios para llenar. A pesar de que hizo uso de Shadow Clones para terminar su papeleo.

Kushina solía dar conferencias sobre eso todo el tiempo, diciendo cosas acerca de cómo nadie quería un hokage perezoso. Si lo hicieran entonces tendrían a un Nara como Hokage. Bueno... ella tenía razón… ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de un Nara convertirse en Hokage?

La idea lo hizo reír un poco, pensó en Shikaku, el hombre que se quedó dormido durante algunas de las reuniones de los consejos más importantes, y ahora él lo imaginó en la posición de Hokage, imaginar lo que sucedería si el Hokage se quedó dormido durante una reunión importante y cuando lo despertaba simplemente diría "Problemático".

_**ACADEMIA **_

_**Punto de vista de Naruto**_

Naruto estaba recibiendo actualmente algunos de los estudiantes de la academia listos haciéndolos correr vueltas mientras canta una canción militar.

"¡Vamos! ¡Me siento bien! …y… ¡ustedes también va a estar bien!" Él dijo mientras seguía corriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Algunos de los estudiantes de la academia estaban orando que Mizuki su antiguo instructor regresara de su licencia. Porque Naruto probablemente iba a matarlos si continuaba esta formación. Pero había algunos estudiantes que estaban disfrutando de la formación. Aquellos siendo los pocos que estaban trabajando duro para ser Ninja. Y la única cosa que Naruto estaba pensando en este momento era lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara a casa.

"Hombre, me levanto todos los días, me instruyo aquí de 9 am a 4 pm y luego me voy a casa y pasar el resto de mi tiempo con la familia Anko y mis amigos ... me parece bien ... pero siento que me falta algo , a veces cuando me sentía así me iba a surfear a la playa , como deseo regresar a Los Ángeles , me gustaría que Konoha estuviera en California …para así no sentirme tan solo como se sentía antes allá ... tal vez debería encontrar un pasatiempo diferente ... la carpintería es divertida, pero me quede sin material de muy rápido, tengo que hacer nuevas balas cada vez que entreno con mis armas, y la formación no tecnológica , contará como un hobby ... qué hacer ... qué hacer ".

Pensó en su cabeza como instructor se acercó a él.

"Disculpe Naruto... Hay alguien que te busca fuera de la academia." Iruka dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

"Déjame adivinar, no es Cathy viene a decirme lo que ustedes son novios ¿no?" Dijo Naruto en un tono de burla, Iruka suspiró.

"Para que lo sepas, sólo hemos salido en un par de citas... ¡eso es todo!" Dijo Iruka, Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, me olvidé que ustedes dos son moralmente correctos." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Quién me está buscando de todas formas?" Pregunto Naruto a Iruka.

"Sasuke Uchiha... ¿dijo que te esperaba en el salón de clases?" Iruka preguntó mientras Naruto asintió.

Sasuke Uchiha... ¿por qué ese nombre suena tan familiar? Se preguntaba Naruto mientras se dirigía al salón

Cuando Naruto llego al salón, vio a Sasuke sentado en uno de los escritorios.

"Namikaze." Dijo Sasuke cuanto vio entrar a Naruto al salón.

"Oh bueno, eres uno de esos chicos del equipo de Kakashi en conocí en Wave... ¿Qué deseas?" Dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke lo miró.

"Quiero que me enseñes." Él dijo en un poco de un tono melancólico.

¿Perdón?- dijo Naruto algo extrañado.

"Dije que quiero que me enseñes"- dijo Sasuke con un tono molesto.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó mientras miraba al chico molesto.

"Necesito poder". Dijo Sasuke.

"¿Por qué lo necesitas?" Pregunto Naruto, Sasuke le contesto.

"Tengo que matar a mi hermano... él asesinó a todo mi clan... necesito para vengarme de él." Dijo Sasuke, Naruto suspiró ante la respuesta.

"Lo siento, pero la respuesta es no." Dijo que Sasuke se puso un poco mas enojado.

"¿Por qué no?" Gritó el Uchiha, Naruto lo miró.

"En primer lugar, yo no entreno personas que sólo quieren matar gente... es una pérdida de tiempo y de lecciones... y el hecho de que su demanda no ayuda a su causa." Dijo Naruto, Sasuke lo miró.

"No entiendes….-" dijo Sasuke, Naruto le cortó.

"¡No! Tu no lo entiendes ... No voy a entrenarte sólo para que puedas ir a matar a alguien así como así …para que lo sepas, cada marine sabía lo difícil que era para tener una vida ... seguro que hubo momentos en los que llegaron a ser psicópatas reales en el campo de batalla ... pero a pesar de todo cada marine sabe la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte ... y a menos que cambies tu actitud ... no voy a entrenarte ... no entreno a nadie solo para buscar el poder por una razón ... ahora si me disculpas ... tengo alumnos que debo enseñar ". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¡Pero!" Dijo Sasuke pero Naruto lo interrumpió de nuevo.

"Mira , se del dolor que es perder aquello que mas aprecias en la vida , como tú sabes hasta hace poco supe que mis padres estaba vivos ,antes de eso ,yo perdí a mi maestro que era lo más cercano a un padre y a una de las hermanas del convento donde viví ,en un atentado en Nueva York , pero a pesar de todo pensé con la cabeza fría y fue por esa razón que decidí ser un marine con el propósito de proteger a aquellos que lo necesitan , en este momento tienes la cabeza demasiado caliente en este momento, cuando cambies esa actitud y yo vea ese cambio …hablaremos." Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, ignorando Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó a pensar sobre lo que Naruto le había dicho... ¿es realmente malo el deseo de matar a alguien tan malo? , No sabía qué pensar ahora mismo, así que en vez que salió de la academia, y se dirigió por el camino para reflexionar en lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Qué pasa si Naruto estaba en lo cierto? …y todo este tiempo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y… ¿que actúe como su hermano? …. ¿Si hay algo oscuro en las acciones que hizo? - Pensó el Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, Naruto continuaba formar a los estudiantes , mientras veía practicar a sus estudiantes ,Naruto pensaba en la actitud de Sasuke , Minato le había explicado que después de la masacre Uchiha , Itachi había huido , a los 2 días se encontró el cuerpo de Itachi colgado en un árbol , el se había suicidado , en una carta que había junto al cuerpo explico porque tomo esa decisión , ya no podía con el dolor que había causado a su clan ,en especial a su hermano pequeño ,según las palabras de su padre , El no tenía el valor de decirle a Sasuke que su hermano también había muerto , según la carta de Itachi, lo último que recordaba era que se encontró con el Sannin traidor Orochimaru y lo vio a los ojos y que eso fue lo último que supo de el mismo y que cuando se dio cuenta había exterminado a su clan , que por eso tenía que morir también.

"Espero que pienses en mis palabras Sasuke"- pensó Naruto, mientras veía a sus estudiantes seguir entrenado a sus estudiantes de la academia.

Continuara….


	29. PUNTOS DE VISTA 2

**Capitulo 29**

**Puntos de Vista 2**

_**Academia Ninja**_

_**Punto de vista de Naruto**_

Uno de los chicos estaba gritando de dolor cuando lo golpearon en la cara por Hanabi con un par de palos de mimbre. Bueno, al menos lo era hasta que fue noqueado al caer al suelo inconsciente

"Ganador Hanabi". Dijo Naruto y el instructor se llevo al estudiante a la enfermería de la academia.

"Uhm, Señor ¿por qué no los detuvo antes?" Uno de los otros estudiantes le preguntó mientras miraba a Naruto.

"Bueno, pasé un tiempo con algunos soldados Spetznaz , recuerdan que les dije , que son comandos de fuerzas especiales de élite militares y policiales de la actual Federación Rusa. Su traducción literal sería «unidad de designaciones especiales». En occidente se usa la palabra **Spetsnaz** para referirse en concreto a las fuerzas especiales de Rusia y otros países ex miembros de la URSS, yo entrene un tiempo con ellos, así que supongo que los voy a dejar a menos que uno de ustedes se da por vencido." Dijo recordando el tiempo que había conocido a algunos ex agentes Spetznaz.

Él sabía que su formación era brutal... extremadamente BRUTAL, era momentos como que se alegraba de que no los volvió a ver, maldita sea, esos chicos realmente podían patearte el trasero. Recordó cómo él sólo apenas ganó contra uno cuando estaba recién entrado en los Marines, Caray, esa gente que literalmente podría torturados y golpeados y aún sobreviven sin ser marcados de por vida... tienes que ser impresionado.

"Está bien Próximo partido, en lugar de entrenar Esgrima, vamos a cambiar a Jeet Kune Do." Dijo que esa era otra de las artes marciales que practicaba en casa.

"Hombre, yo estoy prácticamente convertirlos en armas humanas." – pensó Naruto

Konohamaru y Udon estaban al lado, ya que cada uno tomó una posición de combate. Naruto estaba empezando a observar cómo se practicaban el arte marcial. Tuvo que admitir, el estilo era muy... muy eficaz. Un estilo que se hace específicamente para las luchas reales. Por supuesto, que fue creado por Bruce Lee, por supuesto que va a ser eficaz.

"Está bien... ¡Comiencen!" Gritó como empezaron a atacarse unos a otros.

Fue en ese momento cuando el segundo instructor volvió y miró a su alrededor.

"Hey Naruto, ¿has visto Iruka?" El instructor dijo que Naruto lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, es su día libre y debe de estar con mi hermana." Dijo que el instructor asintió mientras ambos observaban la pelea.

_**Punto de vista de Anko**_

Anko estaba actualmente pasando el rato en la tienda de Dango con Kurenai. Ella se había aburrido en la casa, así que se dio un paseo por la ciudad hasta que se topó con Kurenai. Asuma todavía estaba en una misión así que no estaba en la aldea.

"Entonces, ¿cómo Naruto se ha adaptado a la vida del pueblo?" Kurenai preguntó mientras Anko comió otro palo de Dango.

"Lo está haciendo el bien, él tiene la costumbre de golpear a los borrachos que le falta el respeto a las mujeres." Anko dijo mientras Kurenai se rió de eso.

"Bueno, he oído que la mayoría de los borrachos que golpearon, dejaron de beber." Anko dijo mientras Kurenai miró hacia arriba.

"Caray,..¿Porque será?" Kurenai preguntó mientras Anko asintió.

"Bueno, tal vez el hecho de que eran maltratados por el hijo del Hokage les hizo darse cuenta de que si lo hicieron de nuevo, podría no resultar tan bien." Anko, dijo, ya que ambos se rieron ante eso.

Mientras tanto una cabina lejos de ellos, uno de los borrachos que Naruto le dio paliza estaba tomando café y hablando con una persona que estaba tratando de ayudarle a superar su alcoholismo.

_**Punto de vista de Sakura**_

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?" Sakura le preguntó cómo llegó a casa.

Ella llamó a su madre, ella necesitaba su madre ayudan hoy desde que se comprometió a ayudar a un amigo con un poco de trabajo, pero necesitaba a su madre ya que ella tenía más experiencia con trabajos civiles que ella.

"Eso es extraño... Yo podría haber jurado que escuché su voz." Sakura preguntó mientras miraba en la cocina.

No, ella no estaba allí, ni en la habitación… ¿dónde diablos podría estar? Pero lo que ella escuchó algunas risas procedentes de la sala de estar. Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo. Podría haber jurado que oyó una segunda voz. Una voz que sonaba familiarizas con ella, pero donde había oído antes. Pero entonces entró en la sala y vio un espectáculo que tanto sorprendieron... y le daba miedo.

Porque en el sofá, ella vio a Zabuza Momochi, el demonio de la niebla oculta, y lo más importante el hombre que intentó matarla, estaba sentado en el sofá... ¡BESANDO A SU MADRE!...y no sólo eso, su madre le estaba devolviendo el beso…espere ... eso significaría ... ¡De ninguna manera!.

"¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella gritó como la madre de Sakura se volvió hacia ella.

"¡Oh! ¡Hola!" Ella dijo se aparto de Zabuza y además tenía un rubor en su rostro mientras se rascaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Mama…Merezco una explicación ¿No es así?" Ella dijo, ya que ambos suspiraron.

Esto iba a ser una conversación muy larga.

"Bueno, verás Sakura... básicamente soy-" Zabuza trato de decir, pero la madre de Sakura puso su mano sobre su boca.

"No Zabu, Yo le explicaré a ella." Ella dijo que ella comenzó una explicación detallada de lo que estaba pasando.

_**Punto de vista de Naruto**_

"Bueno chicos, creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, si ustedes van a casa con algunas lesiones de mas, podría recibir las quejas de sus padres de nuevo." Naruto dijo que algunos de los estudiantes tenían contusiones, y algunos con los ojos negros.

"De cualquier manera, los felicito chicos por el trabajo, su entrenamiento está empezando a dar sus frutos, los estoy capacitando a para el combate, y como se puede ver, se puede ver los resultados de su entrenamiento se está empezando a mostrar, dentro de algunos días le enseñare el Parkour." Dijo Naruto, había notado que algunos niños se habían vuelto más tonificados y fuertes.

"Señor… ¿Qué es el Parkour?". Pregunto uno de los estudiantes.

Siéntense y descansen (Todos se sentaron alrededor de Naruto)Verán** El Parkour**, **l'art du déplacement** (el arte del desplazamiento), es una disciplina de origen francés que consiste en desplazarse por cualquier entorno en el que se desplace, usando las habilidades del propio cuerpo, procurando ser lo más eficaz y eficiente posible y efectuando movimientos seguros.

Los practicantes del Parkour son denominados _traceurs_ (_traceuses_ en el caso de las mujeres). La particularidad de esta disciplina radica en su sencillez. Tan sólo se precisa un calzado cómodo, o incluso se puede practicar descalzo. La ropa más utilizada frecuentemente son pantalones en los que el deportista se sienta cómodo y flexible, no tiene por qué ser de un estilo en particular, aunque no es tan importante la vestimenta y el calzado como la técnica del practicante. Es muy importante empezar con prudencia y paciencia desde una base técnica y física antes de empezar a moverse e incrementar la dificultad de los saltos. De esta forma se asumen menos riesgos.

_Movimientos de Parkour_: Los movimientos propios del Parkour se caracterizan por su efectividad y fluidez. No sirve de nada saltar una valla con el fin de subir las piernas lo máximo que puedas, tiene que ser con el fin de pasarla lo más rápida y eficientemente posible.

Hay diferentes tipos de técnicas o movimientos para tener en cuenta a la hora de practicar esta disciplina:

**Recepciones:**

•Recepción de un salto de fondo

•Rotación

•Recepción de un salto de precisión

•Recepción de salto de brazo

•Recepción en balanceo

**Desplaces:**

•Pasavallas

•Gato

•Reverso

•Rompe muñecas

•Underbar

•Ladrón/Lateral

**Salto** •Salto de precisión

•Distensión

•Salto de brazo

•Salto de longitud

•Salto de fondo

•Salto del ángel o león

**Otros**

•Pasa-murallas/Grimpeo

•Plancha

•180

•Liberado

•Tic-Tac

•Return

•Laché

•salto de ángel

A pesar de todo, los nombres sirven sólo para comunicarse entre practicantes. Por ello pueden variar entre comunidades. Además, es un error pensar que en el Parkour existen sólo esos movimiento estandarizados, puesto que hay una infinidad de variaciones dependiendo del momento y la necesidad del recorrido, yo lo aprendí cuando estaba de Licencia y viaje a Paris y siempre me fue ser útil en Afganistán, tiene que estar preparados para cualquier situación por eso les estoy enseñando Escriba, Kendo, Kenjutsu, me entienden chicos…quien sabe quizás ustedes sean la nueva generación del Cuerpo de Marines de Konoha…Chicos sé que soy rudo al entrenarlos , lo hago porque los aprecio mucho ,porque quiero que ustedes demuestren que están capacitados para ser Ninjas y soldados…Bueno creo que es el final de la jornada, recuerda a entrenar en su casa, y asegúrese de no sobreentrenar , entienden ". Dijo Naruto

¡SI SEÑOR! Digieran los estudiantes

Y cada uno se fue a su casa

_**3 horas más tarde**_

Naruto ya había llegado a su casa, estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor frente a su padre hablado de la situación actualmente.

"Así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo, Papa, en un par de meses, Konoha será la anfitriona de un examen para el siguiente rango de Ninja... y necesitas que yo sea un supervisor ¿Es que lo que estás diciendo?"Naruto preguntó mientras Minato asintió.

"Sí, Hijo." Dijo Minato, como Naruto asintió.

"Bueno, en este caso tu eres mi oficial superior, y siempre sigue las órdenes, así que voy a hacerlo, además de que me darán más experiencia como Ninja". Dijo Naruto mientras Minato sonrió.

"Bueno, eso es bueno, a propósito…a tu madre... ¿no ha tenido cambios de humor últimamente?" Minato preguntó, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"No, Papa creo que debo tener un efecto calmante sobre ella, lo único que visto hacer es comer mucho ... lo cual es extraño, pensé que se suponía que los antojos venían en las últimas etapas del embarazo ... y no en las primeras etapas. "Dijo que como Minato suspiró.

"Kushina siempre ha sido extraña, hizo lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de ti." Minato dijo mientras Naruto asintió.

"Si, eso es verdad... así que voy a pasar el rato con mi equipo, me veré más tarde." Dijo que como Minato asintió.

"Claro, sólo asegúrate de que no te metas en peleas de barras de nuevo." Dijo Minato, Naruto suspiró.

"No te prometo Nada" dijo Naruto

Continuara…


	30. Puntos de Vista 3

Capitulo 30

PUNTOS DE VISTA 3

_**Punto de vista de Naruto**_

"Desde los pasillos de Moctezuma a las costas de Trípoli…nosotros estamos orgullosos de ser Marines de Estados Unidos…" Naruto y su equipo se encuentran actualmente en un bar después de que habían terminado de beber un par de tragos de whisky.

Al final resultó que, unos de los miembros del equipo de Naruto habían encontrado una manera de hacer diferente bebidas alcohólicas además del Sake que la gente suele beber en Konoha. Ahora tenían un acuerdo con uno de los bares de Konoha. Ellos les hacen diferentes bebidas y beberían gratis. Sin embargo, el resultado final fue que no iban a dejar de cantar el himno del Cuerpo de Marines. Y mientras que los clientes estaban confundidos en cuanto a lo que estaban cantando. Ellos tuvieron que admitir, no había nada más entretenido que ver un montón de gente borracha cantando.

Naruto por otro lado, tenía un problema, una vez más debido al Zorro, no podía emborracharse., en el momento que se sentía un poco borracho, el zorro le enviaba algún tipo de chacra en su sistema que lo mantenía sobrio casi de inmediato. Bueno, el lado bueno a eso fue que no iba a tener una resaca por la mañana. Sin embargo, la parte mala era que iba a volver a tener que cuidar de sus amigos borrachos... una vez más. Dios, esto era como cuando fueron apaleados por Brian Stann cuando se emborracharon en Las Vegas.

De pronto vio a Thompson, con unos Kunai

"¿Quién quiere apostar puedo lanzar este cuchillo y golpear la manzana en la cabeza de Sully?" Thompson dijo mientras sostenía un cuchillo kunai, y Naruto lo miró su bolsa de kunai.

"Oh no…. Robó unos de mis Kunai…" Gritó mentalmente como él se acercó para detener Thompson de hacer algo estúpido... Naruto intervino y lo noqueó antes de que eso suceda.

"Está bien, Ustedes han bebido demasiado, ahora vamos a ir casa… ¡AHORA!" Dijo Naruto mientras Sullivan asintió y comenzó a caminar... o tropezar fuera de la barra.

Cuando salían, no se dieron cuenta de que había un grupo de mujeres que los miraban. Particularmente dos mujeres se preguntaban lo que acababa de suceder.

"Yugao... ¿realmente acaba de suceder eso?" Una mujer con el pelo marrón y un cerdo, dijo mientras miraba a su amiga de pelo morado.

"Creo que sí, pero esto no es la primera vez que hemos visto gente borracha tiran kunai, Shizune." Ella dijo mientras bebía su copa.

"Bueno, yo ya me voy, ya casi es la hora de empezar mi turno en el hospital." Shizune dijo mientras todos asintieron y se despidieron.

_**Punto de vista de Minato**_

Minato estaba en un pequeño sillón leyendo un libro mientras se preguntaba, ¿por qué su hijo estaba con dos clones de sombra ayudando a sus amigos en la puerta de la casa?

"Hijo… ¿Qué pasó?... y… ¿por qué Thompson esta noqueado?" Pregunto al notar cómo el mencionado no estaba con el grupo.

"Para no hacer el cuento largo, fuimos a un bar, Stone se fue temprano para ir a una cita con Tsunade, Sullivan y Thompson bebieron mucho más de lo que deberían, Thompson robó uno de mis kunai y lo arrojó a una manzana en la cabeza de Sully así me lo moque y lo traje de vuelta aquí "Naruto explicó.

"Vaya…ya verá la resaca mañana." Dijo Minato y regresó a la lectura de un libro.

Era un libro que Kushina encontró en la bolsa de Naruto, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en un armario, era un libro titulado "Rescaten el Titánic" de Clive Cussler. Hasta ahora, ha encontrado el libro entretenido, tuvo que darle crédito al autor, realmente sabe cómo mantener a un lector enganchado.

Claro que tenía que estudiar hasta en algunas de las tecnologías mencionadas en el libro, por no hablar de la historia del Titánic. Pero finalmente lo hizo aprender lo suficiente sobre él, y ahora él estaba disfrutando el libro. La única cosa que posiblemente le pueda distraerlo ahora era si Kushina tenía un cambio de humor.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dormida en el sofá grande. ¡Perfecto! Eso fue, hasta cierto par entró por la puerta.

Stone y Tsunade estaba actualmente besándose.

Minato tuvo que admitir, que aunque Tsunade había perfeccionado ese Jutsu rejuvenecedor, todavía era un poco raro pensar en ella estaba con un hombre más joven.

"¡Jesús! …ya párenle con la besuquiadera" Naruto dijo mientras bajaba las escalera.

"Oops... lo siento, se me olvidó de que esta no era mi casa." Stone dijo, una gota de sudor en la frente de Naruto cayó.

"¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así? Que yo sepa tu casa no era una mansión, y que no tienen una puerta con esa cantidad de cerraduras en ella y chicos recuerden el acuerdo; todos nos quedamos en la misma casa hasta que ustedes puedan hacer el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa cada uno... todos sabemos que si viviéramos juntos bajo un mismo techo durante demasiado tiempo, la casa sería destruida. "Dijo Naruto mientras Minato estaba de acuerdo con él.

"Oh, sí, lo siento…supongo que lo olvidé." Dijo Stone, todos se sentaron en el sofá y encendió el televisor, que sorprendentemente no se despertó Kushina.

"¿Cómo tu mamá está todavía dormida?..A pesar de ruido del TV." Stone dijo

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Yo no sé realmente cómo funciona el embarazo, lo único que sé es que en el próximo mes de que va a ser muy estresante debido a todos los cambios hormonales." Dijo Naruto mientras Minato se estremeció ante eso.

"! Oye ¡ tienes suerte…por ahora." Minato dijo mientras Naruto simplemente se rió de su padre.

"Es bueno ser el rey." Dijo mientras se citó a una película de Mel Brooks.

_**Punto de vista de Iruka**_

Iruka estaba pasando tiempo con su nueva novia. Catalina era muy parecida a él. Ambos estaban actualmente pasando el rato en uno de sus lugares favoritos...Ichiraku. Al parecer, después de Cata había oído Naruto sobre el ramen, ella sólo tenía que probarlo por sí misma, y ahora ella era una adicta como su hermano adoptivo. En serio, ni siquiera eran hermanos de sangre, pero sin embargo, todavía actuaban como Naruto a veces. ¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso en primer lugar? Iruka no lo sabía, pero sea lo que fue, que sólo estaba esperando que su nueva obsesión ramen no le causara a ir a la quiebra. Recordó el momento en que perdió una apuesta con Naruto, así que tuvo que pagar por todos los Ramen que Naruto podía comer esa noche, y él se fue a casa con una billetera vacía. Y se dio cuenta de que las apuestas en contra Naruto no era una buena idea. Él... literalmente tena la suerte de un zorro.

En serio, Iruka se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con las nueve colas que está sellado dentro de él. Pero incluso entonces él estaba confundido por eso, no es como el zorro podría alterar la realidad cuando él estaba en el sello... ¿no?... Pero si se así, entonces él sabía que nunca podría ganar una apuesta en contra de él.

"Lo juro, este ramen está muy bueno" Cathy dijo mientras terminaba otro tazón.

"Sí, definitivamente eres la hermana de Naruto." Iruka dijo mientras sonreía ante eso.

"¡Hey! ¡Otro tazón por favor!" Ella dijo mientras Áyame sonrió y fue a traer otro a la cocina.

"Lo juro, si el negocio sigue adelante, vamos a ser a los ricos" Pensó Teuchi.

"Catalina… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Quiero decir, tienes que encontrar un trabajo en alguna parte ¿no?" Iruka preguntó mientras miraba en sus pensamientos.

"Realmente no lo sé, pensaba hablar con el señor Namikaze, para hacerme cargo del orfanato de la aldea, la estructura parecía estar en mal estado." Ella dijo que Iruka asintió.

Iruka sabía que el orfanato estaba en malas condiciones, las personas que se suponía iban a cuidarlo, solo se dedicaba a beber y leer revistas….y otras pocas personas realmente hacía su trabajo.

"¿Por qué quieres trabajar allí?" Iruka preguntó preguntándose por qué querría trabajar en ese lugar.

"Bueno, me enteré de que la mayor parte de las matronas fueron despedidos debido a la negligencia, y que la directora del Orfanato huyo de Konoha con una buena cantidad de dinero que era para el mantenimiento del edificio, está en mal estado, por lo que pensé que podría ponerlo en funcionamiento de nuevo, pero en mejores condiciones." Ella dijo que Iruka sonrió ante eso.

"¿Cómo va a hacer eso?" Ella preguntó mientras miraba a Iruka.

"El Señor Namikaze dijo que podría ayudarme con un cantidad de dinero y Naruto dijo que me ayudaría, Naruto vio en que condición esta el orfanato y estaba disgustado... él era un huérfano allá en los Ángeles hasta que llegó aquí y conoció a sus padres, y al ver que orfanato de aquí en tan malas condiciones que realmente lo golpeó con fuerza, así que él me prometió que ayudaría a reconstruir y hacerlo mejor, y tal vez contratar a trabajadores más competentes". Ella dijo que Iruka sonrió y la besó suavemente.

"Realmente tienes un corazón de oro... pero ya sabes... esto también me pega un poco difícil... yo era un huérfano también." Dijo que ella lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y donde están tus padres?" Ella preguntó.

"por desgracia, ellos murieron en el ataque del zorro de nueve colas." Dijo Iruka algo triste.

"Oh... lo siento, no lo sabía." Catalina dijo.

"No, está en el pasado, gracias a Minato, puse tener una infancia más o menos normal." Iruka dijo mientras sonreía.

Fue el comienzo de una hermosa relación de hecho. El huérfano y la cuidadora.

Continuara…


	31. Puntos de Vista 4

Capitulo 31

**Puntos de Vista 4**

_**Punto de vista de Anko**_

Anko estaba sentada en el sofá de la Casa Namikaze

Ella por orden del Yondaime sería la segunda supervisora para los exámenes de Chunin.

La única diferencia sería que ella se encargaría de su amado bosque de la muerte, que honestamente no tuvo ningún problema con ello.

Ahí era donde ella y Naruto hizo la mayor parte de su entrenamiento de todos modos.

Naruto estaba entrenando actualmente con Sullivan y los otros dos infantes de marina estaban hablando con el padre de Naruto. Su padre les estaba ofreciendo posiciones en el Cuerpo de Ninja. Básicamente lo más probable es ser Chunin, pero si mejoran, serían ofrecidos un puesto en operaciones Anbu Black.

La razón es porque él había oído que también eran expertos en métodos de infiltración debido a años de entrenamiento para emboscar a los combatientes talibanes. Así que esa habilidad era algo que sería útil en los Anbu Black.

Pero también se les ofrecieron si querían ser guardaespaldas del Hokage, claro los amigos de Naruto sabían que era una persona importante, pero para ser honesto, si que confundieran y lo mataban, no sólo tendrían que vérselas con la aldea,si no con Naruto y su madre embarazada ...eso si seria aterrador.

Pero entonces Minato les dijo que no siempre tienen que estar de servicio guardaespaldas y que a veces se les pediría a realizar algunas de las misiones más peligrosas en el pueblo.

"Mira, ¿qué dicen chicos, acerca de tomar algunas de las misiones más peligrosas?" Minato dijo a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Ooh Rah… Sir...todavía no es algo que podemos hacer... tan pronto como estamos más capacitados en estas artes Ninja, quiero decir, por mucho que me gusta decirlo, nuestra formación de los infantes de marina no lo cubre todo." Thompson dijo que Stone se limitó a asentir.

"Sí, pero recuerden que necesitamos el dinero para conseguir un nuevo lugar rápido, o de lo contrario Naruto nos echaría a la calle...aunque probablemente no haría eso." Stone dijo a sí mismo como miraron a su alrededor.

"Hablando de eso… ¡Hey Sully!... ¿todavía estas recibiendo patadas en el trasero?" Thompson dijo…mientras Naruto estaba jugando con Sullivan en su partido prankation.

"¡Cállate! Si no me hubieras distraído, yo estaría ganando" Dijo mientras se rindió. Naruto sonrió mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa en su rostro...

"Sabes, deberías dejarlos ganar de vez en cuando." Anko dijo mientras Naruto se sentó junto a ella.

"Pero si yo hiciera eso, entonces ellos no tienen la motivación para hacerse más fuerte que yo." Él dijo que Thompson repente habló.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó como cara Naruto palmeó.

"Está bien Tom, no hay necesidad de gritar... especialmente cuando mi madre todavía está dormida." Naruto dijo, de pronto todo el mundo se congeló.

Miraron hacia el techo, porque justo por encima de ellos era el dormitorio principal que Kushina y Minato compartieron juntos. Estaban petrificados, tenían miedo de incluso el crujido más pequeño que se estaba haciendo el piso de arriba, porque si Kushina despierta, ella se enfadarían, y si ella se enfada, entonces los cambios de humor por el embarazo combinado con sus emociones en el momento... sería una catástrofe en Konoha.

"Bien...muy tranquilo." Minato dijo, ya que de repente oyeron un ronquido y suspiraron de alivio.

"Gracias a Dios, podría habernos matado allí Tommy." Stone dijo y vio como el propio Thompson suspiraba de alivio.

"Dímelo a mí, casi me hago en los pantalones." Dijo que Naruto se acercó.

"Vaya, por fin conoció a una mujer que tuvieras miedo." Naruto dijo.

"Bueno, a diferencia de otras chicas embarazadas que sólo me darían una cachetada, tu madre podría hacer copias de sí misma y matarme ¾ mientras huida de ella en el camino." Dijo Thompson que ya que todos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

"De cualquier manera, Anko ¿debes prepararse para los exámenes? ... después de todo… ¿no quieres asustar a los genin un poco?" Dijo Naruto mientras Anko sólo sonrió y miró hacia la ventana.

"Gracias por recordármelo… ¡Vamos!" Ella dijo, ambos saltaron por la ventana.

"Así que...quedamos nosotros cuatro... en este momento Tsunade estaba de turno en el hospital". Sullivan dijo, pero se escucho un crujido de nuevo, todos se congelaron de nuevo.

"Yo una vez mate a más de un centenar de ninjas de Iwa en un instante, yo era un héroe de una de las guerras Shinobi, y me enfrenté al temible Kyuubi y sin embargo, lo que más me asusta, es mi esposa embarazada ". Minato pensó para sí mismo.

_**Con Naruto y Anko**_

"Ya saben, los Genin, ni siquiera ha hecho el primer examen, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse por estar aquí tan pronto." Ibiki dijo mientras observaba a sus dos procuradores.

"Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer en las próximas dos horas?" Anko preguntó.

"No sé, podemos torturar algunas personas para ti." Dijo Naruto.

"Realmente tienes que probar su suerte en los interrogatorios." Anko dijo mientras Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, no puede ser bastante fácil." Dijo mientras caminaban en una habitación.

Ibiki estaba pensando en los exámenes, de pronto escucho un ruido que sonaba en la distancia.

¡BANG!, De repente Ibiki se levantó de un salto.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Él dijo mientras se dirigía a las cámaras de tortura.

Cuando llego cerca de una habitación, oyó un grito de dolor al ver a Naruto y Anko salen de las habitaciones.

"¡Maldita eso fue rápido!" Ella dijo, mientras Naruto puso su pistola en su funda.

Como si fuera una señal, Ibiki simplemente supero.

"Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para estos menesteres." Ibiki dijo en su mente, Naruto lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Naruto dijo que Ibiki lo miró confundido.

"¿Cómo sabías cuándo dije eso? ¿Has leído mi mente o algo así?" Pregunto Ibiki más confundido.

"Sabes que…mejor dejemos el asunto así, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda para matar?" Dijo Naruto mientras Anko miró un reloj.

"Bueno, tenemos alrededor de una hora y cuarenta y ocho minutos." Anko dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

"En ese caso, vamos a conseguir algo de comer, me muero de hambre." Dijo Naruto mientras le tendió la mano y puso su puño en la parte superior de la misma.

"Piedra... papel... tijeras... ¡Dispara!" Dijo Naruto mientras sostenían sus manos.

Anko tenido roca, y Naruto tenía tijeras.

"¡Si! …comeremos Dango". Anko dijo mientras Naruto se quejó.

"Bueno, al menos tiene buen sabor, es un premio de consolación." Dijo mientras le ofrecía Anko su brazo y salió de la habitación.

Ibiki se quedó allí mirando el informe que Naruto había llenado después del interrogatorio.

"Genial, ahora en lugar de tener una procuradora loca, ahora tenemos dos locos... Kami se apiade de nuestras almas." Ibiki dijo mientras miraba el informe Naruto y tuvo que admitir, que estaba impresionado.

_**Punto de vista de Naruto**_

Naruto aparte que hizo bastante dinero en la academia, además de tenía acceso a la cuenta bancaria de su familia, pero la cantidad de dango tanto a él como Anko comió... era un hueco en su cartera. Pero no podía quejarse, él hizo lo mismo para sí mismo cada vez que se comía con su Novia.

Como Anko estaba caminando por la calle con otra bolsa de dango y sopa de frijol rojo, Naruto escuchó a alguien a distancia. Cogió una piedra mientras caminaba por la carretera y lanzó la piedra contra un árbol.

"¿Por qué tiraste esa roca en ese árbol?" Anko preguntó extrañada.

"Ya verás en aproximadamente tres segundos." Dijo que Anko comenzó a centrarse en el árbol.

Efectivamente, Konohamaru y sus amigos se cayeron del árbol.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios señor?" Konohamaru preguntó

"Vamos chicos , yo les enseñé a ser más sigilosos, Yo pude oír la respiración de ustedes y sus risas a una milla de distancia ... y en base a lo que vi, estabas a punto de hacer una broma ... ¿no es así?" Dijo que todos empezaron a sudar.

"Ahhhh…bueno…Señor…ahhhh..." Konohamaru dijo mientras trataba de inventar una mentira.

"¡Konohamaru! ….Allí están ustedes... vamos, necesitamos entrenar un poco más" Hanabi Hyuga dijo mientras arrastraba los tres chicos con ella.

"Bueno... eso fue extraño." Anko dijo mientras tomaba otro bocado de Dango.

"Dímelo a mí... Hey ... probablemente deberíamos irnos a nuestros puestos ... .ya casi la hora de ir a trabajar." Naruto dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

"Ah, de vera... lo siento…nos vemos después." Anko dijo mientras besaba a Naruto y luego desapareció en un puf de humo.

"Sí, lose amor…lo sé." Naruto dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Se suponía que debía informar a cierta área del bosque de la muerte mientras Anko se preparó para ir a buscar el Gennins para el segundo examen. Según las palabras de su padre debían ir a la torre en el bosque a la espera a los equipos llegar. Tuvo que admitir, que pensó que iba a ser aburrido mientras esperaba por ellos. Así fue preparado, porque en el bolsillo tenía un libro con él, era una de las colecciones de las novelas de Clive Cussler, titulada Vixen 03 .

"Lo juro, tal vez si me presento este libro a Kakashi, puedo hacer que deje de leer esa porquería de Icha Paraíso... sobre todo para evitar que Kurenai lo mate." Dijo Naruto, ya se había acostumbrado a tener a Kakashi como un amigo.

Al principio pensó que era un tipo raro, pero tenía que admitir, Kakashi realmente tenía una tendencia a hacer amigos con la gente.

Pero como por ahora, se estaba preparando para los exámenes

Continuara…


	32. Etapa Preliminar

Capitulo 32

**Etapa Preliminar**

Naruto estaba esperando en la torre del bosque de la muerte, actualmente estaba limpiando su arma.

Ya se había enterado que Ibiki ya paso del primer examen, y Anko había comenzado el segundo examen en el bosque de la muerte, por lo que en otras palabras, que ahora tenía que esperar a que los mocosos llegaran a la torre antes de que pudiera encontrar algo que hacer. En otras palabras, él estaba un poco... aburrido. Suspiró para sus adentros mientras ponía la pistola de nuevo y puso un cargador lleno en las balas.

Luego miró a una pared azar y apuntó con su arma a él. Luego procedió a despedir a un par de tiros.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

El siguiente que supo fue que todos los Sensei de de los estudiantes en el bosque de la muerte vinieron corriendo al oír el sonido. Sin embargo, también se encontraban cubriendo sus oídos con el sonido de los disparos.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Asuma gritó mientras Naruto apenas levantó la vista.

"Estoy aburrido". Dijo Naruto simplemente, todos miraron confundidos.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Asuma y Naruto se volvió hacia ellos y repitió lo que dijo.

"¡QUE ESTOY ABURRIDO!" Dijo mientras se levantaba y le disparó a la pared.

"¿Aburrido?... ¡Aburrido! ¡Aburrido!" Asuma dijo mientras se sentó y Kurenai lo miró.

"Bueno... eso fue... raro ¿no?" Ella dijo que Gai se limitó a Naruto como si estuviera loco.

"Lo siento, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque yo ya terminé de leer mi libro y Anko esta de supervisora y todos estamos atrapados aquí…y si al menos tuviera a alguien con quien hablar". Dijo Naruto, cuando vio a Kakashi palmearse la cara.

.

"Aún así… ¿no puedes disparar a la pared? …estábamos pensando que hay un enemigo en la torre, pensamos cuando disparas esa cosa." Gai dijo mientras Naruto puso el arma en su funda.

"Claro, así que... ¿Alguien sabe jugar al póker?" Dijo mientras salía una baraja de cartas. Pero Kakashi les impidió jugar.

"¡Oye…Naruto! …todo el mundo sabe que tienes la diosa Fortuna de su lado, no sacarías el dinero en una sola partida." Kakashi dijo que Naruto gimió.

"¡Vamos Kakashi!...No tienes que decirles eso" Dijo Naruto mientras Kakashi se palmea la cara de nuevo.

"Naruto, ¿por qué incluso juegas?, que yo sepa, no necesitas dinero." Kurenai le pregunto a su amigo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Bueno, una de las razones porque ser un ninja y el juego es como me gano la vida por aquí." Dijo Naruto que Asuma simplemente suspiro.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ha estado pasando tiempo con Tsunade?" -preguntó Asuma, mientras Naruto se limitó a sonreír ante eso.

"En realidad, desde que se enteró de yo era bueno en los juegos de azar, ella me llevó a un casino, me las arreglé para ganar el dinero suficiente para pagar parte de su deuda... así que está agradecida por ello." Dijo Naruto, todos se rieron.

Sé que Tsunade nunca fue un buen jugador, por eso fue que se le puso el nombre de "La Perdedora Legendaria '. En serio...pero desde que voy con mi madrina al casino, su suerte ha cambiado…porque sabían ustedes que gano por primera vez en su vida... había ganado un juego de blackjack... la semana pasada.- dijo Naruto, todos se quedaron pasmados.

"¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!" Un Anbu de pronto llego y gritó, todo el mundo lo miró.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kakashi dijo, él sabía que el Anbu tenía una mirada de pánico en su rostro, incluso con la máscara puesta.

"¡Orochimaru! … ¡El está en el pueblo!" El Anbu dijo como todo el mundo se puso de pie rápidamente.

"¿Orochimaru?... ¿Está aquí?" Asuma dijo que él sabía que si Orochimaru estaba en el pueblo, algo malo iba a suceder.

"Orochimaru ... ese nombre, ese es el tipo que Anko me habló de una época en que la encontré llorando de dolor, debido al sello en su cuello ... ella dijo que él fue el que le dio esa marca ... y que gracias a él, se le considera un traidora en el pueblo ... ¿Creo que tengo una serpiente que matar? ". Naruto pensó mientras se ponía de pie y cogió su rifle de asalto y un anillo de granadas.

"¿Dónde está?" Le pregunto al Anbu.

"No sabemos Lord Naruto... solo que encontraron a Anko en el bosque en el suelo después de que ella había sido ata-" El Anbu no termino de hablar, cuando vio la mirada de enojo en los ojos de Naruto.

"¿Dónde está?" Él gritó preocupado por Anko.

"Ella está bien, ella está descansando en la sala médica de esta torre." El Anbu dijo mientras Naruto se fue.

"¿Sabes algo más?" Kurenai pidió al Anbu mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No, Anko no nos dice mucho, sin embargo, se desmayó antes de que ella pudiera decirnos algo." El Anbu dijo mientras desaparecía en un remolino de hojas.

_**Ala Médica**_

_**5 minutos más tarde **_

"¿Dónde está Anko?" Naruto le preguntó a uno de los médicos, el doctor señaló una puerta.

"Ella está bien, sólo necesitaba un poco de descanso." El médico dijo, Naruto corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Efectivamente, Anko estaba tirado en la cama mirando el techo, ella parecía estar un poco enojada, pero su mirada se suavizó cuando sus ojos se posaron en Naruto.

"Hola Amor." Ella dijo que Naruto sonrió un poco y se sentó junto a la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Naruto preguntó mientras Anko gimió.

"El cuello duele como el infierno, pero debería estar bien para el momento en todos esos mocosos Genin lleguen aquí." Ella dijo mientras se sentaba un poco en la cama.

"El Anbu me dijo lo que pasó... ¿es verdad?" Naruto preguntó mientras Anko asintió.

"Sí... es verdad." Ella dijo en un tono triste.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Preguntó de nuevo y ella negó con la cabeza.

"No confía en mí, hablando de que la serpiente rastrera me enojaría mas... y por lo que escuché desde el piso de arriba, estabas enojado por esto también." Ella dijo que Naruto asintió.

"Bueno, cuando me enteré de que había sido atacado, le solté un poco, yo estaba listo para salir a volarle la cabeza a esa serpiente." Naruto dijo mientras tomaba su cinturón de granadas fuera.

"Oh confía en mí, no hay nada me gustaría más que eso suceda….pero Orochimaru es difícil de matar." Ella dijo que Naruto la miró.

"Puede que sea difícil de matar... pero él todavía es mortal...confía en mí, vamos a llegar a él algún día." Dijo Naruto mientras Anko le sonrió.

"De cualquier manera, van a necesitar toda la información que tengas sobre su encuentro con Orochimaru." Dijo Naruto, Anko asintió.

"Oh créeme, si eso ayuda para captúralo y matarlo, con mucho gusto les diré lo que pasó en detalle...por ahora... tenemos que seguir los exámenes." Ella dijo, Naruto salió de la habitación.

"Está bien, mejor regreso a mi puesto... hasta luego Anko." Él dijo mientras salía.

"Sí, vemos más tarde Naruto." Ella se frotó el cuello mientras suspiró.

"Maldición esto es un dolor en el culo." Ella pensó mientras se ponía su gabardina.

_**Habitaciones del los ninjas de Kusa**_

"Muy Pronto…muy pronto obtendré lo que me merezco, esos guardianes no sabrán que los golpeo"- dijo Orochimaru, se había hecho pasar por un ninja de Kusa, el Sannin se veía en un espejo, pero en lugar de la cara de Orochimaru, el espejo reflejaba una cara de serpiente llena de escama y con los ojos amarillos.

"Ya tengo la esencia de 8 de los 9 Jinchuuriki, me costó mucho quitarle al Killer Bee parte de su esencia ,solo me falta la esencia del Kyuubi para poner en marcha mi plan, ya verás Seiryū , vas a pagarme muy caro por quitarme lo que era mío por derecho, cuando tenga la esencia del Kyuubi usare el Gedo Mazo para abrir la tumba de Draganth que fue sellada bajo Konoha y cuando tenga ese poderoso cuerpo , cuando al fin me libere de este cuerpo patético y así podre conquistar el mundo dragón y después de que sea el Rey Dragón, hare una cruzada para invadir las otras dimensiones y las volveré una sola jajaja así podre ser su gobernante …POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD… jajajajaja" dijo Orochimaru (Buraki) para soltar una risa demoniaca.

_**3 horas más tarde**_

Naruto y los otros estaban buscando los equipos que habían superado las pruebas.

Se sorprendió de que un gran número de los equipos pudo sobrevivir en realidad, a pesar de que no había vivido en Konoha suficiente para saber los peligros del lugar. Lo que sí sabía era que el bosque de la muerte era como una zona de guerra. Especialmente con todos los peligros añadidos a la misma.

Anko había dicho acerca de lo que había sucedido en el bosque de la muerte. ¿Y cómo aparentemente Orochimaru había jactado de dar Sasuke Uchiha el sello maldito, Si eso era cierto, que eso era sólo un problema más que añadir a la lista que estaba creciendo por momentos. Lo que lo hizo aún peor fue el hecho de que Sasuke estaba sosteniendo su cuello en el mismo lugar donde estaba marca de la maldición de Anko.

Anko le había dicho que era muy doloroso cuando recibió su marca de maldición, pero el hecho de que no se había activado en la torre era una buena señal.

Naruto en este momento estaba escuchando a su padre dando un discurso sobre el hecho de que los exámenes de Chunin eran un sustituto para la guerra. Para ser honesto, no estaba prestando toda la atención ya que el discurso fue más largo que algunos de los discursos de su oficial al mando de vuelta en Afganistán.

"De todos modos, poner todo eso a un lado, vamos a tener un partido preliminar antes de que podamos pasar a la tercera parte del examen." Minato dijo que un par de los Genin creció un poco enojado.

"Etapa Preliminar… ¿Qué?" Shikamaru gritó.

"Bueno, la verdad es que no todos pasaría, ya sea que tenían una mayor probabilidad de morir, o más que probable que hubiera fracasado si hubiera abierto los rollos antes de tiempo "Naruto preguntó a la multitud de Genin a medida que crecían en silencio ante sus palabras.

"Eso es lo que pensé, ahora las reglas, si veo que ninguno de ustedes puede continuar, voy a parar la lucha, si alguien queda inconsciente, yo detendré la lucha, también, si alguno de ustedes tiene la idea de atacar mientras alguien está inconsciente o ya han perdido la pelea, yo personalmente los mataré... ¿Capichi?"Naruto dijo que un par de personas se dejaron intimidar por el hecho de que él dijo que iba a matarlos si no le hicieron caso.

"De todos modos, en la pantalla saldrán los primeros genin que estarán compitiendo en primer lugar, así que presten atención a ella." Dijo Naruto mientras se miraban la pantalla.

"En serio, Como me gustaría regresar a mi mundo…a Los Ángeles, aquí la tecnología es muy obsoleta, si pudiera me llevaría a toda la aldea, incluyendo a Anko y a mis padres, así comenzarían una nueva vida, si guerras entre aldeas, sería un mundo mejor." Naruto pensó mientras se seleccionaron los primeros nombres.

"Sasuke Uchiha VS Akado Yoroi... vaya a la arena, el resto de ustedes lárguense de aquí." Naruto dijo que los otros subieron al balcón.

"Esperemos que este partido sea entretenido." Dijo un Genin mientras miraba a los dos de ellos.

"Está bien, ¿estás listo para luchar?" Preguntó mientras señalaba a Sasuke quien asintió.

"¿Estás listo?" Pidió Akado como él se limitó a asentir con la mirada.

"Muy bien… ¡Comencemos!" Gritó el réferi.

Continuara….


	33. Hyuga VS Hyuga

Capitulo 33

Hyuga VS Hyuga

Naruto tuvo que admitir, la mayoría de los partidos hasta ahora eran un poco... aburridos. Claro que siempre terminaban en algún final espectacular, pero en general era como que había visto varios combates antes. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Pero por alguna razón todo este entorno parecía muy familiar. Pero de cualquier manera, ignoró esos pensamientos cuando vio el final del combate de Sakura y de Ino.

Sólo tenía una cosa que decir sobre esa pelea, era triste y patético, era prácticamente en una pelea de gatos en lugar de una prueba de habilidades reales. Al final de ella, Naruto estaba realmente riendo por la forma en que ambas se daban bofetadas una y otra vez.

"Esto es triste, pero al mismo tiempo es divertido, quiero decir primero empiezan a hablar de su pelo...que no veo qué tiene que ver con ser Ninja, luego hablan de ser dignas de Sasuke... una vez más... triste... y luego golpean unos a otros con el mismo golpe... .si mis profesores de la academia militar vieran eso , seguramente las habían noqueado a ". Naruto pensó mientras hablo.

"Esta pelea termina en empate, y…una pregunta rápida, chicas… ¿Quién diablos son sus senséis?" Naruto pregunto, Kakashi y Asuma se pusieron de pie y levantaron la mano.

"Sí, pues tengo un consejo para ustedes chicas y ustedes 2... ¡QUE ENTRENEN MAS DURO! …por el amor de Dios…muchachas ustedes peleaban como pandilleras comunes en un suburbio de Los Ángeles y aunque tengo que admitir que mostraron una cierta habilidad, necesitan todavía entrenamiento antes de luchar con alguien de nuevo!... y para ustedes Kakashi y Asuma no quieren que nuestro pueblo sea destruido porque ustedes dos no saben cómo entrenar como es debido a estas dos correctamente… ¡CORRECTO! "Naruto dijo, ambos asintieron.

"MUY BIEN… el próximo partido es entre Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga" Naruto sonrió al ver el nombre de Hinata.

"Muy bien, vamos a ver lo mucho que has mejorado." Naruto pensó mientras miraba a Kurenai que le sonrió.

La verdad era que Naruto y Anko se había pedido permiso a Kurenai para ayudar a Hinata con sus problemas de confianza y su entrenamiento. Hinata estaba un poco intimidada por Naruto debido a su estatura y el hecho de que él era el hijo del cuarto Hokage. Pero Naruto rápidamente hizo que ella no sólo pensara en él como el hijo del Hokage, sino también como un individuo y un miembro de las fuerzas de ninja.

Anko había ayudado Hinata aprender un par de Jutsu, ya que era evidente que necesitaba más en su arsenal debido al hecho de el consejo del clan Hyuga se creían su taijutsu era invencibles. Pero con toda honestidad, Anko creía que necesitaba algo más que un estilo de lucha. Porque siempre hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa, porque nunca se sabe lo que podría suceder en el campo de batalla.

Kurenai desde que era profesora de Hinata, le había enseñado cómo interrumpir su Genjutsu, así como enseñarle un par de su propios Genjutsu de su arsenal personal. En opinión de Naruto, él siempre pensó que Kurenai era una figura materna a Hinata. Especialmente desde que se enteró de Hania, la madre de Hinata murió.

Naruto, cuando empezó a entrenar a ella, trabajó con ella en ejercicio físico, ya que sin duda tiene que estar físicamente en forma. Y los marines se aseguran de que estar en forma.

Así que cuando Kurenai le pidió ayuda, él iría a la casa de Hinata, que sorprendentemente no era muy fuertemente custodiado y él llama a su puerta en voz alta diciendo que tenía cinco minutos para prepararse y llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto se preguntó por su estilo de lucha.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el estilo puño suave en sí era similar a Bāguàzhǎng. Al principio le sorprendió, pero rápidamente lo superó.

(Para aquellos de ustedes que no saben, es que el puño suave se basa en la vida real.)

Pero había algo malo, el estilo que ella estaba usando era demasiado... rígido, que no hizo uso de flexibilidad suficiente, recordó que Kurenai le había mencionado que Hinata tenía chacra estilo del agua, y el puño suave era un estilo de taijutsu tierra. Cuando vio a Hinata, se dio cuenta que no era capaz de utilizar el estilo de taijutsu tierra correctamente, Naruto simplemente dijo que conocía a un par de estilos de lucha que fuera más adecuado para alguien con su flexibilidad.

Fue ese día que Naruto había comenzado su entrenamiento en la Capoeira, el Wing Chun y Jeet Kune Do. El último de ellos enseñó él pensaba que era una buena idea ya que la filosofía de Bruce Lee era "_ser como el agua_". 'Así que pensó que parecía una buena idea.

Hinata saltó a la arena de combate. Incluso había empezado a vestirse de manera diferente, en lugar de su abrigo pesado habitual. Ahora llevaba una camisa blanca china de kung fu, que era sobre todo culpa de Naruto desde que había visto la película de Bruce Lee "_Enter the Dragón_" Hinata estaba viendo esa película y a decir verdad le gustaba cómo se veían la chica. Ella también llevaba un par de pantalones negros con sandalias ninjas negros, también se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros.

Tan pronto como vio a Naruto hizo un gesto y Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le dio los cinco, antes de iniciar el partido.

"Hinata, solo tengo una cosa que decir...Ríndete ahora." Neji dijo mientras Naruto se limitó a ver al chico de ojos pálidos.

"¿Cuál es el problema de este tipo?" Naruto pensó mientras miraba a Hinata.

"Hey Neji, sólo tengo una cosa que decirte... no me voy a rendir si pelear" Ella dijo.

Todos los que conocían a Hinata en la academia se sorprendieron de las palabras de la chica.

"Retiro mi declaración anterior, vas a perder ahora." Neji dijo mientras se activa el Byakugan.

"Está bien." Dijo Hinata mientras activo el suyo.

"Está bien, si están listos... ¡COMIENZEN!" Dijo Naruto. Mientras Neji se deslizó en la postura puño suave.

Pero Hinata vez se metió en una distinta postura, Neji estaba un poco confundido.

"Veo que ni siquiera puede utilizar el taijutsu Hyuga correctamente." Dijo Neji, cuando preparaba un golpe de palmas suaves, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa cuando se dirigía al pecho, ella desvió el golpe y aterrizó en el cuello. Neji luego se dio la vuelta y apuntó dos dedos en su hombro, pero Hinata lo agarró del brazo y luego se usa el mismo brazo para golpear a sus costillas.

"¿Qué demonios? Ella no debería haber sido capaz de golpearme tan fácilmente" Neji pensó

Naruto, Anko y Kurenai estaban sonriendo.

"Gracias a Dios todos nos tomó tiempo para entrenarla... y aún mejor, ella superó sus problemas de confianza." Kurenai pensó mientras estaba agradeciendo a Anko y Naruto.

"¡Vamos Neji! …. ¿Quieres una pelea? …Ven por mi" Hinata dijo, una gota de sudor en la frente de Naruto cayó.

"Nota Mental: asegúrese de que Hinata no mire muchas películas de Bruce Lee, lo juro ella y Rock Lee me van a volver loco un día... quiero decir… me gusta Bruce Lee, pero es como si los dos están ahora basando en su imagen ahora... ". Naruto pensó, mientras los primos continuaban luchando.

"¿De donde aprendió Hinata a pelear bien? Quiero decir, me entere que ella ha estado entrenando en otro lugar" Kiba pensó mientras no reconoció el estilo de Taijutsu que Hinata estaba usando.

"Interesante, parece la chica Hyuga es una de los pocas entre las Kunoichis novato que ha mejorado a pasos agigantados, contra el mejor estudiante del año pasado, no es tarea fácil." Kakashi pensó.

Mientras tanto, Lee y su equipo estaba realmente sorprendido de que Neji estaba realmente teniendo problemas con su prima… de pronto un golpe certero de Hinata a la cabeza, como resultado Neji se tambaleaba un poco, Hinata cambió en una postura de Capoeira y aterrizó una patada a las costillas de Neji. El resultado del impacto le hizo caer al suelo.

Cualquier persona que estaba observando e sorprendió. Neji había sido derribado por Hinata… Bueno, supongo ya la etapa de timidez queda atrás.

"Ganadora, Hinata Hyuga." Naruto dijo, sabía que Neji estaba teniendo problemas con sus costillas dañadas.

"¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo perder ante ella! ¡No voy a perder con ella!" Neji dijo mientras se olvidó por completo del dolor en sus costillas y formo chacra en su mano derecha y corrió hacia Hinata, Apuntado hacia su corazón.

"¡Neji DETENTE!" Gai gritó a su estudiante, pero Neji ignoró a su maestro.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio que Neji se acercaba a ella con rabia en sus ojos cuando...

¡BANG!

El fuerte ruido resonó en la arena como Neji estaba gritando de repente en el dolor, todo el mundo miró y vio que Naruto estaba ahora sosteniendo su pistola, después vieron como la colocaba de nuevo en su funda. Parecía estar enojado con Neji. Pero la gente se preguntaba, ¿Qué Hizo Naruto para parar a Neji?

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando se dieron cuenta de el muslo de Neji tenía sangre que sale del pantalón.

"¡Acaso Naruto le disparó en el culo!" Anko y Kurenai pensaban ya que de repente empezaron a reír en voz alta, para gran confusión de todos hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado y muy pronto casi toda la arena se reía, bueno, todos a excepción de Tenten que se quedó en silencio por dos razones.

Uno porque Neji había sido golpeado por su "débil" prima. Y la otra razón era...

"¡Tengo que conseguirme un arma de esas!" Tenten gritó en su mente mientras miraba el arma de Naruto.

"¡HEY MEDICOS! VENGA A ATENDERLO RAPIDO!" Naruto gritó, los médicos llegaron a la pista de arena.

"Hey Hinata… ¿estás bien?" Naruto preguntó mientras las sostenía su lado.

"Sí, estoy bien, él no me golpeó con toda su fuerza, creo que voy a tener que ir al hospital." Dijo mientras se tambaleaba un poco.

"Está bien, ir con los médicos." Naruto dijo mientras se preparaba para el próximo partido y miró a los ordenadores.

"Está bien, Gaara vs Lee... vengan a la arena." Dijo Naruto, ambos combatientes bajaron a la arena.

"Ustedes saben las reglas…están listos" Dijo Naruto, ambos asintieron.

"Está bien... ¡COMIENZEN!" Dijo Naruto, Gaara sopló el corcho fuera de su calabaza.

Continuara…


	34. Etapa preliminar – Parte 2

Capitulo 34

**Etapa preliminar – Parte 2**

(La pelea entre Lee y Gaara es igual al anime)

Naruto vio la pelea, para él fue sanguinaria y demencial, cuando termino, Naruto tomo a Lee lejos de la arena que lo había capturado, los músculos y el cuerpo de Lee casi habían sido casi destrozados cuando usó las ocho puertas ocultas. Así que Naruto sabía que no sería capaz de escapar de la arena si lo capturaba.

Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente rápido, se las arregló para salvar la pierna de Lee, sin embargo, su brazo izquierdo estaba severamente lastimado por la arena de Gaara.

"¡Maldita Sea! ¡Un médico aquí!" Naruto gritó mientras estaba tratando de detener la hemorragia.

Los médicos se apresuraron hacia él y pusieron a Lee a la camilla. No tenía idea de cómo iban a recuperar.

Naruto estaba mirando a Gaara, a pesar de que sólo aplastó el brazo de Lee, él podía deducir que Gaara lo iba a matar, algo tenía ese chico, podía sentir una sed de sangre en el, Naruto no le gustaba.

"Kid, confíe en mi, debes mantener un ojo sobre él, puedo sentir a uno de mis hermanos dentro de él." Kyuubi le dijo como Naruto levantó una ceja.

Hace un tiempo Naruto y el zorro tuvieron una charla para conocerse mejor, Naruto aprendió que el Zorro se llama Kurama.

"Kurama... ¿qué quieres decir con uno de tus hermanos?" Preguntó Naruto, el Kyuubi le explico.

"Mi hermano Shukaku, obviamente estaba sellado dentro de este chico, lo que no entiendo es por qué tan sanguinario y loco, acepto que es así, pero la verdad, no a este nivel que tiene ahora". Kurama le dijo que Naruto asintió y corto la conexión, se puso listo para el próximo partido.

"Próximo partido... Dosu vs Chouji." Dijo Naruto mientras Chouji inmediatamente uso el Jutsu de su familia.

En serio, Naruto vio esa pelea tan patética, que no tuvo otra opción de declarar perdedor a Chouji.

Ese fue probablemente el partido más triste desde la batalla entre Sakura e Ino. ¡

¿No puedo creerlo? pensó Naruto, Chouji fue golpeado con un solo movimiento y estaba fuera de combate.

Naruto echó un vistazo hacia Asuma y se resistió el impulso de reír justo en su cara. Pero ahora, como era el último partido, por lo que junto a Anko fue hacia donde sus padres para anunciar el fin de las preliminares y de la segunda parte de la prueba.

"Felicitaciones a todos los que sobrevivieron, pero aún no están fuera de peligro." Dijo Naruto mientras Shikamaru dijo algo.

"Bueno, todavía estamos en el bosque de la muerte." Dijo en un tono diferente Shikamaru.

"Eso ya lo sé, ahora cállate". Dijo Naruto, cuando se volvió a Anko.

"Creo que eres la próxima." Dijo él, Anko salió con una caja.

"Por favor, metan la mano y sacan un número, no lo lea hasta que les diga." Anko dijo.

_**Después de 30 Minutos**_

Partido 1: Hinata vs Sai

Partido 2: Sasuke vs Gaara

Partido 3: Shino vs Kankuro

Partido 4: Shikamaru vs Temari

Partido 5: Dosu vs el ganador del cuarto partido

Shikamaru estaba quejando por el hecho de que iba a tener que luchar contra dos oponentes en un día. Pero él sabía que no debía quejarse de que frente a los procuradores y el Hokage. Así que se mantuvo la boca cerrada. Kiba quien salió recientemente del ala médica, no podía creer que Hinata peleara de esa manera, barriendo a Neji en la arena.

Pero en general se alegró, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, él estaba enojado porque Hinata y Shino habían hecho fuertes para las finales y el no lo hizo. Luego miró a su sensei Kurenai Yuhi.

"Me pregunto qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvo Hinata… Tal vez pueda conseguir ese mismo trato." Pensó mientras el Yondaime terminaba un aburrido discurso sobre la guerra y la paz.

"De todos modos, es mejor que vayan a casa, descansen y entrenen hasta el torneo, todos sabemos que lo van a necesitar." El Yondaime dijo, para después salir, para asegurarse de que Kushina no iba hacer otro alboroto por el embarazo.

"Bueno Anko, parece que tenemos que entrenamiento que hacer." Dijo Naruto a Anko, ella le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y le susurró al oído.

"Oh, pero puedo pensar en un par de cosas que podemos hacer, que sean más... fogosas." Ella dijo que la última parte lentamente como Naruto se estremeció ante el tono.

"Por muy tentador que parezca, sí tenemos que entrenar para vencer al bastardo serpiente... ¿verdad?" dijo Naruto, Anko puso una mirada seria y asintió con la cabeza.

"Entrenar primero, diversión más tarde." Ella dijo, mientras Kurenai se acercó con Kiba y Shino.

"Uhm, perdón… ¿Anko, Naruto? Tengo que pedir otro favor." Kurenai dijo, Naruto miró a los dos adolescentes al lado de la Kunoichis.

"¿Qué necesitas Kurenai?" Anko preguntó preguntándose por qué Kurenai se acercaba a ellos con sus dos mocosos.

"Bueno, Shino, Kiba y Hinata necesitan entrenamiento adicional, y que querían saber si podían entrenarlos, tu sabes Taijutsu y Ninjutsu." Kurenai preguntó, ya que ambos se miraron el uno al otro durante un minuto.

"Lo haremos, pero también estaremos entrenando con ellos ya que tenemos que ser más fuerte para... ya sabes quién." Anko dijo mientras Kurenai asintió.

"¿Así le dicen a Lord Valdemoro?" Naruto preguntó haciendo una broma que nadie podría entender.

"¿Quien?" Anko -preguntó Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"es un personaje de una película de la sagas de Harry Potter, bueno no importa de todos modos déjame dar un vistazo a estos dos." Naruto dijo mientras rodeaba los dos adolescentes.

"Está bien, vamos a hacer lo siguiente, Kiba, te enseñare Muay Thai y Silat." Dijo Naruto mientras Kiba asintió, contento de que estaba recibiendo más formación.

"En cuanto a ti Shino, voy a enseñarte Krav Maga y Lúa." Dijo Naruto mientras Shino asintió.

"Chicos, los espero en frente del bosque de la muerte mañana a las siete." Dijo que él y Anko empezó a alejarse.

"¡Gracias!" Kiba dijo mientras Naruto se dio la vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

"No vas a darme las gracias, mañana después que del entrenamiento." Dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba.

Naruto sabía de antemano, que Kiba estallaría en lágrimas, al final de su entrenamiento de mañana, porque si había algo que Naruto lo hacía muy bien, eso y no hablar de todas las disciplinas de las artes marciales que practicaba. Lo cual era una amplia gama, debido al hecho de que viajó por todo el mundo con los marines antes de que fuera enviado a Irak y Afganistán.

Por ejemplo, viajo a Brasil durante una licencia, allí aprendió Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Capoeira y otras artes marciales brasileñas. Y luego, cuando estaba en Japón, se convirtió en experto en Karate, Ninjutsu Regular, y muchas otras artes.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, cada vez que viajaba a un lugar nuevo, trató de aprender un nuevo estilo de lucha. Pero eso fue sólo su manera de lidiar con el aburrimiento.

Además otra de las razones fue porque vio una gran cantidad de estilos de lucha y cuando salió de los infantes de marina, antes de venir aquí, aparte de trabajar en la compañía de computadoras, también quería hacer una carrera en las artes marciales mixtas. Así que fue una de las razones por las que decidió entrenar tanto. Sin embargo, él no estaba en ese viejo mundo, quizás no volvería nunca más, pero a pesar de todo, él estaba en casa y fue una de las mejores cosas que podía haber pedido.

"¿Naruto?" Anko preguntó mientras a chasqueaba los dedos frente a él.

"¿Eh?… ¿qué?" Preguntó Naruto de repente.

"Estabas mirando al vacío mientras sus puños estaban haciendo movimientos... ¿estabas luchando con villanos imaginarios?" Ella dijo mientras sonreía.

"No, viejos recuerdos." Él dijo mientras sostenía Anko de cerca.

"Ah, ¿y qué tipo de recuerdos?" Ella preguntó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"Oh, usted sabe, diferentes tipos de luchas que aprendí viajando." Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Anko y después de un ardiente beso, ambos desaparecieron hacia un restaurante.

Mientras en otro lado, Orochimaru planeo una forma para destruir Konoha, para así acceder a la tumba del Dragón Oscuro.

"Ya puedo sentir mi triunfo cerca, si muevo mis fichas correctamente, acabare con esta miserable aldea, tomare ese poderoso cuerpo y esta dimensión será la primera en caer"dijo Orochimaru muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sin que él se diera cuenta Asteron lo estaba vigilando de cerca.

"Tengo que avisarle al Gran Kami". Susurro Asteron.

Continuara…


	35. Un Entrenamiento Tortuoso

Capitulo 35

**Un Entrenamiento Tortuoso**

_**Bosque de la Muerte**_

"Bueno, mocosos miserables… ¡Prepárate para el infierno!" Naruto y Anko dijeron

Cuando empezaron a tortu…perdón a entrenar a Kiba y a Shino, ambos estaban muertos de miedo.

Hinata estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios que se suponía iban a ayudar con su recuperación desde que la batalla con Neji.

No se le permitió hacer nada demasiado extenuante durante al menos una semana. Así que hasta que ella estaba haciendo estos ejercicios suaves.

Como Kiba y Shino estaban sintiendo el infierno en la tierra.

"¿ESTO ES UN INFIERNO?" Kiba gritó, cuando apenas esquivó un tigre gigante que había arremetido con él.

"Eso es Sr. Fluffy, atácalo" Anko gritó, Naruto la miró con extrañeza el rostro.

"Anko…amor… ¿nombró al tigre Sr. Fluffy?" Naruto le preguntó.

"Sí, yo le gané, yo le puse el nombré". Anko dijo mientras Naruto miró al tigre con una mirada comprensiva.

"Siento lástima por usted Sr. Fluffy". Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

"¿Ud. se siente lástima por este tigre?… ¿pero no por mí?" Kiba gritó como Shino estaba tratando de mantener la calma.

Mientras Shino era generalmente el más calmado del grupo.

Mientras que estaba agradecido por el entrenamiento, él tenía miedo de su mente en este momento. ¿Cómo diablos podría ser una pareja tan sádica?

"Así que Naruto… ¿has tenido noticias de los chicos recientemente?" Anko dijo que ahora estaban teniendo un día de campo en el bosque de la muerte, viendo a los dos genin luchando para mantenerse con vida.

"Sí, he oído que están enseñando el Anbu algunas nuevas tácticas de demolición ya que nuestras armas y explosivos son más avanzados que cualquiera de sus etiquetas de explosivos". Dijo Naruto mientras Anko asintió.

"Y a cambio, recibieron entrenamiento Anbu, creo que papá me dijo que ellos están tratando de convertirse en el equipo de táctica especial." Dijo Naruto mientras Anko sonrió ante eso.

"Bien por ellos, también ¿quieres traer caballos a su entrenamiento?" Anko preguntó mientras Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando Thompson dijo que tenía una obsesión con Teodora Roosevelt?" Dijo Naruto mientras Anko asintió.

"Bueno, una de las cosas que he leí en su biografía fue su pasión por la equitación y actividades extenuantes. Así que fue una de las razones por las que me metí en actividades como paseos a caballo, básicamente gracias a él, aprendí muchas cosas". Naruto dijo Anko sintió como sus músculos, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

"Espera un minuto... ¿por qué cambiaste tus uniforme?" Ella preguntó mientras ella notó que Naruto llevaba un uniforme nuevo.

"Oh, esto... bueno... Yo mande a hacer este uniforme para mí, se parece al uniforme de usaba Teodoro Roosevelt mientras él estaba en los jinetes ásperos, pero con el Águila, Globo y ancla en él." Dijo que a pesar de que Roosevelt era técnicamente del Ejército de Estados Unidos, le gustaba el uniforme...

"Bueno... es..." Ella dijo que Naruto de repente sonrió.

"¡Esplendido! …verdad…debería hacer uno para ti también" Dijo Naruto de repente.

"Después hablamos de eso…de todos modos, creo que los chicos han hecho suficiente calentamiento." Anko dijo cuando repentinamente canceló los tigres.

"Está bien ustedes dos gusanos…!vengan aquí!" Ella gritó.

"Ahora, Naruto aquí comenzara su entrenamiento en Taijutsu…después yo les enseñare cómo esquivar…" Ella dijo que Naruto de repente se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la camisa.

Kiba y Shino vieron el cuerpo bien dotado de Naruto y se sintieron pequeños… diminutos.

"Está bien chicos, Kiba empezare contigo primero... tratar de darme una patada." Dijo Naruto mientras Kiba lanzó una patada de giro hacia atrás de él. Sin embargo, eso no funcionó.

Naruto pronto se agachó debajo de ella y le dio un golpe a Kiba.

"¡Demasiado lento!" Naruto gritó como Kiba se desplomó al suelo, era obvio que estaba viendo estrellas.

Shino se acercó a comprobar y ver si Kiba estaba bien. Sin embargo, él no podría decir exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañero. Lo único que sabía era que él no quería ser golpeado por uno de los retrocesos de Naruto. Porque si lo hiciera, sería probablemente como una luz. Y eso fue sin duda algo que no quería ir a través todavía.

"¡Está bien Shino tu turno!" Naruto dijo con voz demoníaca, y una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

Oh, sí, habrá sangre.

_**4 horas más tarde**_

"¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!... ¡Me duele tanto!" Se escuchaba desde el bosque de la muerte, los pobladores estaban tratando de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

Sonaba como si alguien estuviera siendo torturado. Sin embargo, no estaban lejos de la verdad. Finalmente los gritos se detuvieron y las calles de Konoha, una vez más reanudaron sus actividades y tratando de seguir adelante con sus vidas. Mientras tanto, en el bosque de la muerte, había dos muchachos magullados tratando de salir por sí mismos de la tierra.

"Bueno chicos, recibieron muchas patadas, pero al menos me las arreglé para enseñarles un par de técnicas de los estilos de Taijutsu que escogí para ti, pero lo más importante... ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?" Naruto preguntó mientras Kiba repente habló.

"No dudar nunca de tus enseñanzas o de lo contrario nos irá mal " Kiba dijo en tono de broma.

"Muy bien…Ahora quiero que te vayan a casa y practicar y entrenar, si no lo hacen, hablare con su senséis y los entrenare de nuevo… ¡Ahora salgan de aquí!" Dijo Naruto Shino y Kiba huyeron.

"Creo que fuiste demasiado duro con ellos, sabes que sus clanes pueden demandarte…" Anko dijo mientras Naruto se limitó a mirarla con un "¿_Estás bromeando_?".

"Anko, confía en mí, mi entrenamiento ayudara a los niños a sobrevivir en una batalla o una invasión, van a decir ¡GRACIAS!" Dijo Naruto mientras Anko sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y comenzó a caminar fuera del bosque.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Anko -preguntó Naruto miró hacia arriba.

"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo." Dijo mientras salían de la selva.

Continuara…


	36. El Deseo de Naruto

Capitulo 36

**El deseo de Naruto.**

Después de terminar el entrenamiento del equipo 8, Naruto y Anko fueron a un restaurante por algo de comer. Por suerte, el lugar sirvió tanto Dango como Ramen.

La gente del restaurante se sorprendió, cuando vieron a la pareja comenzaron a luchar entre sí por quien terminaba su comida, era como ver a dos gladiadores de Roma. Pero cualquier observación civil admitiría que era gracioso ver.

Mientras cenaban, Naruto vio a un par de Shinobi borrachos que en su mayoría eran ninjas nivel Chunin. Estaban molestando al dueño del restaurante por el precio de lo que comieron y bebieron, en ese momento a Naruto decidió intervenir.

"Miren chicos, creo que has bebido suficiente esta noche, ¿por qué no van a casa chicos?" Naruto dijo calmadamente como uno de los chicos escupieron en la camisa.

"Porque no te vas al diablo… ¿Eh?...hic... (el ninja lo vio y a pesar de que vio quien era no se intimido), se que eres el hijo del Yondaime….el que se perdió hace 12 años…hic…por qué no nos haces un favor….y te largas….es mas porque no vuelves al lugar de donde viniste…Hic…Konoha era mejor hasta que tu llegaste." El Chunin pelirrojo dijo, Naruto tenía una cara tan fría como el hielo.

"Traté de ser una persona, civilizada…pero temo que voy a tener que hacerlos entender de otra manera." Naruto dijo, en ese momento le conecto un derechazo al Chunin en la cara y este salió para la calle impulsado por el golpe.

"¡Hey!" El segundo Chunin dijo mientras sacaba un kunai y se abalanzó sobre Naruto.

Naruto respondió este ataque usando su chuchillo bar K y desviando el pequeño kunai con la hoja y levantó su rodilla en el costado de la Chunin y lo noqueo.

"¡Te voy a enseñar!" El tercer Chunin dijo mientras cargaba con un Kunai.

Naruto desvió el Kunai y puso su cuchillo en el cuello.

"¿Quieres darme una paliza todavía?" Naruto preguntó mientras la Chunin dejó caer el Kunai.

"…me…mejor ve voy y me llevo a mis amigos…" Dijo y Naruto se quitó el cuchillo de su cuello.

"Buena elección, pero primero, págale al dueño del restaurante como una disculpa o te rompo los dedos y dejaras de ser ninja…págale ¡AHORA!" Dijo Naruto en un tono frío, el Chunin asintió al instante y tiró la cartera al dueño.

Y entonces, como un murciélago del infierno, arrastró sus amigos de allí.

"Mis amigos tienen razón, eran mejor las cosas hasta que tu llegaste." grito el Chunin mientras se llevaba a sus amigos.

Muy pronto todo el restaurante empezó a animar como Naruto, el simplemente se sentó de nuevo. El propietario se acercó a él y le sonrió.

"¡Muchas gracias!...esos tres están aquí siempre tratando de robarnos…Sólo por eso… ¡La comida es gratis!" El propietario dijo mientras se alejaba antes de que Naruto podría decir que no a la comida gratis.

"Wow Naruto, usted debe golpear a los borrachos más a menudo, eres muy bueno en esto." Anko dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?...me recuerda cuando antes de misión a Colombia, tuve un pelito en un bar de Los Ángeles…" Naruto dijo, ya que ambos terminaron de comer.

"Naruto, podrías hablarme un poco de Los Ángeles" – dijo Anko algo interesada, a decir verdad siempre quiso saber del lugar donde su novio se crio.

"Bueno ….Anko…LosÁngeles…es la ciudad más poblada del estado de California y la segunda ciudad más poblada de Estados Unidos: tiene, según el censo de 2010, una población de 3. 792.621 habitantes.2 Está ubicada en el sur de California y tiene una superficie de 1215 km², Los Ángeles fue fundada el 4 de septiembre de 1781 por el gobernador español Felipe de Nevé con el nombre de «El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de los Ángeles del Río de Porciúncula». En 1821, después de la guerra de independencia de México, la ciudad se integró como parte de México,9 pero en 1848, a consecuencia de la intervención estadounidense en México, Los Ángeles y el resto de California pasaron a ser parte de los Estados Unidos de América, de acuerdo con lo pactado en el Tratado de Guadalupe Hidalgo. La ciudad se incorporó a la Unión como municipio el 4 de abril de 1850, cinco meses antes de que California alcanzara la categoría de estado de los Estados Unidos.

Los Ángeles son una ciudad global con gran influencia en ámbitos tan diversos como los negocios, el comercio internacional, el entretenimiento, la cultura, los medios de comunicación, la moda, la ciencia, los deportes, la tecnología, la educación, la medicina o la investigación. En la ciudad tienen su sede instituciones de renombre que abarcan diversos campos profesionales y culturales, y es uno de los motores económicos más importantes de Estados Unidos. El área estadística combinada de Los Ángeles sumaba en 2008 un producto regional bruto de 831 000 millones de USD, el tercero más importante del mundo tras Tokio y Nueva York. Los Ángeles, dentro de la cual se encuentra Hollywood, es líder mundial en la creación de producciones de televisión, videojuegos, música y cine que triunfan en todo el planeta. Además, la ciudad ha sido sede en dos ocasiones de los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano, en 1932 y en 1984.

Anko estaba sorprendida, de cómo hablaba el ese pueblo.

"Sin embargo Anko… Los Ángeles tiene su lado trágico…por desgracia la ciudad está expuesta a los terremotos debido a su ubicación en el Cinturón de Fuego del Pacífico. Su inestabilidad geológica produce varias fallas debajo y sobre la superficie terrestre, las cuales generan aproximadamente 10.000 temblores sísmicos cada año. Una de las principales fallas es la falla de San Andrés. Ubicada en el límite entre la placa Pacífica y la Norteamericana, se piensa que será la causante de un próximo terremoto al sur de California. Los principales terremotos ocurridos en el área incluyen el Northridge en 1994, el de Whittier Narrows en 1987, el de San Fernando en 1971 cerca de Sylmar y el de Long Beach en 1933.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de los movimientos sísmicos son de baja intensidad y generalmente no son percibidos por las personas. Algunas partes de la ciudad son además vulnerables a maremotos provenientes del Océano Pacífico; considerando aquél producido por el Terremoto de Valdivia de 1960 en Chile, que dañó algunos puertos ….hay Anko ..A veces… deseo encontrar la forma de volver a Los Ángeles…a veces pienso que si hubiera una forma de volver…lo haría….no es que no sea feliz aquí…no lo niego….a pesar de que naci aquí en Konoha , mi corazón siempre perteneció ahí…a Los Ángeles…allá prácticamente pase toda mi vida…si hubiera una forma de regresar…seria capaza de llevar a mis padres…a ti…y si fuera necesario a toda Konoha".

"te entiendo Naruto …a veces yo también pienso que no pertenezco a Konoha …desde que Orochimaru deserto de la aldea , la gente me ve con odio y resentimiento , puesto que esa maldita serpiente uso a varias personas inocentes para sus experimentos…" dijo Anko muy triste, Naruto simplemente le dio un beso y terminaron su comida.

Cuando estaban por salir, vieron a Sullivan y a Yugao entrar al local.

"¡Oye! No te he visto últimamente, Sullivan, Yugao ¿qué están haciendo aquí?" Naruto preguntó, mientras Yugao sonrió.

"¡Oh! Yugao, ¿qué le paso a Sullivan?" Anko dijo, Naruto se preguntaba también...

"Bueno, estábamos en entrenamiento y Sullivan aquí nos estaba enseñando cómo usar algunas de sus armas, así como silenciadores poniendo sobre ellos para que pudieran ser adecuados para algunas de nuestras misiones de sigilo, sin embargo, alguien dejó caer una granada y tuve que evacuar el lugar, sin embargo de alguna manera me quede atrás, Sullivan me recogió y me rescato de allí antes de que la granada explotara". Yugao dijo mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo.

"¿Y esos moretones en su cara? ¿No veo cómo encaja en la historia?" Naruto preguntó mientras Yugao se rascó la cabeza.

"Bueno... él también se metió en una pelea con uno de los miembros Anbu después lo llamaron cobarde... digamos que él demostró que estaban equivocados... Jeje." Yugao dijo mientras Naruto miró a Sullivan.

"Parece que el Anbu consiguió algunos buenos golpes, sin embargo, es bueno ver todo ese entrenamiento adicional está dando sus frutos, Sully." Dijo Naruto, mientras Sullivan sólo golpeó la espalda.

"Ese es el hombre, y pensé que la formación con Rock Lee y su Maestro era una locura, pude ver que valió la pena." Sully dijo.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, disfruten su Cita." Dijo Naruto mientras Anko salió con él.

"¡NO ES UNA CITA!" Yugao gritó mientras Naruto se rió de eso.

"De todos modos, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Ir a casa?" Naruto preguntó mientras Anko miró hacia arriba, estaba anocheciendo.

"Si, creo que es buena idea regresar a casa, me siento algo cansada, creo que necesito dormir un poco." Anko dijo mientras se levantaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tu lo único que quieres es dormir conmigo." Dijo Naruto mientras le sonrió.

"Y si es cierto… ¿qué harás?" Ella dijo que ser un poco coqueta.

"No me hagas darte tus nalgadas." Naruto dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

"¡No te atreverías!" Ella dijo que Naruto se repente una sonrisa que haría que Kurama se sintiera orgulloso.

"¡VAMOS KIT, HASLO!" El zorro gritó como Naruto de repente se sentó en un pequeño cañón y puso Anko sobre sus rodillas, y comenzó a golpear a ella en público.

En ese momento Asuma, Kurenai, Natan, Stone, Tsunade, Thompson, y sorprendentemente Shizune estaban caminando por ahí y vieron todo el espectáculo. Sus reacciones eran diferentes. Kurenai estaba tratando de contener su risa al igual que Natan, Asuma estaba riendo abiertamente y el junto con Stone y Thompson estaban aplaudiendo Naruto, Tsunade se palmeo la cara y Shizune se sonrojaba.

"¡Mi padre estaría orgulloso de ti!" Asuma gritó como Naruto lo miró.

"¡Y yo haré que más orgulloso!" Naruto gritó.

_**10 minutos más tarde**_

Anko estaba sonrojado mientras caminaba a la casa de Naruto, no podía creer que había hecho eso en público… Por suerte sólo unas pocas personas vieron, pero aún así era vergonzoso, pero ella estaría mintiéndose a sí misma, si dijera que no lo gozo, pero aún así era vergonzoso.

"Oh… ¡mi camisa!" Naruto dijo, ya que quedó atrapado en una rama y se arrancó una parte de ella.

Anko se dio un buen vistazo a su cuerpo musculoso.

"Hijo de puta, ¡por qué tiene que ser tan caliente!" Anko mentalmente gritó cuando se suponía que debía estar enojado con él.

"¡Hey mamá! ¡Papá! Estamos en casa." Naruto gritó al ver que Tsunade estaba en la sala estar con los padres de Naruto.

Kushina estaba riéndose al igual que Minato estaba actualmente en el suelo riendo como loco.

"Naruto... ¿le diste de nalgadas a Anko en público?… ¿En serio?" Kushina dijo mientras comía un tazón de ramen.

"Sí, lo hice." Dijo Naruto mientras ni siquiera trató de mentir.

"¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!" Jiraya dijo cuando apareció de la nada.

"Cállate pervertido" Todo el mundo gritó a Jiraya.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me llamas así?.." Jiraya dijo mientras miraba a Kushina.

"Naruto, acaso Catalina no te enseño a ser respetuoso con las mujeres." Kushina preguntó mientras se comía un poco de pollo.

"Bueno, sí, pero yo no podía controlarme, y además, sólo a nuestros amigos y familiares lo vieron, no es como todo el pueblo lo vio." Naruto dijo, Kushina se palmeó la cara.

"Oh Olvídalo…Tengo demasiada hambre para estar enojada en este momento." Ella dijo que Anko miró como si estuviera loca.

"¡¿Qué?! Estás ni siquiera vas a golpearlo!" Anko gritó.

"No". Kushina dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a buscar algo más para comer.

Naruto, sólo espera, voy a desquitarme por esto" Anko dijo enojada mientras subía a su habitación.

"Ella se va a calmar." Dijo Naruto mientras Asuma repentinamente apareció con Kurenai y el resto de su escuadrón.

"¡Naruto! ¡Toma una cerveza!" Stone dijo mientras lanzaba una botella a Naruto.

"Gracias Stone." Él dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se puso en un DVD.

"¿Qué películas has puesto?" Sullivan preguntó mientras Naruto sonrió.

"Te voy a dar una pista, lo que hice anteriormente refleja una escena de la película." Naruto dijo mientras todos sonrieron y se sentaron.

"Oh, yo tengo que ver esto!" Asuma dijo mientras obligaba Kurenai a sentarse con él y ver la película.

"Bueno, parece que yo no voy a ninguna parte." Kurenai dijo que Stone miró a Tsunade.

"Vamos nena." Dijo Stone, mientras se sentaba en otro sofá.

A partir de ese momento, Anko llegó a la planta baja y se sentó en el regazo de Naruto. Sabía que no podía permanecer enojado con él por mucho tiempo. Pero ella iba a vengarse de él.

"Ah, pero eso no se queda si, obtendré mi venganza Naruto... " pensó Anko.

Continuara….


	37. La pequeña venganza de Anko

Capitulo 37

**La pequeña venganza de Anko **

Naruto estaba durmiendo en su cama, mientras que se apoyaba en el pecho de Anko. Tenía una buena noche de sueño, sobre todo porque Anko no llevaba sujetador.

Pero a medida que despertaba , noto que el pecho de Anko parecía un poco ... plano esta mañana, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió no era Anko la que estaba junto a el sino era Gai.

"¿Qué carajo?" Gritó de repente... Gai despertó y se asustó de la misma manera que Naruto.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Naruto gritó, pero también noto como el individuo no tenía idea de lo que pasó.

"¿no lo es?...lo único que recuerdo fue que me fui a dormir en mi propia cama en mi casa después de una cita" Gai dijo, de repente escucharon unas risas, que venían de la puerta de Naruto.

Se volvieron y vieron a Anko rodando por el suelo riendo como loca.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dulce venganza!" Anko gritó, Naruto la miró.

"Que hiciste Anko"- dijo Naruto algo molesto.

"Cuando dormías, fui a casa de Gai y le inyecté un sedante para mantenerlo dormido hasta que me lo traje aquí y lo puse en la cama contigo…No puedo creer que no despertaste hasta ahora" Anko se reía de lo lindo, Naruto se rio un poco.

"Oh... con que esas tenemos….creo que necesitas otra dosis de nalgadas" Dijo mientras la tomo a ella y la tomó en brazos.

"¡Hey!... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó, mientras Naruto le levantó el camisón y comenzó a pegarle de nuevo.

"¡Ay! ¡No es justo!" Ella dijo que Naruto siguió azotando su trasero, pensó que sus planes de venganza se hicieron humo.

"¡ESO ES REALMENTE DIVERTIDO!... ¿NO?" Naruto comenzó a reír mientras continuaba dándole nalgadas ella, y ella tuvo que admitir, que estaba disfrutando un poco los azotes...

_**Mientras en la Cocina **_

"Kami, ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos allá arriba?" Kushina pregunto al oír el sonido de algo golpeando la piel y Minato estaba riendo como él tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando allí.

Jiraya, por otro lado, estaba espiando a través de un agujero en el techo, y vio que Naruto estaba pegándole a Anko y él estaba escribiendo en su pequeña libreta.

"Sin duda va a ser mi mejor obra... lo llamaré... Make Out Paraíso: doma de la Serpiente ... nah no es un buen nombre ... pero voy a pensar en un mejor nombre más adelante." Él pensó cuando oyó de repente el sonido de las balas a través del techo.

Su instinto le decía que se cubriera la cabeza, pero por alguna razón, no estaba herido... pero ¿por qué?, de repente sintió el techo comienzan a ceder.

"Uh oh". Dijo que el techo de pronto cedió y cayó a través al suelo.

Cuando estaba en el suelo, se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo, de repente se encontró cara a cara con un rifle de asalto y a Naruto muy cabreado y a Anko frotándose su trasero, Gai se había ido para su casa, por fortuna tenía un pijama puesto.

"Sabio pervertido... tienes hasta 3 para correr." Dijo Naruto, mientras Jiraya estaba a punto de decir algo.

"¡TRES!" Naruto gritó como él empezó a disparar, por suerte Jiraya tenía experiencia en huir de las multitudes de las mujeres, por lo que fue capaz de escapar de las balas.

"¡Todo esto es sólo un malentendido!" Jiraya gritó mientras corría por las calles, con Naruto detrás de él, algunas Kunoichis tuvieron hemorragias nasales debido a que vieron a Naruto correr con el pecho desnudo y con solo un Bóxer color azul muy ajustado como única prenda de vestir.

"Maldito... me nalgueo dos veces en 24 horas... maldita sea mi suerte... esto duele…aunque, tengo que admitir que lo disfrute." Ella dijo mientras volvía a dormir en la cama.

_**1 hora después**_

Naruto estaba tomando un descanso en su tienda de ramen favorito, gracias a que Natan se despertó con los disparos, el se fue detrás de Naruto , llevaba una camiseta y una pantaloneta y sus tenis ,cuando Naruto se canso de perseguirlo , Natan le dio esas prendas para que se vistiera, pero Naruto se vengó , le dijo a un grupo de mujeres que Jiraya estaba espiándolas en las aguas termales y resulto que la mujer era del comité anti-pervertidos, así que Jiraya tenía una turba de mujeres civiles enojadas y por desgracia para él entre ellas una que otra Kunoichis.

Así que tomó un merecido descanso y relajarse con un buen tazón de ramen para el desayuno.

"Sabes Naruto, tal vez debería tratar de comer menos Ramen, después de todo, podrías perder esos músculos y ese buen cuerpo". Áyame dijo, la verdad ella no podía apartar los ojos de los músculos de Naruto.

"Oh, vamos, yo entreno de todos modos, y además no es como que tenga 12 o necesite preocuparme por mi crecimiento, quiero decir, ¿quién más por aquí tiene 1.90 de altura?" Naruto preguntó mientras Áyame se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué comías de niño para ser tan alto?" Áyame preguntó mientras Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, vitaminas, minerales, fuera lo que fuera, hizo el trabajo." Dijo Naruto mientras Kurenai apareció.

"Hey Naruto." Kurenai dijo mientras se sentaba y ordenó un tazón de ramen.

"¿Desde cuándo usted come ramen Kurenai?" Naruto preguntó curioso.

"No sé, yo estaba tratando de castrar a Jiraya y me dio apetito y este lugar que era el más cercano." Kurenai dijo mientras le servían su tazón de ramen de camarones.

"Bueno, aquí va." Ella dijo mientras tomaba un bocado, y de repente ella escucho el canto de un ángel.

"Oh... mi... dios... esto es... ¡bueno!" Ella dijo mientras tomaba otro bocado.

"Me sentí de la misma manera cuando probé mi primera copa aquí... de todos modos, ¿cómo Kiba y Shino están tratando con los nuevos estilos que les enseñé?" Naruto preguntó mientras Kurenai sonrió.

"Ellos realmente lo están haciendo bastante bien, parecen que están entrenando más duro, puede ser que sea porque tienen miedo de que te los mande para que los entrenes de nuevo." Kurenai dijo mientras Naruto se rió de eso.

"Me recuerda a mi instructor en el campo de entrenamiento." Naruto dijo.

_**De vuelta en la Casa Namikaze.**_

"Anko, ¿por qué estás sentado en una almohada?" Kushina le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que había una gran almohada mullida en la silla de Anko.

"Oh confía en mí... no quieres saber." Ella dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, en serio que no podía decirle a Kushina que su hijo había azotado ella como si fuera una niña que se porto mal.

"De todos modos Anko… ¿no tienes que ir al trabajo hoy?" Minato preguntó mientras disfrutaba de un poco de cereal y un vaso de leche.

"Yo no trabajo los lunes." Ella dijo que Kushina miró con una mirada confusa.

"Anko... es martes." Ella dijo que Anko repente se disparó como una bala.

"¡MALDICION ¡… Yo tenía que interrogar a un enemigo hoy…Ibiki me matara " Ella gritó cuando de repente se puso la gabardina y salió por la puerta como una bala.

"Uhm... ¿Kushina?" Minato preguntó mientras ella lo miró mientras casualmente bebiendo un poco de té.

"¿Sí?" Ella preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos mientras disfruta de la bebida caliente en frente de ella.

"Hoy es Lunes, ¿por qué le dijiste a Anko que era martes?" Minato dijo como Kushina repente se volvió hacia él.

Y lo que vio junto lo asustó, Kushina de repente tenía esta malvada sonrisa en su cara, y él habría jurado que su pelo se balanceaba alrededor como si tuviera 9 colas. No sólo eso, sino que tenía este brillo perverso en sus ojos y podría haber jurado que de repente tenía colmillos.

"Yo le dije que porque quería que se retorciera del coraje…. ¡JAJAJA!" Dijo de repente, después volvió de nuevo a su estado normal y volvió a sorber su té.

Minato, por otra parte, tomo su te rápidamente y salió hacia la torre, prefería enfrentarse al papeleo que a su esposa embarazada.

CON NARUTO

Naruto ahora estaba haciendo su sesión de entrenamiento con Kurenai y el resto de los equipos.

Sin embargo, no solo se estaban preparando para los exámenes de Chunin, si no para misiones en general.

_**Mientras tanto en el Limbo**_

El gran Kami estaba en una reunión de emergencia con sus guardianes.

"Por la información que recibí de Asteron, Buraki piensa atacar en los exámenes Chunin, amigos guardianes, se que prohibí que interviniéramos, pero si no lo hacemos, no solo Konoha y la dimensión Shinobi quedara en peligro, si no todas las dimensiones en general, así que en esta única ocasión, autorizare a que ayudemos al paladín, Atena, Asteron y Ángelus intervendrán cuando sea necesario, los demás esperaran la señal"

"Si Gran Kami" dijeron todos.

"Espero que podamos impedir el apocalipsis dimensional" – pensaba el gran Kami.

Continuara….


	38. La descalificación de Sasuke

Capitulo 38

**La descalificación de Sasuke**

_**Habitación de Naruto**_

La luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas, en la cama yacían 2 cuerpos desnudos y cubiertos por una delegada sabana, Naruto se despertó con un bostezo, Anko lo estaba usando como almohada, él sonrió recordando que como anoche las cosas se pusieron fogosas y al final hicieron el amor, para Anko fue su primera vez, con el hombre que en verdad ama.

Naruto se levanto y se sustituyo a sí mismo con una almohada que tenía su foto en ella. Él tenía que estar listo para las finales en los exámenes Chunin. Así que se fue al cuarto de baño y se preparó para el día. Decidió llevar su uniforme de combate, presentía que algo iba a suceder hoy.

"Mmm... ¿Naruto?...buenos días." Anko dijo mientras se acababa de despertar y lo miraba.

"Buenos días amor, hoy es el día del examen, tengo que prepararme y estar allí temprano." Dijo mientras inspeccionaba sus armas y les alistó.

Él tenía su armario lleno de municiones de repuesto, por suerte tenía una buena cantidad de pólvora que había ordenado de la tierra de las olas, ya que su negocio estaba ahora en auge. Y él consiguió los materiales para hacer balas y demás en la tienda de Tenten. Le tomó un tiempo para conseguir la elaboración de las balas, pero ahora tenía su propia sala de armas en su armario. Cogió su espada de Marine y la ató a la cintura. Luego escogió su rifle y su arma, así como su chaleco Kevlar.

"Acaso te estas preparando para la guerra." Anko dijo mientras Naruto sonrió.

"Hey funcionó cuando tuve que dispararle a Neji en el culo durante los preliminares." Dijo que él se aseguró se cargaron sus armas.

Cogió su casco y se dio una mirada rápida en el espejo.

Anko sabía que para Naruto, que los infantes de marina siempre tenían que verse lo mejor posible, Anko se acercó y besó su cuello.

"Así que supongo que debo vestirme… ¿eh?" Ella dijo, Naruto asintió.

"Recuerde asegurarte de estar preparada para una batalla, en caso de que suceda." Naruto dijo que él sólo tenía este sentimiento paranoico en su mente.

"Esta muy paranoico, pero voy a llevar mis armas, por si acaso." Ella dijo que Naruto sonrió.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el estadio." Naruto dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Estoy casi seguro, mi instinto me dice que algo malo va a suceder hoy, no sé lo que es, pero va a suceder." Dijo mientras se alejaba de su casa.

Y Anko se vistió y tenía todo su equipo, bajo a desayunar, tuvo suerte de comer algo, debido a que Kushina prácticamente acabo con la despensa y Minato se dirigía a la torre Hokage, él no quería ponerse en el camino de Kushina y su comida en un momento como este.

_**3 horas más tarde**_

La gente empezaba a reunirse en el estadio, el propio Naruto estaba sorprendido, pensaba que sólo los Shinobi vendrían, pero había una cantidad de población civil en la multitud. En serio, le recordaba esas películas de Semana Santa, que la gente venía a ver luchas a muerte como los antiguos gladiadores en Roma. No fue hasta que escuchó algunos murmullos que se enteró de lo que estaba pasando.

"Te garantizo que el Uchiha matará a ese perdedor de la aldea de la arena." Uno de los civiles, dijo mientras le ofrecía algo de dinero a otro civil.

Naruto simplemente se palmeaba la cara, esos bastardos apostaban por quién iba a ganar, no sólo eso, sino que escuchó en un par de otras conversaciones, todos parecían pensar que Sasuke iba a ganar su partido con facilidad.

Naruto sin embargo tenía una opinión diferente. En primer lugar, Gaara había mostrado mucho más habilidad, y por no hablar de una sed de sangre, lo que significaba que obviamente tenía ese factor que lo ayudaba, en segundo lugar ,Sasuke se creía el dueño del mundo y era muy arrogante, eso era algo que no resultaría bueno para Sasuke.

Y para la tercera y última razón...Sasuke no había llegado con los demás concursantes. Se le hacía tarde… ¡Y SU COMBATE ERA DE PRIMERO!

Naruto estaba enojado, no lo podía creer, si Sasuke estuviera en la base de la Infantería de Marina, si llegaba tarde, se le sancionaría, perdería su permiso de salida y tendría que limpiar los baños de toda la base y sin embargo, aquí estaba actuando como Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto, ¿estás listo para iniciar esta cosa?" Un Chunin al azar, Naruto no le gustaba el momento en que lo vio.

"Sí, digo mi papa va a hacer el anuncio." Naruto dijo, el Chunin levantó una ceja.

"Pero... el Uchiha aún no está aquí... ¿no debemos esperarlo?" otro Chunin preguntó mientras la cara de Naruto palmeó y le devolvió la mirada con una expresión enojada.

"Déjame decirte algo… ¿a qué hora se suponía que los exámenes comenzarían?" Naruto preguntó mientras la Chunin miró un reloj.

"Hace unos diez minutos." Dijo,Naruto asintió.

"Así es… ¿a qué hora se suponía que los concursantes aparecerían?" Naruto preguntó mientras la Chunin respondió de nuevo,

"Hace unos diez minutos." Dijo , pero él no veía el punto en esto.

"¿Por qué he de esperarlo?…Sasuke debía estar aquí hace diez minutos…En lo que a mí concierne él está descalificado." Naruto dijo que el Chunin se enojó.

"¡No puedes hacer eso! Es del Clan Uchida…" Trató de decir, pero Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara y le rompió la nariz.

"Y YO SOY UN MARINE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA Y EL HIJO DEL YONDAIME…LA PUNTUALIDAD ES UNA VIRTUD Y ESE ARROGANTE LA PERDIO"- dijo Naruto muy enojado.

Todos en la afición contempló atónita el suceso, el hijo del Hokage acababa de noquear a un Chunin.

"Papa, Sasuke está descalificado." Naruto dijo mientras señalaba a su padre, y su padre recibió el mensaje.

"Muy bien, esto va a ser una tormenta." Él gimió mientras se levantaba.

"Por no presentarse a tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha esta descalificado…! Gaara del desierto es el vencedor!" Y así como Minato había predicho, se convirtió en una tormenta de mierda.

Los civiles estaban enojados por el hecho de que no ver su precioso Uchiha luchar, tal vez si no pasaba tanto tiempo con Kakashi y recogiendo sus malos hábitos, todo podría haber resultado diferente.

"¿Ahora en el primer partido?" Minato gritó sobre toda la multitud.

"Hinata de Konoha y Sai de Konoha, a la arena" Naruto dijo cuando de repente escuchó a alguien gritar.

"¡WOOO HOOO!" Hinata gritó mientras saltaba hacia el piso de la arena.

"¡Estoy lista para romper algunos cráneos!" Hinata gritó, había estado de buen humor todo el día.

Cuando se despertó, ella desayuno algo nutritivo, vitaminas, proteínas y todo tipo de nutrientes para obtener de ella una gran cantidad de energía, luego hizo una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento y luego se entrenó con sus compañeros de equipo.

"Está bien…. ¿Lista?" Naruto preguntó a Hinata, mientras miraba a otro lado de la arena para ver a Sai caminando muy lentamente hacia la arena, y se molesta Naruto.

"Estoy aquí." Dijo casi sin emoción, a pesar de que estaba trabajando en ello.

"¿Están listos?" Pregunto Naruto, ambos asintieron.

"¡A LUCHAR!" Gritó Naruto.

Continuara…


	39. Hinata VS Sai

Capitulo 39

**Hinata VS Sai**

_**ESTADIO DE KONOHA**_

Sai empezó la pelea fuera sacando un pergamino y una pluma de tinta. Naruto había olvidado por completo el hecho de que Sai utiliza criaturas de tinta para pelear sus batallas, Sai había convocado a tres tigres de tinta, un halcón de tinta y un par de osos de tinta.

"Destrozarla." Ordenó en su tono impasible mientras saltaba sobre el halcón como montura y empezó a dar la vuelta al campo.

"! Vamos a hacerlo!" Ella gritó.

Uno de los tigres saltó y trató de tragársela. A pesar de que estaban hechas de tinta, sus dientes eran mortales como reales.

Así Hinata sabía que tendría que esquivar los dientes y las garras. El último de ellos logró aterrizar un pequeño corte en el brazo con sus garras. Ella gruñó mientras ella consiguió chocar las cabezas de dos tigres. Ella sabía que un golpe normal no sería capaz de detenerlo, por lo que utiliza una forma modificada del Jeet Kune Do combinado con ataques de chacra puño suaves, para crear golpes más devastadores.

Ella sonrió mientras la cabeza del tigre explotó. Sin embargo, rápidamente tuvo que usar un movimiento de Capoteara a salir de allí antes de que ella fue atacada con las garras y los dientes de los tigres y los osos que Sai invoco luego.

Pero parece que no era su único problema. Fuera de la nada, una flecha con una etiqueta explosivo atado a ella bajó y casi le dio al pie de Hinata.

Sus ojos se abrieron, rápidamente salto para escapar, pero ella no consiguió escapar lo suficientemente lejos, pero eso no fue todo, la flecha no sólo explotó, pero un fragmento de la punta de flecha dejó una profunda laceración en la mejilla de Hinata.

"¡Maldita Sea!" Ella gritó cuando sintió su mejilla con una mano y vio que estaba sangrando.

Ella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de cómo Sai estaba poniendo otra flecha listo y apuntando a ella.

"Muy bien, parece que él también es un hábil arquero, aún peor cuando estoy distraído por aquí por sus pequeños animales domésticos, que puede mantenerse con seguridad hasta allí y seguir disparando a mí, y quién sabe cuántas otras creaciones de tinta que puede convocar antes de que él se queda sin chacra... ¡piensa!"Ella pensó mientras saltaba fuera del camino y dio una patada a un oso en la cabeza, por suerte éste causó el oso se disipe, por lo que ahora sólo tenía cuatro más enemigos en tierra que tratar.

Sin embargo, eso fue el menor de sus problemas. Porque tan pronto como ella destruyó aquellas criaturas, la tinta se disipó y se convirtió en charcos en el suelo, pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que la tinta se unió a los otros tigres y osos. Y no sólo los llevó a crecer más grande, pero también lo hizo más fuerte y más rápido.

Ella descubrió esto cuando un oso mordió en la pierna.

"¡AAAHH!" Ella gritó como el oso comenzó a oscilar alrededor de ella como una muñeca de trapo.

"Maldición, Hinata en una situación difícil…" Kurenai pensó mientras se preguntaba por qué Naruto no paraba la pelea.

Ella obtuvo su respuesta un segundo después y Hinata logró darle un golpe cargado de chacra en la cabeza del oso de tinta, el cual exploto, pero se fusionaron en el otro oso.

"¡Maldita sea!... ¡Acabo de hacerlo peor! Lo que es malo es que mi pierna está sangrando mucho... colgar en." Ella dijo que ella comenzó a usar algunos más movimientos de capoeira para salir del camino. Al mismo tiempo, ella estaba aplicando algunas técnicas Jutsu médicos para ayudar a sellar sus heridas.

Sin embargo, era difícil de detener por completo el sangrado en el fragor de la batalla. Mientras que ella se las arregló para cerrar algunas de las marcas de la mordedura, todavía tenía algunos agujeros en la pierna que no podía sellar para arriba. Y es obstaculizado sus movimientos un poco. Se puso aún peor cuando oyó el sonido de otra flecha se disparó. Afortunadamente éste fue capaz de esquivar. Sin embargo, cuando ella saltó hacia atrás, oyó el sonido de otra flecha golpear el suelo detrás de ella.

"¡Mierda!" Ella gritó mientras la flecha detrás de ella explotó y dejó algunas marcas de quemaduras.

"Se está poniendo difícil" Anko dijo.

"Vamos Hinata, piensa en algo" Kurenai gritó mientras Hinata miraba a su alrededor.

Ella estaba analizando el campo de batalla, Sai dejo que sus animales de tinta la rodearon y salto hacia ella con la intención de matar.

"¡NO!" Kurenai gritó cuando estaba a punto de ver a la chica que ella consideraba una hija murió.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba.

"¡ROTACIÓN!" Hinata gritó como ella de repente empezó a girar y una cúpula de chacra de repente apareció y las bestias que la rodeaban se convirtieron en pedazos.

"¿QUÉ?!" Hiashi gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento. ¿Cuándo Hinata aprendió la técnica Rotación?

Ella pudo haber sido la heredera del clan, pero Hiashi siempre consideró su demasiado débil para pasar a ese nivel, pero ahora, supo utilizar la rotación ¿Cuál fue esa locura?

"Interesante." Sai dijo mientras se ponía una flecha preparada.

Al parecer, la rotación hizo más daño que bien, puede haber destruido los objetivos en tierra, pero en la actualidad se arrodillándose en el agotamiento. Sai puso cinco etiquetas que estallan en sus flechas mientras se dirige a su cuerpo.

"No escapar esta vez." Dijo mientras se dirige a ella y disparó.

La flecha voló por el aire, ya que se puso en contacto con su cuerpo. Y de repente estalló en pedazos.

"¡NOOOO!" Kurenai gritó mientras ella pensaba que su estudiante había sido asesinado.

Pero cuando el humo se disipó, todos vieron un espectáculo diferente, las piezas que habían venido de su cuerpo no eran de carne, eran de madera.

"¿Qué?" - Sai gritó sorprendido - "¿Dónde está ella?" oyó de repente una voz.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Ella gritó mientras él se dio la vuelta... sólo para poner un pie en su rostro.

Hinata había sustituido a sí misma con un tronco, su cuerpo exhausto era sólo una fachada que ella puso para engañar a Sai, obviamente desde una distancia que no sería capaz de decir que ella estaba fingiendo. Y cuando se sustituye a sí misma, ella puso suficiente chacra en sus pies para saltar hasta el ave voladora de Sai y aterrizar una patada en la cara. Y el saque realmente picó.

Tan pronto como ella aterrizó ese golpe, el halcón de tinta se disipó y Sai se envió cayendo al suelo. A medida que su cuerpo golpeó el suelo se podía oír el sonido de huesos crujiendo. Lo que hizo que todo el mundo se estremeció un poco. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos... fue cuando Sai se levantó.

Él sólo lo sacudió como si nada. Y cuando Hinata volvió a bajar, miró hacia él. Ella tenía su arco en la espalda, y sus plumas de tinta y pergaminos estaban al otro lado de la arena.

"¡Vamos!... ¡Lucha como un hombre!" Hinata dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Sai fue desarmado de todas sus armas a excepción de una pequeña espada que siempre llevaba. Pero Hinata se le venía encima con un kunai en la mano y un conjunto de nudillos de bronce en el otro... esto iba a doler.

Sai no era un Anbu raíz completo, es por eso que estaba en este examen, puede ser calificada, pero Danzo sólo lo despojaron de sus emociones, nunca llegó a terminar su entrenamiento... no iba a ir bien.

Sai simplemente recibió un buen golpe y lo dejo inconsciente

"Ganador por Knock-out es Hinata Hyuga!" Gritó Naruto, los novatos comenzaron a aplaudir. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los civiles estaba de malas.

"¡Maldita sea! Pensé que la chica Hyuga perdería…aposte todo mi dinero a ese chico sin emociones...y todo lo perdí" Eso era lo que algunos de los civiles estaban diciendo.

Al parecer, su información era anticuada e inútil. Debido a que Hinata había llegado a la cima en su partido, gracias a Naruto.

Sin embargo en lado de la aldea, Natan estaba con Asteron y Ángelus.

"Están seguros" – dijo Natan

Para resumir Natan informaba de los movimientos de la aldea y si hubo algún ataque Orochimaru, debido a que Natan era un Embrujado, Ángelus y Asteron le informaron que posiblemente muy pronto Orochimaru atacaría y tenía que estar preparado, para cualquier eventualidad, los amigos de Naruto ya fueron informados.

"Así es Joven Natan" dijo Asteron "No sabemos cuándo atacara, pero estoy seguro que pronto será la batalla final entre Buraki y Naruto" – dijo Ángelus.

"Debes avisarle al Hokage que evacuen la Aldea de inmediato, si es necesario usa tu magia para sacar a todos, pero tiene que estar lo más lejos posible." dijo Asteron.

"Hare lo posible" dijo Natan y fue al estadio.

"Ojala podamos hacer algo" pensaron ambos guardianes .

Continuara…


	40. Temari VS Shikamaru

Capitulo 40

**Temari VS Shikamaru**

Naruto sonrió cuando vio a Hinata caminar de regreso hasta los asientos del estadio. Él amaba a esa chica como su propia hija, el tuvo que resistir el impulso de ir y darle un abrazo de oso que estaba tan orgulloso. Pero sí, en los meses y semanas que habían estado entrenando, Hinata le había dicho a Naruto que pensaba en él más como un padre porque el suyo. Él se sintió halagado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste por ella. Su padre era un bastardo despiadado frío, seguro que cuando él estaba entrenando a ella, Naruto puede haber sido un poco duro y la entrenó como un recluta regular, pero al final del día, siempre estaba cuidando y le contó lo que hizo bien, y lo que hizo mal.

Hiashi sin embargo, estaba sorprendido por la batalla que acaba de ver, no creía que su hija era muy buena, no creía nada. Pero de todos se quedo para ver el próximo combate.

"Está bien, Shino Aburame y Kankuro Sabaku favor pasen adelante." Naruto dijo, había visto a estos dos chicos pelear y él estaba muy entusiasmado con esto.

Ambos tenían grandes habilidades, por no hablar de que Naruto también había entrenado Shino, se las había arreglado para tomar su entrenamiento de artes marciales e incorporarlo en sus técnicas de errores, al parecer Krav Maga era una buena opción para Shino.

No sólo eso, sino que el hecho de que la formación de Shino en Lúa había progresado tanto, que Naruto en realidad le había dado un tatuaje isleño para demostrar que él era experto. La verdad era, Shino sólo quería hacerse un tatuaje que tenía algo que ver con sus estilos de artes marciales. Lo mismo sucedió con Kiba y Hinata, mientras Kiba tenía un tatuaje de un puño envuelto en cuerda para simbolizar peleas en Tailandia, Hinata tenía un tatuaje del símbolo Jeet Kune Do, así como un tatuaje de un saque de Capoeira en su lado.

Claro que era malo, que dio a los tatuajes a los niños de su edad. Pero bueno, ellos tenían la edad suficiente para matar, ¿Por qué no podían tener un Tatuaje? Sobre todo porque él tenía uno desde que antes de que entrara a los Marines.

Pero de todos modos, Naruto sonreía cuando estaba esperando para ver que Shino iba a reventar este chico y sus títeres de hasta que….

"¡Supervisor!...Yo…. ¡Renuncio! Oyó Kankuro dijo mientras Naruto, cambio la cara por una muy enojada.

"¡¿Qué dices?! ….tienes el poder para pelear y tú renuncias… ¡BASTARDO!...muy bien…LARGATE antes de que te arranque la cabeza y la use como balón de Futbol!" Naruto gritó mientras Kankuro temblaba de miedo.

"Uhm, ¿no deberíamos hacer que deje de regañara a Kankuro?" Temari preguntó a Gaara mientras él estaba mirando a Naruto con interés. Por suerte Baki respondió a su pregunta.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que este psicópata se calmará en cualquier momento." Baki, dijo, ya que comenzó a esperar.

_**15 minutos más tarde**_

Naruto finalmente se había calmado esa era la buena noticia, la mala noticia fue que Kankuro estaba muy acojonado.

"En fin... supongo que el cuarto partido comenzará ahora, Shikamaru Nara y Temari Sabaku, a la arena…" Él gritó en un tono de mando.

Temari bajó a la arena por dos motivos, uno que ella realmente quería pelear, y dos, que tenía miedo de lo que Naruto haría si se rehusaba a luchar. Así que decidió que lo mejor era permanecer en su lado bueno, al menos hasta que la invasión ha comenzado. Entonces no tendría que preocuparse por ello.

"Está bien... tu aquí... y... ¿dónde está Shikamaru?" Naruto preguntó cuando miró hacia arriba y vio que Shikamaru estaba durmiendo en las gradas.

"Ese pequeño renacuajo….YA VERAS… Espera aquí." Dijo Naruto mientras fue por Shikamaru, Temari lo observo.

Ella estaba un poco confundida al rato Naruto regresó con Shikamaru colgado de su camisa. Naruto obviamente quería ver otra pelea, y él no iba a perder la oportunidad.

"Bien, ahora que este renacuajo esta aquí, ¿estás listo para luchar?" Dijo Naruto, Temari asintió y Shikamaru asintió perezoso.

Temari decidió que molestar a este supervisor no era una buena idea, así que iba a luchar por lo mejor de sus habilidades.

(La Batalla es igual al canon y a todos los Fanfic, por eso me la brinque)

_**Después de la batalla**_

Naruto se sorprendió de la cantidad de estrategia en el encuentro. Era evidente que estos dos habían sido el cerebro de su equipo. Y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Naruto había visto el equipo de Shikamaru, y el hecho de que Ino era una perra y Chouji el músculo, estaba claro que fue la fuerza impulsora en el equipo. De cualquier manera se preguntaba cuánto potencial Shikamaru podría tener si él no fuera tan perezoso.

Aunque la pelea fue un poco más lento que Naruto hubiera preferido, supongo que él no podía elegir cuáles eran emocionantes y cuáles no lo eran. Naruto entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pipa, literalmente, Asuma recordó que él fue que había regalado la pipa de su padre a Naruto y esto provocó una reacción por parte de algunos de los Genin.

"¿Está realmente fumando en un momento como este?" Minato preguntó, Naruto sólo inhalo unos minutos su pipa.

"Maldita sea, sé que dije que nunca fumaría, pero desde que me dieron esta pipa, es casi un calmante." Dijo mientras miraba alrededor y se dispuso a llamar el próximo partido.

"De todos modos, Temari es la ganadora…". Naruto dijo mientras guardaba su pipa.

De Hayate repentino descendió y le susurró al oído de Naruto.

"Eso significa que tenemos que pasar a las semifinales, lo que significa que tenemos a Hinata vs Gaara, y Shino vs Temari... genial." Naruto pensó que estaba un poco preocupado por Hinata debido al hecho de que él podía decir Gaara era mentalmente inestable.

Esperemos que su entrenamiento la ayude a sobrevivir

Continuara…


End file.
